Supercharmed
by charleneRowlin
Summary: Charmed clashes with Supernatural as five siblings become the Charmed Ones when Phoebe returns home from NY. Prue becomes a parental guardian to Sam. Piper is the peacekeeper between the siblings. Dean is the trouble maker and Sam just wants his family.
1. Chapter 1

AU:/ Season 1 of Charmed. Pre-Supernatural

Dean and Sam are the sons of John Winchester and Patricia Mary Halliwell. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are the daughters of Victor Bennett and Patricia Mary Halliwell

Prue Halliwell = 28 Piper Halliwell = 25 Phoebe Halliwell = 23 Dean Halliwell = 19 Sam Halliwell = 15

**Charmed/Supernatural**

Prue Halliwell Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell

Dean Halliwell Sam Halliwell

And

Andy Trudeau Daryl Morris Jeremy Burns

Roger Graham Rex Buckland Hannah Webster Leo Wyatt

With

Penny Halliwell Patty Halliwell John Winchester Victor Bennett

The thunder and lightening were raving outside, battering against every surface as a young blonde haired witch walked around her apartment. She picked up a bowel and placed it on the ground as a small cat ran to the bowl.

"Here, baby. Come on, baby. Good girl." the young woman whispered at her skinned cat ran out to eat its food. She smiled gently before walking away with the cup in hand over to her alter table. She used her powers of pyrokinesis to light the many candles on the alter not hearing the hooded figure climbing outside her home. She kneeled down to recite her spell

"Agamid a day agamid a day." She recited chantingly as she tried to find a way to protect both herself and her magic. She never noticed the man walking into her apartment, storming by her cat. The cat screeched as the witch began making hand gestures.

"Ancient one of the earth so deep. Master of the moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way. Here in my circle round. Asking you protect this space. And offer your sun-force down." the witch recited a she pulled her hands together and began to hum. The hooded figure made his way closer to the young witch startling her. She stood up in recognition.

"What are you doing here?" The young blonde witch asked the man with a smile on her face. It soon changed when the hooded figure pulled an athame out and stabbed the young girl in the abdomen. The witch screamed in pain as the hooded figure left her on the ground.

Across town the rain was just as bad as it was everywhere else in San Francisco as another young woman through trying to get home and out of the thundering rain. She ran up the stairs to a manor with an umbrella in her hands as she tried to get out of the rain. The dark haired woman than stepped into her house as she looked around, looking for something.

"Prue?" The dark haired woman shouted as she shut the door and put her things away and looked around the manor slightly. She took off her wet, black jacket and put it on the hanger. Piper Halliwell grabbed her grocery bags and then walked away from the door at hearing something.

"In here, working on the chandelier." A second young woman called out to Piper as she walked into the living room to find the older woman trying to fix the chandelier. Prue Halliwell got off of the medium sized ladder to turn and look at her younger sister.

"Sorry I'm late." Piper apologized to her elder sister sheepishly as she stepped even closer to her older sister. The older woman rolled her eyes, knowing that this wouldn't be the first or the last time that Piper would be late for some weird reason. The girl was like her other siblings in a lot of ways and yet she was the medium between them all.

"What else is new? You know Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I haven't even had time to change." Prue told her little sister frustratingly as she looked down on her grey blue dress and then glared back at the younger woman. Piper blushed slightly from being put on the spot.

"I just, I didn't realise how long I was going to be in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?" Piper told her elder sister nervously as she twiddled her fingers around on the back of her green top. Prue seemed to notice her younger's sister's nervousness but didn't react to it. She herself was frustrated and stressed by having not met with the electrician on time.

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?" Prue answered her sister with stress as she pointed to the flowers and package that were lying on the dinning room table. Piper walked over to the table as Prue followed her with curiosity.

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper answered Prue's question as they both walked out of the living room and towards the dinning room with the bag in hand. She placed the bag onto the table as she smiled at the big red roses.

"So that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asked the younger woman with even more stress over the fact that they were having slight money problems and the house was so old that it always had it's share of problems. Piper smiled as she opened the box.

"No, but this just may get me the job." Piper spoke with a small smile as she pulled a bottle of Port wine out of the now open box. She smiled even brighter when she noted that the wine was exactly what she needed. Prue took the bottle off of her sister with a smile.

"Jeremy sent you, Port?" Prue asked her younger sister in an even brighter mood as she looked at the wine. Prue looked down on the port to read what it said. Piper smiled as she also looked down on the port with an even bigger smile on her face.

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper responded to her sister with a bright smile as she looked over Prue's shoulder and at the bottle of port that would help her win he audition recipe tomorrow. Piper then turned to look at her roses with an even brighter smile.

"Nice boyfriend." Prue replied to he younger sister with a small smile as she glanced at the wine again before placing it down on the table. She had tasted her sister's cooking time and time again. And every time it got better and better. She knew that with everything she needed Piper would get the job. It was a given.

"Yeah so where are Sam and Dean?" Piper asked her older sister with interest as she noted that she couldn't hear anything of the two younger boys. She looked around trying to see if there was any sign to show they had come back but there was none. Prue glanced at the younger woman. She had been wondering herself how long the boys were going to be.

"Dean left a message saying that he was going to be taking Sam out for something to eat after Sammy's exam. He didn't say when they'd be back." Prue answered her younger sister's question with concern for her younger brothers. She took a glance to the door and then looked back at Piper. Piper nodded her head as she smiled at the flowers when something caught her eyes.

"Oh, my god. I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board." Piper asked the older woman with amazement as she stepped away from the pile of roses and over to the big Ouija board that sat on the middle of the table. She picked up the board as she placed the pointer on the table. Prue walked over to her sister with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue answered her elder smile with a bright smile on her face. They hadn't seen the spirit board in years. And Prue could imagine that either their Grams, their younger sister or their youngest brother may have had something to do with it.

"Hey we're back. And guess what Sammy got an A for sure." A male voice called out with a small amount of excitement as the door suddenly opened again. Prue and Piper both turned to find their two younger brothers walk into the manor. Dean and Sam Halliwell walked over to their two sisters.

"No way, is that our old spirit board?" Sam asked his younger brother with a small smirk as he looked at it over Piper's shoulder. He hadn't seen the board in a good two years he suspected that either his Grams had hidden it away or his older sister had lost it. Piper smiled at him before turning the board around to look at the inscription on the back.

""To my five beautiful children. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of five will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant." Piper read out to her three siblings with confusion. Everyone of the siblings had tried to find out what the inscription had meant but they never knew.

"And I doubt we ever will. Mom was quite the riddle maker I hear." Sam replied to his elder siblings with a small smile as Dean ruffled his longish dark brown hair affectionately. Both Prue and Piper smiled sadly. Sam had never known their mother as she had died when he was only a few months old. Prue then shook her head.

"Well we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help." Prue told he younger siblings with her own small smile at the thought of what she had said. The younger three siblings all glanced sheepishly at one another before turning to look at Prue walk away.

"Ouch." Dean spoke out cockily to his older sister with a small smirk on his face. He knew that in some ways Prue was right. Phoebe Halliwell was the type of person that chose to act out rather than anything else. But then again he was like that too and Prue wasn't that mean to him. He hoped.

"Your always so hard on her." Piper spoke up defending their sister frustratingly as she passed the spirit board over to Sam. Sam took it with a smile on his face. He had always loved this board. Prue turned around to look at her younger siblings with her own frustration.

"Piper, the girl has no vision. No sense of the future." Prue pointed out to her younger sister with bluntness as she looked over at the two youngest Halliwells daring them to say anything. Piper sighed with even more frustration as Sam smiled.

"A lot like Dean then. Hey!" Sam spoke out openly with a smile on his face which disappeared when Dean whacked him over the head. He put the Ouija board back down on the table as he rubbed his head. Prue gave Dean a disapproving glare as Piper rolled her eyes at the teenagers.

"I really think that Phoebe's coming around." Piper told her big sister as she put everything back onto Phoebe with a slightly hopeful tone. She hoped that Prue could at least accept Phoebe. Or at least understand that the younger girl handled things differently

"Well as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news." Prue responded with a big smile as she walked into the living room to try and fix the chandelier again as Piper sighed in frustration. This was harder than she thought. And the looks that Sam and Dean were now giving her did nothing to help her.

"You didn't tell her." Dean whispered to his elder sister with a slightly fearful look. They all knew that Prue Halliwell was a force to be reckoned with. Piper glared at her brother before shaking her head as she grabbed the groceries and into the kitchen. Both boys followed after their sister. None of them noticed the pointer on the spirit move on the board.

****Credits****

Shannen Doherty Holly Marie Combs Jensen Ackles Jared Padalecki

T.W King Dorian Gregory And Alyssa Milano

Another police car arrived on scene as a police officer stepped out of his car in his dark suit and trench coat. he walked over towards the apartment building and pulled out to show his badge to the police officer at the front. She gave him the okay and he walked towards the building.

"Okay well we have three units on it now." A police officer spoke into his walkie-talkie with frustration as Andy Trudeau walked by him. Andy soon found his partner talking with another officer at the front entrance of the building. The dark skinned man turned to see his partner and excused the officer.

"Well, it's about time." Daryl Morris called out to his partner as the police officer he had been speaking to walked away. Andy walked over to him with a certain type of strain and frustration in him. The killings were starting to get to him now.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? mid-to late twenties?" Andy questioned his partner with his frustration clearly showing on his face. He couldn't wait until he could arrest this man for killing all of these women that had been killed. Daryl glared at him.

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau. Where have you been?" Daryl answered Andy with another question as he let his own frustration and agitation be known to the other officer. He then walked into the building with Andy trailing behind. Daryl wasn't truly sure he wanted to know where his partner was.

"Oakland, checking out a lead." Andy responded to his partner with stress he didn't see the point in hiding what he had been doing from his partner but he knew that Daryl would have a problem with what he was doing.

"What lead?" Daryl asked the other inspector with slight curiosity and dread. He had a feeling that whatever his partner was going to say to him he wouldn't like. Both of them walked through the reception of the Apartment building.

"One that didn't go anywhere." Andy answered the other man despite not really answering the man at all. Daryl sighed in frustration as he brought his handkerchief out and began wiping his hands off from the rain.

"You're avoiding my question." Daryl stressed out to his partner despite knowing that he truly didn't want to know what Andy was doing. To him Andy always meant trouble in a case especially lately with the murdered women.

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop." Andy told the other man with a stress filled voice as he voice out to Daryl the one thing that Daryl didn't want to know. Both inspectors stopped moving to look at each other. Andy glanced at his watch and then looked around as Daryl gave his partner a pointed look.

"You hate me, don't you? You wanna see me suffer." Daryl spoke to Andy in an hysterically humourless voice as he stormed off away from Andy. he knew that he didn't want to know what Andy had been doing. Andy followed after the other man.

"I want to solve these murders. Someone's after witches." Andy stressed out to his partner with stress as he pointed out exactly why he had went to the occult shop. Daryl smiled slightly the wasn't going to entertain the topic of witches.

"Women." Daryl corrected as he tried to find problems in what his partner was saying. But Andy was nothing if he didn't stand up for his theories. And everyone knew it. Even Daryl knew that small fact.

"That woman up there, I'll bet she was killed with an athame." Andy asked the black skinned man beside him as they both came to a stand still to look at each other. Both wanting to either prove or disprove Andy's theory of the stabbing.

"Wrong. Double-edged steel knife." Daryl corrected his partner again as he tried to disprove Andy's theories of witches being killed in San Francisco. Andy smiled slightly as Daryl had just proved one part of his theory by correcting him.

"Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy." Andy spoke with a smirk knowing that he was right about everything. The women that had been killed had been witches. And everything pointed to them being witches. But Daryl just didn't want to admit it.

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple." Daryl huffed out to his partner with frustration and a deadpanned tone. He really didn't want to entertain Andy's idea of witches. Witches really gave him the creeps. Andy smiled again.

"Was she found near an altar?" Andy whispered to his partner not really wanting any of the other officer knowing what his theory was. Daryl's smile slide off of his voice as he thought about the answer for a few minutes.

"Yes." Daryl answered the other man begrudgingly as he saw no other way around telling Andy the truth. Andy smiled as he thought his theory was coming together despite the poor girl's death that helped to prove the theory.

"Were there carvings on that altar?" Andy asked with a know it all voice. He knew that he was right and Daryl really didn't want to deal with Andy's theory knowing that nine out of ten times the man was right about everything

"Just do me a favour. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first." Daryl asked his partner as he shied away from Andy's theory of witches being involved in the murders. Andy smiled at what Daryl had asked.

"You want to go to occult shops?" Andy asked the dark skinned man with a small smirk on his face knowing how witches gave Daryl the creeps. Daryl let out a humourless laugh as he grasped Andy's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Just get to work, okay?" Daryl told his partner with the same humourless smile on his face as he gave the other man a pat on his shoulder and then walked away to find the apartment. Andy was going to follow when he heard someone shout his name through the crowds.

"Jeremy Burns San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" Jeremy Burns asked the officer with a small politeness to him. Andy sighed that was one of the only bad things about being an inspector. The press and the questions that they always seemed to ask.

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Andy answered as he quoted from what Daryl had said before. Andy knew that when talking to the press you had to leave out some things to be able to solve anything. Jeremy stopped writing to glance at the inspector.

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks." Jeremy pointed out to the inspector when Andy began to walk away from him. Andy turned back to glare at him. He walked back to the reporter and then thought better of it and turned away from him. Jeremy sighed.

Piper went about fixing the curtains in the living room as she took small glances outside to see what was going on. She then hastily walked into the kitchen as Sam and Dean stared at her and then followed after their older sister over to where Prue was.

"I don't get it. I have checked everything. There's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue told her younger siblings as she played about with the switches. Dean slide past her and tried to fix the thing his self by playing about with the switches. Prue ignored him.

"Eh you know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room. I think you're right we do need a roommate." Piper told her elder sister with a relaxed posture as Prue walked over to the sink as Piper and Sam followed her. Dean took one last look at the switches before closing the hatchet and following the others back into the kitchen.

"I thought that that was going to be my room." Dean argued with his elder sisters as he sat on the table with Sam beside him. Piper turned to glare at the nineteen year old darkly before turning back to look at Prue. Prue ignored her siblings' antics as she went to the kitchen drawer.

"Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house." Prue suggested to her siblings as she tried to find a way of doing things without giving the spare room to Dean. As much as she loved her little brother, he was a bit of a slut when it came to picking up women. Dean piped up at that.

"I'll do that. And get the room." Dean told his elder sisters as he tried to make things difficult for Piper while showing Prue how responsible he could be. He in some ways was desperate to move out of the room that he shared with his younger brother but at the same time he didn't want to leave the fifteen year old on his own.

"I don't think so you will be sharing with Sam. I don't really want any strange women in the house." Prue told her little brother with a small smile and a slightly stressful voice. They had been talking about the spare room for weeks now and every time Dean asked to have the room and every time both Piper and Prue said no. Piper then looked at Prue.

"Well Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper suggested as she tried to bring Phoebe into the conversation. Sam and Dean gave the older woman a slight glare but she ignored them and continued on with trying to get Phoebe back in.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue pointed out to her younger sister with a bitter taste in her mouth at the very thought of Phoebe. It was no secret to anyone living in the Halliwell Manor that Prue and Phoebe were angry at one another

"Not anymore." Piper responded to her big sister as she bit her lip knowing the blow out that was bound to happen in the Halliwell Manor. Dean also bit his lip as he put his hands over Sam's ears knowing that Prue was going to be pissed. Prue let a glare settle into her features.

"What?" Prue asked in a dangerously calm voice as she turned to look at her three younger siblings with a slight glare that would cause anyone to be shaking in their boots right now. Piper didn't let the glare unsettle her as she decided to ignore the glare.

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper told her elder sister with a voice that was filled with way to much confidence to be facing with Prue Halliwell. Prue's glare darkened as Sam let go a shiver. Dean felt the shiver and pushed both of them off of the table.

"We'll just be going upstairs. We don't want little ears hearing this kind of language." Dean expressed to his older sisters with a slight uneasiness. Both sisters turned and glared darkly to the nineteen year old. Sam sidestepped away from his older brother as Prue turned back to Piper. She scoffed at the younger Halliwells.

"You have got to be kidding." Prue told her younger siblings with a bitter filled tone as she stormed away from the others and out of the kitchen in anger. She needed to get out of the room before she blew and that wouldn't be really good to do when CPS was coming in and out.

"Well that went better than I thought it would go." Sam spoke as he broke into the awkward silence that had came over the siblings. Piper and Dean both gave the youngest Halliwell a pointed glare and then went to follow Prue and break the ice.

"Well I could hardly say no. It's her house to, it was willed to all of us." Piper yelled out to the oldest sibling as she stormed after Prue. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before following after their sisters.

"And yet I still can't get my own room in this place." Dean voiced out to his elder sisters as they both ignored him knowing that Dean was not going to get his own room despite his grumbling. Sam glared at his big brother before following after his sisters.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" Prue yelled out to her siblings as she turned around to face the other three Halliwells with an anger filled face. Sam took a step back from the oldest Halliwell as Piper and Dean sighed with frustration.

"Well you haven't spoken to her." Piper responded to her big sister begrudgingly as she gave the elder witch a small glare. She hated this fight that was going on between the oldest and youngest sisters. Dean kept his mouth shut knowing just how much Prue was going to be pissed at him.

"I have spoke to her. So has Dean." Sam admitted to his big sister with a small smile to the oldest as he was hit in the back of his head again by his big brother yet again. And it was all just for speaking. It pissed him off.

"Leave me out of this." Dean told the youngest with a dark glare to the baby Halliwell. Was it not enough that Piper was getting glared at it. Did Prue really need a reason to be angry at him and Sam too. Prue gave Dean another disapproving glare.

"No, I haven't. Look maybe you guys have forgotten why I'm so mad." Prue told her younger siblings in frustration and anger. But she was also upset that her siblings would go behind her back the way they had. Sam looked down with disappointment in himself. But Dean and Piper just ignored her tone. They were used to it by now.

"Yeah well you may as well get right over that Prue." Dean whispered to himself with a slight anger in his own face. He was getting annoyed by this argument between Prue and Phoebe. They were supposed to be a family. All three of the siblings glared at Dean having heard his whisper. Piper then turned back to look at Prue.

"No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. He lost her job. She's in debt." Piper told her big sister with frustration as she tried to get in touch with Prue's more sympathetic side. Dean shook his head knowing that Prue was the least sympathetic towards Phoebe in the entire family. Hell Prue probably got just what she deserved.

"And this is news? How long have you guys known about this anyway." Prue asked her siblings with an upset tone over the fact that all of her family had been lying to her about something so important. The three guilty siblings glanced at each other before looking back to their eldest sister with nervous glances.

"A couple of days." Dean told his eldest sister with his most truthful voice as he gave the elder Halliwell one of his charming smiles that nine out of ten times got the nineteen year old into trouble especially when his Grams was alive. Piper sighed.

"Maybe a week." Piper admitted begrudgingly knowing that Prue would never believe Dean, with him being a compulsive lair and all. Prue gave her siblings all a pointed look as she turned her eyes on the youngest Halliwell knowing he would definitely tell her the truth.

"Or two." Sam admitted to his big sister with a hesitant tone as he looked to the floor after receiving a glare from both his brother and sister. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. He hated lying to his family. Prue looked at them all thankful that they had finally told her but pissed that they had lied to her for two weeks now.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked her younger siblings with an anger filled voice as the younger siblings began to fidget. Prue squinted her eyes at her younger siblings as the door suddenly opened to reveal the youngest female Halliwell.

"Surprise! I found the hid-a-key." Phoebe Halliwell's voice called out through out the whole Halliwell Manor. Prue turned and spared a glance at the youngest female before turning back at the other three. As Phoebe walked towards her four siblings with the key in hand.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper spoke to her youngest sister as she rushed over to the younger brunette with a big smile on her face. She was overjoyed to be seeing her sister for the first time in months. Piper pulled Phoebe into a big hug. And before Phoebe could speak Sam jumped in.

"Hiya Pheebs." Sam spoke up as he rushed into his big sister's arms. He missed the twenty-three year old like crazy. Phoebe smiled at the brown haired boy. She missed the teen's enthusiasm. She gently ruffled his brown locks with a smile.

"Hello Piper. Hey Sammy." Phoebe responded to her brother and sister happily as Sam pulled her in for another hug. She smiled. She then looked over to see her big sister Piper with another smile. She had missed that girl too. Finally Phoebe turned to Dean and Prue with a small smile to them.

"Its so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" Piper spoke with a pointed out voice to the oldest Halliwell as she gave her an expression that was not to be argued with. Dean tried to hide his smirk at the very thought of Prue getting yelled at by her little sister and brother if Sammy's glare was anything to go by to him.

"I'm speechless." Prue deadpanned out as she put up a fake smile to her younger sister. Phoebe just smiled back trying to ignore the anger that was dripping off of the oldest Halliwell. Dean smirked as he thought of a way to lighten the mood slightly.

"Well I'm definitely not. Hey Pheebs." Dean called out to his big sister with a big smile as he walked over to hug the female. He missed Phoebe so much, especially since Phoebe and him were such a duo growing up, always trying to get one another into trouble. Phoebe smiled at Dean.

"Hi Dean. Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe spoke when a horn began to beep for the money that it was owned. Piper smiled at her baby sister and seeing how perfect this moment was turning out to be. As the other three glanced at one another.

"I'll get it." Piper responded to her youngest sister with a bright smile at the thought of getting away from the Prue and Phoebe tension that covered the room. And she didn't even feel the least bit bad over leaving the two boys with a small smile. Dean caught onto her idea.

"And I'll help you get it." Dean responded quickly to the room before Sam could even try and get out of it. And the whole family knew that there needed to be a buffer between Prue and Phoebe. Piper grabbed the black purse on the side. And walked to the door with Dean.

"Piper, Dean, that's my purse!" Prue called out to her brother and sister whom just waved at her and left the house with Dean trailing behind. Prue glared after her before turning to look at Phoebe and Sam. Sam looked terrified.

"Thanks. I'll pay it back." Phoebe told the oldest with a small smile. She felt bad that the first time she meets Prue again that she proves to at least Prue, that she is exactly the same Prue as she has always been. Prue pursed her lips as Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that all that you brought?" Prue asked as she tied to open up some conversation to make the youngest feel at least a little more comfortable in his home that Phoebe had now invaded. Phoebe looked down to see what her elder sister had meant and then gave a slight nod as Sam gently took the bag from her.

"That's all that I own. That and a bike. Look I know that you don't want me here." Phoebe responded to her big sister with a small smile and an even bigger nod as she stepped closer to Prue. Prue nodded her head as things started to click in he brain. She glared at Phoebe.

"Well we'll sort that lack of stuff out soon enough. And we do want you here Pheebs. Who wants tea?" Sam told his sister with a proud smile as Phoebe smiled back at the younger boy. Prue sighed at the teen knowing that he was becoming attached to Phoebe again. Prue then took a step closer to the two.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue told her younger sister with a pointed glare as she stepped right in front of her youngest sister with an open glare. Phoebe seemed taken aback but not truly surprised by what Prue had said. Sam just looked gob smacked that Prue could even say that to her own sister. Even if it was Phoebe.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked her big sister with an anger and upset filled voice. Sam looked away as he tried to think of something to say to his sisters. He knew that Phoebe had to feel hurt by what Prue had said. Hell he would be too if Prue had said that to him.

"So, that's a no to the tea then. How about coffee?" Sam asked as he tried to think of some thing else that might stop his sisters from arguing again. And knowing how much the Halliwell family were junkies for coffee was always a good thing. The sisters just continued to ignore the youngest Halliwell who sighed.

"The only reasons Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because someone over the age of twenty-one needed to look after Sam and because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue told her younger sister with frustration as she ignored the glare her baby brother had sent her. Phoebe then turned to glare at her sister as well. She hated the looks that her sister was giving her with anger.

"Eh I don't exactly need a babysitter I'm fifteen." Sam yelled out in his defence once he had heard what Prue had said. He may have been the youngest and currently shortest Halliwell but that didn't mean that he was always going to need someone to look after him. Prue and Phoebe just ignored the youngster.

"No history or family lesson needed, I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe told her older sister with an irritated glare. The more she stood in the house the more she understood why she left in the first place. Sam glared at his two sisters in anger as Prue just glared at the younger brunette

"God, where are Piper and Dean when you need them?" Sam whispered to himself not that it would matter what with the yelling match that was going on between his two sisters. Right now he was cursing the missing two Halliwells for leaving him alone with the fighting Halliwells.

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue responded to her younger sister with an anger filled voice as she left the youngest Halliwell ignored by the two. Sam sighed as he rolled his hazel green eyes in frustration with his elder sisters. Phoebe just looked dejectedly towards her eldest sister.

"So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe said dejectedly to her big sister with a deadpanned tone. She really couldn't be bothered by Prue right now. She was tired and hungry. Sam's head perked up. He could see a way of getting out of this pathetic argument.

"Eh I would prefer that." Sam told his two big sisters with a perked up but slightly nervous tone to his elder sisters with desperation. He just wanted his sisters to stop fighting for once. This couldn't exactly be good with the social breathing down their necks. He looked expectantly to his big sister.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." Prue told her little sister with a proud smile as she glared at the youngest female Halliwell with darkened eyes. Phoebe glared back at her sister with everything that she could. While Sam glared at both of his sisters.

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe pointed out the eldest Halliwell with a know it all tone as she tried to get her big sister to believe her and the only thing she could think of was the direct approach to the situation that had started this. Sam and Prue's eyes went wide at hearing their sister say that as they both slightly glared at Phoebe.

"Whoa." Sam and Prue both said with gob smacked expressions. But couldn't believe that Phoebe had just said that but for different reasons. Prue because she never truly believed that Phoebe was telling the truth and Sam because that's what had started the big argument between the sisters in the first place.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but…." Phoebe began telling her big sister with an anger filled tone over the entire situation. She still couldn't believe that after all this time Prue was still stuck on that same matter and yet Prue wasn't even with Roger anymore. Phoebe was soon cut off when the door opened.

"Hey I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper butted into the argument as she and Dean came back into the house hearing the ends of the argument that was going on between the other two Halliwells. Dean smirked at what his sister was doing as Sam glared at his brother and sister.

"I'm not hungry." Prue told her younger sister with anger and a glare as she stormed away from her younger siblings not being able to stomach being near her youngest sister right this minute. Piper turned to Phoebe, hoping that she would be hungry. But Phoebe glared after her sisters.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe deadpanned out to her elder sister with a roll of her eyes before she took her things off of her baby brother and then stormed up the stairs to find her room. Piper turned expectantly to the boys knowing that at least Dean would eat but Sam glared at his siblings.

"I'm pissed at you guys for leaving me alone with those two." Sam responded to his big sister with a small glare to his big brother and sister with anger. He hated that they had left him alone to deal with Prue and Phoebe. Dean looked at his baby brother in confusion as Sam stormed up the stairs to his bedroom away from Dean and his sisters.

"Sam!" Dean called out to his younger brother as he stormed after the fifteen year old. Piper sighed when the two brothers ran up the stairs while Prue retreated back to fixing the chandelier. And Phoebe had also left for the stairs to get away from her eldest sister. Piper sighed again.

"Okay, we'll try the whole group hug thing later." Piper called out to her four other siblings as they all went about doing whatever it was that they were doing. Piper sighed in frustration before she headed to the kitchen.

AU:/ Poor Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phoebe stood in her new bedroom that Prue had given to her as she began putting what little she had into its right place with a small smile on her face. She went about fixing her things as she put the TV on to make the room feel more homely.

"I'm at an apartment building on the corner of eighth and Franklin where a murder occurred earlier this evening. The victim, believed to be a nurse at County General, was reportedly stabbed to death in her apartment." The reporter spoke through the TV telling everyone watching about the death of a young woman. Phoebe walked by the TV and stared into the mirror checking her face as there was a knock to the door.

"It's me and Sam." Piper spoke through the bedroom door with a nice smiley voice as Phoebe welcomed them into her room. Piper came in with a barrel of food set out on a wooden tray. Sam was behind her barrelling into the room with a smile on the face as he jumped onto the bed before anyone could move. Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, thank god. I am starving." Phoebe cried out with glee to her siblings as she crawled across the bed towards her siblings. Piper smiled at her baby sister while she moved the younger boy out of the way and away from the tray that she was now placing on the bed.

"I figured. Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" Piper commented to her sister as she saw the man on the TV with a big smile on her face. Sam looked at Piper's smitten face before turning to Phoebe and making gagging noises. Phoebe smirked as Piper frowned at him.

"Otherwise known as the man I don't like. Under Roger of course and maybe Dean." Sam told his big sister with a big smirk on his face as he took a dig out of his big brother and sisters with an even better smile at Piper's glare. Phoebe laughed at what her brother had said.

"You shush. What happened?" Piper asked her younger sister as she looked at the TV screen in confusion as she went to sit on the bed with her younger siblings. Phoebe and Sam both glanced at the TV and then Sam turned back to Phoebe in curiosity.

"Oh, some woman got whacked." Phoebe told the two with a monotone voice as she went back to ignoring the TV and sat on the bed properly. Sam nodded in confusion as he stole one of the treats that Piper had put on the bed with one of his cheeky smiles.

""Whacked"? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Piper asked her little sister with a weirded out expression to her younger sister. Phoebe rolled her eyes as she leaned back onto the bed with Sam at the bottom of the bed. Sam nodded his head enthusiastically, agreeing with his big sister on Phoebe being in New York.

"I second that." Sam commented with a small smile to his older sister as Phoebe bent over to ruffle his brown hair with a small light smile on her face. Sam was really happy to have his big sister back in his life and didn't want that to go away. Phoebe then sighed as she retracted her hand and picked up something to eat.

"Yeah. I should have stayed. And why didn't any of you tell Prue I was coming back?" Phoebe asked her big sister and little brother with a shrug and a need to know. Sam gave her a glare as he thought that it would have been obvious why he hadn't told Prue. Piper rolled her eyes as she looked at Phoebe as she turned the TV off.

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so. Besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me or Dean." Piper told her younger sister with a stern voice to the younger woman as Sam nodded his head and put his own two cents in. Piper and Phoebe both smiled at him. Because no matter if he was five, fifteen or fifty-five he was always so innocent and childlike.

"Good point, Chicken little and her sidekicks." Phoebe commented to her sister and younger brother with a small smile as she bit into the cracker that she was eating. Sam playfully hit her on the leg as Phoebe kicked back with a humours smile. Piper smiled as well as a chap lit up the room.

"I disagree with that comment Yankee." Dean suddenly butted in with a laughter filled voice as he came into the room and jumped on the bed beside Piper. Phoebe laughed slightly as Sam and Piper both rolled their eyes at the normal Dean Halliwell behaviour.

"It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been like a mother." Phoebe responded as the smile that she had on two minutes ago leave her face. Piper sighed agreeing but she understood why Prue was the way she was being ten when her mom had died. While Prue was thirteen.

"Yeah Pheebs has a point there." Dean replied with a small smile as he gave Piper a pointed look asking her to argue with him. Piper shook her head at the younger boy. Dean probably agreed with Phoebe the most in the family, especially with him being more like Phoebe.

"She's still like my mother being my legal guardian and all." Sam responded lightly to his big sisters and brother with a small smile as he looked down sadly. He still couldn't believe that his Grams was gone. Phoebe pulled him into a small hug as Piper and Dean looked over to him sadly.

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice." Piper spoke as some kind of defence to Prue. It truly wasn't her fault that she acted more like a mother to them than a sister. They only had their Grams after their mom had died and even then Grams was getting on in years. So Prue had to step in as the mother.

"Her own childhood to help raise us." All four of the siblings finished with a monotone voice as they all began to laugh and how that had been such a famous phrase for Prue growing up. And even now it was still the same after fifteen years.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Phoebe replied with a big smile as she took apart some of her food with a smile to her siblings. Dean playfully punched his elder sister in the arm as Phoebe punched him right back. Sam smiled at their antics as Piper shook her head.

"Hey, we're lucky she was so responsible. We all had it easy. All we hat to do was be there." Piper supplied into the conversation with a bright smile on her face as she tried yet again to defend her eldest sister. Sam nodded his head as Phoebe sighed.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister." Phoebe told her big sister with a slightly harsher and louder tone than necessary as Sam blinked up at her a little startled. Phoebe looked apologetically to her little brother as Dean just nodded in agreement with his big sister.

"I second that." Dean responded to his big sister with a nod of interest at the prospects of having a third sister rather than a mom. Ever since his mom had died when he was four Prue took up the role and now at nineteen he didn't need a mom. Like Phoebe had said; he needed a sister.

"I can't I need a mom according to CPS." Sam commented with a slightly dejected tone to his elder siblings with a hateful tone. Yet again he hated being the baby of the family. Piper, Phoebe and Dean gave him a sympathetic look. A chap to the bedroom door made them all look up and see Prue with a blanket in hand.

"Hey. This was always the coldest room in the house." Prue told her sister with a motherly look to her siblings as she placed the blanket onto the table at the side with light heartedness. Sam looked over to his big sister with a small smile as he looked to her expectantly.

"Thanks." Phoebe told her big sister thankfully as she put up a fake facade. Prue nodded her head before walking away ignoring the longing looks that Sam was giving her. Sam looked back to his sisters dejectedly as Piper pulled him into a small hug.

"Well at least she was nice to you. I think that means she's coming around to the idea." Sam spoke to his elder siblings with his normal everyday smile. The older three turned to glare at him and then all flung a pillow at him with humour as Sam fell off the bed with a huffing sigh. Sometimes he really hated being the youngest.

Andy was now walking around in the dead blonde's house as he put forensic gloves to touch the things in the apartment. He then lifted the plastic sheet to look at the young blonde sadly. He then noticed something similar about the young girl

"The same tattoo that was on the other two victims." Andy spoke up to his partner as he found the triquetra tattoo. Daryl walked over beside his partner with a handkerchief to his face as he looked sympathetically to the young dead woman.

"So the murderer is killing cultists." Daryl replied to his partner with a grim voice on his face as he turned away from his partner to look around the apartment. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman could believe in something so trivial.

"No the murderer is on a witch hunt." Andy corrected his partner with a tense voice as he put the cover back over the young woman sympathetically. He didn't care if she was a witch or not he just wanted to get the thing that was doing this.

"Oh, yeah, and he's five hundred years old and he lives in Salem. Look around Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings. All tools for a freak fest." Daryl told his partner as he tried to get through to the twenty-eight year old that none of this witch malarkey was sane for any respecting police Inspector. Andy rolled his eyes as he took of the gloves.

"They call them sabbats, and this was hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone." Andy pointed out to his partner with a slightly hushed tone to Daryl. Daryl just sighed in frustration with his partner over what he had said. Andy replied to the sigh with another sigh of his own.

"Let me ask you something. Do you believe in UFOs?" Andy asked his partner with a voice of curiosity. Despite it only being a simple question but he was actually curious. Daryl looked over at the brown haired man as if he was crazy.

"Hell, no." Daryl immediately commented with slight disgust over the issue. The amount of idiots that he had arrested whom broke into science buildings and such to prove the existence of such things. Andy didn't really seem surprised by Daryl's view.

"Neither do I. but do you believe there are people out there who do believe in UFOs?" Andy replied to his partner with a curious tone as he tried to get it across to the black skinned man that just because he didn't believe didn't mean that everyone else doesn't believe.

"Yes, but I think they're crazy." Daryl commented in his own tone of voice as he tried to think about what the point in this conversation actually was, especially if Andy himself didn't even believe in UFOs. Andy nodded his head in agreement.

"Then why can't you believe there are people who believe they are witches?" Andy asked his partner with distress over Daryl's lack of approval towards the witches idea. Daryl inwardly groaned as he looked at his partner. Andy sighed at him.

"Look, all I know is that if you don't stop taking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you." Daryl spoke to his partner with a suspicious tone to the twenty-eight year old whom just smirked. A skinned cat purred as it jumped up onto the counter. Andy stepped towards the cat much to Daryl's displeasure.

"I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you in the car." Daryl told his partner warningly before he walked off as Andy stayed where he was. He lifted the skinned cat up and noticed it's collar. It was red with a golden medallion showing another black triquetra.

Piper, Phoebe and Sam sat at the small table in the sunroom as they played about with the spirit board like they used to when they were younger. Phoebe smiled at her siblings happily. She loved spending time with her family despite being away for so long. She just wanted to know how things had been.

"I'm glad to hear you and Jeremy are still together." Phoebe told her big sister with a smile as she tried to get back into the sync of being the little sister to Piper, knowing that she would have a harder time with Prue. Sam scoffed at that.

"Unfortunately much to my displeasure. They're still together. But I'm working on it. I'll get Dean to help." Sam told his big sister with a slightly excited and mischievous voice to the older woman as he tried to ignore the death glare that Piper was sending to him. Despite that he couldn't ignore the playful hit to the arm that he received from his sister.

"No, you will not. You leave Jeremy alone." Piper told her baby brother with a stern voice as she glared at the fifteen year old darkly. The Halliwell sisters knew better than anybody how dangerous the Halliwell brothers could be to anyone if they had have the chance.

"Where did you meet him anyway?" Phoebe asked with curiosity as well as a silent defending of her baby brother from Piper's anger. And everyone in the Halliwell family knew that when Piper was angry then things were bad. Piper thought back to the day she met Jeremy with a smile.

"We met at the hospital cafeteria. The day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel…." Piper told her little sister with a smile of awe struck smile on her face as she thought about that day. Phoebe smiled back as she pushed the pointer on the spirit board. Sam scoffed again to his sister.

"I knew I should have went on that bagel run." Sam commented sarcastically to his sisters as he made fist to swing showing his disappointment. Phoebe laughed at her brother's sarcasm while Piper glared at him again. Phoebe pushed the pointer towards the S and then away.

"So he handed me a napkin." Piper told her little sister with a light tone as she smiled again to the memory. Ignoring the scoffs and smirks she was receiving from her baby brother. Phoebe laughed lightly at the story that her elder sister was telling her.

"How romantic." Phoebe said light-heartedly with the hint of sarcasm to her big sister. Piper gave Phoebe her own laugh. Sam frowned as he gave out puking noises. The very idea of his big sisters sex lives was horrible to him, not to mention disturbing also.

"As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. Stop pushing the pointer." Piper told her sister with a laugh as she smiled at the immaturity of her smart younger brother. Sam laughed at his older sister as he felt Phoebe slack slightly on pushing the pointer.

"I'm not pushing it." Phoebe told her siblings with mock shock over them accusing her of pushing the pointer. Piper and Sam both gave their sister a knowing glance before they both rolled their eyes as the pointer moved on.

"Yeah right." Sam voiced out sarcastically to his big sister with humour as Piper smiled at him. No matter how much she and Prue tried they knew that Dean was influencing Sam a lot more than they wanted him too.

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn? Sam help me." Piper told her brother with a demanding voice as punishment for what the kid was thinking about doing to her boyfriend. Sam rolled his eyes at his sister's demanding voice. Phoebe laughed at the two.

"Always pick on the youngest when you want something. Be happy mom had more kids Pheebs." Sam replied with mock anger as Piper stood up and ruffled his hair and grabbing the bowl before walking into the kitchen as Sam followed, slouching the whole way. Phoebe smiled at the two as she looked down on the board.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe asked her big sister with confusion over what she was supposed to be asking the spirit board. Sam glanced at his sister not knowing what the question had been in the first place. Piper glanced over at her sister.

"I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year." Piper yelled back to her sister with a humours voice. She then laughed when she noted the look of utter disgust that came across the youngest Halliwells' face. Again the thought of his sisters' sex lives even his brother's extensive sex life was a horrible thought to him.

"That's disgusting!" Phoebe called back to the older girl with a small mischievous smile on her face at the thing she was asking the spirit board. She knew that it would make things all the more interesting. Sam nodded with Phoebe's comment.

"No kidding, I'm scarred for life." Sam called out in fear to himself as he tried to spit out the bitter taste that was in his mouth at the thought of his families' sex life. Piper and Phoebe both laughed at the teen's disgust while Phoebe looked back down on the spirit board.

"Please say yes." Phoebe whispered to herself with excitement as she stared at the board with a smile. She froze as the pointer suddenly moved on its own. Phoebe let her face fill with fear as she tried to think whether it was real or not.

"Piper." Phoebe whispered in fear as she looked down on the board. She didn't understand what was happening but either way it was freaking her out a bit. When she noticed that neither Piper or Sam had moved she looked up.

"Piper, Sam, get in here!" Phoebe yelled to her siblings with fear to her siblings over the moving pointer. Sam and Piper came running into the sunroom leaving the popcorn in the kitchen in fear for what might be happening to Phoebe.

"What?" Piper asked her younger sister with confusion over why she had been screaming for her and Sam as she stepped closer to her sister with Sam behind her both looking at Phoebe in fear and confusion, neither understood the reasons why Phoebe had yelled.

"What's up Pheebs?" Sam asked his big sister in confusion when he noticed that nothing was wrong with Phoebe. Before Phoebe could answer the confused question Prue and Dean came storming into the room. Both with looks of confusion when they noted that nothing was wrong.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asked her siblings with an angered yet confused tone as she looked over the three. When she noticed nothing was wrong she glared at them. Dean looked to Phoebe and then to his younger brother.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper told her big sister with a slightly frustrated tone over being accused of something when all she did was walk back into the room. She glanced at Prue whom had now turned to look at Sam.

"Me either I was with Piper." Sam replied to his sister as he stepped closer to Piper and away from Prue. Whenever Phoebe was around Sam felt slightly more afraid of Prue and her anger. Phoebe looked over at them while Dean stepped closer to Prue.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." Phoebe told her brothers and sisters with fear as she sat back away from the spirit board. All of the other Halliwells glanced at their sister with pointed expressions. They all knew that Phoebe was the one that used to push the pointer as a child. And always pretended that she hadn't pushed it.

"You're kidding me!" Dean responded to his big sister with humour and sarcasm. Knowing that Phoebe always tried to do things in a certain way. And used to scare little Sam when they were kids through the spirit board. Phoebe glared at the nineteen year old with anger over his sarcasm.

"I'm serious. It spelled A-T." Phoebe told her siblings with a desperate need for them to believe her although she knew for a fact that Prue was the most unlikely to believe her. She would have thought that at least the others would believe her. Even if it seemed a little impossible.

"Well, did you push it?" Piper asked her little sister in a condescending way that broke Phoebe's heart. Dean tried to hide a smirk at Piper's voice knowing that he was influencing her more than she would care to admit while Sam and Prue just raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Phoebe yelled out with anger and sadness over the situation. She was upset that even Piper was questioning her sanity and angry that they didn't believe her. More so that they had written her off without truly considering that she might be telling the truth.

"You always used to push the pointer." Prue told Phoebe what everyone else was thinking with a placid tone as Phoebe glared at her with slight anger over Prue just not believing her without fairness. Sam glanced at her with a weirded out expression on his face.

"Yeah you even fought with a five year over getting to pushing the pointer." Dean commented with a small laugh as he thought back to ten years ago when Sammy was five and Phoebe thirteen fighting with the boy over pushing the pointer because the boy wanted to see some magic. Phoebe glared at him.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." Phoebe told her little brothers and big sisters with emphasis on her words as she tried to get them to believe her at least slightly. The sisters and Dean just sighed in irritation as Sam looked sympathetically towards her. Phoebe kept tying to make the pointer work again but nothing happened.

"You're such a gag real Pheebs." Dean told his big sister with humour at the joke he assumed Phoebe was playing on them. Phoebe glared at her little brother before looking back on the pointer. The others sighed as they began to walk away. It was then that Phoebe felt a push as the pointer moved and then moved back to the letter T.

"It did it again! It moved!" Phoebe proclaimed to her siblings with a desperate need for them to believe her. The siblings all turned back to look at her and the board. They all noted that the pointer was still on the letter T. Phoebe slightly noticed the scared look on Sam's face while she also noticed the looks of disbelief from Prue.

"It's still on the letter T." Prue told her baby sister with a condescending and slightly erratic tone to the middle Halliwell as she glared at her. Phoebe glared back at her big sister angrily that Prue was being so condescending towards her. Sam looked over at Piper and Dean.

"Yeah Pheebs dramatic much. There are kids in the room." Dean commented to his elder sister with a glare to her when he noted that Sam was looking at Phoebe in slight fear of the moving pointer. Phoebe looked to them with unfairness. While Prue stepped closer to the youngest Halliwell.

"I swear, it moved." Phoebe called out to her sisters and brothers with a demanding tone to the others. She needed them to believe her on at least this one thing. Prue and Dean both glared at Phoebe and then walked away from the other three to go back to fixing the chandelier. Or at least trying to fix the chandelier.

"Phoebe this isn't funny anymore. Quit it." Sam called out to his big sister with slight fear. He blamed it all on that stupid movie that he had watched with his best friend Madeline Gray. He then went to walk away. Phoebe then felt the pointer move as she jumped out of her chair. Sam and Piper looked back to see the slightest twitch.

"There! Look! You saw that right?" Phoebe asked her two siblings with a desperation as the pointer was now on the letter I. Piper and Sam steadily walked towards the table, both in shock for what they may or may not have seen. Phoebe looked up at the them to see Piper nod slowly.

"I think so, yeah." Piper responded to her sister with a slight denial over what she may have or may not have seen. Sam nodded his head wordlessly as he agreed with Piper. He saw something but he just didn't know what it was that he had seen.

"I told you I wasn't touching it." Phoebe told the two with a forcefulness to them to let them know that she was being truthful. Piper and Sam stepped closer to their sister just as the pointer started moving again with Phoebe nowhere near it.

"Oh my god! Dean! Prue!" Sam yelled out in fear as his eyes went wide at seeing the pointer move with a gasping shout as he turned to look at his sisters fearfully. He heard a bang and a curse meaning that he had somehow he had distracted the other Halliwells.

"Prue, Dean, can you guys come in here a sec?" Piper called out to her brother and sister with a more urgent voice making it known to them to get in the room. Phoebe quickly picked up an envelope and quickly began to write as she remembered the spirit board spelling out as it was now on the letter C. Just as Prue and Dean came into the room.

"Now what?" Prue asked with a darkened glare as she stormed over to her youngest sister while Dean walked over to the frightened fifteen year old that stood in the corner of the room. He noted quickly that Piper was also looking terrified while Phoebe began looking from the board to an old envelope.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe told her sisters and brothers with confidence as she continued to write down the letters that the spirit board had touched trying to see what sense it made. Dean laughed mockingly to his elder sister while Sam glared at him still in fear of the moving pointer.

"Tell us something? Phoebe, it's a stupid wooden board. Ghosts aren't real." Dean pointed out to his sister with humour and mock laughter as he tried to get it across to Phoebe that her joke had failed and that she hadn't fooled him or Prue. Phoebe turned over to glare at her little brother before returning to the paper as Sam glared at Dean too.

"You tell that to the wooden pointer that moved on it's own." Sam yelled out to his big brother with a fairly frustrated and frightened voice to the older boy. He was terrified of the moving pointer that he had once loved to play with when he was a child. Dean glared back at the teen.

"Attic." Phoebe told the other four members of the family with a slightly scared but brave tone as she turned the envelope around to face the other members of the family. Just as a big bout of thunder banged together. The lights then went out plunging the place into darkness. Sam jumped in fear.

"Piper, I'm a great fighter. There is nothing to be afraid of." Dean told his big sister with his most confident and badass voice, trying to get it across to both Piper and Sam that there was nothing to be afraid of. Piper just ignored him as she stormed out of the conservatory with Prue on her heels while Phoebe stormed off towards the kitchen.

"Don't you think you two are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here." Prue yelled after her little sister as she stormed after her while Piper headed to the front door. Both Dean and Sam following behind their sisters. Sam looked between his sisters with fear over everything that was happening.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper yelled out to her big sister with a forceful but fearful voice over the entire thing. As she grabbed a hold of her black jacket and trying to put it on despite her fear. Sam glanced over at the two with widened and fearful eyes.

"What?" Sam asked in fear at the thought of some psycho killing him and his family. He looked up at Prue with slight fear. Dean frowned in confusion as he looked at Piper thinking over what she had said and relating it to the horror movies that he watches.

"I thought the first person to die was the person that said I'll be right back." Dean asked with confusion over the subject of murderers from all the movies that he had watched in the past. Sam's eyes had widened at hearing that since that was a common phrase for him to use when he stepped out of a room for a few minutes.

"What?" Sam screamed out in even more fear at hearing that. He didn't want to think that simple phrases were set-ups for people to maybe die. Prue glared at Dean and Piper when she noted that what they were saying was scaring the fifteen year old.

"Can you guys quit it. You're scaring Sam." Prue scolded the two with anger as she stepped closer to the young teen trying to comfort him lightly. Sam looked up at his big sister thankfully as Dean jumped in between them with a goofy but comforting smile to the youngest.

"Well if it counts for much, Sammy. In the movies, virgins don't die. So that means you and Piper are safe." Dean told the youngest Halliwell with a small playful smile on his face which brightened when Piper and Sam both turned to glare angrily at him. Dean just brushed them off unbothered while Piper continued to put her jacket on.

"Piper, it is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue yelled out to her sister with a frustrated tone as she tried to get Piper to see to reason. Knowing that if she got this fear out of Piper then Sam should be easy. Piper glared as she tried to think of some kind of solution to the whole thing.

"So, I'll….I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work." Piper told her big sister as she finally put her jacket on with a fearfully whilst she glared at her sister. She knew that Prue and Dean hadn't seen it but by the doubly frightened look on Sam's face she knew that what had happened had actually happened.

"And I'm gonna go down to Maddie's place." Sam told his big sister with a desperation to get out of the house as he grabbed a hold of his own jacket and trying to put it on which was difficult due to how much he was shaking. Whatever was going on had terrified him more than anything.

"Oh that'll be cheap. And no, you are not, Sam." Prue told her siblings with a slight glare as she grabbed the teenager away from the door. Sam growled at his big sister but moved away from the front door and closer to Dean. While Piper glared at the eldest Halliwell.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move." Piper yelled out to her big sister with a determined yet frightened voice. She didn't know what to make out of what was happening but it scared her. Prue looked at the younger girl with sympathy as she put her hands on Piper's arms to comfort her slightly. Hoping to god it worked.

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer." Prue told the younger brunette as she tried to get it across to the younger girl that none of what Phoebe was doing was true. That it was all a joke. Sam glared angrily at his eldest sister. He knows what he saw and what he saw was that stupid pointer moving.

"No, the pointer really did move." Sam yelled out to his older sister as he tried to convince her that what he, Phoebe and Piper saw was true. And that Phoebe wasn't making a joke about this. Prue and Dean both gave him a slight glance before turning back to Piper.

"Sammy, it was just Phoebe being Phoebe. A magic trick." Dean told the youngest Halliwell with his most convincing tone as he tried to get it across to the kid that nothing was wrong. Sam just glared at his big brother and his condescending tone. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean he was stupid. He know what he saw.

"There is nothing in that attic. She's playing a joke on us." Prue cried out to her siblings with frustration written all over her voice. She was sick and tired of the way Piper and Sam just believed that Phoebe was being truthful when it was Phoebe Halliwell that they were talking about. Dean laughed at that slightly.

"A good joke but a joke never the less." Dean told his siblings with a humours yet sarcastic tone as he laughed over the fact that Sam and Piper were believing in this stupid joke. The laughter quickly stopped when Prue gave him a darkening glare that would make even the devil gulp.

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Piper yelled out to her eldest sister as she pointed a finger at her in anger, fear and stress. Piper then stormed back inside the manor to grab the white phone on the side table as she tried to phone Jeremy or a cab to come and get her.

"Yeah Piper's right and even before, back when Grams was alive we could never open that stupid door." Sam agreed with his sister as he thought back to many times he had tried to get into the attic to look for something but he never could. And whenever his Grams caught him. It wasn't very pretty when Grams caught you doing something you weren't supposed to do.

"Great, now the phone doesn't work." Piper complained out load to her siblings in anger as she glared at the phone with even more anger. At hearing this Sam's eyes widened further as memories from the movie that he had watched with Madeline the night before came back to him. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, the power's out. Look just go with me to the basement." Prue asked her sister with a strong and confident voice as she asked with just a monotone voice to the younger Halliwells. Both Sam and Piper's eyes widened at hearing this while Dean just glanced up weirdly towards the oldest Halliwell. He was kind of pissed that Prue had asked Piper.

"What?" Both Piper and Sam cried out as they both shivered at what Prue was asking off of one of them. Prue just glanced at them as if they were stupid which they were anything but. While Dean gave them all a weird and yet pissed off look. He didn't understand why Prue had asked Piper instead of him to going to the basement.

"I need someone to hold the flashlight. While I check out the circuit box. Dean I want you to watch Sam." Prue told her siblings with a bossy tone as she took charge of the situation as usual. Piper turned to glare at her big sister. The very thought of going down into a dark creepy ass basement terrified her.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement." Piper yelled out as soon as she noticed Phoebe walking by and towards the stairs with a flashlight in hand. Phoebe stopped and glanced over at her siblings while Sam looked at her in desperation. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe told the other four with a strengthened voice as she pointed towards the stairs with the flashlight in hand. Sam looked over at her as if she was crazy which was probably more than likely considering it was Phoebe.

"Are you crazy? The spirit board told us to go up there. I'd rather be in the basement." Sam yelled to his big sister as the very thought of going up to the attic made Sam shiver. Not that they could really open the door in the first place. But it was a scary prospect. Phoebe gave him a sympathetic look while Prue stepped in front of the fifteen year old.

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue told her youngest sister with an anger and stress filled voice. She knew that yet again Phoebe was going against the majority vote to do what she wanted rather than what the family had decided. Phoebe glared back at the eldest Halliwell with annoyance.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe explained to her brothers and sisters with her normal stubborn attitude as she turned back to the stairs and began to storm up the stairs whilst the others looked on towards her. Prue glared angrily before storming into the living room with Sam trailing behind her.

"Prue, wait!" Piper called out to her elder sister with a scared voice as she stormed over to the older brunette while Sam quickly followed behind her in fear. Dean looked at the two, he knew how Piper and Sam were the more fearful people in the family. Preferring comedy romance to the horror movies that he, Phoebe and sometimes Prue watched.

"How about I go down to the basement with Prue and you stay with Sammy up here. We'll meet up with Phoebe." Dean told his big sister with the slightest of nods as Piper nodded back and walked with Sam into the living room while Prue and Dean went to walk down stairs to the basement.

Meanwhile Phoebe walked up to the attic and tried to open the door. But it was locked. She went to walk away when suddenly it opened. Phoebe against her better judgement walked into the room. She flashed the light across the room before she noticed a glow coming from a chest at the window of the room. She walked closer and opened it. She found a big book and pulled it out. She sat down as she looked at the front of the book. Her fingers traced the symbol before she opened it.

"The book of Shadows." Phoebe read to herself as she looked at the front page. She was startled by the thunder before she moved to the next page and looked to see an incantation.

"Here now the words of the witches.

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here.

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour.

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring your power to we siblings five.

We want the power.

Give us the power."

Phoebe read out in hesitation with the thunder and lightening raging outside as a bright light spread throughout the entire house unknowingly the five siblings within. A picture of all five sibling grew bright as they were all pulled in close together.

"What are you doing?" Prue's voice suddenly called out into the room as Phoebe jumped up to find her two big sisters and two little brothers. Phoebe pulled the book into her arms as she let her nerves calm slightly before standing up and walking towards the four.

"Reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk." Phoebe told the other four as she stood up and walked towards her four siblings with a shyness unlike herself as she pointed back towards the trunk she had been just moments ago sitting on. They all glanced at the big strange book in Phoebe's hands.

"Let me see that." Prue asked her little sister as she took the book from the younger girls arms with curiosity. Dean spared a glance at the big book before turning back to his youngest big sister with a look of confusion and curiosity while Sam looked down on the book that his eldest sister was looking at with curiosity.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked her younger sister with a hostile and yet confused and curious tone as she pointed to the door. Phoebe and Dean both looked back at the door. And then Dean turned back to Phoebe expectantly. While Prue opened the big book. Sam glanced at it. But it was hard to see with him being so small.

"That's my question too. I mean I tried everything to get into this room growing up." Dean also asked with his own dose of curiosity over the once locked door. He had tried to get into the room a hundred times in the past. And he was brilliant at picking locks, forced to as a part-time mechanic. Yet he had never gotten into this room.

"The door opened." Phoebe explained to the others with as much conviction and confusion as she had the first time she had proclaimed something had happened that night. Immediately Sam looked up from the book at hearing that. His once curiosity over the huge book now gone.

"Opened? I thought you said ghosts don't exist." Sam asked with fear and confusion as he shivered lightly while looking around the room. He noticed some things from the past and other things he has absolutely no idea about. Phoebe nodded her head as Dean glared at the fifteen year old.

"Wait a minute. An incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked with a stern voice as she suddenly remembered what Phoebe had said when they had all first entered the attic. And somehow that scared her more than the door suddenly opening. Dean and Sam both glanced up at her in confusion while Prue began to read the big book.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic; eh timing, feeling and the phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this. Now at night on a full moon is the most powerful time." Phoebe recited as she remembered everything that she has read. The thunder began to get louder again outside as Sam jumped. Dean and Prue began to think through what Phoebe had said before Prue went back to the book.

""This?" Do what, "this"?" Piper asked her little sister with confusion and slight fear written all over her face as she looked around the attic before turning back to Phoebe again. Piper put her hands on her hips to act more stern and intimidating to the younger girl as Phoebe spared a glance to the other people in the room.

"Phoebe what in the hell is this?" Sam asked his big sister in irritation and irrational fear over what might or might not be happening to him. He glanced at Prue to find her still reading away and then turned to Dean to see him staring at Phoebe with a frown on his face.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe admitted begrudgingly to her four siblings as she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow out that she knew would happen. It wasn't everyday something like this happened and she knew it was probably bad timing on their part.

"What powers? Wait our powers? You included me in this." Piper yelled at to her in anger as she thought about what this might mean to her. Phoebe just shrugged as Dean looked over Prue's shoulder to look at the Book of Shadows with curiosity. Prue continued to read whilst Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"And me. Phoebe!" Sam yelled out to his sister with a fearfulness over what his sister had just said to him. He didn't want to be different. His life was already bad enough. Phoebe turned to him with a slight sadness to her expression as she thought about how this would effect Sam if what happened was true and that they were given their powers.

"No she included all of us. "Bring your powers to we siblings five" it's a book of witchcraft." Prue explained to her younger siblings as she slammed the book shut and stood to glare at the younger girl with a stern look and her hands on her hips. Piper glanced over at the book that Dean was now looking through.

"Let me see that." Piper asked her younger brother with curiosity as Dean passed the giant book over to his elder sister as he turned to glare at Phoebe with anger. Sam noticed the tension between all of his siblings with a heavy heart. He was the one that was supposed to act like a kid and yet it was them that were acting like kids.

"What were you thinking Phoebe?" Dean yelled out to his sister with anger and annoyance. He couldn't believe that Phoebe could be stupid to do things she had no reason doing, especially when it involved all of them as a family. Sam and Phoebe both glared at Dean while Piper continued to check out the book.

"Guys, can we stop fighting for one second. Nothing bad has happened. Lets just go down stairs." Sam yelled at his siblings with anger as he decided to be the voice of reason between the family. They all just turned to glare at him before Prue stormed down the stairs. Piper placed the book down on the chest before following after with Phoebe in front and Sam and Dean behind her.

"Sprit boards. Books of witchcraft. Figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue grumbled out to her siblings with a frustrated and agitated tone as the entire family began to trek their way down the stairs with nervous and scared looks. The lights were still out which made the house seem bigger and more scary while the youngest and oldest girls argued.

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board." Phoebe argued with her eldest sister in what see seemed like something so trivial and unimportant. Sam rolled his eyes with anger. It was so obvious to him that Phoebe and Prue were going to fight with each other no matter what.

"Oh right blame Prue why don't you?" Dean yelled at Phoebe as he went straight to defending his big sister fm what Phoebe was saying to her with anger. Phoebe just turned to glare at him while they continued to walk down the stairs in unhappiness. All of them worried about what had happened down the stairs. Dean smiled at her.

"Wasn't my finger sliding on the pointer?" Prue argued back with her little sister ignoring Dean but thankful to him for defending her the way that he was. She smiled lightly but quickly put back up her mask. Phoebe glared at her oldest sister and little brother angrily.

"It doesn't matter cause nothing happened, right, Phoebe? When you did that incantation?" Piper asked her little sister as they all began walking down the stairs and into the living room but she was desperate to know exactly what was happening to her and her family. Dean nodded in agreement with Piper as did Sam and Prue eventually.

"Please tell me that nothing happened Phoebe?" Sam asked his big sister with a desperate need for everything to be normal like it had been this morning. Right now he missed normal. Phoebe turned slightly to glare at the two while they all retreated down the last pair of stairs with feelings of confusion and curiosity.

"Well my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup. How the hell should I know?" Phoebe asked her brothers and sister with a high pitched voice. She had had enough with people accusing her of this and that and thinking that she knew something when she was just as in the dark as the other four. It was annoying.

"Eh because you're the one that did it." Dean told the youngest female Halliwell with a sigh of agitation over what was happening. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared but he knew that he would never admit it. He looked around the house slowly as did everyone else in the house.

"Well everything looks the same." Piper proclaimed as she looked around the house waiting for something to happen. And yet nothing happened. She smiled slightly believing that he luck was coming back to being her normal luck while Dean and Sam both looked around weirdly.

"I think so. It looks the same right?" Sam asked with confusion and desperation. He could only deal with so much in one night. He looked around and everything seemed to be still in it's original order much to his happiness. Dean looked around and nodded. He had opted to not say anything anymore.

"Yeah your right." Phoebe replied with a slightly disappointed tone over still being boring normal old Phoebe Halliwell. But then again did she need anymore drama in her life. No, not really. They were know on the last step as they looked around again to find nothing wrong and that everything was in it's place.

"The house still needs work." Prue explained in sympathy for herself knowing that she was going to be the one to fix the house. Dean also looked around the house feeling sympathy towards his oldest sister. He knew she'd end up fixing the house all on her own being the perfectionist that she was. He smiled at that.

"And everything feels the same so nothings changed. Right?" Piper spoke as she followed her brothers and sisters around the house. The siblings were unaware that the picture had changed. And they were unaware of the man dressed in black standing outside of their home. The man stood and waited. He smiled a dark smile before he walked away from the Halliwell Manor. Things had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

AU/ Soz it's a little late. Enjoy. Character change Maddie Gray is now Ronnie Cater.

**Chapter 3 **

The morning came fast for Phoebe as she sat outside the front porch with a cup of coffee in hand as she watched the outside world with a look of pure glee on her face. She turned when she heard the door open to find it was Piper. And she had clothes in her hands.

"Your up early." Piper commented in surprise to her baby sister as soon as she noticed Phoebe sitting on the stairs outside the house. Phoebe had never been an early raiser. Even back when they were kids. Piper closed the door as Phoebe smiled.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe told her big sister with a bright smile as she sipped on her third cup of coffee as she thought about everything that she had read through last night. At hearing this a slight fear ran through Piper but she put it to the back of her mind and searched for the funny side. Not that there was much to choose from.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbour-hood on a broomstick?" Piper asked her little sister with humour as she walked down the stairs and sat beside her little sister with a small smile on her face. Phoebe smiled back at her big sister as she ignored the mocking in the humour.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Phoebe told Piper as she used her own form of humour before taking a sip from her coffee with a small smile of content. Piper let a small laugh escape at her younger sister's words. Despite often bringing trouble Phoebe was quite funny.

"So what were you doing?" Piper asked the younger girl with slight curiosity that she wished that she didn't have after everything that had happened last night. Phoebe looked to Piper slightly surprised. She didn't think that Piper would want to know about what she was doing after last night.

"Reading. Are the other still around?" Phoebe asked her big sister with her own form of curiosity as to the whereabouts of her big sister and younger brothers. She hadn't seen them this morning despite staying up all night. Piper glanced at her baby sister.

"Prue went to work early. And Dean's dropping Sam off at school. Reading aloud?" Piper asked her little sister with just as much curiosity as before. Phoebe smiled at her big sister when she heard the humour as well as the curiosity in her sister's tone. Piper smiled back to her baby sister lightly after seeing the smile.

"No. But according to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren." Phoebe told her sister with conviction as a small smile lit up her face at telling Piper what she had found. Piper raised her eyebrows at her younger sister's statement. And the look she gave her let her know that the other girl didn't believe her.

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible." Piper responded to her sister humourlessly as she saw only the humour in Phoebe's statement and not the factual and believing tone that Phoebe held within her tone. Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister's statement. She knew that Piper wouldn't believe her.

"I'm serious. She practised powers. Three powers. She could move object with her mind, see the future and stop time." Phoebe told her sister with a small smile as Piper stood up and walked away. Phoebe followed after her big sister as they made their way towards Piper's car. Piper strained to listen to Phoebe mostly because she didn't want to hear it.

"Before Melinda was burned at the Stake she vowed that each Generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger culminating on the arrival of five siblings." Phoebe told her sister with excitement as they began walking down the bottom set of stairs as Phoebe followed her sister to her car. Piper rolled her eyes an some of the words her sister was saying. However all of it concerned her as to how Phoebe was.

"Now these siblings would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They are good witches and I think we're those siblings." Phoebe explained to her sister with even more excitement than before as Piper opened her car door to put her things into it before she turned to look at her sister with slight hesitation and concern for the younger girl.

"Look I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we are not witches. And we do not have special powers. Besides Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we no neither was Mom. So take that Nancy Drew." Piper reasoned with her little sister as she gave her a small kiss to the forehead with a smile on her face before getting into the car herself. Phoebe smiled at her sister's words despite herself. It sucked that Piper didn't believe her but it wasn't as if she could make Piper or the others to believe her.

"We are the Protectors of the innocents. We're known as the Charmed Ones!" Phoebe called out to her sister with a humours glee as she smiled at her sister happily while Piper continued to ignore the younger girl with a smile on her face ass she drove off. Phoebe just smiled at the car before walking back towards her house.

Sam watched as he and Dean arrived at the high school with a grim look on his face. He turned to look at his elder brother with tired hazel eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night what with everything that had happened. And it showed as Dean sighed at his baby brother.

"Come on Sammy, I told you about a million times, Phoebe was playing a joke on us. And judging by the shadows under you eyes I can see that you fell for it. To bad it wasn't April's fools day." Dean explained to his younger brother with a small smile on his face as he turned to look at his younger brother. He could see that Sam was still scared from yesterday's events. And he knew that Piper was probably acting the same.

"Dean, I saw that pointer move. And that door was locked. I tried to get into the attic the day before yesterday." Sam replied with just as much confidence and fear as he had last night. Something he hoped beyond hope that Dean would believe. Dean had always been the more laid back member of the family and so if anyone was going to believe him then it should be Dean. Dean shook his head.

"Sammy, it was a screwed up joke that Pheebs was playing on you because she knew that you would fall for it." Dean replied to his baby brother as he tried to get the kid to calm down a little. He knew that the kid had been freaked but he was still scared and what was worse was that Phoebe wasn't letting up on the whole this is a joke thing. Sam glared at his big brother.

"God, come on Dean. Even Phoebe isn't that good at jokes. In fact you and me are the best at practical jokes in the family. And even you wouldn't have done that." Sam responded to his big brother truthfully as he thought back to all the jokes and pranks that the family had played over the years. Prue and Piper never had anything to do with the whole thing but Dean, Phoebe and him and been brilliant at the jokes and pranks.

"We have come up with quite a lot of good jokes. I think Grams was going to blow a gasket when she found out I put Nair in you shampoo." Dean responded to his little brother without even thinking about it. Sam laughed back at his bother with a smile on his face. He might have had a hair problem but Dean had a problem for weeks. And not just with Grams but with Prue as well.

"Your just lucky that Grams, Phoebe or Prue never used that shampoo." Sam responded with a smile on his face as they both began laughing at the event until they realised with sadness that one of the people involved in what they were saying was now gone. Sam looked down onto his lap.

"Yeah, you are not kidding. Grams was quite a woman. I miss her." Dean responded with a sadness that Sam didn't know his big brother could feel. Dean hardly ever showed emotion. He had to be the strong member of the family. Sam looked up at his brother and nodded with agreement. He truly missed his Grams.

"Me too. And it wasn't a joke. Cause Piper fell for it too. And Piper doesn't do jokes." Sam responded with confidence that the whole thing was in fact not a joke. He knew that Phoebe was twisted but the girl was never that twisted. Not to mention Dean was ten times more twisted than their sister was any day of the week. Dean sighed at his brother.

"Sammy, it was just Phoebe being Phoebe. Now get going, your girlfriend's waiting for you." Dean replied with a small smirk on his face as he noticed Sam's best friend standing at the school gate waiting for Sam to hurry up and come over. Sam turned to see what his brother was looking at and found that Dean was looking at his best friend.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just Ronnie. Goodbye Dean, get to work." Sam responded to his big brother with a playfulness and slightly annoyed tone. He was used to Dean's comments about him and Ronnie's relationship. It may have been screwed up but that's the way that it was. Dean smiled at his baby brother's comment.

"Shut it bitch." Dean called back to his baby brother affectionately as he shifted over to ruffle the kid's chocolate brown hair making the teen scowl and his elder brother. He hated when his brother did this kind of stuff. He hated being treated like a kid. Sam immediately went to fix his dark locks into a slightly less of a mess.

"Jerk." Sam quirked back to his big brother with a small smile on his face before getting out of the car before Dean annoyed him some more. Dean smirked as he watched his brother run over to his best friend. Sam ran over to his friend Ronnie Graham with a big smile on his face as Ronnie's blonde hair waved in his face lightly.

"Hey, Sam, what you up too?" Ronnie asked her best friend with a brighter than bright smile on her face as she jumped on Sam's back. Sam groaned at her but got used to her wait despite his small height compared to most people in his class he was still able to hold Ronnie up. Ronnie let up and turned to look at her friend.

"Nothing much. Hey Phoebe's back. So we're back to being the five Halliwell siblings. How about you?" Sam responded with slight excitement about having his big sister back despite the events of last night. Ronnie smiled at her best friend knowing that he was going to be really excited about having his big sister back. But Ronnie felt the need to ruin the moment.

"Oh nothing, I'm just lusting after that big brother of yours. Dean is so hot." Ronnie spoke with lust filled eyes as she jumped Sam again with a smirk on her face at the disgusted look Sam was giving her. Sam shuddered at the very thought of his big brother being seen as hot. Especially when his big brother was Dean Halliwell.

"I can't possibly comment. But I do think that you need to see a doctor while I see a therapist. I'm sure I'll need one." Sam complained as he shuddered at the very thought of his best friend liking his big brother in a sexual way. He then shivered again at the events of last night. Ronnie noticed the slightly more fearful look in her friend's eyes.

"How come Sammy boy?" Ronnie asked her best friend playfully as she lightly punched him on the arm. Sam glared at his friend with a roll of his eyes. Only blood relatives could call him 'Sammy' and Ronnie was not in that category. Ronnie rolled her on eyes at seeing the look on Sam's face and knew what he was going to say.

"It's Sam. And something strange happened last night. Dean thinks Phoebe was just playing some sick joke as per. I dunno, I guess with all those murders, I'm a little freaked out." Sam told his best friend with a slightly agitated and nervous tone as he shivered when the thoughts of the psycho re-entered his mind. Ronnie nodded her head in total agreement with her friend. The murders had actually began freaking her out too.

"Yeah I know what you mean. a nurse was killed last night. I mean my mom is a nurse. It's scary." Ronnie told her friend with a slightly agitated tone over how if her mother was younger then she two could have been a victim of this psycho that was running about. Sam shivered at the very thought of anything like that happening to his elder sisters. Both teens were interrupted when someone cleared their throat to get the teens' attention.

"Mr Halliwell. Ms Graham, I think that you two should be getting to class right about now." The teacher spoke to the fifteen year olds with an annoyed expression on his face. Sam was the goody two shoes out of the pair and an A+ student while Ronnie was a C grade delinquent that preferred to do everything in her power to find problems in school. The two then walked towards the school unaware of Dean's watchful eyes. As he stared at the two teens.

"This is the Halliwell's we're not in right now but phone back soon." The Halliwell answering machine spoke down the phone. Dean looked down sadly when he noted that it was his Grams voice that was answering the phone. They really needed to change that. He sighed now with both annoyance and sadness.

"Phoebe, it's Dean. Listen whatever happened last nigh does not happen again. Sammy was up all night. He's terrified. So quit it." Dean yelled down the phone in anger to his big sister for what she had done last night that had terrified his brother so much. The girl was just acting a lot more worse then he was used too and it was scaring Sam. He kept watch as Sam and the girl walked into the school. Dean smiled as he put his cell down and started up the car and left for work.

Prue walked around the museum along with her ex-fiancé with a slight uneasiness especially when Phoebe had just came back to town. They walked together through the museum. Prue looked around herself with agitation. Roger smiled at the woman's obvious annoyance with him.

"There's been a change of plans." Roger spoke to the annoyed brown haired woman with a secretive and illusive tone of voice as he tried to set the right mood for the conversation that he was going to have with the young woman before him. Prue inwardly took a deep breathe.

"A change of plans? Regarding the Beals exhibition?" Prue asked her ex-fiancé with confusion over what he meant and what it would mean for her and her team. She also thought about what it would do to the museum and her future. Roger smiled to the woman sweetly when he noticed she started to act more in a calm and relaxed manor.

"The extra money that you raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection." Roger explained to the young woman with a small smile on his face especially when he noted the happy smile on Prue's face. Prue smiled at the very thought of what she had done and how it had had such an effect on the museum and it's corporate interest.

"Well, that's terrific." Prue beamed with a small smile on her face as she thought about how much she had put into the collection that had sprouted such success for the museum in the recent months. Roger smiled back to the woman with a smugness as he thought of how he was going to rip the cocky happiness right out of the brunette.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised." Roger spoke to the young brunette with a small smug smile as he thought of what Prue's reaction to his news would be like. He needed to get one up on the young witch after everything that she had done. Prue looked pointedly to the man in front of her with anger filled eyes.

"I don't know why, I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition." Prue yelled out in anger at the very thought of some one else taking over the work that she had already put her heart and sole into making the exhibit a success only for it to be taken away. Then the light bulbs flashed in her head.

"You're the person more qualified, aren't you?" Prue pointed out with a knowing look to the man before her with an angered glare to the older man that she now hated more than anything. Roger knew how much Prue wanted this job. And now he was screwing it all up for her. Roger smiled at the glares he was receiving.

"I could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me. After all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right Ms Halliwell?" Roger told Prue with a very smug expression on his face as he pointed to Prue using his fountain pen. He smiled smugly as he put the pen in his front pocket. Prue's eye widened in surprise at hearing him call her by her last name since the two had been in a relationship a few months back.

""Ms Halliwell?" Since when were we stop being on a first name basis. When we stopped sleeping with together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" Prue sneered at the man in front of her with a snarky tone as she inwardly growled at the way he had taken such a job from her when she was the one that had actually done all the work. Roger glared at Prue as he thought of her words and their ex-relationship.

"I didn't realise the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other." Roger sneered to the young woman with a slightly pissed off tone at what the woman had said. He despised that she had ended their relationship the way that she had. Prue's dark brown eyes darkened with anger at hearing what Roger had said.

"Bastard." Prue growled out to the man in front of her with an angered hatred towards him as she thought back to what her and her youngest sister had fought about. It was even worse to her now that both her brothers and Piper had all agreed with Phoebe. Roger groaned inwardly to himself.

"Prue, wait. I think I should day something. If only to avoid a lawsuit." Roger explained to the woman in front of him. Prue sighed with an agitated groan to the older man wishing his pen would burst right in his face before walking away from her ex. Roger noticed the wet sensation of blue ink on his shirt. He then took the pen out to expect it when the ink went all over his face. He gasped in shock. While Prue walked away unaware.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Piper stood in the kitchen of what could be her newest job as she stirred the sauce. She smelt it a little before stirring the pot again with a small smile as she moved towards the bottle of port and measured the amount she needed.

"Your time is up." The head Chef spoke up with a small clap of his hands as he looked at the young brunette. Piper turned in shock to find that her time was up. Gently she placed the measure glass and the bottle of port on the table. And turned to look at the Chef with fear over how he was going to take the fact that she had not finished.

"Let's see. Roast pork with gratin, Florence fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." The Chef spoke with a slight apprehension despite the fact that he was impressed that the woman in front of him would even attempt to make a dish like the one she had made. Piper stepped closer to the Chef with nerves over her unfinished menu.

"Chef Moore?" Piper tried to interrupt the man with a shy but hopeful voice as he looked at the card before turning to the meal that was on the menu. Piper sighed in a nervous manor knowing that her food was not going to be good when she was still to put the main ingredient in the sauce.

"What?" The Chef asked the brunette woman with annoyance and distain. He had already come to the conclusion that the brown haired woman probably cooked like your everyday women. And not to the same standard as him. Nor would she ever have the same standard. Piper looked nervous.

"The port." Piper spoke with a slightly hesitant tone as she looked back over to the port and measure cup. The Chef glanced at Piper with distain which only made Piper feel all the more nerve ridden and fearful of whatever reaction the Chef was going to have about her unfinished cooking with hesitation.

"Yes. Without it, the sauce is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine." The Chef scoffed with humour at the very idea of it all. He glanced at Piper again. He didn't think that this girl would even make it past the first round of cooking if her shy attitude had anything to say for her. Piper looked back at the port again with longing.

"I didn't have time for-" Piper tried to explain to the Chef with a hurried voice of nerves and slight sickness in her stomach. The chef put his hand up cutting her off with a scoff. She could tell that the man didn't think much of her. Not that she could blame him. She was definitely a no one in the cooking business.

"But-" Piper tried again to interrupt the Chef with even more fear as he picked up a piece of the pasta dipped in the unfinished sauce and brought it to his mouth. Piper gulped as she flicked her hands innocently enough. Everything stopped suddenly and Piper looked around waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing happened. Everything stayed frozen in time.

"Chef Moore?" Piper asked with a slight hesitation as she looked closer to the Chef with even more hesitation. She looked around thinking that somehow this might have something to do with one of her brothers or Phoebe. If not all three.

"Chef Moore?" Piper repeated with even more hesitation at the thought that someone was going to jump out at her at any point scaring her. She looked around again before waving her hand in the chef's face trying to bring him out of his frozen state with fear.

"Hello?" Piper asked, with a new form of questioning as she walked around the chef not knowing what was going on. She felt her fear raise into panic over everything. She didn't understand what was going on. Piper continued to wave her hand in front of the chef and still nothing happened.

"Hello?" Piper repeated with fear as a sudden thought struck her when she noticed the pasta on the Chef's fork. Piper quickly walked over to the port and zapped up some of the liquid and quickly applied it to the pasta just as the Chef unfroze. Chef Moore tasted the food with awe. While Piper waited expectantly.

"That is very good. C'est magnifique." The Chef spoke to the gob smacked woman whom just smiled as the Chef kissed the air while enjoying the taste of the food. Piper just lightly smiled to the Chef with a mental note to call Phoebe as soon as she possibly could. And fast because if what had just happened was happening to the others then they really needed to talk.

Dean drove his black Impala down the street towards the garage he worked in with a little more speed than he was supposed to be using but he was in a rush. Dropping off Sam had made him even later than what he was all ready. What he needed to do was put on his Dean Halliwell charm.

"Hey Adams, sorry I'm late. It's just that I had to take my little brother to school." Dean explained to his boss with the best charm he had as he walked into the garage. His boss, Adams glared at him. This wasn't the first time that Dean had been late. And he did tend to cause trouble. Dean smiled lightly to his boss.

"Oh really Halliwell. Your brother can't catch a bus." Adams asked his employee with an irritated tone. He knew that Dean was protective of his little brother and his elder sisters. Penny Halliwell had made sure of that but when Dean was late for work every other day it got to being a bit much. Dean shrugged slightly.

"Eh, he couldn't catch a bus. We slept in cause my big sister came back last night. It's the first time we've seen her since my Grams past away six months ago. And we're really close." Dean explained as he tried to use the sympathy and Grams card. Everyone knew that his Grams was a hard woman that made sure her grandchildren were close. And made sure that everyone knew it. Adams slightly glared at the younger boy.

"Oh really, Halliwell, then why couldn't your sister drop him off?" Adams asked his employee with sarcasm as he waited to see what excuse the boy would come up with to get out of this situation. And he knew that the boy would come up with an excuse what with him being Dean Halliwell and all. Dean nodded his head.

"Eh Prue has work at six. Piper has an audition recipe today for a job. And I would never trust Phoebe with my car. She can barley drive and we we're late. Plus Sam's only fifteen so he can't drive yet." Dean explained to his boss with a small smile on his face, light enough as not to look smug or cocky. Adams gave him a small glare at the excuse he gave him. Dean rolled his eyes at the glare. It wasn't as if he was lying to his boss. He wasn't, he was just Dean.

"Next time this happens Halliwell, your fired." Adams warned the teenager with an angry tone as he tried to get it across to the boy that anymore short coming from him would not be tolerated. Dean smiled at his boss lightly knowing that the man was kind of pissed off with everything that Dean had been doing lately. He had hardly been on time since his Grams had died six months ago.

"What? What happens if I have a family emergency? Like when my Grams died." Dean asked his boss as he questioned the situation trying to see if he had any openings for safety. He brought up his Grams again to convince his boss even more. He had been working into the night to get a job finished that day and was called him by Prue to hear that his Grams had passed away and that Phoebe, Sam, Piper and her had been there at the time. After that Phoebe had left, Piper began cooking up whatever she could find. Sam had become mute and Prue had taken charge.

"Just remember I'm keeping a close eye on you. So get to work." Adams warmed the nineteen year old with a shake of his finger. Dean smiled at his boss as he walked away from the guy and over to the car he would be working on today. Adams glanced at the teen that had been working for him for nearing four years now. He smirked at the teenager.

"And Halliwell, I remember your Grams. Hardest customer I ever had. And she's the only reason you have more chances than hafe the other guys in this place. Now get to work." Adams told the kid in front of him with an aggravated tone despite knowing that it wasn't just because of Dean's Grams that Dean still had a job. The kid was a good mechanic. One of the best he had had in a very long time. Dean smirked.

"Thanks Adams. And I better get to work before my boss fires me." Dean spoke jokingly to his boss as he smiled lightly to him. Adams just scoffed at the boy and then walked away from him. Dean laughed as he walked over to the car that he had started working on the day before. He smiled when he noticed his friend whom smiled back at him.

"Hey Dean boy is everything…" The man began to speak with happiness at seeing the teen. He stopped when he heard a creak as did Dean when he got closer. Suddenly the forklift that held up the cars started to fall on top of the man. Dean waved his hands a little and suddenly everything in the room stopped moving.

"John? Are you okay?" Dean called out to his friend as he ran over to the guy to see him looking like he was frozen mid-air. He was stunned by the frozen look of fear in his friend's eyes. And then he thought back to last night.

"Johnny?" Dean tried again since the very idea of Phoebe Halliwell being right came as a shock. But when yet again nothing happened he decided to take the leap of faith and believe the girl. He was shocked to believe that what Phoebe had said was the truth. He was used to Phoebe playing jokes and lying but this changed everything. And not just for him.

"Oh my god, she was right. Okay." Dean whispered to himself with the slight fear of what this would do to him in the future and how it would change his life forever. Dean then looked back at the scene before him and blinked. As carefully as he could Dean took a run and jump at his friend just as the scene unfroze. The car came crashing to the ground with a huge bang.

"What the hell's going on out here?" Adams called out to the workers as he came out of his office to see the carnage that was the now remains of the car and fork lift. He heard the sounds of coughing as the two men came away from the broken up car. Johnny looked to Dean gratefully as if he was the best person ever.

"Dean, just saved my life. God thank you so much Dean." Johnny cried out to the nineteen year old with thankfulness as he practically kneeled himself before the younger boy. Dean looked to his friend uncomfortably as their boss came towards the two with a look of concern and awkwardness.

"Halliwell?" Adams questioned the younger boy with slight concern for all of his workers as he looked at both men. Dean looked over at his boss with panic. He didn't no what to say to his boss. How could he explain what had happened. Johnny gave him a thankful tone thinking of what he should do to pay Dean back for saving his life.

"The thing fell apart. I pushed him out of the way." Dean explained his boss in the lightest way that he could without revealing the truth to his boss as Johnny continued to gush at how Dean had saved his life. Adams glanced at the scene before him with a slightly annoyed tone. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

"God, we'll get this cleaned up. You two go home. I guess you just got yourself another chance Halliwell." Adams spoke to both men with a slight hesitation s he began to think that he should probably keep both men sweet unless he wanted to be sued. And since Dean Halliwell was the grandson of Penny Halliwell then he would have to keep him sweet especially. Even if Penny had passed away several months ago.

"Thanks sir." Dean spoke to his to his boss with a small smile on his face at the very thought of this ability helping him in the way that it was already helping him. Dean quickly grabbed his things and ran out to his car before Johnny could continue to gush to him. He really needed to grab his brother and apologize to Phoebe.

Prue walked towards Roger's office with her head held high. She had had enough of the crap that she seemed to be enduring as a result of Roger. She stepped towards his office and noticed Roger on the phone while he was trying to fix his tie.

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest from private donations. Besides not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit….. Prue." Roger spoke with a stutter looking like a dear caught in the headlights at seeing Prue standing before him with a slightly agitated look. Prue was inwardly furious with the man before her but she didn't let it show in her stoic expression.

"I quit." Prue responded to the man before her with a strong and confident voice as she smiled at the man before her knowing how much this was going to throw Roger, especially when he hardly had anything to do with the work as it was. Roger stuttered as he glanced at his phone before looking back to the brunette.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Roger spoke down the phone with a slightly fearful tone at the very prospect of losing Prue in this job considering it was her that had got Roger to the position that he was in. he stood up fixing his tie as Prue watched him with a stoic expression on her face.

"Think about this, Prue." Roger warned the young woman with a slightly fearful tone at the prospect of Prue quitting and what it would do to him in his work. Knowing that it was Prue that had done everything so far. And he knew that he would probably fail if Prue left now. Prue raised an eyebrow to the man in front of her.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue asked her new soon to be ex-boss with a small smug smile on her face as she glanced at the man happily. She knew that she would be leaving the guy in a bad situation. Roger stuttered at that as he thought about how this was going to affect him in his job. He glanced at Prue.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-" Roger threatened the young brunette in front of him with as much power behind his words as he could. Prue raised an eyebrow at the angered response she was receiving from the man and wondered whether or not the man had been worth dating when she had dated him. And right this second her answer would have been a big no.

"Don't threaten me, Roger." Prue threatened the man right back with an even more powerful voice as she growled angrily at the man that had just came in and replaced her. Roger stuttered out a chocked up sound as he turned and looked to the woman. Prue just glared at the man wondering if maybe Phoebe was telling the truth.

"You know me. Had to try." Roger spoke to the young woman with a wimpy tone as he shot back down from his power trip. He had an inkling that Prue could probably beat him in a fight even without the help of his brothers. Prue just glared at him with angered moss green eyes. She really didn't like Roger anymore.

"You're hurt. You're angry. Your pride is wounded I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour." Roger tried to plead to the young woman as he walked around the desk to be facing Prue without anything in between them. He had to put on a charm to get Prue to come back to work. Prue raised her eyebrows at the words that she had heard from the man in front of her. She couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked the man in front of her with an insulted tone to the man that she had at one time wanted to marry. She couldn't believe that she had even given the man the time of day. Roger just smiled at the woman as he tried to make his case known to the woman that this was a good thing. And not a bad.

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would've put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you, not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me." Roger exclaimed to the younger woman with a smile on his face as he tried to get in touch with Prue's positive side. Prue looked to the man in front of her as if he was crazy. And he probably was crazy. He had caused a major fight between her and her sister. And he had wasted years of her life. She smiled at him then.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain your intellect will make great work of the seventy-five computer discs and the thousands of pages of research I've left on my office." Prue spoke to the man before her with a light but happily smile tone as she thought about how this might potentially be the best thing she has ever done or the worst. But either way she was out of it. And that made her so much happier. Roger glared at her.

"You're gonna regret this." Roger threatened the young woman angrily as he glared at her with as much anger as what his words had held. Prue just let the words pass by her unstirred by the what he had said. She wasn't going to let the words bother her. She just smiled unfazed by his hostile attitude. Roger glared at his smile.

"Oh I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I had ever done, but this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue spoke with a happy tone of voice as she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. A weight that had been there for a very long time. Prue smiled at him before she began to walk away the man and his office. Walking away from her job. And she didn't look back. Roger glared at the young woman angrily.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse!" Roger pettily called out to the young woman with anger. Prue gripped her hands together wishing she could choke the man as she walked away. However she didn't notice Roger's tie beginning to get tighter and tighter choking him. As he quickly rounded his desk and cut the tie with his scissors

"What the hell was that?" He groaned out with fear and surprise as his chair fell back with him in it. He didn't understand what was going on with him today. Meanwhile Prue walked away from the office oblivious to what she had just done. And to how right Phoebe truly was.

Sam was in the middle of writing his report when suddenly he froze, as a weird feeling settled in his gut. Sam looked up not understanding what was going on him as he looked around the room to see everyone's eyes on their own papers. Ronnie noticed the look in Sam's eyes.

"Hey, Sam, are you alright?" Ronnie whispered to the boy beside her with a concerned and yet curious expression on her face. Sam just nodded his head to her ignoring the weird feeling that he was feeling it wasn't as if it would do him any harm. He hoped. He began to get on with his work when his thoughts went to his big brother Dean.

"Eh Mr Halliwell, your brother is here to pick you up from a dentist appointment." The teacher suddenly spoke out to the classroom with a stubborn and agitated tone. Sam Halliwell might be one of her best students but lately he was always late or going home early. Not really productive for him. Sam looked to the teacher in confusion. He didn't have any dentist appointment.

"You never told me you were leaving me before Mr Brigs class." Ronnie exclaimed to her friend with irritation at the fact that Sam was leaving her in her most hated class and yet he didn't tell her anything about it. Sam glanced at his friend with a roll of his eyes. The girl had to know that if he was leaving the class he would have told her.

"That's probably because I don't get it. Dean has work. I think Prue's picking me up tonight." Sam explained to his best friend with his own form of irritation as Ronnie looked at him weirdly. This was unusual. Sam suddenly felt a pain in his head and groaned. Pulling his fingers up to rest on his temple. Ronnie noticed the gesture and looked to her friend with concern. She wasn't used to seeing such pain in her friend.

"Are you okay Sam?" Ronnie asked the boy with concern for him having never seen him react in such a way even with a major headache or migraine. Sam looked over to the blonde and nodded his head to her. He knew that she had to be worried about him. He never acted in such a way to any pain. He was used to it when he used to be picked on or in his fighting class.

"Yeah, I just…. I have this feeling that something is going to happen. I just have this weird feeling." Sam exclaimed to his best friend with a slightly panted out tone as he kept himself rested in his seat. He noted that his teacher and classmates were all looking at him. Some with snide looks and sniggers and others with concern. He just waved them off.

"Well, you take your weird feelings and go meet your brother before he panics." Ronnie told him with humour as a defence mechanism towards her concern for the younger boy. Sam nodded at her attitude. It was the same thing that his big brother had done Sam's entire life. Sam nodded again to his best friend with a small smile on his face. Ronnie still held concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ronnie." Sam told his best friend with a small smile on his face as he turned away from the girl. He put his things in his rucksack and then stood up grabbing his jacket and leaving the room without a second thought. As soon as he was out of the class and leaned against the wall with a huff. He put pressure on his forehead. He sighed before walking towards the front desk. He noticed Dean leaning against the wall and sighed.

"What's the big deal Dean? Why the hell are you picking me up? I don't have a dentist appointment." Sam asked his big brother with a growl as he glared at the older boy. Dean rolled his eyes at his geek of a little brother. Sam came up to him and Dean pushed him out of the school doors. He would rather have this conversation in his car than in the school.

"Yeah sorry about that geek boy. But dude we need to talk." Dean responded to the younger boy with a small smile on his face that soon disappeared when he gave the younger boy a serious look. The look terrified Sam. Dean was never a serious person unless something really, really serious was happening. And that was never a good thing.

"Alright already. Phoebe was just joking around. Nothing happened last night. She was just trying to scare us." Sam spoke to his big brother with a defeated glare to the older as he began to believe that maybe Dean and Prue were right. It was just Phoebe being her usual self. A pain in their ass'. Dean shook his head at his brother. His view on their sister had changed. And today he was grateful for the young after what she had done for him. He knew that if it hadn't been for Phoebe, his friend and maybe him could be dead. He smiled.

"Actually Phoebe was right because I just froze a car from falling on one of my workmates." Dean exclaimed to his baby brother with a hysterical laughter as he jumped into the car followed by the younger boy who looked perplexed by the fact that Dean had changed from picking at Phoebe to proclaiming she was right. In Dean's eyes Phoebe Halliwell was never right.

"What? Are you kidding me dude?" Sam asked his big brother with a perplexed expression in his tone and state. He didn't understand why Dean's opinion had changed but he knew that it was never a good thing. Nothing was good when Dean changed. Dean shook his head as he smirked at the faces Sam was giving him.

"Nope, now lets get something to eat. I'm starving." Dean told his baby brother with content as they continued to walk away from the younger boy with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude. It was the same old thing. And Dean was always hungry. Even his grams had said that Dean was like a bottomless pit. He smirked.

"Your always starving dude." Sam responded in humour to his big brother with a small laugh as he began to walk away. Dean glared at the teenager before playfully hitting the boy on the head. Sam turned to glare at his big brother before following after the older boy. He got in the car after his brother as they drove off.

Piper stood outside the restaurant as she walked over to the phone booth with fear written all over her face as she grabbed the phone and dialled the Manor's number. Waiting for the familiar ring as she thought over everything that had just happened.

"Phoebe, answer the phone, Answer the phone." Piper begged the phone desperately as she huffed when no one answered. She glared angrily at the phone before stepping out of the phone booth more angrily than scared now. Piper jumped back into fear when she suddenly bumped into someone. She gasped until she noticed that it was her boyfriend.

"Oh, god, Jeremy, you scared me." Piper gasped out with slight fear as she looked up at her boyfriend with a light smile on her face. Jeremy looked at her with concern as he gently put a hand to her arm. Piper breathed out as she tried to forget everything that had been bothering her to enjoy some time with Jeremy.

"I can see. I'm sorry. You okay?" Jeremy apologised as he looked at the young brunette with concern written all over his face. Piper smiled at him knowing that Jeremy was probably worrying about what was wrong with her. She smiled at him used to this kind of attitude from the older man. She looked up at him.

"Yeah. Now I am. I really am. What are you doing here?" Piper asked the elder man with a small smile on her face as she tried to get her breathing in order. She moved closer to him feeling safer with Jeremy close. She felt agitated by what had happened just then and what had happened last night. She just wanted to get away from what was happening. She smiled.

"I wanted to be the first on to congratulate you on your new job." Jeremy responded to Piper with a small smile on his face as he noticed the surprised expression clearly in her eyes. Piper had a perplexed expression on her face as she looked at her boyfriend. She could never understand how Jeremy would know things like that when she hadn't even spoken to anyone yet.

"You're always surprising me. How did you know?" Piper asked the older man with confusion and surprise clearly written all over her face as she looked at the man with a small smile on her face. Jeremy always managed to surprise her. She laughed as did Jeremy had what her expression possibly held with glee.

"You prepared your specialty. And anyone who's ever sampled your work can see how talented you are." Jeremy explained to the younger woman with happiness as he revealed his knowledge to Piper. He smiled at her with delight. Piper smiled back at the man as she felt her heart melt at the words and compliment that the man had used. Piper knew that she was falling for Jeremy faster than what was normal.

"I get so turned on when you talk about food." Piper told the man seductively as she laughed slightly putting her hands into Jeremy's much bigger hands. She smiled brightly as she pulled the elder man closer to her. Jeremy smiled back at her as he pulled her forward.

"Hotdogs. Hamburgers. Pizza." Jeremy spoke to the young brunette with a bright smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Piper kissed him back passionately. She didn't know what it was about Jeremy but she really did love him. All thoughts of trying to get a hold of the Manor left her mind as Jeremy dragged her away.

Meanwhile Phoebe rode to on her bike across town. She just had to get out of the manor for a little while and was looking forward to just having some Phoebe time. It was what she looked forward too. Phoebe smiled to herself as she felt something weird at the back off her mind.

_A couple of kids were rollerblading on the middle of the road. A car suddenly appeared. The car was heading towards the boy boys. The horn blared. The boys screamed as they crashed into the car. Both flying to the ground. Either injured or dead._

Phoebe gasped as she waved the image out of her head. She continued to cycle on, not wanting to think about what she had just saw. She nearly froze when she saw a car move forward. And then she saw the boys rollerblading at the bottom of the road. Phoebe speeded up.

"Wait. No wait." Phoebe yelled but the boys didn't stop. Phoebe sped up faster as she swerved her bike. The car skidded out of the way as Phoebe landed heavily on her right arm. As she heard a sickening crack. The boys ran over to her as did the man in the car. Phoebe looked up unaware as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam glanced at his elder brother with a perplexed expression on his face as Dean told the younger boy what had happened at the garage. He looked perplexed by the entire thing especially since hours ago Dean didn't believe a single thing and now he was saying it happened.

"So let me understand this. You now think that Phoebe is right and that you froze a car that was going to kill your friend." Sam asked his big brother with his perplexed expression still on his face as he looked at his big brother now with concern. The whole thing irritating. Dean rolled his eyes at the way his kid brother was acting. The kid had believed it all just hours ago and now the whole thing was turned upside down.

"Yeah dude. I mean it was totally cool. I saved my friend's life and I got a free pass from Adams." Dean expressed to his baby brother with excitement over the very thought of what happened to him. Sam smiled lightly to his brother's excitement. It was funny. Dean hadn't really been excited since before their Grams was sick. Dean noticed Sam smiling at him and quirked his eyebrows.

"Don't you think that you should get yourself checked out by a doctor?" Sam responded to his brother, afraid that the older boy's good mood was only temporary. And right now he was more concerned about his excitement than what he was saying. Dean glared at the younger boy unhappy to have been asked to get checked out.

"No, cause I'm not crazed dude. So has anything strange happened to you today?" Dean asked his baby brother with excitement again as he thought of what power his kid brother might receive and how it might effect their lives. Sam looked at his big brother hesitantly. He knew that he should tell the boy what happened before Ronnie had the chance.

"No. unless you call a headache strange. Cause that was painful. And so was the pain in my gut." Sam told his big brother hesitantly as he thought about the possible repercussions to telling Dean anything to do with his health. He knew that Dean tended to over-react. Then again all of his sibling did. And he knew it wouldn't change. Dean's eye widened at hearing this information.

"Wait what? Are you sick? What happened?" Dean asked his kid brother with concern for the younger boy as he quickly put the back of his hand against Sam's forehead checking the teenager's temperature. Sam slapped the hands away as he glared at his big brother. He would know if something was wrong with him and it there was nothing wrong.

"Nothing. I was in class when I got this feeling in my gut. Then I was thinking about you for some weird reason. When I stood up to come find you I had to sit back down because I had a pain in my head. I'm fine now." Sam complained to his big brother with annoyance over the way Dean was acting despite being used to it. He had always hated how his family treated him like glass just because he was the baby. Dean growled at his kid brother's words. He knew how his brother hated to be treated like a little kid, but he was a little kid.

"That's so not fine, Sammy. Anything could be wrong with you. You should have told me earlier. What are you? Stupid. Come on, I'll take you home." Dean told the kid in front with concern and annoyance clearly in his eyes. He was concerned about his brother's health and yet annoyed by the way the kid was acting. Sam rolled his eyes again at his brother. He knew that he should have been used to Dean's behaviour but it was so annoying.

"You kind of have too. I don't have any money to get a buss or a taxi. Although I could just hitchhike." Sam joked humorously as he tried to get his annoyance out with humour since it often worked well with Dean. He laughed at the expression Dean gave him as the older boy soon started laughing as well.

"Sam, you don't hitchhike. And if you ever did Grams would come back from the dead and kill you." Dean told his baby brother as the laughter left him and he become serious and deadpanned. Sam stuttered a chocked out anger at the way his brother spoke despite knowing how true Dean's words truly were. Grams was a hard woman and she would have destroyed him.

"Yeah, if anyone could do that it would be Grams. So, you have the power to freeze things. That is so totally cool. I wonder what mine is?" Sam asked his big brother with wonder as he thought of what his future ability might be and how he could use it. Dean smiled at the kid knowing that he was feeling mixed emotions about being a witch. On the plus side they would have a power and be like superheroes but on the other side they would never be normal again.

"Good question. I guess it might be like mine, maybe." Dean responded with excitement as he thought about how Sam would use his power of freezing. And then he thought that it might be something else. Something like throwing fire or rewinding time. Something strange. Sam nodded his head as he tried to think about what Phoebe had said the night before.

"Well Phoebe said that the book said something about there being three essentials of magic. I think it was timing, feeling and the phases of the moon." Sam told his big brother with confusion over his words as he memorized everything that Phoebe had said the night before. He shook his head as he glanced at the older boy with confusion. Dean looked doubly confused not having a single idea about anything that was being said.

"Whatever that means dude." Dean rebutted with slight confusion over what Sam had said. He didn't exactly understand it when Phoebe had said it and now with Sam his knowledge of it was even worse. Sam thought about his own words with confusion as he thought of some way he could explain it all to Dean.

"Eh I think that the timing means your power to freeze. Feeling could be something about empathy or telepathy. And phases of the moon is about lunar cycles. I have no idea. Pheebs probably does though." Sam told his elder brother as he thought the whole thing through, he didn't understand any of the words that he was saying. Although he didn't understand what Phoebe had meant when she had said it last night. Only some of it made sense to him. It was weird. He glanced at Dean as the older boy thought about it.

"Or that book Phoebe had. What was that called again?" Dean questioned as he frowned over the name of the book. He couldn't really remember what Phoebe had called it. Although he didn't really see how it mattered if it was just a book. Sam thought about what Phoebe had called it last night and from what he knew about witchcraft.

"The book of Shadows. And yeah if Phoebe got all her information from the book then it would probably have all the info in it." Sam admitted to Dean as he felt a tremor at the thought of that big book being in the attic. He knew that if he wanted to get the information he wanted then he would have to go into the attic but that place still scared him slightly. Dean smiled as an idea came to his mind. Sam frowned at the smile.

"Great. Okay first we get pizza and then we go home and look at the Shadow Book." Dean replied to his baby brother with a small smile on his face at the thought of spending some quality time with his baby brother. Something he knew he wouldn't get much of a chance to do when Phoebe became more involved in the family again. Sam frowned at his brother's words.

"The book of Shadows." Sam corrected his brother on impulse which was something he often did to all of his siblings just out of habit. Dean rolled his eyes at the way Sam corrected him. It was something the kid always did that pissed the hell out of him.

"Yeah whatever dude. What the hell is that about anyway?" Dean responded to the younger boy with a frustrated tone as he tried to see if the thing registered in his mind. It didn't and he didn't remember his Grams ever mentioning it either. Sam glanced at his big brother feeling slightly sorry for the older boy.

"Eh the book of Shadows is a witch's sacred book. That's where they put everything about their witchcraft. Kind of like a journal slash recipe poetry book." Sam told Dean with an intense tone as he tried to memorize everything that he had learned about witchcraft and magic. He turned to smile at his big brother. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's words. He didn't really want to think about what Sam had said. He hated cooking, writing and poetry.

"Great, so it's about feelings and cooking and weird ass poems. You can read it." Dean replied with annoyance and irritation over the whole thing. He thought that being a witch and having the cool powers would be cool but he hated poetry and even worse he hated cooking that's why he lived with his Grams and Piper for so long and still does. Sam smirked at him.

"By poems I meant spells. And by recipe I meant potions and information on witchcraft." Sam explained to his kid brother with a small smile on his face as he thought about the whole thing with humour. Dean looked at his kid brother with irritation and amazement. It had always amazed him out Sam could know about things that most people didn't have the first clue about but that also irritated him especially when the kid got the I told you so look.

"How do you know so much about this crap anyway?" Dean asked the kid in front of him slightly weirded out by how Sam knew so much about witchcraft when the whole thing had just started last night. Sam just glanced at his brother as if it was obvious. And it was, cause Dean should know about this kind of thing too.

"Last year we did a history project on the Salem witch trials and stuff. Virginia, mostly." Sam deadpanned to his brother as he thought about the things that he had learned in his class. And that scared him. He knew that they could be hanged, set on fire and thrown of cliffs. The whole thing terrified him. Dean nodded his head at the information his brother gave him.

"Good thing we don't live in Virginia then. Right?" Dean jokingly told his kid brother with a small smile on his face as the fifteen year old glared angrily at Dean's joking self. He didn't want to think that he might be different from normal people. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's behaviour.

"Lets just go home and research this before we do anything else. Come on." Sam responded to his big brother with a sigh as he quickly jumped up from his chair and ran towards the car. Dean sighed out a huff as he paid for the drinks they were supposed to be splitting and left after his brother. Dean got into his Impala and drove off.

Prue walked into the hospital after getting a call that her sister was in an accident. She was kind of worried for sister but after the doctor on the phone had said that she was alright then everything was fine. Prue walked up to the reception.

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue asked the woman at the reception with slight concern as she noticed the person standing next to her with annoyance. The nurse at the reception desk asked her to wait a few moments. Prue nodded her head but her patience was wearing thin with her concern on the brain.

"What's the name again?" The nurse asked the man beside Prue with confusion as she forgot the name of the doctor she was looking for. Prue rolled her eyes at the nurse. She knew from experience that the nurse usually asked the same question a couple of times before she went to the next in line. The next in line being her.

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me." The man beside Prue spoke to the nurse with a slight irritation as he tried to act as if it wasn't bothering him when he had a really important job to do. At hearing the man's name Prue turned around to see her past with shock. She never thought she would see him again.

"Andy?" Prue asked in a questionable voice for safety in the case the man before her was not Andy. The man in question looked away from the nurse to look at the woman beside him and was more than shocked to find Prue Halliwell. A girl that he had always loved and yet hadn't seen in years.

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" Andy asked the young brunette in surprise at seeing her after so long. He smiled at her as she smiled back at him with happiness at seeing the love of her life again after so long. And just when Phoebe had come back too. She was so surprised to see that Andy hadn't really changed much since the last time.

"I'm good. How are you?" Prue asked the man before her with a smile on her face as she seen one reflect on Andy's own face. Her smile brightened as she looked into his eyes. He loved seeing the woman again after so long apart. Prue's once concern for her sister vanished with her lust over Andy. Andy turned to look confused over what Prue was doing at the hospital.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that I am running into you." Andy spoke to the young woman with a small smile on his face. A smile that he always seemed to show around Prue. Prue smiled back until she realised what she was doing at the hospital. She let the smile return on her face as she looked at the love of her life.

"Yeah, I'm just picking up Phoebe. She was in an accident." Prue responded to the Inspector with a lightness to her tone as she talked about. She knew that it was only a minor accident anyway so that didn't bother her that much. Andy looked shocked to here about Prue's sister having known all the Halliwells for years.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asked the brunette in front of him with surprise and concern for the youngest female Halliwell. He had spent more than enough time with all five of the Halliwells and knew that they were a close family. Prue smiled at the concern that Andy was giving her family. Despite him always giving her family concern.

"Oh yeah she'll be fine. What are you doing here?" Prue asked the man before her as she felt her curiosity perk up and she didn't know why it even was since she had thought that she had gotten over Andy years before. She didn't understand her curiosity. Andy lightly smiled at the woman before him. He truly did care for her.

"Eh murder investigation." Andy spoke grimly to the brunette as she lightly shuddered at the thought of murder. She could imagine that the murder investigation had something to do with the woman that had been murdered recently. Andy lightly smiled at Prue just as the nurse came over to the two ex-lovers.

"Your sister's still in X-ray, so it'll be another fifteen minutes. Dr Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now, but you're free to wait outside his office." The nurse told the two with an unemotional tone. Andy and Prue both gave their thanks despite her deadpanned attitude before walking away unaffected by what was going on in the lives of the young pair. They then turned to look at one another.

"Well… It's good seeing you, Prue." Andy responded to the young woman in front of him with a small sad smile on his face. Knowing that they would now have to part ways when they both knew that they didn't want to leave one another. Prue returned the saddened smile. She felt the same as Andy despite being to proud to admit it.

"Yeah, you, too, Andy. Take care." Prue responded to the man that she had known since she was a young child. She smiled at him and gave him a small hug. She missed him so much. Andy hugged the woman back before Prue went to walk away from him when an idea cam to him.

"You know, Phoebe's busy and Dr. Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?" Andy asked the woman before him lightly as he tried to get the woman to stay with him longer having not seen one another in a long time. Prue smiled at him, liking his idea as she willingly followed him towards the coffee machine.

"So you're an inspector now?" Prue asked the man before her with a small smile on her face as she had known Andy's family just as long as he had known her family. She gratefully accepted the crappy cup of coffee. Andy smiled back at the woman before him with an even bigger smile.

"What can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a "detective."" Andy commented with humour as he tried to think of something to say to the woman. What he did say made him feel like hitting himself. Prue smiled at his words. She knew that Andy always said something stupid when he was nervous. The best thing she could do was just go with it.

""Inspector" is classier." Prue commented to the inspector in front of her with a smile on her face as she took a sip of the horrible coffee that tasted to bitter to be actual coffee. Andy smiled at the title. He knew that just because of Prue he would be all for the name.

"I'm liking it better already." Andy returned with a big smile as he took a sip of his own coffee shuddering at the bitter taste that the coffee left in his mouth. He had always hated hospital coffee. Prue gave him a knowing smile. She had spent a lot of time at the hospital six months ago and the coffee didn't get any better.

"Your dad must be so proud." Prue spoke to her ex boyfriend with a happy tone as she let a small smile grace her lips. She looked to the man before her with pride. She always knew that he would make it and he did. He was an inspector. Andy returned the small smile.

"Third generation, you bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?" Andy replied with enthusiasm and excitement over his job profession since it was something he had been inspiring for his whole life. Prue smiled to the man knowingly with a slight sadness over how Andy's life was going well and yet her life was the exact opposite.

"Well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work. I head you moved to Portland." Prue asked the man with curiosity as to why he was back in San Francisco after being gone for so long. She wondered how his life had been when right now her life was going back to the way it used to be before collage minus her Grams and legal guardianship of her younger brother. Andy smiled at her, seeing her curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm back. You still seeing Roger?" Andy asked the witch before him with curiosity peeking through everything he was saying. He had asked around about Prue many times in the past since he left to see how she was especially when he heard that Penny Halliwell, Prue's grandmother was ill. Prue glanced at him with confusion.

"How did you know about him?" Prue asked her ex-boyfriend with confusion as she thought about how Andy could know the things he knew about her love life. She knew that her Grams and Piper still had contact with Andy's parents every now and then but she wasn't entirely sure how Andy knew the things he did. Andy smirked.

"I know people." Andy replied to the woman before him with his knowing smirk on his face. The same smirk that mad Prue go weak at the knees. She let out her own smirk as she thought over what he had said. Her guesses were that it was probably Sam that had spoke to Andy since she knew that Sam had loved Andy growing up but hated Roger.

"You checked up on me?" Prue asked him with a knowing smirk although she knew that she was right. And Andy knew that she knew she was right. Andy smirked back at the woman before him knowing that Sam Halliwell was probably busted. Although he had to at least try and act like he hadn't been checking up on her using Sam.

"I wouldn't call it that." Andy spoke to the woman with a small smirk as he tried to get Prue's thoughts off of the culprit that had given Andy the information he had been given for the last couple of years. Prue's smirk widened as she thought realistically of the whole thing. And she knew that the person was likely Sam.

"What would you call it?" Prue responded to the inspector with a small smile on her face. She knew that Andy wouldn't be able to get out of it. Meaning that when she spoke to Sam then he wouldn't be making comments to anyone about her life. Andy tried to think around as he thought of the best way to minimize the Sam destruction Prue would cause.

"Inquiring minds want to know." Andy commented to the brown haired woman with a small smile as he took another sip from his bitter coffee. He thought about blaming someone at the station for the information he knew so that he wouldn't be picking up Sam's body next. Prue smirked at him.

"You checked up on me." Prue commented with her same old smirk as she looked down at the coffee in her hands. She took a bitter sip as she wondered what was taking Phoebe so long since Andy was making her fall for him yet again. Andy's smirk widened.

"What can I say? I'm a detective." Andy replied to the girl in front of him with his usual laid back and carefree attitude with his familiar looking cocky grin. Prue laughed slightly at his words. She knew that she still cared for the man before her and that he still cared about her too if what he had been up to had anything to say about it.

"Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister t the nurse's station." A nurse's voice spoke into the intercom as Prue hesitated. She looked over at Andy with a small smile on her face. He smiled back at her. Happy to see her after so long away. Prue smiled before walking away from her high school sweetheart with a smile.

Sam glared at the stairs that lead towards the attic as Dean watched the fifteen year old with concern and slight amusement. It wasn't everyday that you found out your little brother was now afraid of the attic. He lightly hit the kid on the arm.

"Please don't tell me that your afraid of the attic, Sammy." Dean asked out to the teenager in front of him with a smirk until he noticed that his statement was entirely true. Sam was afraid of their attic. Sam growled at his big brother. He knew that his brother knew that he was afraid of attic. And it was all because of what happened last night.

"I'm not afraid of the attic, Jerk. Why would I be?" Sam denied to his big brother with a small glared annoyed over how the older boy enjoyed teasing him. It was something that Dean and Phoebe often did. Dean's smirk grew larger as he glanced at his kid brother. He knew that the boy was lying and he also knew that the only reason Sam was afraid was because of last night. He thought about comforting the boy but then thought about teasing him some more.

"Well you used to be afraid of the non-existent thing in your closet." Dean pointed out with humour at the whole thing especially since Prue ended up sleeping in their room until Grams had finally thought of a way to stop Sam's fear. Sam glared angrily at his big brother for even mentioning his past fear. He curled his fists.

"I was nine, Dean. And what makes you think that there wasn't anything in my closet since we've just found out that at least you are a witch." Sam countered his brother without really listening to what he was saying. After the words came out of his mouth Sam froze and Dean looked at him in fear thinking that he used his powers on Sam. That was until he realised what Sam had said and the reality kicked in. The "thing" in the closet could have been a thing. And if his Grams had said that she got rid of the thing in Sam's closet, she may have being a witch and all.

"Come on Sammy, lets just check that damn book. I do want to get some sleep tonight." Dean playfully told his little brother as he japed him playfully on the arm trying to forget about Sam's previous words as well as his own previous thoughts. Sam lightly smiled at his big brother knowing that this was a hard subject.

"This attic is totally cool. Do you think Prue would let me move up here? You know, you get your own room and I get my own room." Dean asked his kid brother with his normal Dean smirk as he looked over at his baby brother as he looked over the attic thinking of what he would do to change it to his liking. Sam shook his head with annoyance knowing that Prue would be more than likely to say no. She wasn't Prue Halliwell.

"Prue will say no. And stop redecorating the house. We have work to do. Okay the Book of Shadows." Sam told his big brother with a small smile on his face as he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled the book of Shadows out, he sat on the chest and glanced at Dean. Dean smiled lightly as he sat down on what he knew was his ancestor Pearl's couch.

"This is a big book. I didn't really notice last night. But this is a big book." Dean spoke with a small smile as he tried to sit comfortably on the couch. He looked at the book and gulped at how big it truly was. It hadn't been that big the night before. Sam quirked his eyes at his big brother wondering how the elder boy could be so scared of the size of the book when he had made fun of Sam's irrational fear of the attic.

"Yeah. Okay, Melinda Warren… had three powers." Sam spoke to his brother as he looked at the book's aged pages with a light smile on his like the geek he was. Dean rolled his eyes knowing that Sam would be excited over the smallest bit of research. Sam just ignored his brother as he silently read the book of Shadows.

"Right, we have an ancestor who was a witch named Melinda Warren. She died in like the late 1600s or early 1700s." Sam read out to his brother with a small smile as he looked at the good coloured picture of the woman that was Melinda Warren. If she was anything like she was on the picture then she looked like a beautiful woman. Dean gasped at how old the witch was.

"Wow. That broad is old." Dean said with awe not really realising what he had said until Sam lightly hit him in the gut as he walked over to sit beside his big brother with an irritated look. Dean glared at the younger boy but let it go as he glanced down at the book.

"Anyway she was a witch and she had three powers. She could move objects with her mind. That's telekinesis. I think that might have something to do with the whole lunar thing." Sam told his big brother as he thought about all the previous information that he had learned since the whole witch thing had started. Dean's eyes brightened when he heard what his brother had said. The witch thing was getting better and better.

"Wait telekinesis. That is so cool, I wish I had that power." Dean spoke out to his kid brother with slight excitement over the whole idea. He wished that he had that amazing power even though his own power was just as amazing. Sam nodded with agreement. He wouldn't have minded either of the three powers. They all seemed amazing.

"Yeah well she could also freeze time which is your power. And she could see the future. Which is probably feeling. I think that we all have one of these powers." Sam spoke to his big brother with a slight fascination over the entire subject. He was now really coming round to the idea of being a witch especially with the types of powers he would be receiving. Dean smirked at his brother's words.

"What one do you think you got?" Dean asked the fifteen year old before him with a small smile on his face wondering what power his little brother and big sisters might get. At hearing that Sam looked up at his big brother. He was wondering the same thing as Dean.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. Oh crap." Sam suddenly gasped out when he finally finished reading the text that he had been reading. He read the words over and over again not sure what they were saying what he thought they were saying. Dean then glanced at his kid brother with worry over Sam's gasp.

"What? What is it Sammy?" Dean asked the fifteen year old with worry and concern for why Sam had went from happy and excited to terrified and worried. He tried to see if he could read the book when Sam looked over at him with scared filled eyes.

"We're in trouble." Sam responded to his big brother with slight fear over what he was now reading as he looked up at the older boy with fearful brown eyes. Dean took a deep breath when he saw the look that hi baby brother was giving him. It was the same look that Sam had when the social became involved in their lives. He sighed, he was really starting to hate being a witch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Prue and Phoebe Halliwell sat in the small restaurant with their drinks as Phoebe spoke to her eldest sister about everything that she had found out. Glancing at the elder woman, Phoebe knew that Prue was unlikely to believe her despite the evidence that Phoebe was giving to her. Prue listened to her sister and was worried.

"The Chosen one? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue told her baby sister with slight irritation towards the woman that had been talking non-stop about witches and such since she had came back to San Francisco. Phoebe sighed at her sister with her own brand of irritation towards the woman that was probably never going to believe her.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time, see the future or move anything?" Phoebe questioned her eldest sister with slight desperation, hoping the Prue would believe her on just this one thing but she knew that it was unlikely. Prue never really believed anything that the younger witch had to say. Prue gave her sister a glare.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic….." Prue spoke to the twenty-three year old with her own very self righteous tone that she knew irritated Phoebe more than anything in the world especially since this wasn't the first time she had said it. Phoebe cut her sister off with an angered filled tone over the words spoken despite having been said millions of times before.

"Since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me; just once, can't you trust me." Phoebe asked her elder sister with a slight begging tone mixed with desperation. She may have been used to the may in which her sister acted towards her but it didn't make it hurt any less. Prue yet again sighed with irritation towards the twenty-three year old.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, were is the cream?" Prue asked with a more than usual agitated tone to Phoebe. She looked around until she noticed a cup filled with the wanted cream glide towards the two women all on it's own. Prue just stared at it as Phoebe gave her elder sister a knowing look. She had known that she was right.

"Really? Cos that looks pretty special to me." Phoebe spoke to her big sister with a slight smirk on her face knowing that Prue ignored in favour of looking at the cup of cream. She sent images to her brain and watched as the cream filled her cup without even being touched. Phoebe watched this happen in fascination. The cup was soon bubbling up with the cream making Prue look away from the cup and the cream.

"Oh my god, so eh? I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked in hesitation as she looked at her sister closely. She couldn't believe that for once Phoebe was actually right. She then began to wonder what this would do to her and her family.

"With how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now." Phoebe told her big sister with her voice layered with humour on the fact as she tried to keep her big sister from throwing a fit. Peyton turned to look at the sugar in fear.

"I don't believe it." Prue spoke herself with so much disbelief over what was happening to her and what would happen to her as she tried to convince herself that Phoebe was wrong. That she was wrong. She didn't make the cream move by itself. That was impossible. No one could do that. Especially not her. Phoebe ignoring her big sister's words as she thought the whole thing over.

"God, I wonder what the others can do." Phoebe asked herself with a slight wonder as she thought about how this witch thing was going to affect Piper and the boys. Prue had had it now as she grabbed the cup in front of her and downed it in one go. Phoebe then gave her elder sister a very concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked her sister in concern, knowing that this was a hard thing for Prue. She was the one that was adamant that Phoebe was a liar. Phoebe thought about the many ways in which Prue could take this witch stuff. Prue turned to glare at her little sister with an angered and agitated look.

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Prue yelled quietly to her sister as not to let anyone hear what she was saying knowing that they would think that she was crazed. And right now she didn't know if she was crazed or not. Phoebe gave her sister a sympathy filled glance, knowing that the elder woman was currently in turmoil.

"You were born one. We all were. And I think that we better start learning to deal with that." Phoebe told her sister with honesty as she recalled everything that she had learned in the book of shadows through the night. Prue gave the younger woman a slight fearful look t the thought of what the witch thing would do to her. Prue then stood up and left as Phoebe followed.

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of five siblings battling different carnations of evil." Phoebe told her big sister with a knowing tone as she knew that Prue would need to know this kind of stuff just like Piper and the boys would. They needed to work together. It was their destiny. Prue nodded her head at the information she was receiving from her younger sister as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Well evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue spoke as she remembered that witches were seen as evil. She also remembered a lot more about witch lore. And none of it was actually good. Phoebe shook her head as she noted the fearful glance that her sister gave her..

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows a Wiccan reade: "An it harm none do what ye will."" Phoebe recited to the elder woman from what she remembered about the words in the Book of Shadows. She smiled as she remembered the whole thing. Prue gave her sister a confused glance.

"A bad witch, or a warlock has but one goal, to kill good witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. they could be anyone, anywhere." Phoebe told her sister as she remembered even more things that she had read from the book of shadows. Prue looked at her little sister with confusion. She couldn't believe that all of this was actually true.

"And this has what to do with us?" Prue asked her sister with both worry, confusion and fear. She was scared for her little brothers and sisters. Phoebe looked at her as she smiled innocently to her bug sister. Phoebe always was the innocent one.

"Well, in the first wood carving they were in slumber. but in the second one they looked like they were battling some kind of warlock. I think that as long as we were kept in the dark about our powers, we were safe. Not anymore." Phoebe told her as she memorised as much of what she had read as she could. It was all really useful information that Prue, Piper and the boys both needed to know. Prue nodded at her sister with a slight fearful tone to her younger sister. Both unaware of the cat that seemed to be following him.

Piper had finally gotten out of a long day at work and she was going to go home when Jeremy had taken her away from the thoughts of powers and siblings. Jeremy always knew how to do that. And what they were doing was drinking wine and eating Chinese food while getting a cab ride back to Jeremy's place.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Piper asked her boyfriend with a hesitant and worried tone to her boyfriend. Jeremy smiled at the woman before him as he thought of her words and how she felt about those words.

"Sure. It's called luck or fate. Some call it miracles. Why? What happened?" Jeremy told the woman with a light voice of happiness and enjoyment mixed with humour. Jeremy smiled at her in clear glee as Piper gave him a smirk as the driver drove on oblivious to the couple. Piper sighed as she decided to think about something else.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie." Piper spoke with laughter and humour filled tone as she passed him one of the cookies. Jeremy smiled at the brunette as he opened it and looked down at it before looking at Piper as she opened her own cookie. Jeremy gestured her to go first.

"Okay. "Soon you will be on top."" Jeremy read from the piece of paper with a knowing smirk to the woman before him. Although he knew that Piper wouldn't believe what he was saying even if she didn't get anything else. Piper smirked at her boyfriend as she felt that he was lying or at least omitting a few details from what he had said.

"It doesn't say that." Piper questioned the man before her with a curious tone knowing that it couldn't have been the truth since she had never heard a fortune cookie like that before. And she had had her fair share of fortune cookies being that a Chinese was Sam and Phoebe's favourite take out.

"Yes, it does." Jeremy spoke adamantly to the young brunette with a smirk on his face as he glanced from Piper to the piece of paper in his hand. Piper gave him a pointed look of disbelief as she tried to get her inner Dean to come out. Or Phoebe. Jeremy just continued to smirk at the brunette as he stuck to his words.

"Let me see." Piper asked the man before her with a small smile on her face as she took the piece of paper away from the brunette with a small light smile on both of their faces. Jeremy looked at the woman with a charming smile towards the girl before him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy asked the brunette with confusion as he laid on his cocky smile for the twenty-five year old. Piper smirked to the man unconsciously as she read the piece of paper. Her smirk grew even further as she read the full thing. She knew that he wasn't telling the full fortune.

""Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world."" Piper read out aloud with a big smile on her face at knowing that she was right while just continued to give her his cocky smirk. Piper's smirk widened as she threw the fortune at the reporter. He smirked again before looking at the road.

"Eh? Can you take a left on seventh please." Jeremy asked the cab driver with a happy tone as Piper looked over at him in confusion, not understanding his request as she continued to look down on the Chinese food that they had bought before looking up at Jeremy questioningly.

"Seventh? I thought that we were going to my place." Piper asked the reporter before her with a questioning tone as she looked at him with nothing but confusion towards the man. Jeremy sat back in his seat as he looked to the brunette. He smiled at her, thinking about where he was going to take the young woman.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I want to show you the old Bowling Building. The view of the Bay Bridge? It's amazing." Jeremy told the brunette with an even bigger and cockier smile that put her in mind of Dean. The taxi driver just continued to drive off while Piper glanced at Jeremy with confusion and wonder of what he had in mind. Jeremy just smirked at the woman as they drove to the destination.

Prue walked into the pharmacy with Phoebe following her with a smirk on her face as she walked. She was overjoyed at being right for once in Prue's eyes. They walked over to the front desk as Phoebe passed the note over to the pharmacist with a smile.

"I'll be right back with your prescription." The man behind the counter told the young woman with a polite smile on his face. Phoebe just returned the smile to the pharmacist as he went to walk away from the women when Prue though things through and glanced to the man.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked the man with a pleading like tone to him, wanting desperately to have something to get rid of her incensing headache without using liquor. Phoebe glanced at her sister with confusion while the pharmacist glanced towards the brunettes.

"Eh Aisle three." The man at the counter told her as Prue thanked him before walked away towards the aspirin. Phoebe followed after the elder woman with a surprising and yet annoyed look towards her. She was starting to feel concerned about the older woman on how she was dealing with the whole thing.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches." Phoebe pointed out to her older sister with a small smile on her face as she tried to act both helpful and annoying towards the older woman before her as she brushed her fingers through the aisles. Prue just continued to look for something to help with her headache.

"Not for this one, it won't." Prue disagreed with her sister in a frustrated tone knowing that her headache was more to do with the witchcraft and the smaller woman beside her. She continued her search as Prue walked behind her looking for the thing she so desperately needed. Phoebe rolled her eyes at the older woman.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe asked her sister with happiness and excitement as she looked over everything that was on the shelves looking for whatever it was that Prue needed. She wanted Prue to see the better side of their powers. The better side of their witchcraft. Prue glanced at her sister as if she was crazy. That very thought was crazy.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." Prue replied to the younger brunette with desperation. She wanted. No needed to get away from what the twenty-three year old was saying. Phoebe frowned at her sister. The normal thing that people inherited did not appeal to the young woman. She needed something different. Something special. And that was what she was getting.

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Phoebe told her big sister with a bright smile. Her chirpy nature clearly showing. She had always wanted to be special. Had since she was a little girl. Prue groaned at her sister's behaviour. It pissed her off most of the time over her sister's behaviour.

"I want to be normal. I want my life to be….You know, isn't this aisle three?" Prue yelled out as she looked around the aisle looking for the aspirin she needed with desperation as she spun around looking. Phoebe looked elsewhere before turning back to her elder sister with a desperate need for the older woman to get back with reality. And the reality was that they were witches.

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe told her sister as she tried to get it through to the older woman that they were witches and that things were going to change for their family. Prue tried to get her thoughts off of anything to do with what her sister was saying as she continued to search for the aspirin.

"Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asked her sister with desperation as she tried to get her mind off of everything to do with witchcraft or their destiny because that was the one thing that she didn't want to think of right now. The whole thing was something that she didn't want to think about. Phoebe glanced at her sister with a pout as an idea came to her.

"I see chamomile tea." Phoebe spoke to her sister with annoyance as she tried to get under Prue's skin. She wanted Prue to get angry so the older brunette could hurry up and get over whatever was going on with her. Prue stopped in the middle of the aisle as she turned angrily towards her younger sister.

"Look, I have just found out that I am a witch, that my brothers and sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil." Prue yelled out to her sister with a more than quiet tone, not wanting anyone else to hear what she was saying to her little sister. The words all registered in her mind as she glanced towards the aisles. She was now registering that every bad thing in the world was coming after her and her family. Phoebe listened to her sister ranting.

"Evil that is going to come looking for us. So, excuse me, Phoebe, but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now." Prue continued to yell at her sister with anger and worry towards the younger woman. She knew that nothing would be the same. She knew that now her and her family were going to be in danger. And that terrified her more than anything as she looked for the aspirin. Phoebe glanced at her with cockiness.

"Then move your headache out of your mind." Phoebe told her sister with a cocky and annoying tone that drove Prue to insanity as she looked and felt frustrated. She glared at her sister as a bottle of aspirin shot into her hands from were she was standing. She looked at the bottle with surprise as Phoebe looked at her with surprise and excitement.

"You move things when your upset." Phoebe told her big sister with excitement and slight curiosity for her big sister's powers that looked so magical. And it was because this was who they were supposed to be. Prue looked from the bottle to her sister and repeated the motion. She was annoyed because in her head she knew that her sister was right, and that made her more angry at the younger woman as she glared at her.

"This is ridiculous. I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head." Prue asked Phoebe with annoyance and frustration, not wanting to believe everything that her sister was saying in fear. And she was afraid. Phoebe looked at her sister with a darkening glare to the older woman. She smirked with annoyance.

"You don't believe me?" Phoebe asked her big sister with disbelief despite knowing that Prue was the type of person that would never believe her despite everything that was laid out in front of her. Prue just nodded her head in a duh motion. She hated the thought of believing Phoebe cause that meant that they were in danger.

"Of course I don't believe you!" Prue yelled out to her younger sister in anger and concern for her siblings. She didn't want to believe what Phoebe was saying because it scared her more than anything to think that her family could get hurt. Phoebe just glared at her sister and then smirked when a theory came to her.

"Roger." Phoebe said in a sing song voice knowing how much her big sister hated Roger being brought up. Mostly because of her. But that was besides the point. Phoebe flinched as a load of aspirin fell at her feet. Prue noticed this too as she began to pick the bottles up while glaring angrily to the young woman.

"Now, lets talk about dad and see what happens." Phoebe asked her sister with barely contained frustration to her sister as she tried everything in her power to get Prue to belief her and to get the older woman to believe her for once. Prue turned to glare at her younger sister with anger over her father being mentioned.

"He's dead, Phoebe." Prue told her sister with anger towards the younger brunette as she stood up from her place on the floor to glare at the younger woman. The one person that Prue hated more than anything was her father, something that everyone of her siblings knew about her.

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." Phoebe spoke to Prue with anger at the older woman's remark on their father. She hated the way Prue spoke about the man. Prue just gave the younger girl a darkened glare of anger. She despised talking about her father especially to Phoebe who prided the ground the man walked on.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom." Prue spoke to her sister with anger towards Phoebe and hatred towards the man that caused her to feel the way that she felt. She hated everything about the man since he had left her mother despite it being a good thing that he did leave since she wouldn't have Sam and Dean as brothers if he didn't leave.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a button pusher for you! You're mad he's still alive, you're mad I went to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe spoke out to her big sister as she repeated that one words trying to push Prue. Trying desperately to anger the older brunette. Prue glared with anger to her sister. Both sisters flinched as everything threw off of the shelves. Phoebe turned to look a her sister with shock. Prue returned the shocked look.

"Feel better?" Phoebe asked the older woman with a humours look to the woman as she noted how Prue seemed to have changed. She looked and acted more relaxed. Prue looked from the floor to her sister and smirked with adrenaline.

"Lots." Prue spoke to Phoebe with a big smirk on her face as she looked to her sister with a more relaxed tone. Phoebe just smiled at the look that her elder sister was giving her. It had been a long time since she had seen such a look directed to her from Prue.

"The Book of Shadows said that our powers would grow." Phoebe pointed out to her big sister with shock and surprise as a smirk on her face as she glanced to the floor and then back to Prue with a pointed look. The older sister nodded her head in surprise and shock at the thought of her powers getting even stronger.

"Grow to what?" Prue asked her older sister with a big smirk on her face as Phoebe laughed causing Prue to join her. Both girls now seeing the humour in the situation now. Phoebe looked at her sister with a bright smile, thinking that things had to get better for all five of them. Prue shook her head as she began clearing things away. All Phoebe could do was smile as she helped Prue to clear up.

The cab stopped outside the old bowling ally as Piper bit her lip looking at it. It looked old and not the type of place that a guy would take his date. Jeremy paid for the cab as Piper stepped out the cab and turned to glance at her boyfriend with curiosity and confusion.

"Well, here we are." Jeremy spoke with excitement as he smirk to the young woman as he opened up the door of the bowling ally. Piper glared a little to the man when she saw the inside of the bowling ally. She was more than confused as to why they were at the run down bowling ally when there were much more better and loving views elsewhere.

"I don't care how amazing the view is, I'm not going in there." Piper told Jeremy with an unhappy tone as she looked around the dreary place. The place looked even worse inside than it did outside. Jeremy smirked at Piper as he pushed her into the room playfully. Piper glared playfully to him as she stepped inside.

"Come on, I have a surprise inside." Jeremy spoke to the young woman as he pulled her into the bowling ally and over to an old lift. Closing the protective shutters, Jeremy looked back to Piper as he pressed the lever. The lift started to move as Piper looked around. She felt a little angst at being in the lift with Jeremy.

"You are gonna love this. I bet you you'll tell Phoebe and Prue the moment you see them. Maybe even Dean and Sam." Jeremy told the brunette with a small smile of anticipation on his face at what he was going to do with Piper. Piper looked at her boyfriend in confusion at the mention of her little sister. She hadn't remembered ever mentioning Phoebe coming home to Jeremy.

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper asked the older man with confusion as she turned to look at Jeremy. Jeremy gave a look before startling Piper with a knife in his hands. Piper glanced at the knife with shock, surprise and fear. Her eyes were only looking at the strange looking knife as she stepped back.

"What is that?" Piper asked the man with confusion and fear as she took another step back from her boyfriend. She was terrified of him having never seen this side of the older man. Jeremy smirked at the fear he found in the young witch. It was one thing that he desired more than anything.

"It's your surprise." Jeremy spoke to the young witch with anticipation. He stepped closer to her with the athame. He couldn't wait until he got what he wanted from the witch. Piper looked to him wondering whether or not he was being serious. She was scared but this had to be a joke.

"Jeremy, stop it. You're scaring me. Damn it, I'm serious!" Piper yelled out with fear as she stepped back again hitting the wall. She was so scared now. Scared that she would never see Phoebe and Prue become sisters again. Scared of missing Dean's twenty-first birthday. She was scared that she would miss Sam's graduation. Piper moved away from the wall feeling trapped.

"So am I! See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went into the hospital." Jeremy told the young witch with a smirk on his face as he looked at Piper with a predatory look. The two began to circle around each other. Piper looked at him with fear as she thought back to when her Grams was sick. Jeremy knew about her sisters and her little brothers.

"See, I've known for quite some time that the moment the old witch crocked that all your powers, they'd be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the five of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to come home." Jeremy spoke to the young witch with a sadistic pleasure. Happy that he was going to get what he craved from the brown eyed witch. Piper let the tears shimmer in her eyes as she watched him wield his knife with fear. She listened to his words with even more fear.

"It's you, isn't it? You killed all those women." Piper cried out with fear as she questioned everything that had happened in their relationship. She was now questioning everything that Jeremy had did. She questioned herself over Sam's doubts of the man. She hadn't thought that the boy was right. Jeremy smirked at the witch.

"Not women, witches." Jeremy spoke out to the witch with a smile of anticipation on his face desperate to kill the witch. Piper looked to him with fear, shaking her head unable to think about what was awaiting her. She was scared even more for her siblings. Phoebe, Dean and Sam were only kids.

"Why?" Piper yelled out to the older man with tears in her eyes as she looked over to him with fear of everything that was going on. She was scared. Jeremy looked to her with even more pleasure as he began drinking in her fear.

"It was the only way to get their powers. And now I want yours." Jeremy growled out to the witch before him as he lit up a hand of fire. Piper screamed as Jeremy went to stab the knife into her body. Piper closed her eyes and waited for something that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to find the warlock frozen in place like Chef Moore had been earlier.

"Okay, think, stay calm. Think, think, think. Gotta get out of here. Okay, okay." Piper told herself with desperation as she looked around the place seeing that her only option was the top part of the lift. She rushed over and began to climb over. Piper began screaming when she felt Jeremy grab her ankle. She struggled to get free of the man. She tried to climb out but he was pulling her. Grabbing a plank of wood she whacked him over the head with it. Knocking him unconscious. As quick as she could she got up and ran away. Hoping to get to her brothers and sisters before it's to late.

Dean looked to the youngest Halliwell expectantly waiting for him to finish whatever he was going to say with desperation. Sam's hands were trembling a bit as he reread everything for a fifth and sixth time unsure whether or not what he had read was true. Dean glared at the teen with slight annoyance.

"Okay why are we in trouble? Sammy?" Dean asked his baby brother with an impatient tone as he pulled the book from Sam's hands. Sam looked up at his big brother with fear in his brown eyes. He was now trying to think of a way to word what he had read. Although he didn't know how he was going to do that. He looked down.

"Okay, you know how each of us have a power." Sam tried to word this without giving away the whole thing straightaway. Dean looked at the fifteen year old with confusion. Wondering what the boy meant as his thoughts went back to when he had saved his best friend from being killed. Sam just nodded his head in a duh way.

"Yeah, me saving my friend from being crushed to death proved that." Dean told the kid with a sarcastic tone to the younger boy who just rolled his eyes at the nineteen year old, used to his sarcastic tone after having heard it for nearly sixteen years. He then pulled the book back out of the older teen's arms before opening it up to the page he was on.

"Well, what you don't know is that you, Piper, Prue, Phoebe and me, are The Charmed Ones." Sam confirmed to his big brother of what he had found out with a more than fearful yet prideful tone to his older brother as he thought of everything that he had learned. Although he didn't understand why he was feeling pride after reading what he had read.

"Okay whatever that is." Dean questioned with confusion over what a Charmed One was as he glanced at the book in Sam's arms. He wanted to know what was happening now as he tried to get the answers. Sam yet again rolled his eyes at his big brother's impatience. He yet again read the words in the book to be sure.

"The Charmed Ones are the chosen ones. Chosen to fight evil like demons and warlocks that are going to come after us. To kill us." Sam admitted to his big brother with a more than hesitant tone to the older boy as he thought over everything he had learned. Dean gulped with fear, not for his self but for his big sisters and baby brother. Both boys looked at each other grimly before being startled.

"Piper! Sam! Dean! You guys home!" Prue's voice called up the stairs with a more weird tone that Dean and Sam were not used to hearing as they both turned to look at one another. Dean went to go down the stairs as Sam stood up with the book and placed it on the table with hesitance before following after his older brother. Meanwhile down the stairs Prue and Phoebe were walking in the house looking for someone.

"I'll go check the kitchen. You check the messages." Prue told the twenty-three year old with a more than confused tone as he would have thought that at least Sam would have been at the house since his school had ended hours ago. Prue walked towards the kitchen as Phoebe walked over to the answering machine.

"Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk." Roger spoke through the answering machine with a more than unruly and irritating tone as Phoebe rolled her eyes at the message. Prue came back into the room with a small cat in hand as the younger woman gave her a pointed look.

"Well Piper is definitely not home, unless she has changed into a cat." Prue spoke to the younger woman with a confused tone to her. The youngest sister continued to give Prue a pointed look as she wondered where a cat could have come from especially since Sammy was a little old to be bringing stray animals home.

"What? How did the cat even get in the house?" Phoebe voiced her question with annoyance when it looked like Prue wasn't going to answer her. Prue looked to her sister confused over her tone of voice as Phoebe rolled her eyes and again looked back at the cat beside her. Neither girl noticed the creaking from the stairs.

"I don't know somebody must have left a window open or something. Did Piper or one of the boys leave a message?" Prue asked her little sister with a fearful protective tone towards the three that all of the Halliwells were used to. Phoebe looked over at phone before turning back to look at Prue as she tried to think of excuses she could use for the three being absent. The look told Prue everything that she needed to know.

"Piper's probably out with Jeremy. The boys…." Phoebe tried to excuse the three with a slight hesitance to her tone knowing that Prue would probably belief Piper and Dean but not Sam. She was about to excuse the boys when she was cut of by Dean's voice making her sigh with relief.

"Are right here. Piper hasn't called by the way." Dean confirmed to his elder siblings as he came down the last few steps with Sam following behind him with a sheepish look. Prue gave the young Halliwell a small glance as Phoebe nodded her head a little thankful that at least she knew that the boys were alright. Phoebe then turned to look at Prue.

"Oh Roger called." Phoebe told her sister with a happy tone as the whole room turned to glance at her with pointed glares, all knowing full well that Phoebe despised Roger. Sam let a small smirk fall from his lips and his elder sister's tone while Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, I heard." Prue confirmed to her siblings with a sheepish tone as she gave the woman and eldest teenager a pointed glare. Sam smirked as he went to stand closer to his oldest sister. Dean lightly glared at the teenager and then let what he had learned sink into him.

"Yeah well do you wanna know what Sammy found in the book. He found…." Dean began to tell his elder sisters with a more than scared tone for the youngest as the younger boys nodded at the elder brother before he was cut off by his big sister coming in through the door as he and the others all looked over at the door to see a frightened Piper.

"Prue!" Piper's frightened voice called out to the group as the door creaked open. The siblings glanced at Piper with confusion and fear. Before they could say anything to the frightened woman, Piper slammed the door shut. The siblings glanced at her.

"In here." Phoebe called out before she frowned at her big sister. Prue took a step forward in concern for her sister. She noticed with a frown that Piper was locking the door. The sight caused Sam to look hesitant towards the brunette while Dean stepped closer to the younger boy.

"Piper?" Phoebe questioned with barely contained relief at knowing that her big sister was alright. Then relief soon fled when she noticed Piper's fear. Prue stepped closer to the young woman as Dean stepped closer to Sam not knowing what else to do as Phoebe looked at her sister.

"My god. What is it? What's wrong?" Prue questioned her sister with concern towards the young woman as Phoebe stepped closer to her family as Piper ran over to her brothers and sisters as she rushed over to her Phoebe, grabbing her arms tightly. Sam and Dean glanced from Piper to Prue with fear in their eyes.

"Quick, lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have a lot of time! Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a….." Piper asked her little sister as she grabbed onto the young woman with fear towards the twenty-three year old. The others stayed close listening to their elder sister as she spoke. Sam looked at Dean with fear after reading what he had read. Phoebe cut her big sister off trying to confirm what her sister was thinking.

"Warlock?" Phoebe questioned her elder sister with an apprehensive tone towards her sister as Piper nodded her head to confirm her sister's words with fear. Phoebe then glanced at her older sister as Sam glanced to Dean and then Prue. Dean gulped a bit but tried to keep his fear at bay.

"Oh my god." Prue and Dean both voiced out to the family with fearful yet apprehensive tones as everyone else glanced at them, recognising their tones, something they weren't used to hearing from both Prue and Dean. Sam glanced at his siblings with fear from both the situation and from what he had read in the book.

"God, I told you this would happen. We have to get out of here." Sam voiced his opinion with fear over what might happen to him and his family. Prue glanced at him, putting a comforting hand on top of his shoulder. He glanced to the oldest Halliwell as she tried a reassuring smile towards him, taking charge of the situation.

"No. We stay here and we stay together." Prue spoke to her younger siblings with a confident tone towards them. They nodded their heads, most of them knowing that Prue's confident was fake but her protectiveness was a different thing altogether. Dean rushed to the back door while Phoebe grabbed Sam pulling them both up the stairs as Piper glanced at the oldest Halliwell. Prue nodded and they both set to work.

Waking up Jeremy looked around with dizziness noticing that Piper was gone. He growled with anger and outrage at the very thought of the young witch that seemed to have outsmarted him and he growled with anger. Shaking his head he got up and climbed out of the lift.

"I'll get you, you bitch!" Jeremy growled out in anger gunning for the bitch that had knocked him out. He couldn't wait to kill her now. Her and her pathetic family that had caused him so much trouble. He was going to enjoy killing those witches and that thought spurred him on further as he ran to his new destination.


	7. Chapter 7

AU/ Sorry for not updating in a while but here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Piper and Prue rushed over to the windows checking to make sure that they were locked. Both sisters checked them again to be sure. Dean came out of the kitchen looking to the elder witches with apprehensive looks on hi face. Dean glanced up stairs in fear for his kid brother while Prue turned around to look at them. She was putting her foot down.

"I'm gonna call the cops." Prue spoke out as she went to go and grab the phone with fear over the situation as she rushed over to go and grab the phone. Piper and Dean both glanced at one another before following after their sister with concern written all over their faces.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next." Piper yelled out at her sister as she tried to get a Prue to see the rational side. Prue hung her head with anger. She didn't know what to do. She had to protect her brothers and sisters by any means necessary but she didn't know how to save them from what was happening.

"Yeah Prue, we can't go to the cops with something like this." Dean called out to his big sister agreeing with the older witch as the both looked at one another with fear. Prue grabbed her hair in anger and frustration. She needed to find a way to save her family. It was then that they heard the thumping of someone coming down the hairs to find Phoebe.

"I think we found something! It's our only hope, come on!" Phoebe called out to her siblings with excitement of maybe finding a way to save her family. Piper and Prue glanced at one another as Dean began rushing up the stairs passed Phoebe. The sisters then followed to find Sam sitting beside an alter. Prue looked down at the spell as Phoebe arranged them into a sitting order.

"What's up with the alter?" Dean asked his little brother and big sister with confusion over what was going on. He didn't understand the book, the pot and the other stuff. Phoebe ignored the teen as she grabbed a lighter and began setting the candles alight. Sam looked up to see all of his siblings looking at him with confusion.

"It's for the spell. The spell that will stop that jerk from hurting us." Sam told Dean with slight apprehension over whether or not it would work as he helped Phoebe place the candles in a circle around the alter. Piper looked on in confusion as Prue read the spell. Finishing she grabbed some spices as Phoebe grabbed the oil.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle." Prue spoke out to the group with apprehension over what they were doing and what was happening. Piper looked over and counted the candles with confusion. Dean glanced around his self feeling like a total freak in the room while Sam and Phoebe glanced around making sure they had everything.

"Wait, I only counted eight." Piper pointed out to the room as Prue and Dean glanced around counting the candles around them both coming up with eight as Sam looked around for the ninth candle feeling fear and worry on what would happen if it didn't work.

"You forgot this one." Phoebe spoke out to her siblings picking up a pink birthday candle from the place beside her. Sam bit his lip as he looked to it with worry while the others raised their eyebrows looking at it with confusion. Dean now officially felt like an idiot for having the candle.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asked her little sister with confusion towards her younger sister before glancing to her baby brother. Sam shrugged his shoulders finding the humour in the situation. Dean then glared at the brown haired boy, hating when the kid shrugged.

"I think it's the candle from my birthday." Sam spoke with a simple minded tone as he looked over at the pink candle thinking back to his birthday, he smiled. It had been two months after Grams had died. He remembered how Piper, Prue and Dean had done everything to make his day a happy day for him despite Phoebe not being there. Everyone looked to the fifteen year old with sympathy.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." Phoebe pointed out to her siblings as she lighted the birthday candle with the lighter feeling worried but unable to voice her worry in fear of scaring the boys and Piper. Dean glared at the candle feeling just like a freak. This was the one part of being a witch that he didn't understand.

"Great. And we don't look stupid enough." Dean muttered in annoyance to everything that was going on. Sam elbowed his big brother as Prue glared at him, trying to stay in control as Phoebe put the now lit birthday candle in the pot. Prue nodded her head feeling jumpy about what was to come while Piper took a deep breathe.

"All right, next, we need the poppet." Prue pointed out to her siblings with a slight stutter that no one bar her siblings would notice. Sam glanced to his big sister causing Prue to light squeeze his forearm to comfort the young boy. Sam nodded his head as he glanced over to the pot.

"Got it." Piper called out to her siblings picking up the poppet in her hands. Phoebe glanced to her sister while Sam nodded his head with fear of what was to come. Dean just looked at the poppet with a frown not understanding what that thing was supposed to do.

"I think we're set. We're ready to cast the spell." Prue finally spoke feeling apprehensive over the spell and whether or not it would work. She was getting scared now. More so than she was used too. Sam nodded his head hoping over anything that the spell would work and they would live through the night. Dean nodded his head hoping to get everything over with.

"Okay, first, I'll make it stronger." Piper spoke as she looked at the poppet with feeling of hat. She couldn't believe that he had done this to her. Piper thought as something like a spell came to her mind. While her siblings watched her with confusion and wonder on what she was actually doing.

_Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. _

_Let me be Jeremy and go away for ever._

Piper chanted as she dug the thorn of the Rose into the stomach of the poppet before placing the poppet into the bowl of where the potion was. The siblings all looked at one another, feeling sympathetic towards Piper.

"Okay the spells complete." Piper said with a worrying tone that seemed to annoy her as they all watched the pot to see if anything would happen. Sam had an uneasy feeling in his gut that he couldn't even understand, as a pain in the back of his head began to take notice. Prue just nodded as she continued to stare at the pot.

"Lets hope it works." Prue spoke with hope as smoke began to raise from the pot and across the five siblings as they watched with apprehension and fear over what would happen. Sam coughed as the smoke rose. The Rose and poppet soon disappeared in a shine of bright lights and then bang. The siblings all gasped and moved back before taking deep breaths.

"Okay. Let's tidy all of this up." Sam suggested with an uneasy feeling, his headache starting to get worse as Piper, Prue and Dean began picking up the candles that sat on the floor with Dean sighing with annoyance. Sam watched as Phoebe closed the book. He was about to grab the book when he heard Phoebe suck in a breath. He glanced to her as Phoebe was sucked into a premonition.

_Jeremy was running near their home when he suddenly stopped as he was hit with what looked like rose thorns. Jeremy screeched but a few seconds later and he was on the run again._

Phoebe gasped coming out of the premonition as she looked up from the smoking pot of the spell. Sam looked at her with concern.

"Wait, it didn't work." Phoebe called out to the other three that were retreating with a slight fearfulness as the other three turned around. Sam sucked in a panicked gulp of air feeling even more unease by the second, wincing at the pressure in his head. Piper also looked panicked while Dean and Prue looked to the twenty-three year old with stoic looks.

"What?" Piper asked her little sister with disbelief. They had not did all of that not to have Jeremy still kicking. Dean looked to Prue goading her reaction as Sam slumped back thinking of all the things he never got the chance to do. Phoebe stood up.

"The spell. It didn't work." Phoebe repeated to her siblings with even more fear in her eyes as her hands started to quiver. Sam squeezed her ankle, trying to comfort her while Dean glanced to Piper seeing the fear in her brown eyes and knew that he would probably see the same in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Prue asked her youngest sister with confusion as she stepped forward to look closer at her sister, noticing Sam's fearful glances she felt horrible at the thought of not protecting him. Piper and Sam both glanced to one another before looking back to Prue knowing that she must have a plan if anything else.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe told her eldest sister with fear as she grabbed a hold of Sam's green sleeve pulling his up to stand. Sam glanced to her his hazel eyes reacting with fear while the others tried to process what the youngest female witch was saying. Dean sighed with fear. Something he was all to used too.

"Oh great." Dean spoke sarcastically towards the others trying to use his sarcasm and humour as his one and only defence. Prue gave him a glance before looking over to Phoebe while Phoebe glared a little at Dean. Sam and Piper watched the exchange feeling nothing but helpless.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue asked her little sister trying to confirm what she already knew. Phoebe nodded her head as she held Sam's shirt sleeve with protectiveness for the youngest Halliwell. Dean bit his lip in fear as Piper looked at Phoebe with fear in her eyes.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe spoke startlingly as the others dropped the candles on the table before running out of the attic. With Phoebe and Sam following from behind.

The fifteen year old felt his headache increase further, he had a strange feeling that running away was impossible. Sam groaned a little, irrational fears filling his body. Prue, ignorant of Sam's pain, ran down to the front door as she opened it with a look back to her siblings.

"Come on." Prue whispered to her brothers and sisters with fear. Prue heard her siblings scream as Prue looked behind herself to find Jeremy. The sisters pulled the boys behind the despite their protest while Prue stepped back putting protective hands in front of her siblings.

"Hello, ladies and boys." Jeremy said to the five witches with sadistic pleasure of the thought of killing the five witches and taking their powers. Prue stepped back carefully making the others move back with her. They were all terrified of what could happen. Sam bit his lip to keep his tears at bay as Dean and Phoebe squeezed his arms.

"Guys, get out of here. Now!" Prue yelled at her four younger siblings with a protective tone for the four. Before Sam or Phoebe could say anything they were dragged up the stairs by Dean and Piper with protectiveness. Prue looked at Jeremy with a more strengthened glance knowing that her siblings were safe, she waved her head up making Jeremy fall into the wall.

"Cool parlour trick, bitch. Yeah, you were always the tough one, weren't you Prue?" Jeremy spoke with a darkening voice as he looked at the young witch with the knife. Prue stepped around the table towards the stairs but he kept coming. Prue growled in anger as she waved her head making Jeremy move back further and harder as he slid to the floor with a groan. Prue let go of a smile before she ran up the stairs.

"Phoebe, you're right. Our powers, they're growing." Phoebe told her youngest sister as she ran into the attic closing the door to try and keep Jeremy away from her siblings. She looked straight to the youngest Halliwell putting a comforting hand to his face trying to comfort the child. She then gave Dean a look as Piper and Phoebe grabbed their Grams' old dresser.

"Put as many things by the door as you can!" Piper called out to her siblings with fear as she put the dresser against the door. Piper then grabbed a wooden plank from the side grabbing it and passing it to Phoebe and Prue with fear as Piper glanced to Dean feeling the fear radiating from him but she also noticed him trying to be strong for their family.

"How long is that gonna be able to keep him out?" Sam yelled out with fear towards his elder siblings as he kept stepping back away from the door and the warlock. The sisters and Dean looked over to the fifteen year old seeing how scared he was.

Prue nodded to Dean as she tried to move the plank in a way that would keep the warlock out. Dean moved over to the kid and placed a hand on the back of the kid's neck like his dad used to do with both him and Sam.

"It's gonna be okay Sammy." Dean whispered to the young boy as he kept his hand on the fifteen year olds neck to keep the boy calm. He was desperate to keep the kid alive. Sam nodded his head before gabbing a chair and passing it to his elder sister.

"You can't keep me out, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." Jeremy growled at the witches as the five siblings put more things in front of the door. Prue groaned in anger at hearing the demon say that. She had to be stronger, strong enough to protect her family.

While Sam took steps back feeling even more fearful and feeling trapped by the warlock. His headache was becoming impossibly worse as he tried to rub away the tension in his head.

"Yeah, look out." Piper called out as she put the chair that Sam gave her on the dresser with fear. Prue moved away grabbing Sam and Dean and pulling them behind her. Piper and Phoebe walked over pulling the boys behind them over to the middle of the attic away from the door with Prue at the font protectively.

"You don't think a chair can stop me." the warlock growled as the chair was thrown from the dresser onto the floor. Sam flinched as the chair hit the floor. Phoebe grabbed a hold of his arm trying to calm the boy down. Dean then grabbed a hold of Piper's arm when he noticed her shaking.

"You don't think a dresser can stop me." The warlock growled darker as the dresser began to move away from the door. The siblings then flinched again when the dresser hit the wall as they took another step back. Prue looked to her siblings protectively, desperate to protect them from Jeremy.

"Have you witches figured it out? Nothing, nothing can keep me away." The warlock growled as a board was moved away from the door. Leaving the door on its own.

The brothers and sisters were all locked in fear as the warlock laughed. Piper looked around desperate to get out and noticing Sam was feeling the same.

"What do we do? We're trapped!" Piper gasped in fear as she looked at her siblings. As the door was circled with a bright red light before blowing apart as a warlock stood by the door with a knife in his hands. The siblings all screamed as they stepped back. They were all more than scared now. Prue knew she needed to take charge.

"Come on, we will face him together. Remember the spirit board?" Prue yelled out to her siblings with as much strength as she could as she grabbed hold of her sisters hands keeping the together. The sisters grabbed hold of the boys trying to keep the all together. Piper nodded her head as she realised what her big sister was saying.

"The inscription on the back!" Piper asked with confusion over what that would do to help her and her siblings. Piper gripped Dean's arm as Dean grabbed a hold of Sam trying to keep a protective hold on the youngest child. They looked to the warlock in fear, not knowing what else to do as they looked turned to look at one another.

"The power of five will set us free." Prue spoke out as the other four looked around in fear. The warlock growled at the siblings as he sent a ball of fire in a ring in front of the five siblings. The brothers and sisters gasped as they looked around each other trying to be strong for one another.

Jeremy laughed at their fear.

"Come on we've got to stay together." Prue yelled out to her siblings protectively as she pulled onto both her sister's hands, making sure they took their brothers hands as well. Piper and Phoebe nodded as Piper took Dean's hand while Phoebe took Sam's, both boys nodded as they gripped onto one another.

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

The siblings chanted as the warlock threw something else at the five siblings. Causing the fire to turn into a gust of wind as the sisters continued to chant. They all tried to stay strong for one another. Trying to protect one another.

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

"I am not the only one." Jeremy growled out to the witches as he tried to get them to stop what they were saying but they didn't stop. Sam looked at Jeremy with nothing but fear and something he had never felt before as Dean held onto his baby brother with protectiveness. Phoebe kept her eyes closed as she rubbed her thumb over Sam's hand.

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

"I am one of millions." Jeremy continued to cry to the five witches in anger, trying to scare them as they still continued to say the spell together. Piper looked to the warlock with anger knowing that he was the problem in her life while Prue continued to look at him to show him that what he was doing was not going to work on either of them.

The Power Of Five Will Set Us Free

"You will never be safe and you will never be freeeeeeeee." Jeremy screamed as he blow up into a million little pieces. All five of the siblings threw their heads back away from the explosions before they turned to look back at the place where Jeremy was once. Dean took a deep breathe of fresh air thankful to be alive.

"The Power of five." Prue finally said with a sigh of relief as she looked at her two sister and the at her two brothers. Their hands still intertwined as they looked to were Jeremy had once been. Sam gave out a sigh of thankfulness, his headache retreating. Phoebe smiled at her siblings. She was so proud of them for what they had all done as sisters together.

Prue walked out of the Manor to grab the Wednesday paper as she gently shut the door to keep the heat in the house. Walking down the stairs she picked up the paper with a small smile. She always loved the paper. She glanced at the paper unaware of the man

"Good morning." A happy voice called out as Prue looked up to see her old ex Andy with a cup of coffee in hand. Prue looked up to the man and smiled happy to see the man that was a constant joy in her life. Prue stepped towards the inspector with an even brighter smile.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Prue said happily as she stepped down the stairs wanting to be closer to her high school sweetheart. The paper still in her hands, shaking ever so slight. Andy smiled as he walked over to the short haired witch with a need to kiss the brunette but keeping his feelings at bay.

"Yeah, I've been feeling pretty bad about that bad cup of coffee. I just though I should make it up to you." Andy said to the young witch with humour as he looked into her green eyes. He loved those eyes more than anything. Glancing at the cup of coffee in the man's hands she smirked to him feeling a little flustered over his presence.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee." Prue asked with humour as she gave the coffee cup in his hands a pointed look. She smiled as she pointed to it with her hand as well. Andy glanced to the cup with his own smile and then looked back over to Prue.

"What this? No this is mine." Andy told the young brunette with a smile on his lips a he gave the cup his own pointed look. He took of his black sunglasses to let Prue look into his brown eyes with a hopeful smile as Prue looked to him feeling like she was back in high school. She felt the urge to kiss Andy but stopped herself.

"I eh? Just wanted to ask you out for a coffee. Unless of course your afraid." Andy asked the young woman with humour as he tried to get her to go on the date with him desperately. He knew that the best way was to goad her into it. Prue faltered at her ex boyfriend's choice of words as she thought over last night.

"Afraid of what?" Prue asked him with a strong confident tone trying to make herself seem less panicked than what she actually was. She looked to her ex with passion underlined with fear. Fearful due to what had just happened to her younger sister. Andy didn't seem to even notice her fear. Or at least notice it in the way that it was meant. He smirked at the younger girl.

"Oh you know having a good time. Stirring up feelings, rekindling the old flame." Andy asked the brunette with a suggesting smirk as his eyes lit up at the very memory of his and Prue's past. The two had had good times in the past and he hoped that they could in the future too. Prue bit the inside of her cheek as she blushed a little.

"Okay that's a good point. We better not." Prue suggested humourlessly to the man that still took her breath away despite the ten years apart. She let the smile cross over her dark features as her stomach filled with butterflies. Andy smirked.

"Okay. How about Friday two o'clock?" Andy spoke in the one go with joy in his tone at the chance of getting back with the oldest Halliwell. At hearing Andy's forwardness Prue froze. She didn't know what to do. Her hesitance shining in her green eyes.

"You hesitated." Andy told her with a frown as Prue looked at him. She didn't know what she could say to him. She couldn't exactly say that she was a witch and that her siblings were witches. She couldn't tell him that she and her siblings fought warlocks, demons and had supernatural powers. But she had to say something to her.

"Yeah but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has got a bit more complicated. I'll call you." Prue suggested to the brown haired man, not having the heart or power to completely reject Andy's advances. They had just been through to much for her to do that. Andy smiled at the suggestion causing Prue's heart to skip a beat. Andy had always managed to make her heart skip.

"Sure. Okay here's my number. Take care Prue." Andy told the witch with loving affection in his dark eyes as he handed his card to the brunette. Prue took the card with a smile on her features, her heart still skipping beats. Something she hoped would never stop when she seen this man.

The brown haired witch then looked away from the card and back up to Andy, whishing that she could stay beside him, but then her thoughts ran back to her siblings, her newfound magic and her responsibilities. She glanced away from the man.

"Bye Andy." Prue responded with a calm and collected voice despite the inner turmoil her lust filled body was going through. She bit her lip a little to stop herself from kissing the man.

Prue glanced backwards at the sounds of the front door opened and then looked back to Andy, knowing that her brothers and sisters were coming down the stairs. The witch smiled as Andy gave a nod and walked away from the five witches.

Piper walked down the stairs with Phoebe and her brothers and blinked with recognition, when her brown eyes found the handsome brown haired man. It had been year since she had seen the man but she knew exactly who the older man was.

"Oh my god it was Andy." Piper commented to the other three with a smile on her face as she continued to make her way towards the oldest Halliwell. Piper's eyes sparkled with adoration for the childhood big brother as she gave a slight wave to the older man.

Dean elbowed his brother a little and directed him towards Prue's high school boyfriend with a smirk while the younger boy rolled his eyes, giving a small wave to Andy, having known the man for years as a second brother and much needed friend.

"I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe pointed out to the trio with laughter in her voice as she caressed the cat, in her arms, fur. Her face bright with a smile as she looked to Andy. rolling her eyes a little when she heard the sounds of Dean sniggering. She glanced to the boy.

All the while neither of the witches noticed the look that was sent towards the cat in Phoebe's arms. It was the same cat from the victim's house. He was almost sure of that, Andy frowned. He had the feeling that life in San Francisco was about to change. The man sighed as he got into his car.

"Yeah probably because you've heard a man's voice more than a hundred times in the past." Dean quirked out to his big sister, with a smirk on his face as he felt three hands hit him over the head and in the arm. Dean rolled his eyes at his siblings while pulling his little brother into a headlock. Prue rolled her eyes as she forced herself to look away from Dean.

Sam fought with his big brother as Phoebe laughed at the two with Piper ignoring them. The older witch glanced to Prue with curiosity in her eyes. She had known Andy from childhood till her teens and knew how much he liked her sister.

"What did he want?" Piper asked the oldest Charmed One with a slightly suggestive tone to her voice, her eyes sparkling with delight for her sister. She had felt so bad for Prue when Andy and her broke up all those years ago. She hoped, despite their newfound magic that the two would go again.

Dean let his brother go as he glanced to Prue with interest in his eyes, wondering if he could use any of this newfound knowledge to his advantage in annoying and prank the oldest Halliwell. Sam glanced to his big brother rolling his eyes while Prue ignored the kid.

"He asked me out." Prue told them, specifically her sisters, with a confused tone of curiosity as she frowned at her own words. Sparing a glance back to where Andy had been parked before turning back to look at her siblings. She gripped onto the card as both Phoebe and Piper looked ready to blow with excitement for her.

Dean frowned. He had known Andy since before he could remember and didn't think that the guy could really be this forward. He sighed, glancing to the departing car before glancing back to his sister while the youngest Halliwell looked slightly bewildered.

"Wow, he works fast. I thought it would take him a while to begin asking you to date." Sam snarked out before he could stop himself from responding. The teen then glanced to his big brother in irritation, knowing that the older boy had been a really bad influence on him.

The three oldest Halliwells glanced to the youngster with raised eyebrows, causing the baby of the family to shrink back while the older boy looked proud of his kid brother for what he had said. It wasn't everyday that Sam acted a little more Dean-ish. The kid noticed the look and elbowed him. The two then began hitting one another as Piper rolled her eyes.

"And you said?" Piper yelled out above the bickering brothers with interest in her eyes, as she hoped beyond anything that the older witch would say yes. She needed for her big sister to say yes after what she had been through. The brunette could tell that Phoebe was excited about the answer as well.

Phoebe glanced to her big sister in excitement while Sam frowned in confusion. He had heard all about the Prue's high school sweetheart when the two were together, having only been around five when the two split but, he didn't understand the reaction his sisters were giving one another. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, when he felt his brother again elbow him.

"Well I started to say yes. And then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean can witches date." Prue questioned her siblings with worry in her voice as she wondered how this would change not just her love life, but everything. That thought scared the brown haired witch a little.

"Not only do they date. But they usually get the best guy." Piper responded to her fearful sister with a suggestive tone, making Dean look to his big sister in slight shock. Never in his nineteen years had he seen this side of the brunette.

Sam immediately frowned at his sister's words, worry shivering inside of him at the thought of being a witch and being in a relationship. It was then that he realised what his sister had said.

"Or girls in mine or Dean's case." Sam pointed out to his big sister with necessary need to get it straight to at least Dean that he was into girls. The older boy already annoyed and irritated him about his sex life, something that Dean always felt the need to vocalise.

Dean glanced to his kid brother with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The kid made it so easy to be picked on by anyone and everyone, although if anyone bar the girls or himself picked on the boy then they would be dead people walking. He might annoy the kid but he was his big brother too.

"What girls?" Dean quirked back to the youngster and barely missed the elbow to the gut. The kid although skinny and scrawny could definitely throw a punch or an elbow to the gut. Dean then again began grabbing the kid's head and ruffling his hair while Prue rolled her eyes.

"You four will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me everything will be different now." Prue responded to her siblings, her voice again going serious as she thought of how not only her life, but all of their lives were going to change. Sam was still a high school student for gods sake. She just wished that their Grams was alive to tell them what to do.

Sam looked at his sister with wisdom much to old for a fifteen year old teenager, a feeling of serene came over him. He felt like it was going to be difficult but they'd get through it. Piper nodded her head, silently agreeing with both her brother and Prue.

Dean and Phoebe on the other hand had the feeling that life was going to a lot more fun. The idea of having magical powers excited the two, particularly because they were the tricksters of the family minus Sam, although he was the best person to trick.

"Hopefully they are. My new powers are totally kick ass. They have helped so much already and I've only had them twenty-four hours." Dean commented to his siblings, his tone have serious as he remembered how he had saved his best friend using those powers. He then remembered how he and his siblings may have saved a whole lot more lives by destroying Jeremy. It was awesome!

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement with her little brother. The powers were having a great effect on her karma having just saved a boy, not much older than her baby brother from being killed. It gave her a happy feeling.

"Yeah and at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe added with excitement.

"But they'll never be the same." Prue commented to her siblings with agitation as she tried to keep a serious tone to the conversation. She knew it was going to be hard and that they would have to stick together, but she also knew that what had happened yesterday had meant something.

Sam nodded along with his sister, his eyes beginning to panic at the thought of never being normal again. He was scared of being attacked again. God, he was never going to be the same old Sam Halliwell ever again. It terrified him.

"God, I am so starting to miss normal. I like normal. We're witches." Sam began to rant with confusion and fear in his eyes as everything that had happened ran through his mind again. Although loving the fact he had saved lives by stopping Jeremy, it scared him.

Prue and Piper looked at one another with apprehension, wanting to find a way that would help the kid from whatever he was feeling. The oldest witch then glanced to Dean.

Dean also noticed the fear and confusion and instead of picking on the kid he put an arm around the boy's shoulder, holding the back of his neck. Green eyes searching the eyes of his sisters as he tried to find a way to make the kid feel better. Phoebe took the hint.

"And that is a bad thing." Phoebe pointed out with a big smile on her face as she gave the boy a slight nudge. He gave a small smile to his sister as he began to stroke the cat's fur.

The others gave a small laugh as the boy ignored them in favour of patting the cat, although he was inwardly questioning himself being a witch. He couldn't moving things with his mind like Prue. He couldn't freeze time, like Piper and Dean and he couldn't see the future like Phoebe. Was he even a witch? That thought terrified him, not that he would tell his brother and sisters.

"No, but it could be a big problem." Prue pointed out to her sister with laughter in her voice as she secretly felt the benefits of having magic. The thrill that she had been through yesterday would forever change the twenty-eight year old. She had saved her brothers, her sisters and any potential victims of that monster. It felt good.

Piper nodded.

The twenty-five year old was in full agreement with her big sister, that life was never going to be the same again and voiced that view.

"Prue's right. What are we going to do?" Piper asked her family with curiosity as she looked at everyone of her siblings. She wanted to know how this would change and effect their lives. Being a witch was going to be trying and it was going to be hard for all of them.

Sam nodded his head in agreement with his big sister, wondering how this would affect his life. He was a high school sophomore and he was now a witch. How was this going to affect his life? How was it going to affect his brother and sisters.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe commented with excitement.

It was then that being a witch hit the oldest witch. She began to question their witchy heritage and her need to protect her family. The others ignoring her as she inwardly fought with herself.

"That's a great question Pheebs. I can think of a few things we could do." Dean commented with just as much excitement as his big sister. He loved being able to use his powers and being able to kick ass and save lives. It was exciting. He couldn't wait to see what else life would have for him.

Prue thought over what Phoebe and Dean were saying, comparing that to what Piper had said. It was starting to worry her.

"No, we are going to be careful. We are going to be wise. And we are going to stick together." Prue told her brothers and sisters with a determined and demanding voice as she tried to get that point through to Phoebe and Dean, knowing that Sam and Piper would head the warning.

Dean and Phoebe rolled their eyes at the twenty-eight year old while Sam nodded in agreement with Prue. He wanted his brothers and sisters to be safe. Even if he wasn't a witch like the others, he at least wanted them to stick together and protect one another.

"This should be interesting." Piper commented with a smile on her face wondering how things were going to work.

Prue sided her shoulder into the twenty-five year old as Dean smirked at his sister knowing the double meaning while Sam and Phoebe just rolled their eyes with humour. They all knew that it was going to be an experience that's for sure.

"Tell me about it. We got a whole lot of things coming at us now." Sam responded to his family with a small chirpy smile on his face as he hit Dean's arm before racing up into the house. Dean rolled his eyes before he chased after the boy as the sisters followed behind them with laughter in their eyes at the mischievous brothers.

Prue paused at the door, glancing at it she smiled. Despite knowing that life would forever be different, she knew that this was their destiny, and with that thought the witch glanced to the door, her emotions controlled and it closed own it's own as she walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Charmed season 1 episode 2**

The crowds were beginning to grow outside the infamous restaurant Quake as a queue stretching on for miles all laughing and waiting to be allowed in for dinner. A scene that brought a smile to Phoebe's face as she walked through the crowded room, knowing the more customers the better the money for Piper.

"Whoops, oh sorry." Phoebe apologized happily to the couple as she squeezed past them, and made her way through the crowds again. Trying to make her way further into the room, looking around it trying to find the one person that she knew better than anyone.

Across from her, over beside the kitchen doors, Phoebe found the one she was looking for. Across the walk was Piper, dressed in a short sleeveless black dress, her usually straight hair was ruffled from obvious stress, her frinch pulled to the side.

Phoebe smiled brightly as she walked over towards the older brunette, without missing a beat. She knew that with her usual reputation, that she would have Piper smiling in minutes.

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper growled out to the younger brunette with annoyance as she gripped tightly onto the receipts that she held in her hands. Phoebe felt whiplash from the change in Piper's usual passive manner. Piper Halliwell had never been one to be mean.

"Who?" Phoebe asked her sister with hesitant apprehension, having no idea who Piper was talking about and at the same time not sure if she wanted to know. Piper's brown eyes looked incredibly angry at whoever it was.

Inwardly Phoebe was wondering if the "him" that she was talking to was actually Sam or Dean, and in this case there was more of a chance of it being Dean than anyone else.

"Chef Moore!" Piper growled out with even more anger as she hissed out his name. "He of the phony accents hires me and then quits to open his own place thank you very much." Piper continued to tell the younger sister with frustration in her brown eyes. She was more than pissed that she had been left to fend for herself while the man that had hired her, ended up screwing her over.

Phoebe sighed as she waited at the side of the bar while her sister walked around it, into the serving area in order to do the job that she never wanted to do.

"I don't see any customers complaining." Phoebe responded to the older witch with appreciation in her eyes. Although this wasn't the job that Piper wanted to do, she knew that so far the older witch was doing such a fantastic job.

Piper glared at the other girl with annoyance knowing that despite Phoebe's ridiculous form of look on the bright side. She didn't want the bright side when she was forced to do a job that she did not even want. She wanted to be a chef, not everything in between.

"Hello! I am not a restaurateur, I am a chef. I have no idea what I am doing." Piper yelled out to her sister with a stress filled tone. Her chocolate brown eyes showing fear for a job that she didn't understand. She never in her life wanted to fail and when doing a job that she had no clue about, that was bound to happen.

Phoebe rolled her eyes to the older girl both their brown eyes glancing to one another with emotion.

Piper then glanced at her sister seeing the sleeveless dark brown, knee length dress with the small slit with her light brown hair tucked behind her ears. Piper then glared at her sister.

"Are you wearing my dress?" Piper found herself asking her little sister with annoyance in her voice at seeing the dress she had bought for herself on her sister's body.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders a little, knowing that her big sister may just kill her for wearing her dress, even if it did look ten times prettier on Phoebe than it ever did on her.

None of the two sisters noticed that one of their two brothers had just walked into the restaurant, a cocky smile on the nineteen year old boy's face as he made his way over to the two women but stopped when he noticed an old friend of his sisters, a girl that he had had a crush on until she had gotten married.

Phoebe and Piper went unaware that Dean had walked into Quake, while a blonde haired girl made her way over to the bar. Her curly blonde hair was half up and half down, her red dress revealing yet showing nothing at the same time. Phoebe and Piper both found themselves smiling to the blonde.

"Hey Brittany." Phoebe called out to her blonde headed friend with joyful glee, having not seen Brittany in quite a while. Brittany smiled back to her friend, repeating the hi with just as much enthusiasm.

Piper smiled between the two women as Phoebe noticed the signs of ink on Brittany's hand.

Dean also seemed to have noticed the ink and gave a small smirk; he knew that Brittany had always been quite a religious person, which was surprising for someone that was best friends with Phoebe Halliwell.

"Oh, I love that tattoo." Phoebe gushed out to her friend with enthusiasm in her eyes as she looked down on the tattoo, an angel.

Brittany thanked her friend as she looked down on her tattoo admiringly while pushing it out to let the two sisters see the tattoo. Both of the sisters smiled at their friend while looking down on the tattoo. It was beautiful and showed off Brittany's personality quite well.

"I thought it was illegal to get one on your hands because of the veins." Phoebe found herself asking the blonde as she pointed to her own hand with confusion. She had wanted to get something similar when she was younger, wondering how Brittany herself had gotten it.

Brittany nodded her head while passing her the money for her meal over to Piper while the brown head witch began writing up Brittany's receipt for her while Brittany spoke with her sister.

"In the states yeah, I got it done in Tahiti." Brittany responded to the sisters with a smile on her face as she looked to her new tattoo with glee, loving it. Phoebe smiled back to her while Piper came back with the receipt and change going to give it to Brittany. "Okay, keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam." Brittany told the sisters with happiness in her voice as Phoebe waved her hand to the blonde.

"Okay say hi to Max." Piper responded to Brittany with a smile on her face as Brittany gave both sisters a wave before walking off.

Within a step she was met face to face with Dean, whom she had smiled too. She had once baby sat for him and his brother when they were kids and seeing Dean had always raised a smile in the blonde. She gave him a small wave to the man, looking him up and down.

She noted that Dean was wearing a pair of dress jeans, that made a ton of women look to him with lust filled eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, covered by a bright red shirt and on top of that was his age old leather jacket, smelling of whiskey, old spice and smoke.

The teenager looked like an incredibly fit young man with dirty blonde hair short and spiked, his green eyes looking to Brittany with glee.

"See ya later, Britt." Dean spoke to the blonde haired woman with affection as he gave her a small hug before watching her walk away from him.

"Table nine please." Piper called out to the waitress before her as she handed her a receipt for that table. Having raised her brown eyes, she raised them with a confused glance at seeing Dean walking over to them, taking a seat to Phoebe's left a cocky smile on his face.

Phoebe turned back to see her little brother with a small smile on her face as she looked around for Dean's usual shadow, frowning when she didn't see the fifteen year old. Though Phoebe was unsure if Sam could even come to Quake or if it was an all adult place, meaning for those about eighteen.

"Hey, Dean, where's Sammy?" Piper asked the green eyed teen in front of her with concern seeming to have the same idea as Phoebe. Piper then continued to look around for her baby brother, thinking he had just gone to the toilet or something but saw nothing.

Dean glanced between his two sisters, knowing that since becoming witches, everyone had been concerned for the kid, especially since the boy didn't seem to show any sign of having any powers. Something that worried Dean.

"He's at home. Wanted to study his little life away and I wanted to get a drink." Dean responded to his big sister with loving affection in his eyes while putting the money up from for some kind of alcoholic beverage. Piper smiled at him, returning with a cola.

Dean growled at his big sister's view of a joke as Piper went to hand back the rest of Dean's money, when Phoebe intercepted the cash before Dean could take it.

Piper rolled her eyes at her little brother and sister, her brown eyes glancing between the two when she felt a pinch of concern for her baby brother.

"Is it safe to leave Sam alone? What with the no powers thing." Piper asked the other two with concern in her eyes; she knew that Sam had taken classes in order to defend himself, after years of being bullied and also being forced into it by his big brother. Despite all of this, Sam being powerless still scared her.

Then again the boy didn't deserve half of the crap he had been through and at fifteen. Yet the boy was still an innocent. Just like all those women that had been killed.

"He might not have powers but he should still be a witch." Phoebe responded to the two with strength and the belief that even with everything stacked against him, that he could live through anything. It didn't matter if he had powers or not. He was still one of the five charmed ones and he was still a witch.

Not to mention the fact that he was also a Halliwell, and grandson of Penny Halliwell, a woman that often took no prisoners.

Sam may be a kid but he was a charmed Halliwell witch that could survive anything that he wanted to when given the chance.

"That and he's a really smart kid." Dean added to the conversation with loving affection in his young eyes. Though the revelation of this conversation made a shiver of fear run through Dean's entire body. He was doubly concerned with the kid having not thought twice about leaving him.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about the poor kid when he had left. All he had thought about was going out and trying to grab a drink.

"Table seven please." Piper called out to another waitress passing over another receipt with a small smile on her face as she looked back to her brother and sister with apprehension over their revelation on the youngest Halliwell.

Phoebe smiled at her brother and sister before looking to the right of her and finding a smartly dressed blonde haired man giving her the occasional glance with lust filled eyes.

Phoebe then started to feel the familiar pull at the back of her mind.

_The blonde haired man was looking at Phoebe before getting up off of his seat he then began walking over to Phoebe a smile on his face, as she herself looked available._

_The man then brought Phoebe to his attention as Phoebe looked to him. The two of them began to speak to one another with him giving away a lot of details towards the happy brunette. _

Phoebe gasped as the image left her mind leaving her slightly breathless. She looked over to her sister, a suggestive look on her face that caused Dean to frown. He knew that look from anywhere.

"Now back to my dress." Piper began to complain to the younger Halliwell, with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left." Phoebe cut her off, without even thinking about what her sister had just asked her, not feeling that it was worth answering right at the moment. "Just glance don't be obvious." Phoebe growled out to the two when Piper and Dean physically turned to look at the blonde haired man.

Both siblings rolled their eyes at Phoebe's over-reaction to the situation. Then both discretely glanced to the man noting he was blonde and seemed to look well off if they we're to make a guess.

Dean knew exactly what that young man would be to his big sister and didn't really want to be involved in the poor man losing out on something while Piper nodded her head in appreciation.

"I approve. Who is he?" Piper voiced out to her little sister as she took another spare glance to him before looking between her brother and sister. Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

The man, he could tell would only be a feature in their lives for one night, that was a given when Phoebe Halliwell was involved in something. Something that was still clearly still obvious despite the several months apart.

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he can buy me a martini." Phoebe nodded her head with happiness at the signals that were being sent her way. She didn't need to have the power of premonition to know that this man was interested, though it did help.

Dean quirked his eyebrows wondering how his sister could possibly know some of those details, their powers not even registering in his brain at the moment. Something that he would kick himself for later.

"How do you know?" Piper asked the youngest sister with a confused look in her eyes while Dean looked just as confused as his sister. He knew that unless she had met the man before then there was no chance that they would have met.

Phoebe looked between the two power freezing siblings with a small smile on her face; as if she knew something that they didn't know.

"Let's just say that I solved the age old problem of who approaches whom first. I had a little premonition." Phoebe whispered to her brother and sister with a suggestively gleeful tone of voice as she thought of the pure benefits of those powers of hers. They were much more beneficial than she originally thought they were.

Dean rolled his eyes with annoyance, knowing premonitions could be a very big benefit when involved in the dating world. Yet he had no premonitions, while Phoebe did. It was so unfair.

"What? Phoebe you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed." Piper gasped out to her little sister as she looked to her little sister with disbelief that the brown haired witch had used her powers, knowing Prue would kick Phoebe's ass for doing something like that. Then she and Dean would both be in trouble for their involvement in the use of those powers.

This sucked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister while Dean thought through Piper's words and shook his head, knowing that both Phoebe and he hadn't agreed while Piper was with Prue and Sam had no powers to deny Prue her wishes.

It sucked that Sam had it easy now that it came to Prue while the rest of them had to suffer if they even thought to use their powers.

"No you and Prue agreed, Dean and I obtained. Besides it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head." Phoebe tried to tell her sister while moving her hands slightly as to emphasis her point, knowing that they couldn't disagree with her.

Dean nodded his head at that, despite the fact that they had come at the right time, he knew that his power usage had been out of his control. Though he decided to keep his opinion to himself at the moment, not having it in him to get between his sisters.

Piper glared at her sister.

"That's the whole point! None of us can control our powers that's what scares me I could just panic and freeze the entire restaurant." Piper spoke out in anger as she moves her hands, but tries to keep her voice low enough, so that the entire restaurant would not know about their powers.

Dean growled at his sister making slight hand gestures, trying to get Piper to be quiet, he didn't want to think of the consequences of Piper using her powers or the word coming out about their witchcraft.

Phoebe on the other hand rolled her eyes, knowing that Piper, as usual, was over-reacting about the whole thing and that Prue wasn't exactly helping to calm their sister.

"Piper, just calm down or you will freeze this entire restaurant." Dean whispered to his sister, with annoyance clear on his face as he tried to get it across to the oldest brunette. He knew that if word got out then all five of them would be locked up in cages.

He knew that a cage would not help him when it came to his love life, and with Phoebe's powers he would need the help.

Phoebe again rolled her eyes at her siblings with equal annoyance in his eyes. She found herself looking away from her brother and sister, catching the blonde man Alec, moving from his chair and making his way towards the three Halliwells.

"Shh, here he comes." Phoebe whispered out to the two of her siblings with slight irritation at the two of them when she was going to have company. Phoebe nudged her brother in the elbow, trying to get him to move so that no one would think that they were dating.

It would be really bad if anyone thought that they were dating.

Dean hit his sister in the arm before reluctantly moving slightly to the side to get away from the abuse his sister looked to be trying to inflict on him.

"Hi." Alec spoke to the youngest female with a sound of longing in his blue eyes. She could tell with absolute certainty that he wanted her.

Dean rolled his eyes again at his sister's new date, glaring at his sister at the same time.

"Oh hello." Phoebe responded with a suggestively longing tone in her voice as she slowly looked the man up and down his body, though trying to be discreet about it.

"I was just eh sitting over there and was just wondering if I could buy you a martini or something." Alec asked the brunette with a lusting tone as he also looked her up and down, feeling as if he was on top of the world with such a beautiful girl taking interest in him.

Phoebe smiled with delight in her eyes at having her premonition coming true. She then looked back to her brother and sister suggestively, having just had her premonition come true.

"A martini? Hm, I would love one. It's Alec right?" Phoebe responded to the man, making her voice loud enough for both Dean and Piper to hear her. She knew the whole thing would piss her brother off and that would be a bonus to tonight's events.

Dean rolled his eyes towards his big sister, hating when Phoebe got her own way. It was then that he realised what Phoebe had said and cringed.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" Alec asked the gorgeous brunette before him with confused curiosity, as he inwardly wondered two things; had he been with her before or was she with the man in the leather jacket.

Dean and Piper's eyes both widened at what Alec had said; both not having any idea how to get out of something like that after Phoebe revealing everything prematurely.

Phoebe on the other hand just kept a soft smile on her face, keeping her emotions relaxed and not giving a single thing away as Alec looked to her curious by her words.

"Wild guess. Do you wanna go grab a table?" Phoebe responded with a small shrug of her shoulders as she picked up Dean's money, shaking it at him and stood up.

Dean growled at his big sister, knowing that now she had got the money nice and fair. It was something that they had set up years previous, whoever said a pick-up line that ended with going home with someone else, then the other paid up.

Piper on the other hand was not happy about the events, knowing that their sister would do something that would come and bite them both in the ass.

"Prue is gonna be pissed." Piper hissed out to the youngest sister as she grabbed a hold of Phoebe's arm, trying to stop her from going with the man, knowing nothing good could become of it.

Dean nodded his head in agreement with that idea but at the same time he knew that Phoebe also had a point. It wasn't her fault that she could not control her powers, it was no one's fault and Prue couldn't control her powers either.

He also knew that Prue being pissed was not news, it seemed that since Phoebe had returned, hell even before, that Prue seemed to always be pissed.

"News flash, stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe argued with the older sister with slight annoyance, having known that at heart Piper was always a worrier, something that was unlikely to change when it came to her.

Phoebe and Dean both laughed before Phoebe went off with Alec leaving Piper to glare at Phoebe and Alec while Dean just shook his head with slight annoyance.

"And with that, I'm gonna go home and annoy Sam." Dean responded to his sister with slight irritation towards Phoebe and Alec. He knew that her powers were going to mess with his flow.

Might as well spend his time annoying Sam if he wasn't going to get any tonight, that and the fact that he was starting to get a little worried about the boy. Prue was out on a date, Piper was at work and Phoebe more than likely wouldn't roll in until the morning, leaving Sam all alone.

"Try not to make a mess." Piper warned her little brother with annoyance in her voice knowing that Dean was unlikely to listen to her. The first thing he would do after getting home was to make a mess of the kitchen and then proceed to make even more mess.

Dean glanced back to his sister and smirked, now having a plan to annoy the brunette and Sam at the same time.

Giving his big sister a suggestive smirk, he grabbed his things and walked out of the restaurant with a plan in mind and a big smile on his face.

Brittany walked with happiness towards her black car, clicking the car open as she walked over to it. She felt a shiver run through her and so began looking around herself. Her once happy mood had turned fearful as she looked around herself.

At seeing nothing Brittany moved back to her car, opening the driver's side door and then slowly slides herself into the car with a sigh of relief.

Closing the car door, she looked into her rear-view mirror, moving it towards herself as she looked to her make-up, wondering if she needed a touch up or not. She then ran a finger over her lips trying to fix her lip stick.

After finishing with her touch-up, Brittany turned the mirror back into place, gasping in fearful shock as someone else appeared in her car mirror. Someone that was sitting in the back of her car.

Quickly turning around, it was revealed to her that her eyes had not deceived her. At seeing the man in front of her, Brittany began to scream with striking fear; the only sound that could be heard from the car was the sounds of Brittany screaming.

Sam was standing next to his best friend, Ronnie, with that weird pain again in his head, his sense of sound being cut off by a loud buzzing in his left ear. He shook his head in irritation as the sun beated down on him and the grounds of Hyde high school in San Francisco, California.

The brown haired teenager looked up at Ronnie; and smiled a little at seeing the black band shirt with the big red letters, titling the band's name, "ACDC". He had gotten her that shirt, thanks to the magical persuasion of Dean Halliwell.

The teen then noticed that she was wearing her mother's earrings, something that she only did when she was going on one of her many dates after school, he smirked again. Looking down at there was the short denim skirt, white tights and black shoes.

Her beautiful golden blonde hair lay against her shoulders in soft curly strands, another thing that she did whenever she had a date. As well as the soft touch of make-up that always made her stand out from her usually pale complexion.

Sam's smirk brightened even further as he looked to the blonde with quirked eyebrows.

Although his smirk soon turned into a grimace, as he began to grit his teeth at the intense pain that was filling his head. He groaned.

Ronnie kept on talking away, unaware of her friend's misery and pain, as Sam continued to wince over the weird pain that surrounded his head. She then screeched when one of Sam's least favoured class mates bumped into her, making her fall into him as the two teens fell to the ground.

Ronnie on top of Sam, his bag still hanging on his shoulder, while the blonde's things flew all over the black paved ground.

Ronnie yelled something out in angered hatred towards the boy as Sam groaned at the blonde's weight, despite being skinny; Ronnie was a lot taller than him, something that he envied while she rejoiced. The headache that he was currently trying to breathe through didn't make anything any better.

After getting that out of her system, Ronnie got up off of Sam and the ground, helping the shorter fifteen year old get back on his feet. He thanked her, as she blew him off. She was more than used to helping the smaller boy get back to his feet when those jerks were around.

Sam watched as Ronnie began picking up her things, unknowingly she was standing in the middle of the road, a red Cadillac making its way towards her.

The pain inside, Sam's head got increasingly worse as he felt like screaming in agony, it was then that he looked up to see the red Cadillac coming towards Ronnie, the blonde still unaware.

Panic seized the brunette's body as he began running without thinking, but he was too late.

The car rushed through Ronnie throwing the blonde over its bumper, before making Ronnie crash back to the ground. Sam screamed, tears running down his eyes as dead blue eyes stared back at him.

He could breathe or think of anything but Ronnie's red blood moving out of her body, a crowd beginning to circle the area with everyone else in shock.

Sam continued to scream and yell, trying to get to Ronnie when he felt a sudden pull. He felt that he was being pulled away from Ronnie as he tried to move towards her with desperation.

His body seized as he flew up into the air.

Sweat drenched his body, as he looked around himself finding the childishly young blue wall paper scraped over the walls alongside posters. The other bed at the side of the room, as well as the millions of clothes that cluttered the side of the room. He breathes a sigh of relief. It was his bedroom.

He sighed again, and then he felt something grab him. He screamed again.

"Sammy, calm down, it's me." A voice tried to sooth his panicked mind. But Sam's couldn't hear the voice as his panic froze his mind. "It's Dean, tiger." The man spoke again as he ran a hand began to rub his back in circular motions.

Dean was looking to his baby brother with fear having never seen the kid act this way since they were both kids. He also didn't really know how to handle the situation since his grams always seemed able to calm the hazel eyes boy in ways none of the Halliwell siblings could understand.

Though somehow despite the calm, the kid always ended up right beside him on his bed, so Dean felt more confident in his ability to comfort the teen. Taking a deep breath, Dean began to hum "Hey Jude" to the boy, something their mother had always done when they were upset before she had died. Something that Prue tried her hardest to imitate.

Sam seemed to stagger from the nightmare induced panic that was filling his body and then began to relax against his brother.

He clutched onto his older brother as his mind kept running over the nightmare. It had felt all too real and he could still hear the ringing in his ear. Still hear the sounds of Ronnie's body hitting against the car. Although he did suffer from nightmares, had all his life, but they had never been this bad before or at least he didn't think they had.

But something told the brown haired teenager that there was more to this night terror than met the eye. He just hoped that what he saw would not become a reality. If so, then he was going to have to watch his best friend die.

Dean spent the next half hour trying to calm his little brother, worry running through him as well as thankfulness of having left Quake. The very thought of Sam having woken up without anyone here to comfort him scared him. The kid was only fifteen and had been through a hell of a life.

"Hey, what was that about, Tiger?" Dean found himself asking his baby brother as soon as the kid had calmed down enough to be able to talk. Though he continued to run his fingers over Sammy's back through the sleep shirt he was wearing, it was a jade green band shirt that had once belonged to Dean.

Sam relaxed further into his big brother, believing that Dean could even protect him from his worst nightmares when given the chance.

Dean always did have that unique power.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, thanks Dean." Sam responded to the older teen, not really wanting to dread it all back up again. He didn't even want to think about his nightmare after what he had seen in his dream.

It was the worst nightmare that he ever remembered having.

Dean nodded his head and then smirked at the thanks he had received. He didn't understand why Sam always felt the need to thank him and the girls for things like this when they were only too happy to do these things. Sam was the baby of the family; they would always treat him in such a way.

Shaking his head of all of this, Dean decided to do something that would get both of their minds off of Sam's nightmare, and maybe help the kid to sleep later on tonight.

"Don't need to thank me, kiddo. Come on; let's go get you some hot chocolate." Dean asked the kid, knowing it was one of the many things that his Grams had done after one of Sam's many nightmares. Now that his Grams had died and Prue nowhere in sight, he knew that he would have to learn how to deal with a terrified Sammy.

From what he could remember from how people dealt with Sam and his constant nightmares was that his Grams would hug Sam, singing some type of lullaby to him. After that she would say or do something to make him smile and then make him a hot chocolate and let him help her make his favourite chocolate cake.

Problem here was that Dean couldn't cook and he never did know the kinds of things that his Grams said to Sam when he was upset or scared.

Sam looked to his big brother with tearful blue green eyes, and felt incredibly thankful towards his brother for everything, knowing that Dean hated chick-click moments.

"Piper will kill us if we make a mess of the kitchen." Sam joked to his brother; he knew that Dean would not appreciate him thanking him again and again. That would only make Dean close in on himself.

Standing up with a look of thankfulness, Dean smiled as he held a hand out to his little brother, trying to bring as much comfort to the fifteen year old as possible. It would be ten times worse if Dean made a mistake and unsettled Sam even more than he already was.

"Piper's not here and I think you need a pick me up. No chick flicks, just you, me and some hot chocolate." Dean spoke to the kid with a relaxed tone of voice, his whole body relaxed with humour as he looked Sam in the eyes. A humour filled moment would make all the ill-feeling Sam forgotten.

Sam nodded his head with a huge smile on his face, nothing but joy in his eyes, knowing that whatever his brother had done had made himself completely forget his nightmare.

Dean pushed his little brother out of the room, trying his hardest to keep the relaxed smile on the teen's face as he pushed him towards the stairs.

"Okay but if Piper kills us then I am gonna come back and haunt you're ass." Sam warned the green eyed teen with mock annoyance in his eyes that were clouded with humour and affection. Loving that he could feel so relaxed at the moment, after such an ordeal.

Dean rolled his jade green eyes at his little brother as they both moved down the stairs with a big smile on his face. Both coming face to face with Piper when they finally got down the stairs, Piper smiled at the two teens before her.

Piper walked into the manor to find both her little brothers coming down the stairs and smiled towards them. She could see that Dean was still wearing the same clothes he was wearing to Quake minus his leather jacket, boots and red t-shirt.

She then noticed that her baby brother was dressed in Dean's old jade green band t-shirt that Sam had stolen more than five years ago. She smiled to the teenaged boy, having also noticed that the kid was also wearing a pair of chequered sleeping pants.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed by now. You have school in the morning." Piper told her baby brother with a concerned tone of voice as she walked over to the two boys and began to run a hand through Sam's chestnut brown hair.

It was sometimes laughable that Sam could be so small compared to the rest of the family, even at fifteen. Hell, Dean had been nearing five feet ten tall when he was Sam's age and Sam was barely five foot at the moment.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, but I'm fine now." Sam responded to his big sister with a light smile on his face as he looked to her, noting the short black dress that she had worn for work. He moved away from his brother a little, trying to look more relaxed.

Piper looked to the teenager with empathy in her beautiful dark brown eyes, as she put her black purse on the table and then walked over to the youngest Halliwell, affection in her eyes.

Sam's nightmares had always concerned the whole family and they almost always seemed to be so realistic for the teenager.

Reaching Sam, Piper pulled the fifteen year old into a hug, rubbing his back, knowing how much those nightmares affected him and wishing that she could have stopped them from having such an effect on his life. Sam relaxed into his big sister's body, feeling Piper's usual comforting nature settle him.

"Yeah, I'm treating the kid to a hot chocolate, though you make the best ones." Dean responded to his big sister, with a joking like manner, his whole body wired for anything to happen.

The two siblings looked to their brother, knowing what was truly going through his young mind.

It was a known fact that Dean Halliwell never did emotions well. He hated people thinking that he was weak and to him, emotions were more than just week. They were a death warrant that he never wanted to ever suffer through.

It was like Sam's nightmares or Prue's over-protectiveness, Phoebe's flighty response or her own passive nature. It was a fact of their personalities.

Piper nodded her head trying to forget what she had been thinking, she didn't want to open that can of worms. Not tonight when it was already late.

"Hot chocolate and then its bed time for you, Sam." Piper told the fifteen year old with a warning tone of voice that could hardly even be considered as a warning when it came from Piper Halliwell.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the kitchen while Piper pulled Sam's head closer to herself and the both followed the middle sibling to the kitchen.

All the while Sam was thinking about his dream, a look of pure fear running in his blue green eyes as he thought about the whole ordeal. Although annoyed that he didn't have any powers, he was also happy about that fact at the same time.

These powers that his brother and sisters seemed to have inherited, could potentially bring a lot of trouble towards the Halliwell family, and he just hoped more than anything that the powers didn't take their friends with them.

Prue woke up with a small sigh as she turned around and gasped silently when she came face to face with her high school sweetheart; Andy. She didn't know how had happened; one minute they were on a date and the next thing she knew she was in bed with him.

Sparing a second glance to Andy, Prue turned around trying to see if she could find any of her closes, right next to her was her white long-sleeved woollen jumper, reaching over she grabbed it. Putting the jumper on, as she kept her body hidden by the white sheets.

Now that she had her jumper on she stepped out of the door and brushed it down with a silent sigh. Looking back she saw Andy and bit her lip, while pulling her sleeves up, wondering how this could have happened. Andy then moved onto his back his arm was she had slept.

Prue bit harder on her lip as she tiptoed back towards his dresser, grabbing a hold of her black trousers and black boots before moving towards the door as quietly as she could.

She froze after hearing Andy sigh with apprehension, fearful that he may wake-up and want to talk. She wasn't ready to talk. No way in hell was she ready for that. She needed to get home.

She knew that Dean and Phoebe had more than likely went out last night, and more than likely left Sam in on his own and she would need to see if he was alright and get him to school.

Prue knew it was an excuse. She knew that she just didn't want to have to confront Andy and then have to confront her siblings and her behaviour. She needed to think.

She let go of a sigh of relief when Andy relaxed himself and slept on unaware of what his bed partner for the night was up too.

Turning back towards the door, she nearly screamed when all of a sudden Andy's white alarm clock started going off; signalling that it was 5:45 and time for Andy to get up for work. After hearing Andy groan, Prue used her powers of telekinesis to throw the noisy alarm clock out of the open window.

At seeing Andy going to move, Prue rushed out of the bedroom hoping beyond hope that she could leave before Andy could catch her.

Andy woke with annoyance in his dark brown eyes, irritation running through him as he moved to turn off the alarm clock, his thought process not realizing that the annoying sounds were gone. His hand moved over the table with annoyance and didn't feel anything.

He groaned when he realized nothing was there and moved up to find his alarm clock but when he looked he found nothing. It was then that it registered in his mind that Prue had been staying over.

"Prue!" Andy yelled out when he heard the sounds of a door closing and jumped up from his waking slumber. He moved around realizing that Prue was gone with annoyance circling in his brown eyes. He had thought that Prue would have stayed. Not left as soon as he had woken up.

At hearing the sounds of a car, Andy groaned, grabbing his pillow by the corner and flipping it behind him. Andy relaxed himself against the pillow, wondering what he had done and what last night could mean for both Prue and him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Piper found herself in the Manor's massive kitchen, cooking up a storm for breakfast, having always believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Though her thoughts were more involved with this latest development into her life; being a witch.

The new cat in the family, Kit, jumped up onto the kitchen counter meowing as she moved swiftly to the other side of the kitchen while Piper picked up a bowel of pancake batter and began stirring the bowl. Whisking away as she found herself in a trance by the voice on the TV.

"Proving that they were the devils disciples was no easy task for the court of the Salem witch trials. But a remarkable event occurred. One of the accused; Mary Este, ran for the church to profess her innocence." The TV presenter spoke through the whitened pictured screen to its audience, picturing a woman from around the 1600s being accused of witchcraft.

Piper watched on with a sinking feeling in her gut as she watched on, the kind of things that went on back in the 1600s terrified her slightly; she didn't think anything of it until becoming a witch herself.

History had never been one of her favourite classes in high school that was more Sam's forte.

"Suddenly there was a cloud of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightening. In the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house." The TV presenter continued showing the woman being hit by lightning upon touching the church doors, a scream being heard on the channel trying to emphasis what had taken place so many centuries ago.

Piper looked down from the TV being more than unable to look up at it with everything that it was revealing to her mind.

Fear found itself riveting through the brunette's mind as she looked to the television before her feeling pure apprehension. Just the very thoughts of those kind of things happening to people just like her and put to death for being seen as evil.

It made her wonder if witchcraft was a good thing or if it was bad.

Piper was so rooted towards the TV show that she was watching that she never even heard the sounds of Prue Halliwell's designer shoes, the woman walking in with her freshly done hair, black sleeveless top and a pair of her favourite short grey skirt.

"The witches were subsequently convicted of heresy…" The TV presenter continued to speak as Prue stepped further into the kitchen that she rarely frequented unless the need for coffee or Piper's cooking.

At hearing some of the wording of the obvious documentary, that she had seen enough of from both her work and from Sam, she frowned. It was about witches in what she could only assume was the 1600s, from what she remembered of Sam's school project from last year.

"Morning." Prue called out to her little sister in distraction as she inwardly tried to read her sister's behaviour, and if it revealed the reason to why the twenty-five year old was currently into documentaries of witchcraft in the 1600s.

At hearing her big sister calling out to her, Piper turned around to look at the oldest witch with a small smile, her brain not having registered what she was watching and what she didn't want her brothers and sisters to know about.

Giving out a quick morning she put the bowl down while Prue made her way straight towards the fridge in search of some orange juice, feeling the need to be refreshed rather than caffeinated as usual.

"What are you watching?" Prue quickly asked the younger witch with a curious and yet concerned tone, knowing that out of the family it was Piper and Sam that she should be most worried about.

Piper froze at hearing her big sister ask that question before she quickly put the bowl down onto the island and then rushed to the remote control to turn off the television show as not to arouse suspicious for the oldest witch. Prue had always been the most protective of the five, with Dean coming in as a close second.

"Nothing, just a show." Piper called out as fast as she could hoping beyond hope that she hadn't done or said something to alert her sister into thinking something was wrong with her. She needed time to work this out on her own before going to the others with her problems, especially when they all had problems of their own to worry about.

Prue looked back to her sister after picking up the greenish glass jug that held the fresh orange juice with a frown on her face. The quick to speak thing was not something that Piper was normally known for that was more of a Dean and Phoebe thing.

It was then that Sam decided to come into the kitchen wearing a light blue t-shirt covered by a white and blue chequered shirt, put together by one of his only pair of jeans that didn't have a hole in them, reminding Prue that she would need to go shopping for some knew jeans for the kid.

Sam walked over to his sisters and quickly noticed some awkwardness from Piper and curiosity from Prue and wished he hadn't walked in. It was never a good thing to get in between Prue and whatever knowledge she could worm out of her siblings.

"Hey Sam." Piper called out, glad for the distraction that her kid brother had caused and hoped that it would stop the obvious questions that Prue was bound to ask as she reached over to fix some of Sam's messy brown locks, that always seemed to get into his eyes.

Sam shook his sister off with annoyance as Prue looked between the two with a roll of her eyes. Piper had always been the maternal type and Sam ever the kid, hated to have his hair messed with in any way. The reason why the incident with the Nair shampoo had caused such a problem when they were kids.

"About witches? Are you worried that we're about to be burned at the stake?" Prue asked her little sister with a joking like manor as she walked over to the island to pour both Sam and herself a glass of the orange juice. Although she had used a joking manor, she also wanted to know if her words would help her learn something from her siblings.

Sam accepted the juice and was about to drink from it when he had heard the last sentence of Prue's words. Freezing in place he looked up with wide open eyes as Piper let go of a nervous giggle.

"Yeah right." Piper laughed out to the oldest Halliwell nervously, her very tone setting off a vibe of fear of what may become of her and her family if ever they were revealed as witches.

"We couldn't be burned at the stake could we? I mean does that even still happen." Sam asked with apprehension running through his very young mind, wondering what even happened to witches in the twentieth century. He still didn't know how he felt about witchcraft but if that was what it was like then count him out.

Prue glanced to the youngest Halliwell with a frown on her features, thinking over what her brother had just complained about. She shook herself of this and looked towards Piper.

"No, or at least I don't think so." Piper put in, only half sure that what she was saying was in fact truth. She hoped that burning at the stake was not something of today, as well as the other tortures for witches but she was also scared that they may be.

Sam's blue green puppy dog eyes seemed to get bigger as fear ran through them causing Piper the need to find something to change the subject with. It would do no good for the youngest Halliwell to get scared, if they needed him for the next spell.

"By the way, Andy called." Piper told her sister, as way of changing the subject, not wanting to scare either Sam or herself. She had done enough of that recently and wasn't interested in continuing with the scare that she already found herself in.

At hearing that small piece of information both Sam and Prue looked up at the middle sister, Sam with curiosity and Prue with what looked like horror.

"When?" Prue asked her little sister with horror over her face, as she thought of everything that her sister could have said to the man. She didn't know what to think about the situation just asking out instead of thinking through her words.

Sam looked up at that with a small smile on his very young face, his blue green eyes sparkling. Having lived in a house with three women his entire life, as well as his brother had led him to be able to tell looks from looks and he could tell that the look Prue was suddenly giving was one of lust.

Piper also looked at the reaction Prue was giving with a small inward smile as she tried to keep her expression neutral which was more than Sam was doing.

"While you were in the shower." Piper answered her sister with a small smile lightening her face, not having the strength to keep her face neutral. She had always been bad at this kind of thing and was too used to showing her emotions.

Sam's smile grew as he looked to his sister, waiting for Prue's answer. Although he had only been five when Prue and Andy had split up, he had managed with Phoebe's help to give Andy information after their Grams had been diagnosed and Andy had contacted to see if he could help.

From the times that he had managed to talk to Andy, he knew that the man was a good man that to him, obviously loved his big sister, something that Prue needed in her life.

Prue just glared at the smirk her two siblings had been giving her, not wanting to know what their little minds were thinking at the moment.

"What did you tell him?" Prue asked her younger sister in a stand of-ish tone as she put everything down to glare at the younger witches, knowing that with her siblings, they could have told Andy anything.

Sam and Piper glanced to each other with familiar smirks, letting anyone that didn't know them, know that they were brother and sister.

Prue's glared darkened at the smile the two were given each other, as Piper tried to get control of herself knowing that she didn't need another reason for their oldest sister to kill both Sam and her.

"That you were in the shower." Piper responded to the oldest witch, trying to keep her smile from coming back out as she looked to Sam who was chewing on his lip as not to laugh out loud. Neither witch wanting to be killed by their sister.

Sam kept chewing on his lip as he went around the island to grab a bowl for his breakfast, knowing that his siblings would kill him if he didn't have his breakfast before leaving for school.

Prue looked away and down from her sister with embarrassment for having reacted in to her siblings in that manner. She knew that both of them would be watching her like a hawk, trying to divulge her reaction to this newest development.

"Wasn't that obvious? I mean you don't make a lie for something that's true." Sam responded with a gleeful tone of voice, being unable to stop himself from having the witty remark. He always did seem to bring out his inner Dean when he was trying not to get into trouble.

When Sam came back around the island to fill his bowl, Prue gave him a small hit to the head that he glared at his big sister for knowing that she only did that because she knew that he was right.

Prue Halliwell was in love with Andy Trudeau.

Piper smiled at the two while Sam began to rub the back of his head, a small smile still on his face as she looked back to her brother and sister.

"Bad date?" Piper asked the oldest sister with a suggestive wink of her eyes that seemed so unlike the middle Halliwell. The smirk got bigger as she noticed the oldest sister, gulping.

Sam looked to Piper and his smile brightened further with this newest development, knowing for a fact that their sister did have feelings for the man they were discussing, even if Prue did deny that to be true.

Piper spared a glance to her baby brother and saw him filling his bowl with the box of lucky charms, a cereal that he had been addicted to since childhood. Piper could remember one day when Grams had to send Prue out in order to get the cereal as Sam refused to eat anything else.

Prue had ended up nearly killing the screaming four year old, and ever since then the family had promised to always have at least a couple of cereals at hand for safety.

Prue looked between her brother and sister, trying to hide a big smirk that was on her face, she couldn't exactly deny her feelings for the police officer.

"No, no, no, not at all it was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex." Prue said while shaking her head, a stupid little grin on her face as she thought about last night's events, not even realizing that she was scaring her brother for life.

Sam looked to his big sister gaspingly while the middle witch just smiled, happy that her sister had met someone she could spend the rest of her life with; at least she hoped that was true. Prue needed someone in her life that would love her unconditionally.

Sam just growled towards his sisters with annoyance, the last thing he wanted to know was of his sister's sex life that was just too cruel for words to him.

"I'm out of here." Sam complained towards his siblings with annoyance in his blue green eyes, he knew that his brother and sisters could potentially be the death of him. With this talk about their sex lives he would most definitely need counselling.

Sam then grabbed his orange juice, and bowl as he left the kitchen not wanting to hear them have this type of conversation. It wasn't good for his sanity.

Prue rolled her eyes towards her baby brother while Piper just smirked at his childishness. At least that thing hadn't changed. Though right this moment, Piper had other fish to fry.

"Excuse me, on your first date? You sleaze." Piper put out quick to make judgements towards her sister as she glared happily at the brown haired witch before her.

She never expected that of her big sister, Prue was never the type to sleep with someone on a first date. That was more of a thing that Dean did, and maybe Phoebe but never Prue or Sam.

Prue glared at her little sister, feeling slightly shameless for having actually slept with Andy last night even though it wasn't exactly the first time that she had slept with the man.

She also knew that Piper would blow this out of proportion; it was something that the middle witch was annoyingly good at.

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper." Prue complained to the middle sister, hoping that would at least make the whole scene a hell of a lot better than what it would be. The whole thing she knew would cause some type of gossip in this house.

Piper glanced to her sister with a sort of gleeful look in her eyes, although slightly disappointed that the oldest Halliwell had done something like that, but at the same time happy that she had gotten involved with Andy again after so long.

Those two had always been so incredibly in love in her opinion.

"High school doesn't count that was last decade. Spill it." Piper pointed out with a brightening smile at the news that Prue and Andy could be getting back together. It was something that she always wanted to happen for the woman.

Prue glared at her sister, grabbing her glass and then leaving the room not wanting to have this kind of discussion with her sister, she knew Piper would make a bigger deal out of the situation than was actually necessary. It was the thing Piper was most good at doing.

"Ooh, that bad, ey." Piper called out to her big sister, as she found herself following the other witch out of the kitchen and both made their ways towards the dining areas of the house.

Piper couldn't help herself from smiling as she ran to catch up with the older witch, both walking into the dining room where the youngest Halliwell was currently sitting at with his drink and bowl.

At seeing his big sisters again Sam groaned, knowing that they were still going on about Prue's sex life much to his distaste. Although he wanted his sister to be with Andy, he did not want to hear about it.

"Oh, come on, I am so gonna need therapy, and you guys are paying for it." Sam growled out to his sisters with annoyance as he again grabbed his bowl and glass and moved away from the women and their discussion and made his way towards the conservatory. Hopefully there he would get some piece.

Prue and Piper just ignored the youngest Halliwell, as Prue noticed the paper sitting close to where Sam had been sitting and picked it up as the sisters continued to walk.

"No, actually that good. It was…well, we we're amazing but that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow, it shouldn't have happened that's all." Prue explained to her little sister as she made her way through the dining room, not completely sure how to actually explain what had happened last night.

It was hard to describe what had happened, first they were having dinner, then was the movie that they were watching and then finally they just ended up at his having sex. It wasn't something that she had expected to happen and yet it had.

It was then that Phoebe came barrelling down the stairs wearing her black top and trousers as well as her blue sweater. At the same time Dean was walking in through the door, wearing practically the same clothes as he was last night as the sisters glanced to him.

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked while walking up towards her sisters having ignored her brother's entrance, confusion written on her face. With her siblings, especially her sisters, she was always curios of what they may be talking about.

Dean came from the entrance of the Manor with a small smile on his face, knowing that whatever information his sisters could be discussing would be good. His sister always did have the most interesting things to say in his opinion.

Piper glanced between the two siblings, wondering were Dean had just came from knowing that he didn't work for another hour. Though her thoughts went back to what her sister had just asked as she turned to look to Phoebe with a smile.

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper yelled out to the rest of the family with a more than gleeful tone at this recent development in her sister's love life. She knew that this was going to change Prue forever.

Phoebe and Dean stepped closer to the older two sisters with smirks coming up onto their faces, while in the other room Sam felt like banging his head against the table.

He didn't want nor did he need to hear about his brother and sisters' love lives, not when he could be concentrating on something much more important like school or even their craft. If he had any type of craft, though he didn't think that he did have any magic.

"Hello!" Phoebe called out with fascination in her eyes at this latest revelation in her big sister's love life. She was more than happy to discover that her sister had gotten over Roger and was now thinking of seeing Andy. She always had loved Andy.

Prue rolled her eyes at her sister's reaction knowing that Phoebe always overreacted when it came to discussing people's love lives.

Piper just smiled at her sister while Dean turned to look at the oldest Halliwell a smile seeming to multiply on his face. This was so unlike his big brother and he needed to express that in some manner.

"Sleaze much?" Dean called out with a laughter filled tone towards his sisters as he thought of what Prue had done last night. It wasn't something that he would have thought his sister could have done and yet she had and then some.

Dean continued to smirk at his sister while Piper looked to him with a smile having said the exact same thing just a few minutes ago. Prue glared at the two of them as she hit Dean on the back of the head with annoyance in her face.

Dean glared at his big sister with annoyance in his jade green eyes, as he rubbed his head, though he knew that he more than likely deserved that kind of reaction.

Prue turned back from Dean and around to glare at the middle witch, she knew that if Piper had kept her mouth shut then she could have kept Dean and Phoebe from finding anything out. Yet now everyone was going to know that she had slept with Andy.

"Oh, thanks a lot mouth." Prue yelled out to her sister with annoyance in her face as she glared to the younger witch with annoyed anger. She couldn't believe that her sister had just dropped her right in it with the two biggest mouths in the Halliwell household.

Piper shrugged her shoulders at her sister's annoyance having already been used to that kind of thing when it came to Prue. That woman basically had two emotions; pissed and annoyed.

Sam peeked his head up at that from the other room hoping beyond hope that that meant that Prue was going to stop talking about his love life.

Phoebe turned to glare at her sister with annoyance at not having been included into this conversation while Dean raised a slight eyebrow of irritation. Finding out this stuff was always true gold, especially when it involved Prue's love life.

"Wait you were gonna tell her and not me. Family meeting." Phoebe called out to the oldest Halliwell with annoyance in her dark brown eyes, having not been included in this conversation, which so did not seem very fare to her.

Dean seconded that one, his jade green eyes glaring towards the eldest Halliwell, he knew that she wanted to drop it, but it was literally gold. No way in hell did he want this thing to be dropped.

Piper just smiled at her brother and sisters knowing that what Phoebe and Dean wanted to know would be revealed no matter what Prue or Sam did or said. Prue on the other hand rolled her eyes and her brother and sister, though she knew this would forever be detrimental to everyone involved.

In the conservatory, Sam's eyes went wide open at what his sister had just said and he became scared. No way did he ever want to talk about those love lives, least of all as a family meeting choice.

"I'd rather go to school." Sam yelled out with annoyance in his moss green eyes, he really, really did not want to talk about his sisters, brother and sex in the same bout of sentences. Not now and not ever. Though he knew that that would not be the case in this situation.

Piper found herself smirking at what her little brother had yelled out knowing that he hated this kind of conversation while Prue wanted to completely agree with what her brother had yelled out. She wished she had a job to get too or at least had to take Sam to school. Anything so that she wouldn't need to deal with her Phoebe and Dean and their comments.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her brother's comments knowing that he wasn't one for hearing about this kind of thing. It tended to scare the youngest Halliwell to talk about their sex lives.

Dean looked around himself wondering where his brother's voice had come from and inwardly glared at him. Sam may not have liked to talk about these types of situations but Dean sure did and he knew Phoebe did too. Something that the two siblings both shared.

"Whatever geek, I don't mind details." Dean pointed out with a suggestive tone of voice as he made his way towards the conservatory, guessing that that was where his brother had been hiding and found it to be true when he found the kid eating a bowl of cereal.

Phoebe smirked at her brother's words and nodded her head at everything he was saying, wanting to know all of the details and not minding a bit if her brother didn't like that.

Sam growled at his big brother, the man knew that he didn't want to know about this stuff and yet he continued to try and get Prue to divulge this information. It more than sucked to have a brother that lived to annoy the living hell out of you.

Prue rolled her eyes at her brother's antics while turning to walk in the direction that he had just took, with her siblings following her.

"Speaking of last night what time did you end up rolling in." Prue spoke with irritation towards Phoebe as she decided to fight fire with fire, and in Phoebe's case sex with more sex. She knew that if anything could change a subject more, then it would be Phoebe's love life.

Dean, knowing that what Prue had done was a ploy blinked with appreciation for the nice deflect his big sister had just preformed. He had never realised that his sister could use them so effectively to shut her siblings up in regards to herself.

Piper glanced to Phoebe while Phoebe seemed to also realize what Prue was up too, and although it was a good one, Phoebe was nothing but persistent.

"No, no, no, do not change the subject." Phoebe called out to her big sister as she followed her into the conservatory, not even realizing that she was headed that way until she had stepped into the room.

Sam gave a pitiful moan at hearing that the change of subject went from Prue's love life to Phoebe's love life, Phoebe's was even worse than Prue's love life.

Dean smirked as he looked between the two Halliwells while Piper stood next to Phoebe waiting for whatever would happen next with a gentle smile, that seemed so much like the second charmed one.

Prue smirked inwardly noticing that both of them were now using deflective techniques in order to get the other to crack under the pressure that the knowledge would bring.

"Don't dodge the question." Prue told the brunette with an inward smirk knowing that she would never be able to get out of this type of thing, not even if her life depended on it as she went over and sat across from her little brother who groaned.

Phoebe glared at her sister with annoyance, knowing that her love life had only been brought up to distract from the real point; that being that Andy and Prue slept together last night.

Dean's smirk seemed to get steadily bigger with the passing words knowing that this would cause a ripple effect and all he would need to do was sit down and watch the chaos. Something that he often enjoyed doing actually.

Sam gave a more pitiful sound hoping that Phoebe would dodge the question and that Prue would ignore it. Was it too much to ask for a free and happy lifestyle, that was therapy free.

"Don't bring it up." Sam yelled out with annoyance towards his sisters, not wanting to know all the gory details of last night. He had come into the conservatory to get away from the things his sisters were talking about, not go to a better place for them to talk.

Sam began banging his head against the black garden table with annoyance, trying to knock himself out so he wouldn't need to hear what was being said.

Prue spared a glance to her little brother and put the newspaper she had brought with her under his head so that he wouldn't cause any damage to his head while Sam groaned.

"It must have been at least after three." Piper pointed out with a small smile on her face, she had been up at the time that Phoebe had come in, since she had been cleaning up after talking to the boys about Sam's nightmares. Her smile brightened as her sister glared at her.

Prue smiled at this latest development, hoping this would distract from Andy and her sleeping together, and by the look of Sam raising his head from the newspaper it obviously did help her.

Sam looked to Dean and Dean to Sam with a smirk on his light features knowing that he had caught the twenty-three year old witch out.

"Definitely way after three from what I remember." Dean pointed out to his siblings with a small smirk on his face having been up all night, worried about Sam. He remembered Phoebe coming in as well as when Prue had come in, and having lived with these women his whole life he had managed to guess each of their foot patterns easily.

Sam nodded his head on what his brother was saying; knowing that what his brother was saying was true. He had been up at three with his big brother trying to comfort him from that horrible nightmare. He noticed Phoebe glaring at him and hid a smile.

Phoebe glared to the two teenagers knowing that they had both dropped her right in it when it came to this discussion and that she would more than likely need to fight her way out of it in order to not be killed or antagonised by her sisters.

"I must still be in new York time." Phoebe complained to her siblings with annoyance, trying to get out of this obvious problem that she now found her in. She wanted to at least act like she hadn't been stopping out even if it was obvious to anyone with a brain.

Sam creased his forehead with confusion as he quirked his eyebrow trying to inwardly work out the time differences between the different states. He was sure that it would be later in New York.

Dean and Piper just looked to their sister with a slight smirk on each other's faces, both knowing Phoebe was trying to find some way to meagre out of this.

Prue smirked to her little sister, knowing the games that Phoebe was trying to play, having watched her brothers do the exact same thing when they were kids, after having been on a trip with their dad. It was funny that she had a similar idea as a seven and eleven year old.

"Actually that would make it later." Prue told the youngest woman with a smirk dancing on her tan features as she took the newspaper back from under Sam's head. The smirk still clearly on her face as she took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

Phoebe glared to the oldest sister with a glare covering her young features as she rolled her eyes at the woman. Prue always did want to make her look bad in front of the others, something Phoebe assumed she got some strange pleasure from.

Dean smirked to Phoebe knowing that she had been caught out in this one, and thinking that maybe losing that money hadn't been so bad anyway, especially if it meant she got Prue attacked.

Piper also smiled at this latest development knowing that Phoebe had been caught out whether she wanted to be or not.

"Or maybe you and Alec…" Piper pointed out to the rest of the group with an innocent tone of voice towards her siblings only to be cut off by her big sister Prue.

At hearing about this latest development Prue looked straight to her youngest sister with a look of annoyance in her eyes at just finding out about her sister and some guy that she had spent the night with last night, wondering what would happen if something happened to Phoebe

"Who's Alec?" Prue butted in on the talk with curiosity and concern written on her face, wondering what her siblings were getting themselves in for, especially when Piper's boyfriend had been out to kill them all. This was something they needed to think about.

Sam glanced to his big sister with confused curiosity, not knowing that his big sister not knowing that she had been looking to dating at the moment after having just gotten back and yet it was something completely like his big sister.

Dean looked to her as well thinking about who his sister could be talking about although he did have an idea, though he didn't really like the idea that he was having. That meant that he couldn't actually win his money back at the end of this.

Piper smiled at her sister and brothers having a very big idea that that was the guy that her sister had went home with the night before.

"Some hottie she hit on at the restaurant." Piper called out to the other members of the family with a big smile on her face as she thought about the guy that Phoebe had went home with last night, he was a cutie and no one could deny that about the man.

Prue nodded her head at this information while she turned to look at her sister, not sure what to really make of this newest batch of knowledge.

Sam looked to his big sister with curiosity in his eyes, not knowing what to think about his sister being back about a week and was already out looking for a date or at least he hoped his sister was looking for a date and not just another series of one night stand like Dean.

"Wait not that blonde?" Dean asked his big sister with annoyance, having hoped that he could have wormed his money back from his sister, and now that she had obviously slept with him he could not. It sucked.

Dean glared at his big sister while Piper smiled at her siblings knowing that the two had a small bet that they had set up since Dean was fifteen. That being if one of them went home with someone then they got ten bucks from the other. It was disgusting to her, but funny when you saw the reactions.

Phoebe gave the nineteen year old a smirk knowing that she had rightfully earned the money that he had passed her way. Phoebe knew that Dean hated losing those kinds of bets that they had set up and having done it after so long was such a good thing.

Though right now, she should get back to having been offended in her opinion by Piper.

"Excuse me, revisionist history he hit on me remember the whole vision thing." Phoebe pointed out to Piper and Dean with annoyance towards them for dropping her right in it with Prue. She needed to get it out that he came up to her off of his own bat and not with her help.

Dean and Piper both rolled their eyes at Phoebe's annoyance knowing it was only because they had dropped her in it with Prue. Though Dean still didn't find it fair that Phoebe could use her visions in order to get herself a date when he was just stuck with his freezing power.

Although he could at least mess with Phoebe and her dates with this power.

Prue looked up at Phoebe with confusion; she knew that Phoebe could not be mentioning her powers, especially if the younger witch knew what was good for her.

"Vision thing? Please tell me that you didn't use your powers." Prue demanded of her sister with anger coursing through her entire body at this information knowing that she had distinctly told all of her siblings not to use their powers, hell they had all agreed on it.

If anyone were to go against that idea she would have assumed it to have been Dean and no one else yet her brother as far as she was aware had only used his powers once and that was when they had first received them.

Sam and Dean then turned to look to the Piper, knowing that it would be up to her to fix things between the sisters. She wasn't the middle sister for nothing.

At seeing all of her siblings glancing to her with need for her to fix everything, Piper turned looking around herself knowing that they couldn't possibly be looking to her to fix this one.

"Don't put me in the middle." Piper yelled out to the group with annoyance in her eyes, knowing that they were only looking to her because they always did and it wasn't even fair. She was always forced to be in the middle when a fight occurred at it wasn't fair.

Sam put his head down on the table, hoping that his sisters wouldn't try to call him out as well as Piper since it was usually both siblings that got called out when the family were having troubles and he didn't want to get involved in this fight for anything.

As bad as it was he wanted for his sister to take the slack on this case and leave him the hell out of it.

Prue glanced over to her sister with a look that seemed to be pointing out the obvious to the siblings, knowing that Piper hated being put in the middle just like the boy that was currently lying his head on the table trying not to get noticed.

"I'm not; you were born in the middle. Look I thought that we agreed." Prue told the middle sister with a righteous tone of voice and her annoyance towards the youngest sister. She really didn't think it was fair that Phoebe felt that she could use her powers whenever she felt like.

This was about all of them together as a family, not just about Phoebe and her wants or needs.

Piper rolled her eyes at her sisters; she couldn't believe that they were all being selfish like this when

Dean gave a slight fit of laughter towards his sisters, thinking of whatever way he could to get the three women to calm down and relax with one another.

"Sucks to be you, Piper, though technically Phoebe is in the middle." Dean pointed out to his sisters with a big smirk on his face, glad that he would never be asked to play piggy in the middle in the Halliwell family. They should all know better than to ask him in the first place.

Sam glanced to his big brother with a frown on his face not knowing what to make of his brother and the boy's behaviour. He truly did wonder how that man could possibly be an adult when he was the biggest idiot living on the planet.

At hearing those words, the three girls turned to glare at the oldest male witch with irritated annoyance in their eyes. Dean was good at a lot of things the biggest being that he was an idiot in the worst of times.

Phoebe then shook her head and then turned to look back to the oldest sister with annoyance in her dark brown eyes.

"No, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law. There's a difference." Phoebe yelled out to her big sister with annoyed anger in her voice as she kept pointing the finger at her big sister. It wasn't fair that just because she was the oldest, Prue felt it was her right to tell everyone when and where they could use their own powers and yet she didn't have that same regard.

"Look, Phoebe, our powers are not toys. We have to be careful they could get us killed." Prue tried to tell Phoebe with a begging like tone of voice, desperate for the twenty-three year old to listen to her, even if she didn't like it.

Prue could understand the fact that their powers were not just toys even if the others couldn't. She knew that there could be consequences to these powers, Jeremy was proof of that.

Phoebe and Dean both rolled their eyes, knowing that Prue just didn't want them to use their powers because what Prue said everyone had to follow. An annoying rule from an annoying big sister.

Sam looked up from where he was laying his head to glare at his siblings; they were the lucky ones if anyone wanted to ask him. At least they had powers, unlike him. Piper however was nodding her head in total agreement with her sister.

"She's right; we don't want any warlocks finding us." Piper said with complete agreement with Prue and what she was saying, she knew that their powers were no joke, especially with the likes of Jeremy. He had said that more would come.

Dean rolled his eyes at Piper; Piper always found the worst case scenario in all of the situations that they had ever been in. It was the worst part of Piper's personality, in Dean's opinion.

Prue looked to her little sister with empathy in her eyes knowing that at least Piper was on her side with the fact that their witchcraft could also be the end of them. They needed to be careful even if Phoebe and Dean didn't think so.

Phoebe shook her head in annoyance with her sisters, obviously Piper would agree with Prue and she could guess that Sam also agreed with the oldest witch, though he didn't have any powers to fight over anyway so he didn't really count.

"Look it was just a lousy premonition that's all nobody died. Besides you guys can't control your powers any better than I can." Phoebe yelled out to the rest of her siblings finding it completely unfair that they were all blaming her for a power that she couldn't even control. Not that they could control their powers any better than she could.

Prue rolled her eyes at Phoebe. It was just like the twenty-three year old to be so selfish about this when they would all be forced to deal with those consequences. Though worst of all was that she was bringing Dean down to her level, as usual.

Dean nodded his head at that, he had only been able to use his powers once since becoming a witch and that was to save his friend. Then there was Sam who didn't seem to be able to use any of his powers, though they didn't even know if Sam had any powers in the first place.

Sam growled at this wanting to stand up and yell at his brother and sisters for being such idiots over this, they were all very lucky that they had powers when he didn't have a single one. It wasn't fair that they even had the right to be pissed about powers.

"And some of us don't have any." Sam whispered out begrudgingly towards the others as he looked down on his half eaten bowl of cereal. Although he had been terrified of becoming a witch, now he was jealous that his brother and sisters were witches with magical powers and he was not.

It wasn't fair that they had all this power and yet he was left at the side-lines worrying about what possible dangers they could be in. It just wasn't fair.

Dean looked to his baby brother with a huge frown on his face, not sure what to make of what his brother had whispered out, he then noticed Sam looking up confused at the looks he was receiving. Sam obviously thought he hadn't said that.

Sam looked away from his siblings as Phoebe stood beside him running her hand over his back, hoping to comfort him in some way. She didn't think that Sam could feel so begrudging about the whole witch thing.

Prue glanced to her little brother feeling pure empathy for the youngest Halliwell, although she was happy that he didn't have such a burden on his life but she knew that it wasn't fair on him to be left out.

Phoebe also glanced to her baby brother but didn't know what to say to him so instead she decided to start on Prue.

"And FYI nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of." Phoebe called out to her big sister with annoyance in her voice trying to ignore her brother's sadness. It was something she found hard to do when Sam was filled with such childlike innocence.

She gave that last comment to the oldest witch before moving to go out of the room and away from her sister for at least a couple of minutes.

Dean and Sam looked to each other with shock on that comment, neither of them having expected Phoebe to have come out with something like that. No way in hell. Neither of the boys knew what to say to either of their sisters.

Prue just rolled her eyes at her little sister's behaviour knowing that it was just like Phoebe to act so Phoebe in these types of situations.

"There's another reason why we need to be careful, other than Sam." Prue pointed out to her younger siblings with a need to try to get them to understand that they most definitely had to be careful. Not only did they have demons to worry about, or their lives but the social as well.

Prue knew that they needed to be careful with the social workers especially otherwise Sam could be taken away from them and placed into a foster home or a kids' home.

Piper and Dean nodded their heads in agreement with Prue, knowing that they didn't just have to worry about the things that went bump in the night but they had to worry about Sam as well.

Sam looked up at that with annoyance in his head, not knowing what to make of his sister's words. He didn't understand why they needed to worry about him. There was nothing distinctly wrong with him.

"What about me?" Sam yelled out to his big sister with annoyance in his dark features, betting that it was because of the whole witch thing and the fact that he had no powers when they did. It was so unfair of them to think they had to be extra worried about him just because he was lacking in the power department.

Sam just wanted to escape this house because they were all such idiots in his opinion.

The girls all turned to the youngest Halliwell with confusion in their eyes, all of the siblings wanting to know why the teen seemed so annoyed with them.

Dean also glanced to his little brother with a frown on his face, thinking that it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that they were talking about the social workers and Sam's teenage angst.

"Minor, social care, you." Dean explained to the teenager with an obvious tone of voice towards his brother, wondering what else the kid could think that they had meant. He knew that his brother wasn't stupid, though maybe a little confused.

Sam gasped at that a little and inwardly apologized to his siblings for everything he had said about his brother and sisters, having believed that they were going on about the powers thing and not his being fifteen.

Prue waited until Phoebe had come back to the table, and that Sam was seemingly alright before she wanted to continue talking.

"Andy thinks someone is abducting women in our area." Prue told her siblings with worry in her voice inwardly hoping that none of this would happen to her sisters or her brothers. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of her family.

Piper turned to look at her oldest sister with apprehension on the whole idea of someone trying to kidnap her or one of her sisters. She also didn't want to think of the outcome of any other mortal danger coming to any of them.

The boys glanced to one another and then back to each of their sisters with concern at the very idea of anyone trying to kidnap one of their sisters. They hadn't even thought of those kinds of things since becoming witches and yet there were mortal dangers.

Phoebe looked to the oldest witch with confusion in her eyes and then some concern over the whole idea that there were mortal dangers as well as the magical ones. That was a real eye opener.

"Abducting women? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked her sister as she turned towards the green eyes woman, desperate to know what she meant and hope to god that she was joking, even if that was a really bad thing to joke about. The mortal dangers hadn't even occurred to the witch.

She could be in a mugging, hostage situations, murder by a flesh and blood mortal, kidnapped and much more things that had nothing to do with witchcraft. What about if she got a job, had a husband or even had kids? What would happen then? The whole thing was really starting to scare her.

The others all looked to the oldest witch with the same looks that Phoebe had on her face as they all inwardly wondered what could become of them.

Prue looked to her sister with patience and worry for the two of her sisters knowing that they were this monster's primary targets. She didn't want her sisters to be hurt by this person and would do everything to stop them being hurt, her brothers included.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil we need to look out for. And FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything." Prue pointed out to her siblings with brutal honesty in her voice as she spoke to the four younger witches. Inwardly she didn't know what to make of what she had just said and hoped that she truly did mean everything that she had said.

Sam and Piper both looked to one another, happy for their sister and her statement. They both loved Andy and they loved the idea of their sister getting back with him. Prue needed some happiness in her life and no one knew that better than her family, especially after everything she had done.

Phoebe smiled at her big sister's words happy that Prue wasn't ashamed of what had happened last night and she was also happy that the twenty-eight year old was also having fun with Andy again. The two really did need to get back together.

Dean glanced between his siblings trying to find a way of getting their minds off of that and onto the dealings of their little brother and his near constant nightmares.

"Well FYI, Sammy had a major freak out last night." Dean put out to the family with a gleeful manner of voice as he glanced to his little brother, it would be hard for anyone to see the worried concern that was written in his eyes.

And he was concerned. More than concerned, though Dean had always been concerned for his little brother. Sam had always been sensitive and that had caused a lot of nightmares, their grams always did say that Sam was especially sensitive.

The sisters all found themselves glancing to the teen, concern written on all of their faces. Though only Piper had been aware of the nightmares, that hadn't lessened her concern. Sam's nightmare had always been beyond terrifying for both him and those who had seen him during.

Sam glared at his big brother with annoyed anger at the man for having mentioned this whole ordeal from last night. It was just like Dean to drop him in it when the going gets tough. Sparing a glance to his watch, Sam smirked.

"FYI, Sam needs to go to school and doesn't want to talk about his nightmares." Sam yelled out to his family with a small smile as he pointed to the watch that had once upon a time belonged to his father. It was one of the few things he had gotten from his dad while Dean had gotten Dad's leather jacket and car.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's attempts to get off topic before moving to go and sit down beside the boy and ruffling his chestnut brown locks with happiness in his eyes. Though a bit pissed that the kid had changed the subject he was also proud of the way he did it.

Phoebe and Prue both found themselves smiling towards the youngest Halliwell, happy that he was still the normal teenager that he had grown up with.

Piper also looked to the teen and smiled knowing that this could be her way of checking out on a few things without raising the suspicion of her sometimes annoying siblings.

"Well, I'm going out so I can take you." Piper told the youngest Halliwell with a smile, trying to be helpful. She wanted to go out and check out a few things before having to go to work later on. She was in need of some guidance.

Sam glanced to his big sister with a nod of annoyance, although he was grateful to his sister, it also pissed him off that he needed someone to take him to school. It wasn't fair when other kids either got busses or cabs to school. He couldn't wait until he could drive.

Dean seemed to completely relax in his chair at hearing his big sister was able to take the kid to school knowing that he was already skating on thin ice when it came to being late for work. One more late morning and he would be fired.

"Good, because if I keep being late then I'm gonna be out of a job." Dean explained to his sisters with a look of relief, although he was given another chance for having saved Johnny's life he also knew that he was skating on very thin ice.

Piper nodded her head at the gratitude her brother had sent her way, knowing that it was usually him that took Sam to school and that he really needed a break from having to do all that in the family when someone else could do it just as easily.

Prue glanced to her brother and sister and nodded her head at this idea as she tried to think of a way to make this easier for both Dean's job and the rest of the family. Though she knew that Sam would not be happy about this new idea of hers.

"We'll try to work out a schedule." Prue told the group with an apprehensive tone, knowing full well that Sam Halliwell would not be happy with this idea at all. The fifteen year old had always prided himself in his independence, and yet they were dictating to him.

The rest of the siblings nodded their heads at this idea, agreeing completely with what Prue was saying knowing that this way they could get to work and still deal with Sam.

Sam glared at his big sister with annoyance at her newest idea; he didn't know why they didn't trust him enough to let him do this on his own. Like he kept telling his brother and sisters, he was fifteen now, and he could look after himself.

"Or I can learn to take a bus or a cab and none of you have to take me." Sam pointed out to his siblings with a light smile as he took a small swig of his orange juice, hoping that his brother and sisters would allow him to have his independence even if it was only some independence.

Dean glanced to his little brother with annoyance over this subject, he knew that the kid wanted a bit more independence but after nearly being killed that was the last thing that he was going to get from the family. They needed to stick together and that meant taking Sam to school themselves.

Prue shook her head not happy with that idea at all and wanted to stick with the plans that Grams had left out for the family. Grams always knew best and if she hadn't wanted Sam going to school himself then she would respect that wish.

The other girls just shook their heads surprised that Sam continued to ask with the amount of times that they and Grams had shut him down in the past, you would have thought that he would have learned by now.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." All four of the oldest siblings yelled out to the youngest Halliwell with gleeful tones in their voices. They all knew that Sam was desperate for his independence but with their Grams and her rules and then with this newest development, they knew that he could potentially be the most difficult of them all.

Sam glared to his four older siblings with annoyance, inwardly wondering if he was ever going to get his independence in his family. It really sucked to be the youngest in this family, cause you never seemed to get anywhere.

San Francisco police department was a very busy place to work, which all of the police force were more than grateful for. One of which was completely grateful of this was Andy, who was sitting at his desk with a hot coffee in one hand and a picture of a very pretty girl in the other.

The picture was of a very pretty girl with a tattoo of an angel on her hand, long curly golden blonde hair and what looked like a white dress. The girl was a twenty-five year old Brittany Reynolds.

Andy continued to look at the picture when he noticed his partner and passed the first picture to his partner with a grave look on his face as he put his coffee back on the table.

Morris looked to the picture with an emotionless look on his face, though he could see that the woman was very beautiful though she had nothing on his wife. Then again to Morris nobody looked more beautiful than his blushing bride.

"She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me." The woman's boyfriend cried out with worry, not knowing what else he could do other than beg anyone for help. To beg the police for their help. Anyone that could help him would do any good in this case.

Andy nodded his head a little at this information while he kept looking through all the documents and statements on the case.

Morris also nodded his head while he looked down on the picture, continuing to stare at this picture of the beautiful blonde haired woman before him. He really did want to find this girl and any of the others that had went missing.

"Tell me, Max, what time did she leave to go to Quake." Morris asked the boyfriend with no emotion to his tone of voice as he tried to act unemotional towards the man. He knew it was heartless but he couldn't say anything as the man was a suspect until they found otherwise.

Andy took another sip of his coffee while he continued to look over all of the information proceeding on the case. Like Morris, he kept his features emotionless as not to raise any type of suspicion although he didn't believe for a second that the man was guilty.

Max glanced between each of the two officers wondering what they were thinking, wondering if they thought Brittany's disappearances had something to do with him. He just hoped that they wouldn't not look for her because they think it was him that was responsible for her disappearance.

"Eight, eight-thirty. She called around ten, said she was headed home but…I'm really worried." Max admitted to the two men that were responsible for looking for his girlfriend for him. He didn't know what he would do if they couldn't find Brittany. She was his life.

Morris again nodded at this information as he put the photo of the young woman down on his desk. Turning to look back at the man in front of him, Morris indulged the information that he was given. He couldn't help but see deju vu from previous stories.

Andy also took in the information with a nod of his head, still sitting in his chair and thinking of the things that the young man was telling him while inwardly he tried to keep his thoughts away from that of the delightful Prudence Halliwell. He couldn't really think about Prue when he needed to be think about his work anyway.

"Chances are she'll show up, they usually do. In the meantime the best thing you could do right now is go home in case she calls okay." Andy explained to the man before him, trying to get him to relax, despite the bad situation he was under. It had to be hard being in this type of situation and not knowing what to do about it. He just hoped that they would find this man's girlfriend as well as all of the other missing women.

Max nodded his head at what he was told although he didn't know what he would do if they didn't find Brittany. She was all that he could think about right now. Not that anyone could blame him; Brittany was a beautiful young woman but she was also the love of his life.

Morris also nodded his head at this information knowing that this is what they told everyone in this type of situation. It was always the best thing to do. Nine out ten cases led in them either phoning or coming home within the first few hours.

"Can you do that?" Andy asked of the young man before him as he stood up to shake the man's hand feeling that that was more than necessary in these types of cases. It was the best way to try and let the person know that they would do everything to help look for the missing person.

Max nodded his head at that as he too put his hand out to shake the officers hand, feeling slightly better than the men before him were going to try and help find his girlfriend. He wouldn't be able to stand it if they were complete idiots that didn't give a damn about Brittany to look for her.

"Yeah, okay, thanks." Max thanked the man before him grateful for everything that both he and his partner were doing to help him find his girlfriend. With one last nod to the men, Max left them in peace to go and find his girlfriend.

Morris nodded his head to the man shaking his hand as well and watching him walk off with slight sadness for the man. He didn't know what he would do if something where to happen to his wife. He didn't think that the man had anything to do with what may have happened to his girlfriend and he hoped that he and his partner could find her before another girl went missing or one came back dead.

Andy watched the man go as he picked up his coffee from his desk, moving all of his documents out of the way before making his way around the desk. All the while he was thinking about the poor missing woman and her boyfriend, wondering what he would do if that was Prue.

"Fourth one this week." Andy said to his partner when he stepped beside the other man in the middle of the table with his coffee in hand as he took a big gulp, wishing that he had something quite a bit stronger. Though that was probably not the best idea when he had a couple of missing women to find, no of which included Prue.

Morris looked away from his partner clutching his head hoping to keep this killer headache from surfacing and possibly killing him like this case with Andy might do. He hated cases involving young women since they made him think what if in regards to his wife.

"Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Did you do something to your hair?" Morris asked frowning having just noticed the best distraction to get his thought off of this business and his wife and onto his partner and that man's business such as his new haircut.

Andy glared at his partner wanting desperately to run a hand through his hair but having the restraint not to do it. He knew that Morris was just having a small dig and was trying to get to him a little all part of whatever he was trying to get his wind off of at the moment.

"Well at least we've narrowed down his feeding pool to the areas around the restaurant." Andy told the man as he took another sip of coffee, choosing to ignore Morris in favour of trying to work on the case. He knew that while Morris was trying to get off of the case, he was trying to get back onto the case.

Morris smirked at his partner, knowing exactly what the man was trying to do and knew that it wasn't going to work too well for him, because now he knew what Andy was running from and so the fun could soon begin and it would be such fun.

"Yeah, well, better tell your sweetheart to lock the door tonight." Morris told the man with a jokey tone of voice as he moved closer to Andy and patted him on the stomach with a big smirk before walking away from the man with a big delightful smile on his face for maybe getting one up on the white man.

Andy groaned with annoyance towards his partner knowing that it was all just because the man was bored. Although Morris did bring up some good points; was Prue going to be safe. He remembered her saying last night that Piper had just gotten a job at Quake and was worried for her and her sisters, even with the boys.

He just hoped that he could find the man that was taking all of these women and even better hoped that he could fix things with Prue and find out what the hell had happened this morning. Then after all of that maybe he could go out and get a new alarm clock since his old one seemed to have just disappeared on him.

AU:/ Due to multiple problems with computers and personal problems I have just managed to start writing this story again. And am sorry to everyone for the delay though I don't know how long it will be until I can update again since I now have to use my sister's computer but hopefully I can get this sorted soon.

For all readers there is plenty more to the story lines of both Dean and Sam especially with the storyline of Sam and his position within the Charmed circle though I am trying to keep everyone's storylines as to the truth as I can.

I will try to update this story as fast as I can and hope that I soon get a working computer again and keep reviewing the story so I know that I am writing true to the characters of both Supernatural and Charmed. I hope everyone enjoys the comedy styles of Sam, Dean, Phoebe, Piper and Prue Halliwell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Due to the overprotective natures of his four older siblings, Sam Halliwell found himself sitting in his sister's jeep, as Piper drove him to school. It felt so incredibly unfair that he was never allowed to actually go to school himself yet when his siblings were in school, they could do whatever they wanted.

However he knew that no matter how many times he argued his case on that matter that he would never get to go to school on his own.

Although he could tell that something was different with his sister today, he had noticed since Prue had caught Piper watching a documentary on witches. It didn't take a genius to know that Piper was scared, both of being a witch and the repercussions of being one too.

Piper seemed to have noticed her brother's inner clock turning and wanted to put that to a stop straight away. No way in hell was she opening that can of worms out on Sammy.

"So have you got everything you need? Piper questioned her little brother with a cheerful smile. "For school?" She continued her tone just as cheerful, letting nothing go to the fifteen year old. She knew that Sam was one of the more intuitive members of the family and she couldn't afford for him to know the truth.

Sam glanced to his sister with empathy in his blue green eyes; he knew that the older woman was worried about something even if she didn't admit to it. Piper had always been an open book especially from where he stood. He always could tell when the older woman was upset or happy or angry and right now he could sense fear and worry.

"Yeah, I have, but eh," Sam went to say, unsure of how he was going to broach the subject with his sister. He didn't want the older witch to close up. "Piper do you know why I don't have any powers?" Sam found himself suddenly asking as his eyes went wide at what he had said.

Although he did want to know why he didn't have any powers while the others did, he hadn't wanted to ask the question in quite that manner. This was supposed to be about Piper, not him. Why was he being so selfish right now?

Piper glanced to her little brother a little taken aback by what he had to ask, having though a hundred per cent that it would have had something to do with her and not him. Not that she wasn't grateful that he had decided to ask a question about himself rather than a question about her. But she didn't really know what to say to the teenager.

"No, sorry Sam, I don't know." Piper told the teenager apologetically, it was the truth that she didn't know why he didn't have powers although she didn't know why he wanted them in the first place. Why was that boy so desperate to be different from everyone else his age? From everyone else in the world?

Sam took a calming breath as he though over everything he had said, he did want to know why he didn't have powers and the others did. He also wanted to distract Piper long enough to get her own fears out. What better way than to distract her with his own fears?

"I didn't think you would." Sam admitted to his big sister with slight annoyance. Though none of his annoyance was directed towards Piper. "It's just so unfair. Everyone else has powers but me and I don't even know why." Sam continued to ask his big sister with wonder in his voice as he slumped in his seat while Piper looked to the steering wheel.

Piper didn't know what to say to the teenager, and it annoyed her that she couldn't. But it also annoyed her that the boy was even questioning how much of a good thing this could be for him. He didn't have to have the same worries that the rest of the family would have, he could just be normal.

"Sam, this could be a good thing. A really good thing." Piper pointed out to the teenager with a tone of desperation, trying her hardest to get it into the boy's head that he could be a normal teenager and live a normal life without this drama that the rest of the family found themselves in.

Sam turned in his seat to glance to his big sister with confusion in his eyes, he didn't get why the older witch was so against her powers and so against the powers that he should have inherited if something hadn't gone wrong. He desperately wanted to believe that something went wrong with his powers and that was why he didn't have any.

"How? How could me not having powers be a good thing?" Sam demanded of Piper with annoyance in his voice as he tried to process what the brown haired woman had said. He couldn't understand why him not having powers could ever possibly be a good thing, cause he definitely couldn't work it out.

Without powers he might never be able to help his brother and sisters fight the darkness that seemed to intent on killing their family if Jeremy was anything to go by. He needed to have powers if he was ever going to help them stop the evil.

Piper glanced to her brother with annoyed disbelief, she couldn't believe that he wanted powers this much when it could be the death of him if he wasn't careful. How many people had to lose their lives before people realized that these powers also held a death sentence with them as well?

"Because you can be you, Sam. You don't have to fight evil; you can just be a kid." Piper yelled out to the teenager with angered annoyance in her voice, desperate for the kid to learn that he could have it easy in life and live a normal happy life without the dangers of being killed or ripped apart by evil.

Only a fool could want this type of life and it seemed that Sam was playing into that façade at just fifteen years old. No one deserved this life and least of all a child.

Sam rolled his eyes at his big sister, it seemed that in every conversation that they had; he was treated like the child that he wasn't. When would they stop treating him like a child and start treating him like the adult that he was and give him more responsibility.

"Being just a kid is over rated, and I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen and powerless." Sam huffed out with irritation over the subject, knowing that he was acting like a whiny little brat and yet couldn't help it. He just felt utterly useless; it was like being given the worst hand in poker. You were never going to win.

Piper glared at the young teen with annoyance in her dark brown eyes as she tried to ignore his bratty response and failing. She knew that Sam hated being treated as a child, though it was easy when he acted like one to be able to treat him as such.

"And lucky. I wish that I never got stuck with these powers." Piper expressed to the teenager, without thinking about what she was saying. She had never wanted to be any different than all of the other people that lived in San Francisco and yet now she was and worst she didn't know if her powers were good or evil.

Sam rolled his eyes towards his sister more than used to her thinking that he had it easy but then frowned when he realised again what his sister had just said.

She didn't want to have powers and never had wanted to have anything that made her any different than most other people. Sam thought over this morning's events with a fine tooth comb, trying to wonder how this could have come about and then opened his eyes as he thought of the documentary.

"Has it anything to do with that documentary you were watching this morning?" Sam asked Piper with a tone of caution knowing that he didn't want to upset his big sister any more than she was already. It wouldn't be fair to do that to her.

Piper also frowned before glancing to her brother with a look of fear in her brown eyes, a fear that Sam had never seen before in his life, despite having lived with the brunette boy for his whole life.

"Do you know about Mary Este?" Piper found herself asking the teenager with a cautious tone, not wanting to give too much away and yet also wanting to know what the kid knew and if that information could possibly help her. The kid probably knew more about witchcraft than anyone in the family.

The school project that Grams had helped the fifteen year old to complete on the history of witchcraft and magic had to have helped the youngster in some way so that he may be able to know of things such as Mary Este and all other witch type things.

Sam looked to his sister with confusion as he thought over his sister's words with a frown trying to think of when he was studying witches last year and if he ever came across such a witch. He remembered many different ways they were killed and then one stuck out at him.

"She was a witch that got electrocuted, I think." Sam said with confused wonder as he thought it over again with doubt in his head, not sure if he had gotten the right one.

It felt like a lifetime ago that he had actually been involved in this topic although he had found that he had been thinking about his project again and again since his siblings had become witches. He refused to call himself a witch anymore, not believing for a second that he was still a witch.

Piper nodded her head at her baby brother's words, knowing them to be true as she thought of them. The story definitely seemed similar to her.

"When she tried to enter a church." Piper finished the story off for the fifteen year old with a small hesitant smile towards the kid. Although Sam wasn't the worst person in the world to be talking this issue through with, it didn't exactly fill her with happiness to actually talk to him.

Sam sat back in his seat with a look of knowing on his face, he could tell that Piper was terrified and that very thought scared the hell out of him.

He know also knew that he had at least got the right witch which was at least a boost in his confidence when it came to his intelligence. Though he still hated that he didn't have any powers.

"And you're afraid that you'll never be able to entre a church again?" Sam asked the brunette with eyes of sympathy and empathy, it was as if he could sense what she was feeling although she knew that that was a stupid idea to entertain. Sam wasn't anymore empathic than she herself was.

As far as they knew no one could or had received a power such as empathy, or at least that was what Piper believed for the moment. She just hoped that her family wouldn't be dealt more bad hands than they had already, she was happy to have at least Sam mortal.

Though his question seemed to raise some concern inside of her and she knew that what Sam had said was true. She was scared of never being able to enter a church again. Scared that her life and her soul and the souls of her siblings were all doomed to hell.

"Yeah, kind of, sort of, I dunno." Piper spoke to the teen with confusion in her voice, unsure of what she even knew anymore. She never thought for one second that she would ever have to think of something like this ever in her life. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Sam looked to his sister with a frown of sadness, he knew this couldn't be easy for Piper; she had always been less adventurous than the rest, unless it was food.

"Piper, you're my sister, and I love you, but sometimes you take things way to literal." Sam explained to his sister with a light and affectionate tone of voice, trying to get it across to the girl that he truly did love her but that she had to learn to think differently if she was going to survive this world.

With Piper's way of thinking, she was always a worrier which always seemed to cause problems for the witch. Sam knew that his sister was worried but knew that as a family they could get through both this and everything else.

Piper glanced to the youngest Halliwell, wondering how he got to be as smart as he was with only Dean as a male role model. The kid had lost his dad at eight and lived in a house filled with women, despite them all being bright, Sam seemed more so.

"Mary Este could have been zapped by any number of things. It could have been some type of metal. It could have nothing to do with her witchcraft." Sam tried to explain to Piper, trying to get her to understand that anything could be responsible for what had happened to that witch and that it that it wasn't some type of punishment for her being a witch. If she was even a witch though he didn't believe that she really was a witch.

Piper nodded her head, knowing that to be true yet she couldn't help being terrified of that story. The very idea that that could happen to some of the people that became witches terrified her.

She didn't want anything of that manner to happen to her siblings or herself just because they were witches. It seemed like a terrifying idea, and that wasn't the only thing that happened to witches according to Prue and she was sure Sam had plenty of other stories behind that idea.

"That and the fact that it's been proven that most of the people accused, were never actually witches. Meaning Mary Este might not even have been a witch." Sam explained to his big sister with strength that was so beyond what he even knew himself, like he believed in himself again. He knew that he had to be strong for Piper at least if he wanted her to be confident in herself again.

Hopefully if Piper could get her confidence back then he would eventually be able to get his own back. Something that seemed hopeless when he had no powers to speak of at the moment. Or so he hoped.

Piper bit her lip, worry circling in her eyes as she tried to think the whole thing through with fearful wonder. She knew that witches didn't exactly follow the stereotypical view that people believed a witch looked like, but if most witches were like her then how could anyone know if these women were truly witches or not.

Life was not all black and white, which was something she more than understood, but how did they know what type of witches they were. They could have been born evil like Jeremy and if not then what about all the evil that was coming after them.

"How true do you think that is? Nobody would believe we we're witches." Piper asked Sam with a demanding tone of voice as she began to get louder in her tone, unable to accept Sam's help in this matter. She knew that she was being mean to the teen but she could help what she believed and she knew that maybe some people weren't witches but some people were.

She could be out in the street and pass a dozen witches or warlocks and never know it and that was the problem. No one knew who were witches and who were not, and she hated the idea of never going back into a church again in her life.

Sam sighed with annoyance; he couldn't believe that his sister was being so stubborn about this issue. He knew that she was scared, hell that was a given but she was more than safe and would always be if they stuck together as brothers and sisters, as Charmed Ones.

"Well, I'm not a witch, so I don't need to worry, but you are and you shouldn't be afraid." Sam pouted with even more annoyance towards his sister. He didn't want to be reminded again and again that he was not a witch like his brother and sisters. He also wanted his sister to not be afraid of her heritage.

He really didn't understand why she was so against the idea of being a witch when it was something that Sam himself was now desperate to be. He didn't have any powers but she did and she should have been happy and respected that idea.

Piper shook her head wondering what her brother had said and if it rung true though she had no idea. She just wished that she could talk to him, sister to brother, but could she really let him have this burden. It wasn't fair on him.

"I'm sorry, I just… you have to go to school." Piper told the teenager before her with a begging like tone, desperate for the boy not to be the curious child that he had been since they were kids.

Sam had always been the most curious out of the Halliwell siblings and had went through the big faze of why, why, why, why, something that tended to annoy everyone, especially Sam's dad who always begged Sam to shut up.

The problem however was that that obsession for always asking the why question was something that continued throughout his life and Sam still asks the why question even now. The funny thing was that it never annoyed Grams that Sam was so inquisitive, in fact she prided in him being that way.

Sam sighed with annoyance towards his big sister knowing that she was only doing this because she was scared of what he would think or say to her. He needed to talk to her like a brother.

"Piper." Sam spoke with a sigh of annoyance in his voice as he tried to get the twenty-five year old to listen to him for at least a second. He needed for the woman to talk to him, let him help her in the same way that she helps him.

Piper glared at her little brother angrily, the kid was really starting to piss her off which she wasn't used to feeling when she was with Sam. The teen had always been a great confidant and nothing but, but right now she truly wanted him to leave her the hell alone.

"No, school now, Sam!" Piper yelled out to the fifteen year old teen with anger, not able to stop herself from being anger. She glanced to her little brother after seeing him flinch and took a deep calming breath before going to talk again. "Ronnie's waiting for you anyway." Piper continued, her tone much softer and affectionate, the tone that Sam was used to hearing from his big sister.

Sam glanced to his sister at hearing her now affectionate tone, having never heard Piper get so angry before in his life. He wasn't used to hearing such anger come from his big sister. Piper was always a loving young woman that treated everyone with respect.

Although right now, as much as he hated too, he needed that horrible sister back.

"She can wait another minute Piper. You're important, more important than Ronnie, even if she is my best friend." Sam yelled out to his big sister as he slide in his seat to he would be able to look his sister in the eyes when he spoke to her. Inwardly he was more than glad that she didn't have a more violent power than freezing or he could have been incinerated.

Piper glanced to the youngest Halliwell with pain filled annoyance, although she was glad that he hadn't taken what she had said to heart. She was pissed that he continued to be persistent about this matter. She didn't want to talk about it, not right now and not with Sam.

"Sam please go to class before you're late and Prue gets pissed." Piper demanded of her little brother with annoyance in her words; she was desperate to get rid of the boy. She knew that the kid was making a very good point but she couldn't handle that right now.

Having lived with Sam since the kid was born; Piper knew that the teen was the one kid that could sense when there was a problem. He was quite smart at doing that, the problem was that Piper didn't want him doing that, in fact she didn't want him involved.

Sam glared at his sister with a roll of his blue green eyes, knowing that that was the worst excuse in the world since Prue was always in a pissy mood for one reason or another, and that that wouldn't be changing any time soon

"Prue's always pissed." Sam reasoned with the woman with annoyance towards his sister for her trivial response. They were more than used to Prue getting pissed for whatever reason and so this wouldn't exactly be a new thing for her to be pissed at him for being late.

Looking at Piper, Sam could tell that whatever was going through her mind was bad, or else she wouldn't be half as pissed off at him. He could tell that Piper didn't want him to know the truth of what was wrong with her.

Turning away from her brother, Piper looked outside the car wanting to be away from her little brother and his empathy. The boy always could get the truth out of someone just with innocent looks.

"Samuel, just go." Piper yelled out to the fifteen year old with anger that she never even knew that she had. She just needed the boy to leave her alone and give her some peace away from his annoying selfless antics.

Piper looked away from the teenager when she saw the hurt circling in his eyes, she knew that he hated people yelling, had hated it ever since he was a baby.

She remembered finding the boy hidden in a basket in the laundrey room, crying his little eyes out. He had been in there because he had heard his dad and their Grams yelling bloody murder to one another. Grams had no idea that Sammy was at home, thinking Prue had taken Phoebe and both boys out to the carnival. No one had realised that five year old Sam was at home with an upset tummy.

It was only then that the family had realised Sam had such a problem with people yelling, their Grams saying that Sam had a sensitive soul and tore Dean a new one when he had went to tease the boy.

Sam rolled his eyes as he rubbed his brown hoodie over his hazel eyes to wipe away any of the fallen tears as he spared a glass out of the window. He wasn't going to get anything out of his sister.

"Fine, fine, I'll go, but remember I'm your brother and I love you. I'll be there if you need me." Sam told his big sister with annoyance in his eyes, trying to keep himself calm as he turned back to look at her. She turned to look at him with a reasuring smile on her face.

It was an act, he knew it was, but he couldn't force himself to call her on it. Sam knew that the last thing his sister wanted was for him to priy into her business like he was already doing.

Turning away from the woman, Sam opened the car door and stepped out of the car, grabbing his brown rucksack as he went.

Piper glanced to him with thankful eyes, knowing that it probably took a lot for him to just leave it alone when he had always been such a curious child growing up.

"Thanks Sam, have a good day." Piper called out to the hazel eyed teenager as he slammed the jeep door shut with annoyance in his eyes. Piper let go of a sigh as she started the car up and drove aways, she could make up with the kid later.

Sam watched his sister leave out of the corner of his eye with frustration, wishing that he could do something to somehow help her.

As Sam walked he found himself unaware of his surroundings, thinking of nothing but his big sister and the latest developments in the Halliwell family, knowing them to be something major. He was oblivious to everything as he walked across the high school campus.

It was then that someone jumped onto his back nearly sending him to the floor before he managed to balance himself only to find that the jumper was his very blonde and very annoying best friend; Ronnie.

"Hey Sammy Sam, what is going on with my best friend today?" Ronnie asked the boy before her with laughter in her voice as she bit her lip suductively, trying to get a rise out of him. Something that Ronnie often did.

Sam gave out a sigh of relief as he looked to Ronnie, scrutinising her with fear in his eyes.

After last night's dream, he had felt this unbelievable need to make sure that Ronnie was okay. Looking at her he found that she was wearing a white fluffed up short sleeved top and a black sleeveless waistcoat that seemed to show of her feminine side.

He could then see that she had on the golden bracelet that he had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday as well as a big torquise ring and a pair of black skinny jeans and black high-heel boots.

Her golden blonde hair was as it usually was straight; with inward flicks her side frinch prominant and her complexion was pale yet you could see the smallest hint of her make-up.

She looked beautiful and even better she looked alive. With that knowledge Sam threw himself at the blonde, hugging her tightly to his own body as if she would disapear at any minute. She was his best, and if he was honest with himself only, friend and that nightmare he had had was a real shock to his system after everything.

"Woah, Sam, are you alright?" Ronnie asked the brunette as she pulled her arms around him, her voice laced with concern and worry for the boy she had known most of her life. A terrified Sam was always something that ripped her open with panic as if she could feel his own pain.

Ronnie continued to hug the shaking boy as she rubbed his back through the brown hoodie he had chosen to wear today, both of their bags thrown to the ground as she tried to comfort him.

As if realising where he was, Sam pulled back from Ronnie with tear soaked eyes as he looked to her with desperation. His dream had been so realastic in his eyes that it felt unbelievable to be near the blonde, and being able to touch her.

He could see the worry in Ronnie's eyes, and sobered himself up, wiping his face again for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare last night, about you." Sam told the blonde discreetly, his eyes looking at anywhere but Ronnie while he tugged at the bottom of his sleeves. His hazel eyes were wet with unusured tears as he shifted on his feet.

He didn't know what to do.

Ronnie bit her lip as she looked to her best friend with sympathy, something that Veronica Graham didn't often give. Though for her best friend to have this much of a reaction, she knew that whatever was in his dream had to be bad.

Sam always had night terrors, something that she had often spoken to her mother about with the best of intentions but this one had to have been really, really bad.

"Yeah, I would have a nightmare too, if you were in it." Ronnie joked to her best friend with laughter in her voice as she used her only defence to a heart-breaking puppy dog. The sad puppy dog look had always been one that Sam unknowingly had down to a T. It was something that had always made her stern mother a completely different person, not to mention Sam's Grams.

Sam had always been able to twist people around his little finger without even knowing or even trying. He had had her mother and his Grams crumbeling within seconds of being confronted with those sad puppy dog eyes. It was something that she both envied and loved about her little Sammy.

At hearing those words Sam looked up from his feet with a raised eyebrow and a look of total disbelief. He had just sobbed his heart out and that was Ronnie's response.

He frowned, thinking it over and then realised the Dean-like tatic. For people like Dean and Ronnie, the best medicine to seeing someone upset was to twist it into something funny and joke about.

"And my compassion for you is gone. Thanks, Veronica." Sam said with a playful shove and a humour filled voice as he bent down grabbing both Ronnie's and his own bag and then dragging them across his shoulder before walking away from the smiling blonde.

The concern that had been in her eyes only a second ago was now replaced with laughter. It was something that he loved seeing in Ronnie's deep blue eyes as the two of them walked across the campus beside one another.

Ronnie smiled at her best friend as she bumped shoulders with the brunette, biting her lip as she watched him carry her bag for her like when they pretended to be dating in freshman year when she had been afraid of all the big bad high school boys.

She laughed remembering how nervous Sam had been while pretending to be her boyfriend, it didn't help that both his brother and his sister Phoebe had teased him about it or that she had soon became a cheerleader.

"You're welcome, Samuel." Ronnie replied with a joking like tone, using his full name like he had used her own. "But are you feeling alright?" Ronnie found herself asking again unable to help herself from feeling worried about the younger boy before her.

An annoying trait, but Sam had always brought out the sympathy and dreaded concern out of her. She would much rather live an emotionless existance, but Sam had always made her feel something and had always had the ability to rip her mask to shreds.

Sam turned to look at his best friend as they stepped into the huge buliding that would dictate their lives for another two or three years.

Giving a small sigh, Sam thought over Ronnie's question, knowing that he had always found it hard to lie to the girl who had made what would have been such a painful orphaned existance into something living and bright.

"Yeah, I am, I dunno what was wrong with me last week, but I'm fine now." Sam told his blonde friend with a nod of his head, trying to believe what he was saying himself. "It's probably just a delayed physical reaction to Grams." He continued with a small ache in his heart at the mention of his Grams. Though if anyone could understand his relationship with his Grams then it was Ronnie.

He looked away from Ronnie, knowing that his words could quite possibly have been a small white lie. He hated even the thought of lying to Ronnie, and so even this white lie felt like some kind of weird death sentence.

Ronnie looked back to her best friend with a sympathetic look in her eyes, as she glanced to the smaller teenager.

Having known the boy since they were both in kindergarten, Ronnie knew that he had loved his Grams more than anything else in the world. She knew that growing up without a mom had made Sam relay on his Grandmother and oldest sister.

But right now looking at the sad little boy beside her made her heart cave with empathy.

"You really miss her don't you." Ronnie asked the brunette with a slightly concerned voice. She had thought that Sam had gotten over this part of her death. Obviously not.

She knew that death was a very big thing with her mother being a nurse. She knew that there were usually five stages of grief and that they were all hard to deal with, some people never getting over such tragedies, something she didn't want for her best friend.

Sam looked back to her with saddened dimples, looking like a kicked little puppy with the shaggy hair and hazel puppy eyes. He looked a little pathetic, something that she wasn't used to seeing in Sam despite the boy having had a lifetime of being bullied.

Sam shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say to Ronnie. Ever since he had been a child he had had to deal with a lot of things in his life and this recent death was the last one in a long line starting with his Mom when he was a small baby.

Yet this one was intirely different from all the other deaths in his life, his Grams had been like another Mom to him just after his sister Prue and she had taught him nearly everything he knew.

She was the women that had never left him until six months ago, and had comforted him after Prue and Piper had moved out. She was his Grams, his mother's mother. The only one that could really tell him anything about the woman, with his Dad and his siblings never being able to although Piper and Prue tried their hardest.

She was his Grams.

"She was my Grams, hell, she was practically my mother." Sam complained to his best friend with the hint of tears in his hazel eyes as he thought about his Grandmother.

It was funny how much he looked to both his Grams and his big sister as maternal figures in his life. Hell, he had called Prue "momma" up until he was five or six when his brother had screamed at him, having had enough of him "replacing" their mother as he had called it.

He remembered Ronnie finding it strange that he always seemed to call his big sister "Mom" as she had thought that his Grams was his mom.

That was all in the past now.

"Grams was always there for me and now she's gone and Phoebe's back and everything is so off right now." Sam cried out to his best friend with tears in his eyes as he thought of how everything in his life in the last year and he was only fifteen. Problem was that it had gotten even worse recently.

Now his brother and sisters were witches, and if he even shared their DNA then he was also a witch. It was only now that he was starting to question things in his life. Each of his siblings had a power, an ability, where that was seeing the future, freezing time or moving things with their mind.

They all had powers bar him.

Ronnie looked to him, thinking that he was thinking about his Grams still and pulled an arm around him as they stepped into the school.

She was desperate for her friend to get a little better after the six months in which he was dealing with the loss of his Grandmother. Having known the God fearing woman, she knew that Penny Halliwell was a woman that doted on her five grandchildren and would forever do everything in her power to protect them.

That love that she had seen in Penny Halliwell, could always be seen in Penny's grandchildren and she knew that it would be a long time before the world got over the death of the great Penny Halliwell. It was a hope that Sam was now healing from her death.

"Hey, its okay Sam, everything is okay." Ronnie told the shaggy haired teen, a slight begging to her tone as she looked to the boy in desperation, hugging into his side to comfort him in any way that she could. Not an easy task when the boy looked so sad.

Sam looked back to his best friend with tears in his eyes, the smell of phormones in the air as the two teens reached the lockers, coincidently right beside one another thanks to Sam having inherited his mother's name and not his father's Winchester.

He shook his head with emotional turmoil going on in his head.

No, nothing is okay and he knows that it never will be, he wants his Grams back to help him and to teach him. His Grams would know what to do in this situation. His Grams always knew what to do whenever he felt his whole world was caving around him.

He wanted his Grams, no he needed his Grams, only she could make this better.

"I want my Grams. Why does everyone I love die?" Sam responded, shaking his head as his hazel eyes filled with tears, making the blues and greens in his eyes, shine brighter than the normally dormant brown. His shoulders were wracked with sobs as he continued to pour his heart out with desperation.

Running one of his hand's through the shaggy chestnut locks as he looked opened his locker, hiding his tear stained face inside the blue school locker.

The locker looked rusted with specks of blue chipping away to show the silver beneath the paint. His own locker didn't actually look that bad, it was incredibly orgainsed for someone of his age, although filled with millons of books and then at least a couple of pictures that both his brother and Ronnie had made him put up.

Ronnie pulled on his clothed arm, pulling him out from his hidding spot in his locker and pulled him into a hug as his eyes met Ronnie's locker.

Typical of Ron, the locker was a mess with pink streamers and curtains all over the place as well as fabrics, sketches, books and papers, nothing in place. Ronnie had always been messy although her love for fashion and being a designer was very obvious to anyone.

"Sam." Ronnie spoke out with sympathy in her eyes, pulling Sam out of his thoughts and back to the reality he was finding himself in right at the moment. He could feel Ronnie trailing her fingers by his eyes if only to rid him off the tears slipping down his face.

She couldn't believe the state that Sam had gotten himself into right now and could only guess that it was a delayed reaction brought on by the return of Phoebe. Phoebe has always been great at bringing on delayed reactions out of her siblings.

Sam just shook his head, the shaggy locks falling into his eyes as he fought to try and keep himself under control for once. Not an easy task when everything was against him right at the moment. He couldn't imagine any of this getting any better.

"No, Ronnie, my mother is dead. My father is dead. My Grams is dead." Sam cried out to the blonde haired girl that seemed more like his sister at times than anything else. The tears were consistant as they continued to run down his face despite Ronnie.

He hated this, hated that he had lost so many people in his life, hated that he had lost his mom before he could know her, had lost his father before he hit puberty and now his Grams all before hitting the age of sixteen.

"Who's next? Prue or Dean? Piper or Phoebe? I can't lose anyone else Ronnie." Sam cried hysterically with pain reflecting in his puppy dog eyes as he cringed at his own words. The very thought of maybe losing one of his siblings or even his best friend terrified him and tore him apart.

He couldn't deal with the losses, could anyone deal with the amount of losses he had had and be alright with it or was he the only person that had to deal with this kind of crap.

He knew he was being irrational, and if a teacher was to walk out on him and Ronnie like that he or both of them would be sent to go and visit with the head. Then Prue or Dean would be sent to the school, Dean would loss his job if it was him and if it was Prue then he would be on twenty-four seven watch.

Both of them didn't have very good outcomes for him or any of the people involved. Plus there was also the abuse he would get from Dean if he were to find out or even if Phoebe found out.

"You won't lose anyone else, Sam. Not when I'm your best friend." Ronnie told the younger teen as she pulled him into an even tighter hug, knowing that the teen would need it after ripping his heart out with his fears.

She knew that he seen himself as the angel of death ever since his Grams had died since every one of his parents or parental figures had died leaving him only with his brother and sisters. She also knew that he was scared for his brother and sisters, especially Prue who was his legal guardian.

Shrugging she tried to pull her thoughts away from that and try to do something to bring out the fun-loving, shaggy haired boy that she had knowing her whole life.

The best way to get a reaction out of Sammy Halliwell was either to call him "Sammy" or to do a Dean.

"How is Dean?" Ronnie asked her best friend with a suductive tone to her sultry voice as she gave the brunette a mocking smile. The crush that she had on the older Halliwell brother had always been a sore spot for her best friend and one that she used often.

Sam sobered up as he glared at the curly haired blonde, knowing that she was kidding yet unable to stop the sick feeling that came with hearing about Ronnie and Dean together.

At hearing the blonde laughing Sam glared at her, giving a playful push as they began making the short walk towards their class, their books in hand.

"Don't even go there, Veronica Ann Graham." Sam reprimanded Ronnie a mocking tone and slight disgust in his eyes, the very idea of his best friend and his brother getting together making him feel slightly nauseous. Yet his voice still held an edge of humour to her voice as he looked to Ronnie.

Ronnie bit her lip and pursed her lips with annoyance over the use of her full name. She hated being called anything but 'Ronnie' and people using her first full name other than her mother usually ended up with their asses kicked.

Sam smirked at his friend's reaction as the two of them walked towards their first class. He knew without a doubt that he had hit a nerve with the girl as Ronnie pouted at him.

"Samuel Peregrine Halliwell, I do love a challenge." Ronnie laughed out towards her best friend as soon as the bitch face appeared on the brunette's face as she stepped into the classroom. She knew that she and Sam were similar in the hatred of their full names.

Sam finally gave into his need to laugh as he went to step into his class when a wave of pain hit his head. He winced in pain as he felt tears creep into his eyes from trying to squeeze both them and the pain back from his mind.

He felt this strange pull in his mind that he didn't understand, the pain so deep that he couldn't even hear his own laboured breathing nor could he see Ronnie coming up to him looking to him with concern in her eyes as well as worry.

Then the pain and aches as well as the pull were gone just as fast as they had came on, the tears running silently down his face. Looking to Ronnie he choose to ignore her concern as he wiped the sleeve of his brown hoodie across his features and stormed into the class.

He could only hope that the classroom banter would be enough to get his mind away from any thoughts of that pull or that aching pain in his skull.

Getting to the garage Dean found himself glancing towards the broken forklife that sat in the corner away from the main area as he walked in with a small smirk. Looking away, Dean strutted into the paint-faided office to find Adams talking to Johnny and a man that he had never seen before.

The man looked like a dork and not the good looking geek boy type like Sammy was but an actual dork with black greasy like hair, a pair of square spectecles and a cheap looking suit that made he himself seem overdressed and he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Dean found himself gulping slightly, knowing that the man before him was a suit and even more, someone that would seriously annoy him.

"What's going on?" Dean heard himself asking without thinking as he looked to the cheap suit with a frown on his face as he looked back to his boss with caution. He knew from the four years of the business world that was some guy came in with a cheap suit it usually always meant trouble.

He had seen a lot of cheap suits in his life and it was always the cheap ones with the greasy hair and the look of the dork that always seemed to make life a misery.

The one that had been involved in his Grams will had just been ridiculous, treating him like the child that Sam was and not as the nineteen year old adult that he was. The man had been a complete joke and had hit on all three of his sisters, if the guy was bi, he knew he would have hit on both Sam and him as well.

At hearing the voice Adams looked up from his conversation with Johnny and the man in the suit to look at Dean, a small smile circling in his face as he glanced to him.

"Dean, hey, this is Eric Baxter from Health and Safety." Adams responded to Dean with a light smile on his face as he pointed to Eric. "Eric, this is Dean Halliwell, our resident hero." He continued turning to point to Dean with an even brighter smile on his face, more than happy to explain that they had a hero working in their group. Someone unlike anyone else in the other garages.

The cheap suit, now known as Eric, looked over to Dean with a cheap smirk, that made Dean shiver, and turned to the blonde teen. He looked Dean up and down as if he was cheap, noting the ripped blue jeans, the grey top that seemed to highlight a set of good abs and a six pac, and the black boots. The boy's hair looking more than pristine despite the rest of his look.

Despite his current style, Eric knew that the boy was the type to have all the girls watching him, probably revelled in that type of appreciation. He was the type of boy that Eric had always hated when he was in high school. The type of guy that, Eric now looked to making a misery of.

"Well it looks like our Johnny wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Deano." Eric proclaimed to the boy with a big smile on his face as he looked to the boy before him with delight. He was more than desperate to make the life of Dean Halliwell a misery, knowing that it was the Dean Halliwells of the world that had made his life a living hell.

Though he did respect that it was amazing what the boy had done and how he had saved the life of his friend. However Eric hoped that drugs had been involved somehow, that would make it better. The man would have saved a life and then get fired for drugs.

Though he would need to prove that.

Dean took a big gulp of air trying to calm himself from his wayward emotions and to stop himself from tearing that idiot suit apart for the horrid nickname that had taken him years to get rid of. He really hated it when a suit talked to him like that, as if they knew him when they knew nothing about him.

"It's Dean." Dean responded to the man, hating that he was being called that name. It was a name that Phoebe had called him to annoy him when he was younger although she had now grown out of it, thankfully. "What's he doing here?" He asked the man, turning to look at his boss with annoyance shining in his bright green eyes. He hated these types of people.

He knew that both Adams and Johnny could see the anger lying in his moss green eyes as he glared darkly to the man before him. They both knew what he was like and he knew that if the cheap suit pushed him then he would push right back.

Adams glanced to Dean with slight apprehension in his eyes as he glanced between Dean and Eric, knowing that neither men were ones to back down. Standing up he wanted to do something, anything to placate one of the men.

"Eric is here in a professional capacity to make sure that everything is safe for Johnny and you." Adams explained to the teenager, hoping that Dean wouldn't do something that he would later regert. Dean was a good mechanic and it would be really bad to lose him.

Having worked around Eric a couple of times in the past, he knew that the man was ruthless and had a big pet hate for pretty boys. It didn't help that Dean fitted the pretty boy look that Eric had a hate for, and knew that the man would try his hardest to get the boy fired.

Yet Eric was also the best man to have in these types of situations, otherwise he never in a million years would have called the guy. No way in hell.

Dean however didn't seem happy with any of this and the boy had a big thing about letting his mouth talk before he thought, the reason why he was usually followed by his brain; Sam Halliwell.

"Yeah, well it was an accident." Dean yelled out in annoyance with the stipulations, though usually he didn't mind unless they had annoyed him but not now, now he didn't want or need to draw attention to himself. "Johnny's fine, Adams is fine and I'm fine." He continued with apprehension running in his eyes over the accident.

He really did not want to draw any attention to his siblings or himself with this stupid thing, knowing that it would be really bad if anyone where to find out about this, even if it was amazing.

Though thinking about the situation as a machanic only, he knew that he would be acting in the very same manor as he was now. He had always hated dealing with red tape so the reaction that he was giving out was more than normal for him. What could he say, he hated rules.

Eric just smirked to the teenager, knowing that despite the boy's agressive tone, that he would be winning this situation and hopefully having the stupid boy fired.

People like Dean Halliwell were always stupid, not like him, it was why they did jobs like being a mechanic or a model or something that didn't actually include brains. The reason why people like him always came on top.

"Eric is here in a professional capacity to make sure that everything is safe for Johnny and you." Adams explained to the teenager, hoping that Dean wouldn't do something that he would later regert. Dean was a good mechanic and it would be really bad to lose him.

Having worked around Eric a couple of times in the past, he knew that the man was ruthless and had a big pet hate for pretty boys. It didn't help that Dean fitted the pretty boy look that Eric had a hate for, and knew that the man would try his hardest to get the boy fired.

Yet Eric was also the best man to have in these types of situations, otherwise he never in a million years would have called the guy. No way in hell.

Dean however didn't seem happy with any of this and the boy had a big thing about letting his mouth talk before he thought, the reason why he was usually followed by his brain; Sam Halliwell.

"Yeah, well it was an accident." Dean yelled out in annoyance with the stipulations, though usually he didn't mind unless they had annoyed him but not now, now he didn't want or need to draw attention to himself. "Johnny's fine, Adams is fine and I'm fine." He continued with apprehension running in his eyes over the accident.

He really did not want to draw any attention to his siblings or himself with this stupid thing, knowing that it would be really bad if anyone where to find out about this, even if it was amazing.

Though thinking about the situation as a machanic only, he knew that he would be acting in the very same manor as he was now. He had always hated dealing with red tape so the reaction that he was giving out was more than normal for him. What could he say, he hated rules.

Eric just smirked to the teenager, knowing that despite the boy's agressive tone, that he would be winning this situation and hopefully having the stupid boy fired.

People like Dean Halliwell were always stupid, not like him, it was why they did jobs like being a mechanic or a model or something that didn't actually include brains. The reason why people like him always came on top.

"Well, I'm afraid Deano that that decision is not up to you." Eric told the teenager gleefully, loving that he had such power in these types of situations, especially when he seen the ridiculous pretty boys. He was taking great pleasure in this and was very happy that Adams had called him.

Adams and Johnny both glanced to one another with anxious looks, knowing that Dean was not someone that you wanted to annoy. He was quite a big guy and incredibly muscular, the type of person that would crush a guy like Eric Baxter.

Dean gritted his teeth in anger as he heard the name being spoken again with annoyance in his features, running a hand through his sandy blonde locks in frustration.

"It's Dean." Dean repeated with annoyance circling in his green eyes as he glared angrily towards the man in front of him. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to stop himself from freezing somthing or going postal on the suit. He knew suits were annoying, but was this guy being serious.

He could see the suit smirking, not even trying to hide his glee as he looked back to Dean, some type of lust in his eyes that made Dean feel very uncomfortable.

Taking another couple of deep breaths he decided that he needed to take himself from the situation. Sam was always telling him that if he didn't have anything nice to say or do then just get out of there or get fired.

"I'm going back to work." Dean growled out to his boss with irritation, wanting to get away from this man and do as Sam always tells him to do, before he does something he will regret. He just really wanted to get out of the situation as he watched the suit smirk at him.

He shook his head to stuff himself from going to punch the stupid suit, he really didn't need to deal with those types of reprucussions, especially when his sister was dating a cop.

Adams frowned at hearing the irritation in Dean's voice.

He knew the boy would hate Baxter, hell sometimes he himself hated Baxter, but he didn't think that the boy would be this effected by the other man.

"Dean, maybe you should talk with Eric." Adams asked of the teenager, wondering if the kid might need to go and talk to Baxter as well, despite the obvious hate between the two men.

Though he knew that it wasn't about hate right now, it was about getting what they needed out of there job, and an un-safe working enviorment was not good for anyone. He knew it might have only been a one time thing, but he would rather that his employees knew what to do when they needed help.

Johnny looked to his friend with a nod of his head, in complete agreement with Adams.

Dean, however glared angrily towards his boss and to Johnny, closing his eyes to take a deep breath before he really did lose his mind. He would hate to lose his job right when Prue had lost her own, and not with both Phoebe and Sam in the house.

"No, I'm gonna go do my job." Dean told his boss with annoyance in his moss eyes, wanting to get away from all this crap. He had always hated the red tape that came with some of the jobs he'd done in his life time but this man seemed to him, like a bit of a dick.

Looking to the man, he knew that the suit was the type of person that could have a big problem to his job and more than likely for Adams too if he let him.

Dean went to walk out the door more than desperate to get away from the suit and his boss at the moment. He didn't want to be involved in any conversations with this suit and he was really needing to get back to work and start on a car, otherwise he wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Dean, can you take my shift with Ms Tisdale?" Johnny asked calling him back with a slight desperation, knowing that Ms Tisdale was one of his best clients. "I wanna talk to Adams and Mr. Baxter." He continued as he looked to the two men and then back to Dean with a sheepish look on his face.

He, like Dean, had always had problems with red tape and suits and it wasn't until it was him that was in the firing line that he actually had to give some respect. He really needed to know what was going to happen with what had happened just a couple of days ago.

Dean looked back to his friend with a slight nod of his head as he looked to Johnny, knowing that the man had a few clients that he had worked with over the last couple of weeks.

"As long as I'm working, I don't care." Dean growled back to the three men with irritation in his moss green eyes as he turned away from them and walked out the door. The annoyance that was running through his body tore at him as he forced himself to walk away from the situation, like Sam always told him too.

As soon as he left the room, he knew that the three men would be talking about him. He could guess that Adams was saying what a good worker he was despite his short-comings, while Johnny talked about how he had saved his life. He also knew that the cheap suit would probably be talking about how he was a liability.

Walking into the floor of the shop he glanced around himself, wondering where he should start, it wasn't usual that he was working in the shop alone and there were a lot of cars.

Dean was stopped in his wondering when he heard the noise of a set of jimmy cho heels, it sometimes paid to have three older sisters, whenever he could get a date.

Turning towards the sound, Dean's mouth jumped open when he saw the black heel jimmy chos followed by long, smooth, tanned legs half covered by the short designer black skirt. Her beautiful slim waist was covered by baby blue jumper that ran smoothly down her arms.

That was only her outfit and he knew that the style really did look good on someone so hot.

The woman had naturally tanned features, that seemed to highlight her dark brown eyes and high cheek bones. The plump red lips covered by a light shine, her make-up light, though he could tell that she didn't need make-up to make herself look beautiful.

This was all followed up by the long dark brown hair that ran down her body in light curls, reaching past her shoulders, and looked silky smooth. Her hair looked just a little darker than Piper's hair and went beautifully with the rest of her image.

The girl's brown eyes soon met with his own as he felt himself stutter not knowing what to do. Dopely he walked over to the brunette as if he was in a trance.

"Hi." Dean spoke to the brunette with a deep breath, his breathing having increased slighly as he stared towards the gorgeous brunette. Nothing else running in his mind as he moved closer to her, ignoring everything else around him.

The hot brunette, as Dean had now named her, walked towards Dean until there was only around ten centimiters of difference between the two. Both looking to one another with dazed complexions, all because they couldn't help but check out the other and really liked what they saw.

"Hi." The hot brunette returned to Dean in slight confusion as she looked to him with lusting eyes, and his eyes showing the same lust. Neither of them seemed to be thinking straight as they both looked to one another, both ignorant to everything else around them.

Dean then shook his head trying to get his trying to get his mind off of the hot brunette before him and back onto business as he turned his eyes a little, to look past the hot brunette and towards the wall.

"Oh, sorry, I have an appointment with Johnny Coleson." The hot brunette said a little flustered, as she seemed to have noticed that he was staring past her and then seemed to have noticed that she was yet to say something. Feeling rather stupid at the moment.

She had been coming to this garage for years, always having Johnny fixing up her car and never once had she ever seen the gorgeous green eyed blonde before in all those years. He made her boyfriend look like nothing and he was a pretty attractive guy.

Dean turned away from the hot brunette looking around one of the many cars, trying to keep himself from the hot brunette. He didn't need to get himself distracted by a beautiful girl again.

"Appointment?" Dean questioned with a gulp, hoping to god that this wasn't Ms Tisdale and that Ms Tisdale was a nice old woman with curly grey hair and not a brunnette bombshell with the eyes to match. Hell the woman looked like someone Phoebe would be jealous of and she wasn't jealous of much.

Dean knew for a fact that if she was in fact Ms Tisdale then he wouldn't be able to do a single bit of work until she was gone.

The girl was absolutely gorgeous and Dean had seen a lot of gorgeous women in his past, hell he had dated more than a few of them, worse then even his Grams, except for the fact that he hadn't married any of his conquests. She was just so beautiful.

The girl looked to Dean with apprehension setting into her tan features as she frowned with confusion, not knowing how to respond, having expected someone else.

"Yeah, I called him about my car." The hot brunette replied to the man before her with an apprehensive smile on her face. She looked around the room trying to see if she could find Johnny for her car but he was no where to be found. The only person that she could see was the gorgeous blonde mechanic.

Dean looked to her questioningly, something that he mostly seen in his little brother than in him. He looked towards the hot brunette with a light smile on his features, trying to hide his frown from his family.

"Ms Tisdale?" Dean asked the woman before him a little unsure although he knew that that the woman had to be Ms Tisdale. Hell she would be knowing his luck in the last couple of weeks. First he finds out he's a witch and now he's confronted with a hot girl.

This wasn't going to end well for him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of the hot brunette before him. She was just so beautiful.

The hot brunette looked to him with a small frown unsure whether or not she should say who she is to the man. She knew she was being a little irrational but she had no idea who this man was and furthermore the man was utterly gorgeous.

"Yeah, who are you?" The woman now known as Ms Tisale asked the blonde haired man with confusion, wondering how he knew her name, although she knew it was irrational. The man was a mechanic and her name was propbably in a book of clients for today.

"Dean. Dean Halliwell." Dean returned to the hot brunette with a big smile on his face as he looked to her with a gleeful expression. "You're mechanic for the day." He expressed with a sense of pride when he noted the blush come over Ms Tisdale's pleasant face.

It was always nice to know that he had that kind of effect on someone so quite possibly above his league.

The blush soon left her features as Ms Tisdale looked to him with a bit of worry in her dark brown eyes as she looked around the auto shop a little.

"Oh, right, is there a problem?" Ms Tisdale asked as she continued to look around.

"Nothing serious, he's just taking a personal day." Dean responded, knowing that Johnny was most definently not going to be working today, the man was in shock. Hell, Dean was more than a little shocked by what had happened and if he had just been a second later in freezing the scene then Johnny would be dead.

Ms Tisdale nodded her head.

"Oh right, you are certified right?" Ms Tisdale found herself questioning Dean's ability as a mechanic, being one for suspicion around people she didn't know. It was something that she had done her whole life and not something that she wouldn't be stopping.

Dean glanced to the gorgeous brunette with a raised eyebrow, feeling a little irritated over the woman questioning his ability to do the job he had been doing more or less from childhood. It was something that his father had taught him, whenever his Grams had allowed him to come over.

He rolled his shoulders, wanting to relax himself a little.

"Yeah, I'm certified, have been since I was fifteen." Dean confirmed towards Ms Tisdale with with a small smile on his face, completly proud of his achievement. It was one of the only things that he had done in his life for him to be really proud of. It had made his Grams really proud, despite her having stuck to her guns and made him go to school everyday.

He had nevere really been good at much growing up, Prue, Phoebe and Sam were smart as hell and Piper was the best chef in the world.

His talent had always laid in cars.

Ms Tisdale looked to Dean with a shocked smile on her face as she wondered how he could get a job at such a young age. She hadn't even got her first job until she was nearly eighteen and had faked her age to get a job working at a bar.

"Wow, that's early." Ms Tisdale expressed with a big smile on her face, her tone humourous, though she didn't know if she was filirting or not at the moment. It was hard to determine when the man looked so good. "Your dad work here or something?" She asked of the blonde as she wondered how someone got into this kind of job at such an early age, younger than even her when she got her first job.

Despite the knowledge that she had a boyfriend, Ms Tisdale felt herself checking Dean out and even more, she was wondering if he was single. It was so unlike her.

Dean's smirk at hearing the question dropped a little. Although his father had taught him everything he knew about cars, it definently wasn't him that had helped him get this job.

His father had died when he was twelve, and it was when his Grams officially became Sam and his legal guardian, despite her being there since his mom died when he was only four. The whole thing still upsetted him, since he had always had a great relationship with his dad. Wanting to spend every minute with him when he was around.

Though he wasn't around often.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the hot brunette with a light smile passing over his features, his mind thinking about his Grams and his Dad.

"No, my Grams got me the job." Dean owed up, surprising himself as he spoke about his Grams after not really talking about her since her death. "I think she dated the owner or something." He continued with a frown, his face turning to digust as he thought about it. Then again his Grams romantic history had always made him feel a little nauseous when he thought about it.

He had always been happy for his Grams, always egging her on but thinking about it wasn't something that he liked doing unless trying to annoy his brother.

His mind seemed to wander a little when he thought about his Grams, thinking of all the things she had done in his nineteen years. His Grams was someone to be proud of and she had been, though she had hate all men but Sam and himself, the only men that she truly cared about.

"You never know with my Grams." Dean spoke with a small smirk circling on his fair features, knowing that his Grams had had quite a few men in her life. Hell the woman had been married about six times and that was only the times that she was married, there had been a lot more in between.

Thinking about it, he remembered back in highschool his Grams had gotten very friendly with his world history teacher, Mr. Gerald White, he had learned that name when he had heard his Grams say it multiple times and then there was Sam's gym teacher and a few other people, probably one of Prue or Piper's teachers and more than definently one of Phoebe's teachers, Grams saw those ones enough times.

Ms Tisdale looked to him with a light smile on her gorgeous features.

"She sounds like a facinating woman." Ms Tisdale said, her voice light and loving, wonder filling her eyes as she imagined the amazing woman that put a smile on the blonde's face. She could see the sparkle in his eye, telling her that his Grams was a great woman in his life.

It was cute.

Dean ducked his head with a small blush in his cheeks. It was really funny but people commenting on him had no affect on his behaviour but he had to admit that what did was people saying good things about his family, especially if he thought the same things.

He shrugged the feeling off of him.

"Yeah, she was that." Dean admitted, still missing the elder woman more than anything in the world.

"Was? God, I'm so sorry." At hearing the distinctive "was", Ms Tisdale found herself paling not really knowing what to say to the man. Though what she had said was the usual, just what everyone else said.

She had personally always hated it when people said that. It was as if they knew the person that had died and they hadn't known anything.

"It's fine." Dean responded, his eyes downcast as he tried to hold onto his emotions. "Six months is a long time." He responded, his eyes distant looking past Lisa and back to the broken part of the lift.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ms Tisdale responded, feeling bad for even mentioning it.

"Like I said Ms Tisdale, it's fine." Dean said with a smile, looking back to the brunette. He knew that she was sorry, everyone was always sorry and although it usually annoyed him, especially when Sam wanted to talk, like the kid always did, he didn't feel that way with Ms Tisdale.

Ms Tisdale looked to Dean, smiling with a blush, her eyes sparkling with a flutter.

"Please, call me Lisa. I always think of my mother when people say Ms Tidale." Ms Tisdale, now known as Lisa, said with a giggle. She felt more than a little comfortable with Dean, though she didn't know why that was. Dean just seemed like such a great person.

The kind of person that she would really love to get to know further.

Dean looked down with a chuckle of his own, a slight drawl in his voice as he spoke. Although he was from California and had lived there all his life, he didn't quite sound it. Then again his Grams was from Boston and his father was from Kansas.

"Yeah, I always thank god that I don't have my father's name." Dean responded with his game face on, the one that Sam always hated. It was the look that made every girl drop their jaw, later their underwear, and even made a few boys look twice.

What could he say, he was a hot looking guy.

Lisa joined him with the smile as she stepped a little bit closer to him, bring them both to a couple of inches away from one another. Her heels hitting against the ground.

"Well, you don't see much of that." Lisa said with a sultry voice, her eyes asking him to make a move while her body tried to hide its obvious arousal. Though that happened a lot when woman were near him.

He just couldn't help being so handsome.

"Yeah, you don't, but Grams was relentless." Dean responded with a small chuckle. "Made my Mom keep her name, and make sure the kids kept the Halliwell name too." He could just imagine that argument and how his mother and Grams and Victor agreed that Prue would have the name of Halliwell and then again with him and Sam when dad came on the scene. He would have loved to have seen that argument.

Sam didn't really know but Grams and Dad had airly similar personalities and it had often drove his mother nuts if what his sister said was correct. It was laughable really.

Lisa laughed at his answer, causing him to smile. He frowned, wondering if he was actually flirting and if she was flirting with him because this seemed so natural. Lisa was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

He had met a lot of women.

"Wow, she really does sound like a great woman." Lisa smiled as she chewed a little on her bottom lip, wondering if Dean was catching on to the obvious flirting between them both. She had never felt this kind of chemistry before in all of her life.

"Always was." Dean smirked too her.

"So Lisa, what's up?" Dean asked, stunning the brunette into a small stutter as she didn't seem to completely understand what the man was saying. She seemed to be a little bit loft, exactly what Dean wanted her to be.

If things worked the way that he wanted them too, then she would be putty in his hands.

"Nothing, just really not looking foward to going to class." Lisa expressed with clear annoyance at having to go to class while not realising that she had fallen for everything he had said and done, hook, line and sinker.

She was relaxed niw and his for the taken.

"I mean with the car." Dean responded to the brunette with a smirk.

It was obvious by the deep blush that was filling, Lisa's face that he had really gotten to her by what he had said to her and that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see her blush.

Lisa looked away from Dean, her brown eyes trying to hide the obvious embarasment that she was now currently under as she refused to look at him, trying to will herself from looking to him.

"Oh, my god, that's embarrasing." Lisa cried out with a red look painted on her tanned face, making her look so cute in his eyes. Dean really, really wanted to go up and kiss her right now. He stopped himself from stepping closer to Lisa.

"I don't mind." His smirk clear on his face as he said what he needed to, a charming smile on his face as he watched Lisa finally turn back to look at him with a small shy smile on her dark features. She seemed so great right now.

She smelled really good too.

"So the car?" Dean responded to the brunette as he stepped to the smile, wanting to let himself calm a little by getting himself away from Lisa. The woman was amazing but she was distracting as hell.

Lisa smiled at him and everything that he had just said, not realising that he had completely got himself ingrained on her mind.

"Yeah, I eh-" Lisa spoke to the handsome blonde with a loving smile as she stepped towards him, her eyes gave a slight sparkle as she walked towards him. She was so focused on Dean that she didn't see the slight oil spill on the ground and went to step on it.

Dean smirked to her as he looked down a little sheepishly when he noticed the spill of oil on the ground, having worked in the garage for a couple of weeks he knew that the heels, Lisa was wearing would make the girl crash to the floor, especially when he had tried that out on his sister.

"Stop!" Dean yelled out to the brunnette trying to stop her from what could be a terrible fall for both Lisa and the garage. Dean pulled his hands up as if to stop her when she did stop.

Dean gave a thankful sigh of relief and then he frowned when he didn't he the noise of her shoes, he then noticed that she had stopped moving all together and then he began to breathe a little heavy, knowing that he had froze her with his powers.

Lisa was frozen.

"Not again." Dean cried out with a wave of his hands as he waved them in front of Lisa, trying his hardest to get some kind of a reaction. To somehow unfreeze the brunette, despite knowing that he hadn't been able to do that yet. Not that he practised, with Prue's orders it was made clear that no powers was demanded of him.

He didn't want to rub it in Sam's face either, not when the kid didn't have any powers of his own that they could tell of.

Dean blinked his eyes back, annoyance in his eyes, looking up he turned to the office and noticed the slightest of movement coming from the office. Fear began to sky rocket him when he realised that the people in the office hadn't been frozen and that it was only Lisa that seemed to be frozen.

Dean shrugged his shoulders to stop himself from shaking as he looked around himself, he looked down and then again noticed the slick of oil on the ground that Lisa was seconds away from stepping on.

He moved past his fears and over to the brunette, grabbing a hold of Lisa's arms in case someone seen them or even if Lisa unfroze.

It was then that she did unfreeze, slipping across the floor as Dean grabbed a hold on the girl tighter, Lisa falling into his arms with a shocked expression on her face.

Lisa looked into Dean's eyes with a sheepish expression, licking her lips and staring straight into Dean's moss green eyes. She tried not to think about the incredibly strong grip the muscled arm had around her petite waist, not wanting to thank about the feel of her body on his. She knew he was hot but this was ridiculous.

Lisa shook herself from her daze, looking down on the ground with a shy look, that was nothing like her. She had never been a shy person, hell, she was a yoga instructur and had taught people all kinds of things with their bodies. Yet now she seemed out of it.

It was then that Lisa found the mixsture of oil lying on the ground by her feet, a slight fade from when she had slipped through the oil.

"Woah, god thanks. My hero." Lisa proclaimed with thankfullness in her tone, back to her normal everyday attitude when she had noticed the oil, now knowing that the man hadn't grabbed a hold of her for no reason. She felt a lot more stronger in herself now.

The bright smile filled her features, not knowing that it was making Dean stutter slightly as she moved out of his hold, steadily getting back to her feet. Now that she was standing, she missed the feel of his body around her own.

Dean smirked at the brown haired woman and then her words really hit him. "My hero". Ever since he had become a witch, he had been seen as a hero to Adams, to Johnny and now to Lisa.

"Yeah apparently that's going around." Dean responded humourlessly with a fake smile plastered over his lips as

he looked around himself in apprehension in his eyes. Although he loved that he was now a super powerful witch with the super power to freeze time, he didn't really know how it would change his life.

He looked back to Lisa and then a real smile suddenly filled his face as he looked to the beautiful brunette that looked to him with thankful eyes, looking to him like the hero she thought he was. The idea of asking her out terrified him as he looked away from Lisa again, hoping he didn't freeze time again.

This was going to be a seriously long day and the day had only just started.

Having dropped Sammy off at school for the day and with the knowledge that Prue or Dean were going to pick him up, Piper now found herself outside the old church. She wasn't really a religious person, though she had been to church a number of times in the past. She knew that Sam did believe in all of that stuff, knew that he prayed every night.

Now she found herself sitting in her car wondering about that dumb documentary and not to mention the things that Sam had said to her. All her thoughts were slightly worrying as she felt the need to come to the church. The window was open, giving her some much needed air.

The wind blowing her hair and the coolness relaxing her body.

A bang on the oppisote window startled her as Piper flicked her body to the other side of the car with a startled gasp as she lifted her hands off of the stearing wheel, seeing a man's body before her. Piper felt fear rise in her body as she wondered who it was while the person leaned down.

"Pastor Williams! Oh, you scared me." Piper said with a gasp as she felt her beating heart calm down a little, her eyes drifting to the dark skinned man with the white collar and black suit.

She knew the man from childhood, and knew that Sam still came to the church pretending that it was baseball practice so that Dean wouldn't make fun of him. He didn't want Dean to know that he had faith. That was something that she could understand, she wouldn't have told Dean either if it was her.

Pastor Williams looked to Piper sheepishly, feeling bad for having startled her while Piper was inwardly glad that her powers hadn't acted up again.

"I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early?" Pastor Williams asked the brunette with slight confusion in his eyes, wondering if he had gotten the wrong time or something because having known Piper for quite a few years he knew that the young woman was always on time.

He had seen more of her and her brother Sam after the death of Penny Halliwell, though he knew that it was at Sam's insistance. Out of all of the Halliwell's, he knew that Sam was the one that believed.

Piper looked to him with a confused expression in her dark brown eyes, not understanding what the Pastor was meaning, though she wondered if Sam was supposed to be going to the church today and if he was then why hadn't the Pastor asked about him.

"Dropping off the unused food from you're restaurant. I thought you weren't coming over till this afternoon." Pastor William clarified when he had noted the obvious confusion on Piper's face.

Piper frowned wondering what he was meaning when it clicked in her brain. "Yeah, I am… I mean I'm coming back later. With everything." Piper expressed confusingly as she moved her hands about in gesture felling like a right idiot now with all her rabbles.

The Pastor nodded his head at that information. "Great. So what are you doing here now?" he asked Piper, the confusion still on his face as he wondered what could be troubling the young woman.

Piper looked around in a startled wonder, thinking about what she could and couldn't tell the Pastor as it wasn't exactly her secret. If she was to tell someone then it would effect the whole family, not just her and she knew that Sam loved this church.

Looking down for a second Piper tried to think of everything that she and Sam had talked about, along with her small fears and thought of what she should say.

"Nothing really, just eh, just thinking." Piper stuttered out, unsure of herself as she felt herself looking back up to the Pastor with a bite of her bottom lip. Ever since the discovery was made, Piper found herself unsure of the witch thing and more and more happy that Sam didn't seem effected.

Though right now she wished that she was Sam, she wished that he had the powers and she didn't have them.

The Pastor glanced to Piper with a kind expression, the expression he used in all of his sermons. "About?" He asked the young brunette, his tone soft and inviting. He really wanted to know if he could help the young brunette woman right now.

Piper bit her lip. "Mary Este." she continued shyly as she tried to the Pastor whishing that she hadn't said anything now but not able to take it back. The whole thing really was annoying. _I really should have just shut up_. She thought with irritation.

"Who?" Pastor Williams asked with confusion, not sure what the brunette meant.

"Oh, its just a stupid documentary I saw." Piper responded, an idea coming to her mind at those words. "By the way laugh is it true that eh evil beings can't go into a church without being..." Piper asked while making a zipping noise, using her fingers for emphasis as she the Pastor laughed at her words.

Piper laughed with him, a little self-consiously as she looked to the Pastor, needing an honest answer from the man though she didn't know what he could do to help her.

"Evil beings. You mean, like, what, vampires?" Pastor Williams asked the brunette with laughter in his voice and a smile on his face. Letting himself fall into the obvious joke, or at least he thought it was a joke.

Piper laughed with him uncomfortably as she inwardly wondered whether or not vampires existed and made a reminder to check that stupid book later.

"Vampires, no." Piper said with laughter in her voice. "I was thinking more along the lines of witches?" She continued with a bit of laughter in her voice as she tried to make her voice sound joky but knowing that she was more or less failing in that area.

The pastor nodded his head, while Piper chewed on her inner cheek wondering what he was going to say about witches and God and the church.

"Witches huh? Let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't wanna risk it." Pastor Williams considered with a small smile on his face, not really understanding what Piper was meaning but hoping that he could help her at least a little. He knew that something had to have happened to freak her out.

Piper nodded at the information she was given.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya later." Pastor William told the young witch with a light smile on his face, hoping that he could have helped her. Pressing his fingers against the car door before pushing himself off of the car.

Piper smiled at the Pastor, trying not to think about what she had just discussed.

"Yeah, okay, absolutely." Piper said with a light smile on her face as the Pastor left Piper to her thoughts, walking away from the car.

Sitting there, Piper found herself wondering over the stupid documentary and her conversation with Sam, needing to know if she was still good. She wanted to know if she could still be a good person and a witch.

Piper sat in the car watching silently as Pastor Williams walked towards the church doors and stepped into them without a care in the world, wishing that she too could do that.

Biting her lip, Piper undid her seatbelt and got out of the black jeep with her keys in hand, fidgeting with the keys she walked towards the church doors with the determination of Phoebe or Dean, internally she was terrified as she made her way foward. Scared of all reprocussions of what could happen.

Playing with the keys in her hands, Piper walked up the stairs of the church and with a shaking hand went to open the door when the sudden sounds of thunder broke her determination. It hearing the thunder Piper threw her hands in the air and ran from the church. No way was she entering a chuch when it could shock the living daylights out of her. She had never really believed in God but right now she was terrified of his wrath.

Inwardly she couldn't help but feel happy that at least her brother would still be able to keep his believes and still be able to enter a church cause right now she knew that she couldn't. Piper quickly got herself back in the car, doing up her seatbelt, starting the car up and driving away as fast as she could away from the area.


	11. Chapter 11

AU:/ Hey everyone I would like to thank everyone for their support and comments while writing this fanfic. It's not really easy having to troll through the episodes to get everything you can hear and see down though your comments have made it worthwhile.

I hope that everyone will enjoy this story and for those who wanted to know, I don't know myself if I am going to have Castiel in the story as Leo is going to be the whitelighter but I am trying to keep to the Charmed show while trying to keep to the Supernatural storyline as well. For everyone that wants to know about Sam then you'll just have to wait and see.

When I started this story it was because I had read so much Charmed and Supernatural stories and I thought I knew where I was going with it and though I do have an idea, I'm not sure how much is going to be in it. I have currently done a video for Youtube on this and it should be up soon under Supercharmed. Hope you all enjoy it.

BTW the character of Ms Tisdale is actually Cindy Sampson who plays Lisa Breaden in Supernatural. When I was writing it I couldn't remember her last name and didn't have the heart to change it. And I had changed the character of Madison from the first chapter to Ronnie for anyone that doesn't know and the person I based her on will be revealed in the video. Hope you all enjoy the story.

watch?v=3VjPyV_UNzk

**Chapter 11**

The offices of the Bucklands auction house seemed to look twice as better as the ones from the museam that she had worked into. Prue walked along in a slight hurry having not thought that much in regards to her timing and the amount of things that she would need as she rushed towards the lifts with annoyance.

She had been more than surprised when she had gotten a phone call from the old auction house asking her to come in for an interview when she hadn't really put out any feelers for a job. She had wanted to get everything sorted with Phoebe and the boys before she did anything, not to mention the witch stuff.

Right now however she was late.

"Hold the doors." Prue yelled out as she ran towards the lift doors with the black portfolio in hand and the bag as the other. The black suit she wore was pressed and new, something she had just bought weeks before. Something she though she could use for the hopeful promotion.

She banged the half closed door as it opened back up making her rush in, however when the door opened again she dropped her bag, the portfolio in her hands almost falling as well half open.

"Uh, damnit, can you eh, push twelve please." Prue cried out as she leaned down to go and pick the bag up looking through the bag to make sure nothing was out of place. The lift door closing as she put her portfolio down on the ground with irritation.

She wished that she was more ready for this interview, wishing that she didn't need to worry about the boys, her sisters, the witch stuff.

"Hu-hu, here let me help." The man to her right spoke as he knelt down to help her, his english accent coming out as he spoke. The man picked up the cards that she was using to help her get through the interview. "Eighteenth century French art, do you work at the auction house upstairs?" The man asked her curiously.

Prue glanced to the the man seeing the relaxed look of the blue shirt and the jeans, behind him a builder. She sighed before looking down on the cards to see which one he was on.

"No, just interviewing if I ever get there in time." Prue expressed with annoyed irritation. "Don't wanna get my King Louis messed up." she continued as she took the cards from the man before her with annoyance. She really hated nosy people especially lately.

She heard the man give a slight huff as Prue looked up to see they were at floor three and the lift was begining to get a little crowded with the black skinned man in the suit, the man beside her, the builder with the hit and another man. All looking bored.

Prue huffed in annoyance again as she looked to her watch seeing that she was slowly and fastly running out of time and she was going to blame it all on Phoebe if she was late. She inwadly growled in irritation when he cell phone began ringing, hoping to god that it wasn't Sam's school.

It was the last thing that she needed when she had an important interview and in need of a job.

"Hello," Prue asked with a professional tone, not wanting people to hear her annoyance. "eh, Andy, how did you get this number?" she asked while silently trying to murder one of her siblings, Sam probably, she wondered if she could do that seeing as she could move things with her mind.

She could hear the small laughter in Andy's voice and wished that things could go back to the way they were in high school back when everything was simple.

"I'm a detective, remember?" As if it wasn't Sam that had told him the damn number. "Prue I think we should talk." Andy asked his brunette lover as he sat down on his desk with a defeated tone of voice, hoping that he and Prue could actually have a conversation.

He hadn't went and gotten Prue's number from Sam for nothing.

"Yeah, you know but I'm really late for this interview." Prue expressed with slight annoyed irritation in her voice as she turned her head to the side away from prying ears, she got enough of that from home. Right now she really wanted to stop this conversation.

Andy found himself being slightly annoyed that Prue was again ignoring the conversation that they knew they needed to have together.

"I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue, you have to know that." Andy told his girlfriend, or at least who he hoped was his girlfriend, his tone loving and bright. He wanted to talk about what had happened. Talk about the sex that they had had.

Prue blanched at tose words as she heard them. She didn't want to talk right now, especially not about sex. Not when Phoebe was already using that against her at the moment.

She needed to think of something else right now as she looked down on the ground.

"Of course I am, you know totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house, don't know why they even called." Prue spoke with annoyance in her eyes as she thought of what she could say to Andy to make him stop whatever he was about to start. She knew that this usually worked on Phoebe, with Sam and Dean being a little harder with Sam always wanting to talk and Dean being Dean.

Prue shook her head not wanting to think about her brothers or her sisters right at the moment.

Inwardly Prue was desperate to think of anything else that would get her mind off of the kids and back onto business. She needed to focus on her work and not on her relationship with Andy or lack there of.

"Come on Prue, listen to me, we've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves its nothing to be ashamed of." Andy expressed to the charming brunette his tone one of charm that could rival that of Dean's charm.

Prue bit her lip in annoyance as the lift stopped to allow more people into the lift, more people that where going to a floor lower than the one that she needed to be on.

"I know Andy." Prue stated.

"All we did was make love." Andy spoke with loving affection in his tone as he tried to put his point across to Prue. Sam had told him to just say what he wanted to say, the kid being an expert on talking.

Prue not so much.

"I know Andy." Prue stated sternly.

Her tone was one of pure annoyance as she wanted to desperately not talk about what had happened last night. At least not until she had figured it out in her own mind. She already had her siblings in her mind right now and so did not need to have this conversation.

It was now that she wished that this was Sam's school because at least they wouldn't be talking about what they were now currently talking about. It wasn't fair, hadn't been ever since she had discovered her craft.

"Then talk to me. Help me out here Prue, how could you sneak out like that." Andy questioned her with slight annoyance in his voice and wonder for what he could have done. He knew that she had a kid to worry about but surely the fifteen year old could do things himself and then there was the others.

He could admit that his tone was fairly begging like but he couldn't help it.

At hearing those words, a flair of annoyed irritation came upon her.

"I did not sneak… out, right. You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. And i…I did write you a not I just didn't leave it." Prue yelled out in annoyance feeling more than a little self-concious at her words knowing that all the men in the lift will have heard her. She pulled her face towards the corner and away from the noise.

Andy looked slightly annoyed as he watched the people walk past him.

The sudden sounds of ratteling on the phone was heard as Andy found himself frowning with annoyance in his eyes as he looked around with a huff asuming that Prue had just hung up on him right now. Guess Sam was wrong.

Putting the phone down, Andy gave a huff of anger before going back to work.

"Hello? Hello?" Prue called down the phone with irritation and confusion as she tried to get an answer from her... from Andy. Sighing she pulled the phone back from her ear, looking at it to find that Andy had hung up on her.

Giving a huff of annoyance she clicked the botton so that it wouldn't ruin the money she had left on it before looking back up to see all of the men look away from her. Prue rolled her eyes in annoyance, a bit of gossip and they turned to her, they were worse than Dean.

Prue looked up at the numbered dials watching the lift go up and up and then turned towards the bottons and saw that at least four of them were lit up. She huffed again in annoyance but when the door went to open on floor seven she had had enough.

She could not afford to be late knowing that Dean and Piper could not afford to pay the bills on their own and further more there was the problem that Dean may not have a job left by next week. Looking to the door, Prue, pulled her anger together and forced the door closed.

"Hey!" The builder cried out with annoyance as he stepped towards the door when it suddenly closed again with Prue concentrating on floor tweleve. The man began banging on the botton and then on the door with annoyance as the lift continued on. "Hey, it missed my floor."

The lift continued to go up as all of the men tried to press the bottons, trying to get the lift to stop in whatever way the could. "It skipped my floor." Another man cried out as Prue bit her lip concentrating on the number twelve. On her floor which coincidently happened to be the top floor.

"Damn, can't believe it. It did it again." Another man complained as Prue stopped using her powers when the lift went above floor ten with a big smile on her face as she watched it go up, seeing some of the men looking to her with amasment, not that they knew what she had done.

"Well that was strange, lucky you huh." The man in the blue shirt beside her spoke with amazment as he looked to Prue with a small smile circling on his face.

Prue smiled to the man before her as she watched the lift open up on her floor with a smile of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm Charmed alright." Prue replied with a small smile on her face, starting to feel a lot happier with her powers and all they had brought to her recently. She didn't see the men checking her out but she could tell as she walked out of the lift and walking away.

Things might actually work out with these powers which was something that she was more than looking foward too as she made her way towards the meeting that she hoped would give her a much needed job.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Despite it being only lunch time; Quake was threiving with people of all different ages, the place was alive and it seemed to speak to Phoebe as she walked through the restarunt, a recite in hand, as well as the white shirt and black dress pants that all of the waitresses in Quake had to wear.

The smile was clear on her face as she walked with passion, happy to be back in San Francisco after having been gone for six months. She was more than happy that Piper was paying her to sub for someone that was off, that would get Prue off her back for a while.

"Here, you go, thanks." Phoebe told the latest customer as she passed him the recite in her hand. The man gave his thanks as Phoebe went to walk away, a tingle in her mind.

Phoebe glanced back to the man with curiosity in her eyes as she tried to connect a name with his utterly charming face. She knew that she knew him, knew that he was from New York. Phoebe began searching her mind when it clicked in her brain and she looked to him with amazement.

The man was playing around with the reciet as Phoebe found herself looking to the man with dizzy brown eyes, seeing someone she knew she knew and respected.

"Excuse me, but..." Phoebe asked as she gained the man's attention as he turned to her with a smile. "aren't you Stefan?" Phoebe questioned the man, hoping she hadn't totally ruined the man's afternoon with his date.

The man looked to Phoebe as she clasped her hand together nervously, biting onto her lip in a nervous way as she tried to contain her excitment. The man smiling as he nodded his head towards the brunette.

"Yes, I'm sorry but do we know each other." Stefan asked the brunette curiously as Phoebe shook her head, very nervous about the conversation, having met her idol.

The beautiful red haired girl in the pink cardigan glanced to Phoebe with a small smile on her face, unsure of what to do in this situation as she glanced between Phoebe and Stefan nervously.

"Oh highly doubtful I'm just familiar with your work like everyone else in the world." Phoebe expressed with passion towards his work. She had seen his work plenty of times in the past, even before she went to New York, and it impressed her. He was good.

Phoebe glanced between Stefan and the red head with a nervous smile as she pointed a little to the woman in example. She went weak when he smiled brightly towards Phoebe.

"Well I don't know about that." Stefan said, the New York drawl that Phoebe loved so much coming out clear. "But I'll always take a compliment from a gorgeous woman." He continued, his tone sounding sultry voice, tempting the brunette with his words as he spoke.

Phoebe felt a bit unconcious at those words, looking to the red head and then to Stefan.

"Well, I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that." Phoebe spoke to the man with uncertainty in her brown eyes as she glanced to the red head who gave her a small smile as she heard Phoebe's words.

The man glanced between the brunette and the read head and then leaned into Phoebe.

"She's not my girlfriend." Stefan whispered.

"Then why are you whispering." Phoebe whispered back to the man as she leaned into him, her voice not exactly a whisper but that of a child's whisper.

At hearing those words the read head rolled her eyes. "Excuse me?" The woman said sternly before getting up and walking away from Phoebe and Stefan.

"Oh, oh, okay," Phoebe said uncomfortably.

Phoebe watched the young woman leave with apprehension over what she may have done as she patted the man's arm. "Well it was really nice meeting you." She said before walking away from her idol a smile on her face.

"You too, listen, listen," Stefan said hurriedly as he grabbed a hold of Phoebe's arm pulling her back towards him. "I'm in town for a couple of days doing a porshe shoot. If you're interested stop by I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you?" Stefan continued as he got a pen out from his jacket and began writing something down on the napkin, passing it to Phoebe.

Phoebe recieved the napkin with a star smacked expression on her face as she couldn't help but keep a smile on her face.

"In my dreams, yeah." Phoebe said dreamily towards the man before her. Growing up she used to dream of being a model, actress or singer; just like most teenager girls dream off and that had been partly the reason why she had went to New York.

It was actually something that both Piper and Prue never wanted that she did.

Looking down on the napkin and reading the adress "78 Waterfront BLVD" written down with black ink, and it made Phoebe's heart stutter a little as she gave Stefan a small wave before walking away. A big smile on her face as she went.

She was walking dreamily away and distracted so much that she was startled when Piper suddenly came up to her and grabbed a hold of her wrists tightly.

"A driver just called in sick can you do a delivery." Piper asked her little sister, her tone begging as she grabbed tighter at Phoebe's wrists not noticing the younger woman tense as she held her.

Though right now Piper really didn't care that she was freaking her sister out.

"Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?" Phoebe questioned her sister with a farely relaxed tone as she still found her body tensing from Piper's surprisingly strong grip.

Piper looked around the room in a hurray before looking back to Phoebe. "A lot of the guys at the bar are staring at you." Piper said with a rushed voice, needing to get back to work and freaking out at the same time.

She didn't even want to think about everything else that had been going about on her mind recently and she really did have to get back to work.

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York." Phoebe said while shaking her hands in total emphasis of the man while she listed off his good points steadily.

Piper looked around the room again, noting that nobody fit the discripition "Sorry no." she said quickly before rushing off to work again, having to get everything ready.

Phoebe frowned at her sister's response, stepping foward trying to see if she could see Stefan before finding that he was not there. Phoebe sighed before looking down on the napkin with a soft smile circling on her lips.

Maybe moving back to San Francisco would be a good thing afterall.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

"He's seen your resume and very impressed, but I have to tell you he's already blown out six other applicants." The assistant to Prue's possible boss spoke with passion for her work as she showed Prue through the tweleve floor that was clearly being redecorated. The woman's hands moving for emphasis.

Prue followed her and couldn't help but feel that she had dressed apropriately for the interview if the assistant's outfit was anything to go by. Though the woman's heels could rival those of the ones Phoebe used to steal in childhood.

Though right now Prue's thoughts were not on what the blonde haired woman was wearing and more on the newest business proposal that she wanted to consider. Prue's portfolio moving with her arm.

"I still don't know why he's interested. I mean I never even applied." Prue explained with a frown on her face, inwardly wondering how she could even be considered when she had barely been out of work for a couple of days as she followed the blonde.

The two were now walking together with Prue noting that the blonde was about a head taller than her.

Prue did wonder why she was being considered as she thought about her brothers and sisters and what they would do if she didn't get this job. They needed the money, especially with the house needing so much work and Piper couldn't do everything on her own.

Not when Dean could lose his job one a seconds notice. It seemed like in the last six months Dean had been given more chances than she would care to admit. But the boy was good at his job.

"Well he likes what you did with the museum, even though your ex-boss trashed you." The assistant expressed, moving her hands as she went. "I mean what's Roger got against you anyway?" She questioned with curiosity towards the situation while they both walked into a nicely decorated office leaving to two blue doors.

Prue followed the blonde with appreciation in her dark brown eyes. Despite herself Prue began to wonder if Piper got Sam to school okay, if Dean got fired today or if Phoebe had used her powers again today.

"Hard to say, unless shattering his male ego counts for something, he's also my ex fiancé." Prue said with a smile on her face and humour in her tone.

The assistant smiled at that information. "Got it. You ready?" she asked Prue with a big smile on her face, hoping the brunette was ready for this interview. Prue nodded her head in agreement, more than ready to start this thing. The blonde returned the smile as she opened up the doors.

The assistant opened the doors to reveal a man dressed in a black suit. "Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell interviewing for the new specialist." She told the young man with the brown hair as the man turned around to reveal himself as the man in the jeans and blue shirt from the lift.

Prue felt herself stutter in shock at seeing the man from the elevator. She hadn't expected him to be the boss and then what she had said to Andy. _Oh, God, I am so not getting this job_. Prue thought pethetically.

"Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy old action house." The man known formally known as Rex Buckland said to the two women as the man walked over to Prue holding his hand out to her with a smug looking look on his face.

Prue looked back at him with a dark glare as she gave a huff of annoyance. She was so not expecting that.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

On the other side of town the distant sounds of screaming could be heard from inside a huge warehouse miles away from anything else. In the middle of one of the rooms inside was a bright red porshe as well as some photography equipment.

Walking past the stagery was a man like creature carrying a lit candle, his fingers wrinkled from old age as he walked in the darkness. No one would be able to see him while in the darkness as he set the candle down on a stand where so many other candles were.

In the middle of the room the read haired girl from Quake lay strapped to what looked like a table. Her wrists tied above her head and her legs spread apart to the other side. She was terrified.

"Please, I beg you, don't hurt me." The red head cried out with fear running through her eyes as well as the hint of tears. She was terrified.

The girl kept thinking of her family, of her brothers and sisters, her parents, her life. She was only twenty-five and still had a life to lead. She could not die here. She could smell the burning from the candles and a rotten smell she could not identify.

In the shadows she could see someone standing and the sound of music was playing loudly in her ears. She didn't understand. _Why? Why was it me?_ "Let me go! Please, Stefan." She begged, wishing that she were anywhere but here right at the moment.

The man came into the light and instead of a beautifully handsome man stood some dark creature with thining white grey whisps of hair, a wrinkled face and rotten teeth. Stefan's clothes still on, but they did not fit with the image of the dark soul.

"It's Javna." The creature hissed out to the read head as he stepped foward. His eyes lit up red.

"Oh, my god." The girl gasped out in fear, watching the impossible. "Wait!" She screamed as the eyes got redder and then suddenly two red beams came at her, a sadistic smirk on the creatures face.

She screamed as the red beams came in contact with her eyes making her body tingle with a changing feeling. The girl couldn't feel her body morphing into someone of the age of eighty and not her bright age of twenty-five.

The once girl began mumbleing in confusion, unware of were she was or what was going on around her. All of her memories seemed to receade leaving her wittered and fragile as she moaned words that made no sense.

The creature stood there as the woman's youth transfered to him and almost immediantly his body morphed from the dark aging creature to the young body of Stefan. Stefan or Javna as he had called himself leaned down to pick up the age old hand mirror before him on the table and lifted it to his face.

He smiled at the young reflection and began laughing darkly. He would stay young forever and nobody was ever going to stop him.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Prue was sitting in the midst of one of the much needed interviews she could ever need and already it was going terribly wrong. Not only had she insulted the job while having a very, very bad conversation with her ex-.. _no current.. boyfriend?_ but anyway she had also managed to do it in the pressence of her interviewer, the owner of the auction building.

She was so lucky right now, yeah right.

"How many exibition did you correct?" Rex asked the gorgeous brunette sitting on the chair in front of his desk as he looked through Prue's portfolio while making his way back to his desk, more than a little impressed.

Prue just looked to the man steadily. She already knew that her portfolio was good, already knew that she herself was good. Roger wouldn't have been able to do half the things that she had done during her time at the History museam.

"Seven including the Carlton estate." Prue spoke to the man with great confidence in her abilities, she was good. "It should be on my resume." She continued as she looked to him, pointing with her eyes to the reseme he held in his hands.

The Carlton estate had been a major hit for her and it had taken her ages to even get near it. Though she did recieve help from her siblings to acquire it and some very un-helpful advice from both Dean and Phoebe. But essentially she had done it all with her determination.

Grams always said that the Halliwell family were very, very determined and stubborn people, the women especially, which did insult Sam a little as he was the most stubbornest Halliwell in the family.

"Franklin Carlton?" Rex asked the latest interviewee with amazment at such an investment. "Oh, well, that's quite a coup." He said as he sat down on his office chair while continuing to look to Prue in amazment.

Having met Franklin Carlton, he knew that the man was a stifler as was his family. Recieveing anything from them would be such a great achievement and probably the making of Prue Halliwell's career at the museam.

Prue nodded in agreement, though she didn't really need him to tell her that it was good, she already knew she was good and that wasn't cockieness that was just a fact. Both Sam and she were the history buffs in the family and helped each other out with work or homework. They were a formidable team.

"Well I tend to be on the persistent side, I usually get what I want." Prue continued to say with confidence as she knew how true those words were. Even against the likes of Phoebe and Dean she had still managed to get what she had wanted in life, including the apartment that she and Piper had shared for a short time in North Beach.

Prue had spent most of her childhood years losing things, like her mother and her father, John and now her Grams. But it was those losses that had made her fight for what she had left. She fought for her siblings, for her job, for her position in life.

She had fought for Cheerleading captain, class president and even for Sam's guardianship. She was a fighter and she got what she wanted and needed in life.

"Hm, I don't doubt it." Rex commented in agreement as he nodded to Prue's words. He really didn't doubt it, Prue seemed the type. "It's a shame though that you think- How did you put it in the elevator? "totally wrong for the job"" Rex continued quoting Prue for what she had said with a solome tone as he glanced to her, clasping his hands together.

"That was a private phone conversation." Prue expressed in anger.

If she was being honest right now she was more angry at Andy than at Mr Buckland, but right now she had to keep a level head, she needed this job. She needed to be able to provide for Sam and her Grams' legacy.

"Hardly." Rex responded with a small smirk circling around his lips as he spoke to the fiesty brunette.

Prue continued to glare at the man, grabbing a hold of her bag and standing up to face the man. "You called me, remember? Not the other way around." Prue declared to the man as she looked to him. "While we're at it, It's incredibly unfair of you to eavesdrop on a private call and then misjudge me, based entirely on what you thought you heard." Prue repremanded the man before her with irritation and anger that was not all Rex Buckland's to own.

Rex nodded to everything that Prue had said, feeling that what she had said may have hit a nerve for him as he nodded his head again. He agreed that it was unfair of him.

"I apologize. It was unfair of me." Rex quickly apologised as he looked to Prue with understanding eyes. "I'm new to all of this." He explained while stepping out of his chair and walking over to face Prue more intametly. "I've only just taken over the house for my father, so I'm very protective of it." Rex tried to explain to the witch as he looked to her with obvious passion in his eyes.

Prue returned the look with a sober one of her own as she looked to him with understanding. She understood what he was saying, probably more so than anyone. Hell, she had just inherited a big mess from her Grams, one that she never saw coming.

One that she was still paying off, as were her siblings.

"But you know, I liked what you did at the museum, attracting a younger market." He expressed to Prue with a cham not befitting of someone of his status. "I mean, it's totally consistent with what I want to do here." He continued to explain to Prue, his tone fairly passive as he talked about his dreams for his father's business.

Prue nodded to everything that the man was saying as he sat down on the edge of his desk looking to Prue. She understood. The market was becoming younger and younger, especially when it came to auctions, a different market from the museam, though a market she was used too.

She seen it everyday with the boys and even with Phoebe. Hell, Dean went to car auctions more than often, trying to find bits and bobs for his 67 Chevy Impala and then again for his boss. Dean was nineteen.

"It's just that, you know, all these qualifications aside, it is very important to me that whoever I hire truly wants to be here." Rex expressed to the woman waving his hand towards Prue's reseme with an impassive gesture.

Prue went to answer the man when a buzzer sound went through the intercome.

"Yeah," Rex answered.

"Excuse me Mr Buckland, your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?" The assistant on the other end of the intercome spoke with a pleasant voice.

Prue looked to Rex as he looked back to her, their brown eyes meeting one another in a type of game of cat and mouse. It was slightly irritating, the way that he was looking at her but she continued to stare him down.

"No, I think we're done here." Rex said into the intercome with a defeated voice as he picked up Prue's reseme and passed it towards the woman who took it with slight annoyance in herslef.

Prue really wanted to hit herself right now with everything that she had just done. She really did not do good in this interview and didn't exactly show what she could do for the auction house.

Prue just hoped Dean could keep his job for a little while longer.

"Right, well, thanks for your time." Prue spoke to the man pleasantly as she took the folder from him and put it back into her portfolio. Prue stood up straight and looked the man dead in the eyes as she gave him a brush hand shake before moving away.

Prue walked away from the man with determanation but as soon as she reached the door, she found herself stopping and turning back around.

Like hell could Dean keep his job for any longer than neccesary, the teen was already on his last legs and Sam was still to young to get a proper part-time job.

Prue looked to Rex with a serious face as she stepped back towards him.

"My area of expertise ranges from Ming dynasty to a Mark McGwire rookie baseball card. You name it, I can identify it." Prue told the man with confidence and strength in her voice as she looked to the man that probably held her future and her family's future in his hands. "Now, I may not have sought this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it." Prue finished with compassion for her work and giving an air that she was actually that good, which she was.

Prue gave the man one last final look before she walked away, hoping that she had left a lasting impression on the man as she walked out of the door.

Rex looked back to the retreating woman that had now just left his office with amazement in his dark eyes. Prue was right about one thing, she was most definently right for the job. Crossing his arms against his chest, Rex found himself smriking at the confrentation.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Sam was walking around the school grounds beside him was Ronnie, as usual, looking to her he was suprised to see that in the hour they'd been apart that she had changed clothes. He frowned, she hadn't had a bag with her big enough for a change of clothes nor had she had a free period in which too change.

Sam's hazel eyes then caught onto the ACDC band shirt that had been haunting his dreams recently and the gave a complete look at Ronnie, seeing her mother's earrings, denim skirt, white tights and black shoes. He could see that she was dolled up like she was in his nightmare.

Sam groaned as the weird pain was again in his head, his sense of sound being again cut off by a loud buzzing in his left ear. This was really, really starting to freak him out. Sam tried to shake himself, trying to stop himself from falling into the same zone as his nightmares.

His mind seemed to go blank as he fought to get away from what he was seeing, but couldn't stop himself from walking. He gritted his teeth to try and get the pain away, biting his lip to the point of bleeding. He whimpered, but Ronnie didn't seem to notice.

Ronnie was talking to him, what she was saying he didn't know as he followed her against his will. Sam continued to wince over the weird pain that surrounded his head. He could barely think of what was coming next when he heard Ronnie screeched as the jock bumped into her, making her fall into him as the two teens fell to the ground. He winced.

This was so weird.

Ronnie yelled the same words as she had before, though he could barely hear them, it felt that his pain was even worse this time. The misery going through him was jarring at his mind as he cried out and whimpered again while Ronnie was helping him to stand.

Ronnie was talking again and he couldn't even make her shut-up.

Sam struggled to breathe as he went about the same routine that he had had last night. It was torture.

Ronnie began picking up her things, unknowingly she was standing in the middle of the road, a red Cadillac making its way towards her. The pain inside, Sam's head got increasingly worse as he felt like screaming in agony, it was then that he looked up to see the red Cadillac coming towards Ronnie, the blonde still unaware.

"Sam." Weird. That never happened before when he was dreaming. "Sam." The voice called out again as he felt his body shake a little. He ignored it looking back to the nightmare that was begining to really torture him. He heard a voice continue to call him, it sounded like Ronnie.

Panic seized the brunette's body as he began running without thinking, but he was too late. Same as it was the last time. The car rushed through Ronnie throwing the blonde-

"Sam." The voice called out again, effectively pulling Sam from his inner turmoil as his body seized and he felt normal again. Sweat drenched his body, as he looked around himself and a flush of red heat came across him when he found himself in his classroom, with everyone staring at him.

He winced, pulling a hand to his head as his teacher, a young female with short red brown hair by the name of Ms Maxwell, walked towards him. The woman knelt down beside his desk, making Sam feel even more self-concious than he already was, her brown eyes concerned.

They continued to look at each other as if time stood still while Sam was trying to hide the pain that was in his head. Along with torturing nightmares of Ronnie's death, he also seemed to suffer from headaches and during the weekend had stolen a couple of Phoebe's pills to stop the pain.

The trance was stopped when the school bell suddenly sounded and the other people immediantly stood wanting to get away before Ms Maxerll even thought of declaring homework. To bad the door was closed."Homework." Ms Maxwell cried out as the students looked to the door longingly, some glaring at Sam for not distracting her long enough as they all groaned.

Ms Maxerll smiled at the reaction as she stood back up. "I want you to read the rest of the chapter and write a report on what you thought." She declared and everyone nodded, running out the door before Ms Maxwell could say anything else.

Sam ignored them all as he wrote the homework down on his book before packing his things into his bag. "Sam, can you stay for a chat." Ms Maxwell asked him as Sam bit his lip unsure, in all the years that he had been in school, he had never fallen asleep during a class, especially not on one that he liked.

Turning to look at his teacher, it was embarassing to see that the small woman was still a couple of inches taller than him. Grams always told him that by the size of his hands and feet that he would get taller, a lot taller but he hadn't hit a major growth spurt since he was thirteen. He hoped he would grow taller if only to save himself from the embarasment of Dean Halliwell.

Sam nodded his head, causing even more pain to flair into his mind, which he promptly hid.

Ms Maxwell nodded with a small smile of sympathy for him. Ever since his Grams had died, everyone had been nice, not expecting too much from him, but Ms Maxwell was different. She kept pushing him, making him do better than he thought possible and in turn he had given 110% in everything from her. They had a great relationship, though right now that scared him.

"Is everything going alright at home, Sam?" The brown eyed woman asked the youth as she sat on top of Jenny Barber's desk while he stayed sat in his own. Her brown eyes were alight with concern as she looked at him, trying to find a way to help him.

What she didn't know is that she couldn't help him.

For as long as he can remember he has suffered from nightmares and headaches, hell he remembers a couple of times were his Grams was begging his Dad (and his Mom, even though she was dead) to fix him.

Never had he seen his Grams cry before, but when he was six and had landed himself in hospital for falling down the stairs after a nightmare had left him so dizzy and sore. The doctors found nothing wrong with his head and couldn't explain it. Then Grams started giving him this special medicine and he never had them again till now.

Though he couldn't exactly tell Ms Maxwell all of that without her making him see the nurse, calling a social worker or even worse calling Prue when she had an interview this morning.

Sam looked away from her as he shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Sam replied to the teacher with a noctulant tone as he refused to look at his teacher.

Ms Maxwell glared at him a little, Laura Maxwell had been a teacher for the last three years and at twenty-five, she was damn good at it, though in all her teaching, her best student so far happened to be little Sam Halliwell, a sophomore with an adorable dimpled face.

With him being a sophomore, Laura had managed to be his English teacher since he had started and before that she had taught his brother, Dean Halliwell. Though sometimes she did wonder if they were actually brothers with Sam being a genius and Dean being... well Dean.

"In all the years you've been a student here, I have never seen or heard of you falling asleep in class." Laura explained to the boy with honesty, she knew that the kids hated when you spoke down to them and it was more than likely going to make them close up. She needed to help him.

Sam looked around worryingly as he tried to think of a way out of this situation, looking down he almost laughed when he found Dean's name scrawled over his book. Dean had thought it would be funny; Prue and him on the other hand hand not.

"Yeah, well, I'd blame Dean, he's irritating." Sam growled out a little trying his hardest to make his irritation for his brother known, though he didn't know if it would work. Everyone always said that Sam wore his heart on his sleeves. His eyes were a window of his soul.

Dean always said he couldn't lie for shit. Prue yelled at him and just said that he was just a lovely, sensitive and trustworthy person. That was actually a lot worse than what Dean had said in his opinion.

"Dean never fell asleep in class either." Laura countered, pulling Sam away from his thoughts as she looked to him with determination to get to the bottom of this.

Sam glared at her a little.

"Dean was hardly in school enough to fall asleep." Sam argued.

"True." Laura conceaded with a small smile and a laugh in her voice at being well and truly outargued. It was fair to say that Sam was truly a Halliwell if stubborness was truly a trait. "You seem distracted." She continued as her laughter died down and she looked to the young teenager.

Sam dropped his head back down as he nodded his head. "Yeah, probably." He said with a small shrug, not knowing what else to do. Silently he began idly playing with the hem of his brown hoodied sleeve.

Ever since he was little his Grams always said that when he fidgeted about that meant he had done something wrong or had lied. Grams always got the truth out of him. Dean would always use violance, Prue would always know, Piper was always sweet to him and Phoebe would always bribe him or steal his pocket money.

Laura watched the fifteen year old and her heart went out to the little boy, Sam had only just turned fifteen when his grandmother had died, just days after his birthday and she had been his teacher then. He looked just as he did now when he spoke to her about it.

"What's going on?" Laura asked, her southern voice now soft and serious as she looked at him deeply.

Sam groaned. He hated when people looked at him like that, it made him feel terrible and want to tell the truth, but if he told her even half of the truth then she was probably have him locked him up "Where to start?" Sam considered as he tried to draw the conversation out a little, he didn't know what to tell his teacher.

Laura smiled brightly to the teenager, more than happy for the brown haired boy to tell her what was going on in his life.

"The begining is usually the best bet." Laura spoke with a small smile on her face, trying to keep her body and voice comforting and hoping that the kid would consider her words. Sam ducked his head, hiding his beautifully unique hazel eyes behind his long unruly mop of hair and Laura had to bite her lip to stop herself from moving the hair away from his eyes.

Hiding his eyes with his tresses he looked down on the ground. Sam knew that his brother and sisters had hated when he did that, because it usually meant he was sad or unsure about something.

Sam remembered his father used to tell him that he should hold his head up high to let people know that he was strong. He was only eight when his father had died, but the man always said that Sam's eyes remineded him of his mother, even though Sam knew his mom had brown eyes like Piper.

Right now however ducking his head and hiding it behind his hair, might actually save his life. Figuratively.

"Its nothing really, just nightmares and headaches." Sam spoke in a soft childlike voice that would clench on anyone's heart.

Laura put a hand on his arm, hoping it would comfort him as it would be her job if she alright hugged the teen. Though he wasn't exactly making this easy on her.

Sam gave a small sigh of defeat as he looked back up at his teacher. "My sister, Phoebe, came back recently and Piper broke up with her boyfriend." He admitted, not mentioning that said boyfriend was dead and had spent his last hours trying to kill his siblings and him. He also didn't mention that his siblings now had powers beyond belief. "Prue lost her job and Dean nearly lost his life." He said as an afterthought.

At hearing those words Laura gasped towards the teenager. "Oh, my, what happened?" The kid really had been through the mill right at the moment and she only hoped that it would get better for him.

Laura's thoughts then went to Dean Halliwell, the boy was cocky as hell and could charm anyone into his bed be they man or women and could easily dominate anyone. He was the type to be a complete and total ass but at the same time would do anything for his baby brother.

Hell, she had seen that when Dean had nearly gotten expelled for attacking a student that had not only attacked Sam but had also humiliated him in front of his peers. If it hadn't been for Penny Halliwell then the boy would have been kicked out.

Sam sighed.

"A car fell, nearly crushed his friend but Dean managed to push him out the way on time." Sam admitted.

Thinking about it, it had been a lot more life threatening when Dean had mentioned it and now Sam was begining to think that Dean more than likely over-exaggerated when he was mentioning what had happened. Dean was known for that kind of thing.

At seeing his teacher looking at him with pure concern, "They're both fine." he quickly told the brown eyed woman as Ms Maxwell ran a hand through her curly red brown hair with a small sigh of relief that made Sam feel kind of bad for not putting that in.

Laura continued to run a hand through her curly locks before turning back to look at the teenager.

Sam Halliwell was only fifteen years old and yet he had been through the mill more times than she would care to admit and she just hoped that it would get better for him.

"That's a lot." Laura commented.

Sam nodded his head, it was a lot.

Looking back over the last couple of days, Sam thought about how happy he had been to have his big sister back and yet how much that had changed with him and his siblings nearly being called by some supernatural killer and yet apparently there was more of those things out there.

God save them.

"Do you like having your sister back?" Laura asked, changing the subject as not to antagoinse the boy. She was worried about him, more so than she had been with any of her past students over the many years that she had been a teacher. She wanted him to be relaxed enough to talk to her, whatever it was.

Sam nodded to his teacher, he knew what she was trying to do and he knew that she wanted to know what was going on with him. Sam was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

Though Dean would argue that he was niave.

"Well, yeah, Phoebe is awesome but..." Sam stopped when he felt the headache that he had vertually ignored come back with a vengence and knew he would have to say something in reguards to the wince he just let out. "I think I'm just sick" Sam admitted.

Knowing that he couldn't exactly tell her the truth, not that he himself knew the truth. He wished he knew why he was in such pain because at least then this would make some sense. He didn't know though.

Laura nodded her head, inwardly happy that the boy had admitted that something was wrong with him, though she felt bad that he was sick. She remembered looking at Sam's file and seeing that he used to suffer from cronic head pains.

Unfortunantly they looked like they may have come back.

"Well you'll make yourself even more sick if you don't take care of yourself." Laura expressed to the teen as she assumed it was mostly due to lack of sleep. Sam groaned a little, not knowing how to tell Ms Maxwell that it was sleeping that had caused this.

Choosing to ignore those thoughts, Sam nodded his head in acceptance. He would need his teacher off of his back and he needed for her not to make a big deal of it because if she did then the social work maybe involved and Prue had fought hard to get them to let her take him.

Not that it really mattered, he was fifteen and old enough to care for himself, not that his brother and sisters believed him. They all assumed that because he was the baby, that meant that he needed to be cared for. Dean was the worst offender.

"Okay Sam, here's the deal." Laura said with a sigh, hopping that she could say something to the kid that would help him open up to her in the future. "If you promise to start taking care of yourself then I won't tell the nurse or the head." Laura told the teen, hoping that he would start taking care of himself.

Sam was her best student, the kid could get into an ivy league school easy and for a full ride too. She did not want to see this talented young boy loose his talent now, not when he had done so much already.

Sam looked to his teacher in shock, thinking that she would have had to have said something that would have terribly affected his and his siblings' lives. He thought over what she had said and then cringed when he remembered who she'd missed out.

"Prue?" He questioned reluctantly.

"Sorry, Sam, but I do need to call Prue." Laura admitted hesitantly towards the boy wishing she didn't need to but knowing she had too in case something was wrong. "Prue is your guardian and I would be doing the same if it was your grandmother." She continued with sympathy.

Laura gave a small sigh of relief, although she was very upset that Sam Halliwell had lost his grandmother, a woman that meant so much to him, she couldn't help but feel thankful that she no longer had to talk to the over-protective woman.

Penny Halliwell was a well known woman that would do anything for her five spectacular grandchildren, the only people that had left of her daughter who had drowned fifteen years previous.

A woman that Sam would never remember.

Sam let himself laugh a little when he heard what his teacher had said and couldn't help but feel grateful that at least it was Prue and not his Grams. When Grams was worried she could be a really, really scary person.

"I think that if it was Grams then I'd be in more trouble." Sam joked.

It wasn't really a joke, if Grams had been alive then he would be forced to drink her evil concoction... _was that a potion_... and that was really horrible stuff. It made his head better and stopped the nightmares but it was gross.

Laura laughed lightly at the joke.

"Okay, I'm gonna write you a note for your next teacher so you don't get into trouble." Laura spoke to the boy as she jumped off of the table and back over to her desk, picking up a pen and writing on the little post it note book, her eyes down on the paper.

Sam gave a small sigh, knowing that he would soon be away from his teacher.

Don't get him wrong, Laura Maxwell was a brilliant teacher and had done more than enough for him over the year and a bit that he had been a student but she seemed over-worried and he got enough of that from back home.

Laura stood up as did Sam as he made his way over to her desk. "You're a smart kid, Sam. Don't waste it." Laura told him with appreciation and Sam knew that she meant what she had said. The teacher may have been a worrier but she knew his talents.

Taking the note from his teacher, Sam gave her a nod. "Thanks Ms Maxwell. I promise I'll be better." he promised, crossing his fingers behind him childishly. He didn't exactly want to lie to Ms Maxwell and yet he knew that he was lying to her.

Laura smiled to the teenager as she moved him towards the door as Sam pulled his bag back onto his shoulder and returned the smile. Laura let him get as far as the door before she stopped the teen. "Not better, Sam, just you." she responded to the teen sternly.

Sam nodded to his teacher again before walking out the door as fast as he could, not wanting to get on the bad side of his other teacher.

Sighing Sam walked out the room with annoyance in his unique hazel eyes as he thought of everything that he had been through in the last couple of days. He just hoped that things would get better and fast.. before he lost the last members of his family.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Having met up with his sisters at Quake, Dean, now found himself outside the church with a glare of annoyance towards his older sister. He hated the church on his best day and here he was now at the church, helping his sister out with whatever it was that he was doing today.

Piper and Phoebe both gave him a pat on his arm and knee as Phoebe stopped the van outside the church while continuing on with her conversation with Piper.

Both sisters got out of the van with Dean reluctantly following, Piper, having a check list in hand as he heard the slam of Phoebe's door.

"You would think after last night Prue would be a lot mellower." Phoebe critisises with slight annoyance for her oldest sister. "I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse." Phoebe said as she opened the van door with Piper helping her out while Dean rolled his eyes.

Frowning he then nodded in agreement. Prue had been a lot more... something and yet she had gotten laid last night. He personally always loved getting laid, it made him the happy go lucky person that he was today.

Piper glared a little at her youngest sister as she helped Phoebe pull the door open more so that they could get the food from inside.

"Was she supposed to get better? This is Prue we're talking about here." Dean questioned his big sister with a slightly gleeful tone to has voice, despite having been sent home for a long lunch, he was more than happy to talk Prue with Phoebe.

Piper rolled her eyes at the younger Halliwell, though inwardly she completely agreed with the young man. Prue was not one for being mellow as Phoebe called it. Prue was the type that fought for what she wanted and fought harder to keep it.

Phoebe unlatched the other door while inwardly agreeing with Dean.

"It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date." Piper argued as she ran a hand through her brown tresses. "I mean everything is changing since we've become…" she continued but stopped as soon as the woman came over to collect one of the trays Phoebe was giving out. "you know."

Phoebe passed the food tray out before looking to her sister with a small frown while Dean just shrugged, he was by no means a prude but hearing about his sisters' sex lives could become annoying.

Dean sighed before jumping into the back of the van, pushing past his glaring sisters with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe questioned the older witch with a big smile on her face, ignoring their brother and his childish mannor.

"No. Have you?" Piper answered immediantly.

At hearing the question Dean bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Piper. Dean was actually well known for his one night stands and often went out for that soul purpose. He looked to Phoebe hoping she could say something better.

At seeing her sister and brother's sheepish looks, Piper shook her head in annoyance at the two rolling her eyes at them. "Don't answer that." she said while looking to the two with disapointment in her eyes.

Dean glared back at his sister feeling the need to argue with the older witch. "I never go out on dates, I just have sex." He argued, ignoring the deep glare he recieved from both women while Phoebe went to work on pulling out another tray.

In these types of situations it was best to ignore Dean, something that took Phoebe a really long time to learn, though she would agree that she too had to defend herself.

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually-" Phoebe spoke to her sister and brother without a care in the world as she pulled the other tray out. Her brother trying to wave at her to stop the woman from talking.

Piper looked between the man who took the tray and her sister with a gobsmacked expression while Dean glared at their sister.

"Hi." Phoebe remarked to the man with a happy smile on her face.

"Phoebe!" Dean repremanded quietly as the youngest sister rolled her eyes.

The man walked away with the tray in hand while Piper turned to look at her sister having worked past the shock of Phoebe spilling their secret.

Phoebe was never the best person for secrets with her innability to keep them. Dean had still been paying for the time when Phoebe had told his Grams the secret about him crashing her car, Phoebe hadn't known it had been Prue and Grams hadn't believed Phoebe so Phoebe got grounded.

It was still annoying and Piper seemed to share that opinion.

"What's the matter with you, are you out of your mind?" Piper questioned her little sister while Dean leaned over and hit Phoebe's arm. Phoebe hit back but otherwise ignored her siblings with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally." Phoebe argued with her siblings in annoyance.

"You don't know that. He could've." Piper argued with the middle child in slight irritation and slight fear, watching Phoebe give the third tray out to another guy, a smile on her face. "I just think we need to be extra careful; in bed and out." Piper finished with a flex of her hand.

Ever since the whole thing with Jeremy, she had felt this desperate need to be careful. Piper would fully admit that she was terrified of another Jeremy happening. That she was terrified that the next time she would be a Jeremy, not that she would tell Phoebe or Dean.

Phoebe and Dean glanced to one another with concern for their big sister.

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there's paranoid." Phoebe told her sister with a soft voice as she looked to Piper who kept her head down, trying to hide her face behind her long brown locks.

Ordinarily Dean would make a joke at this moment, but now didn't seem like the right time, not when his big sister looked so pathetically sad right now. He would be one of the first to say that he was worried about the young woman.

Piper kept looking away from her siblings, hoping that they wouldn't catch on. Phoebe was Phoebe and Dean was way too worried about Sammy right now so maybe they wouldn't notice anything wrong.

Phoebe ducked her head, trying to look into her sister's brown eyes, so much like her own with concern. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Phoebe asked the older sister, the concern itching her face as she looked to Piper.

Dean glanced between his sisters hoping that Piper would say what was bothering her. He knew that they already had enough to deal with with Sammy and that kid wasn't talking any time soon. Hopefully Piper would just say what was wrong.

Piper looked down on the ground with a shrug of her shoulders."Talk about what?" she asked with a tone of confusion as she continued to look down, not wanting to see Phoebe or Dean's faces right now. She didn't want to burden them with her problems, not when they already had to worry about Sam.

Looking back, she felt really bad for yelling at the little boy; her problems were not his problems.

"Piper…" Dean went to say but stopped when he noticed someone come up on the other side of the van.

Pastor Williams came over to greet Piper and was more than a little amazed to see Phoebe and Dean Halliwell with her. The last time he had seen these two was at Penny Halliwell's funeral six months ago; Phoebe due to leaving town while Dean was due to his disbelief.

"Hey Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town." Pastor William cried out with awe as he smiled sweetly towards the gorgeous brunette who smiled straight back. In his estimations; Phoebe had always been a sweet girl that could sometimes be troubled.

Phoebe smiled back to the Pastor as she leaned past the van to give the man a big hug. "Hey." she said as she hugged the man that she had known for such a long time.

"Take a bite out of the big apple, did you?" The Pastor asked the middle Halliwell with a charming voice and laughter in his tone as he spoke to her.

Phoebe laughed with the Pastor, a big smile on her face at seeing him and all of Piper's problems nearly forgotten. Though it did occur to her at this moment that maybe Pastor Williams could help her without Piper revealing too much.

"Oh, I ate the worm." Phoebe responded.

"And then some." Dean inputed with a big smile on his face, putting on his best charm face as Phoebe leaned into the van to hit him on the arm with a smile on her face.

The pastor smiled at the antics of the younger Halliwells. "Hi Dean." he responded to the young teenager that he hadn't seen in such a long time.

Dean looked back to the man and gave him a small salute, he was anything but normal and although he didn't believe in the word of God, he did know that Piper believed in all of that crap, or at least he hoped this was where she went on a Sunday morning. So he could keep up appearances for her.

And anyway, Pastor Williams was actually a really good guy.

On her way back out of the van, Phoebe grabbed her purse as Dean and she played a game more than a little like chicken until she was out. "Hey, I'm gonna go and get some gum, you guys want anything?" she asked as she turned to the older, maturer people of the small group.

Dean nodded his head enthusiastically, anything for a freebie especially when it was from Phoebe. He watched Piper shake her head before he popped himself out of the van.

"No thanks." Pastor Williams answered.

"Okay." Phoebe responded to the man as she gave Dean and Piper each a small glance before walking away from her siblings.

"Its good to see you." Pastor Williams shouted to her as she left, a big smiled on her face as she went.

Dean looked between Pastor William and his big sister though at Piper's soft glare, he began to feel slightly uncomfortable. He really wished that he hadn't decided to come along.

"Okay, I'm gonna go… over there." Dean exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the last box of food before rushing into the church and away from his sister. He really, really did not want to get into this conversation right now, not with Piper glaring at him.

Piper stood and watched her brother's retreating back with comfort, she didn't want Dean to hear what she was saying to the Pastor. Dean had always been the over-protective member of the family, and it hadn't helped that his dad had ingrained "look after Sammy" in his head.

To Dean all that mattered in the world was family.

Piper began looking down on her check list, feeling that now she had the pastor alone, she no longer wanted to have this stupid conversation, hell it would only get her into trouble with her siblings.

The Pastor wasn't as oblivious as he moved to take Phoebe and Dean's place in front of Piper with a look on his face that would make the hardest of criminals scream like a cainary, though that was probably a slight exaggeration.

Piper looked back down on her check list before looking back up at the Pastor and gave a sigh of frustration as she straightened herself up, putting her arms around the clipboard and glancing to the Pastor with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, here's the deal. I've got this friend. Has a little problem, could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her." Piper said as quickly as she could, hoping that the friends route wouldn't ruin the whole thing. She had heard Dean talk about people like that saying it was the worst excuse ever.

The Pastor glanced back to Piper with his hands in his trouser pockets as he looked to the small woman with a serious look of his own.

Pastor Williams gave a small sigh, happy that Piper seemed to want to have this conversation. "You wanna go inside." He asked wanting to make the young woman more comfortable.

At hearing those words, Piper found herself panicking. What if she got shocked when she tried to enter the church? Dean and Phoebe were in eyes length of her and what about Sam and Prue? Prue was her big sister and the most protective person she knew and Sam... Sam was just a kid.

"No!" Piper cried out in her panic. "I mean, I've gotta get going." Piper responded with an impassive tone, trying to let it seem like she was unbothered by the conversation when in reality she was petrified. She had never thought she would have been in a situation like this and here she was.

The Pastor nodded his head at Piper's claim.

"So, what's her problem?" Pastor Williams asked the witch.

Piper paused trying to think of a way to word this conversation. "Well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a…a witch" Piper admitted rather reluctantly as she tried to think of a way around letting on that the pperson was her. She didn't want to betray her family by such a revelation.

The Pastor returned Piper's look with one of confusion.

"Witches again, huh?" He questioned.

"It's not a good thing, is it?" Piper asked the Pastor as they both turn away from the van and began to walk over the grounds with the Pastor trying to keep Piper comfortable enough to talk to him.

Piper bit her lip, chewing on it as a way to distract herself as she spared a glance towards her brother who was chatting up some girls, still so carefree like Phoebe. She then thought about her conversation with Sam earlier that day and it scared her.

"Certainly not a question I get every day." Pastor Williams commented with a small smile to the brunette as they both looked to one another. "How well do you remember you're Sunday school lessons?" He asked her with a questioning tone though he would not be surprised if the brunette did not remember. Sunday school was actually a long time ago even for someone who came to church on occasion.

Piper looked to the Pastor with a sheepish look on her face as she looked away from him, having not really remembered anything. It was Sam that you went to see when you wanted details.

"Exodus 22:18. "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." The Pastor quoted as the two turned to face one another with the Pastor's face serious.

Piper returned his serious look with an expression of fear that she hoped people wouldn't be able to tell by her eyes. She was terrified.

"Meaning?" Piper questioned.

Her voice was a tiny bit shaky though she hoped to god that no one would hear her fear because to her this was serious. Sam believed in God. It would destroy him if he could no longer have faith... She knew that was an excuse though.

As far as the family knew, Sam Halliwell, was not a witch.

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil." The Pastor told the witch with stormy brown eyes as he looked to the young woman with a serious tone of voice.

Piper blinked at the information that she had just been given by the Pastor feeling a wave of distress hit her at this information. Never had she in her whole life had she though she'd be doomed until right at this moment. Being a witch was going to destroy her and her siblings.

On the other side of the parking lot Phoebe was standing at the small concetion stand, the regular thing that sold things like candy, gum, drinks, magazines and newspapers. They had been a dime and a dozen back when she was living in New York with one in nearly every street.

Phoebe ignored the nostalgia as she began looking through all of the magazines with interest trying to find one that peaked her. She sighed as she picked one up and then walked over to pick up two packets of the blue peppermint gum before walking over to the stand owner.

"Here you go." Phoebe said to the man with a small smile.

The cashier looked at the three objects with curiosity in his eyes, not really noticing the gorgeous woman in front of him as he counted them out in his head.

"$3.52." The cashier answered as he looked down on the magazine with limited interest as Phoebe moved to get her purse out of her bag with a small smile on her face, hoping that Pastor Williams will have helped Piper.

Phoebe looked up with her purse in hand to see a sweet little elderly couple with greying hair and smiled."Should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" The old man spoke to his wife with a concern question.

The man looked up to see Phoebe smiling at him as he held a pencil and lottery slip in hand. She looked at them wondering if she would ever find something like that by the time she was ther age. She wondered if she would have children and grandchildren.

It was strange.

"It's a ten million dollar jackpot." The man said pointing to the lottery ticket with his pencil as he looked to Phoebe. "Who knows, I mean today might be our lucky day." He continued as he put his arm around his wife with loving affliction.

Phoebe smiled at the couple, loving their sweet natures. "Maybe." Phoebe responded.

"If not, we're gonna lose our house." Old man continued morbidly with a sad expression on his poor face as his wife looked just as downcast and Phoebe could tell that that house was one that had been in their family since they started, like her home had been in her family.

Phoebe gave the couple a sad smile as she went and pulled one of the lottery tickets up from where they were placed on the counter. It was then that she felt the now familiar weird feeling at the back off her mind.

_A television was stood in an unknown place and on the television was the California LOTTERY playing the super Lotto for the night. The numbers soon came up and each identified themseleves in a row; 4, 16, 19, 39, 32, 40._

Phoebe gasped as she waved the image out of her head. "4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40." Phoebe spoke mesmerised as she took her fingers off of the lottery cards. "Those are the winning numbers." she continued in total amazment. She never thought that her powers could be used for this kind of thing.

Hell, she had read in the Book of Shadows that as witches they were not supposed to use their powers for personal gain.

"Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff, or don't you?" The cashier asked her as he rubbed his two fingers against irritation. He really did believe that that woman was a raving psycho.

Phoebe ignored the man as she stepped past him and over to the aging couple, her eyes completely serious as she looked at them, hoping that they would do as she said.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me mister, today is your lucky day." Phoebe said with a bright smile, happy that she could use her powers to help this couple before they lost their house. She watched as his wife nodded her head in agreement as the man quickly wrote down the numbers. "You know what I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too." Phoebe continued as she herself picked up one of the many lottery tickets with a bout of excitement in her eyes.

The man looked back to Phoebe and smiled at her as the man waved at her while she put out the money to buy the four items.

"Phoebe, can you get moving, some of us have work to get too." Dean called out to his big sister from his place at the wheel of the van, having already gotten the okay from Piper. He knew Phoebe would be pissed with it though so job well done.

He groaned when Phoebe came back with a big smile on her face, happily sitting in her seat as she watched him glare at her. _Oh well maybe next time_. He thought as he waited for her to fix herself into the van.

"Ready? Lets go." Phoebe said as she jumped into the van with a happy smile on her face while Dean found himself glaring at her with annoyance. A happy Phoebe was always a scary Phoebe.

Piper looked to Phoebe and then to Dean and back again feeling a little suspicious of her sister smiling. Phoebe didn't just smile for any reason.

"What are you smiling about?" Piper asked.

"She probably got another date; this is Phoebe we're talking about." Dean commented with laughter in his voice as he joked with his sister, and ducked his head from narrowly being hit by Phoebe.

"Nothing." Phoebe responded to Piper's question as she tried to fight with Dean with Piper in the middle until they finally ceased as Phoebe put on her seatbelt.

Dean rolled his eyes at the girl before looking behind himself to reverse out of the parking place neither of the three noticing the aged old woman in the quee.

The woman turned around with confusion in her eyesas she pulled a hand up to scratch her hair with confusion in her dark eyes. She didn't know how she got here, didn't know how she got this cardigan or why she was wearing this black dress. She didn't know why she had this mark of an angel on her hand.

A mark that looked more than a little like the tattoo that Brittany Reynolds had on her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do you want me to say? Something just does not feel right about this, I can't help it." Andy found himself saying with a small frown on his dark features while he took a hold of the picture that Morris had passed over to him. It was so unsettling and it was causing both a literal and an imaginary inch in him as he stretched out to itch the back of his head, thinking it all over.

It hadn't escaped his notice that all of these women were in their twenties and his girlfriend... friend... something was in her twenties as were her sisters. Hell, Prue also had guardianship over her baby brother and he couldn't imagine what the Halliwells would do if they lost either of their siblings.

Beside him, Morris was groaning with irritation, it seemed that for the last couple of weeks Andy had been on a mission to get what the force would call 'the freaky cases'. "Ugh, here we go again." Morris found himself complaining as he threw his head against the seat of the car with frustration.

"I mean, where are they, right?" Andy questioned his partner with worried concern for these women. "What this guy doing with these poor women?" He continued while still looking to the picture of the beautiful young woman that had just went missing. She could have just as easily been Prue or her sisters.

"You're not thinking alien abduction are you?" Morris asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious Morris." Andy returned with irritation towards his partner with slight disbelief that the other man could even try to make a joke out of this thing. All of these women were missing and Morris was trying to make it into a joke.

Andy rolled his eyes at his partner.

"I know that's what scares me." Morris responds to his partner with a now serious tone of voice as he glanced to his partner with apprehension. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the whole thing scared him a little as did Andy's whole infatuation on all things weird.

Now Morris like to pride himself in being an open minded person but Andy's fascination with everything paranormal was really starting to bug him a little. He only hoped that the new girl in his life helped him get over that one in a hurry. "Let me guess; favourite movie growing up; Ghostbusters am I right?" Morris continued trying to make light of the whole thing, not wanting to break an impressive partnership.

Andy turned to look at his partner with a small glare in his features and a roll of his eyes, trust Morris to come up with that one. It was completely ridiculous, not that he'd admit that one.

Morris gave a small sigh of irritation as he turned to look at his partner with a more serious outlook. Again he didn't want to destroy an impressive partnership by getting on the wrong side of Andy.

"Look, we got a crazy Trudeau, likes the pretty ladies, that's it, the end. If he comes back looking for more we're gonna grab him, tag him, make the world a safer place." Morris told his partner with a serious tone of voice to the other man that had been is friend for years, and had always been good at his job except that lately he'd been on a paranormal wrecking train. "That too hard to follow."

Andy turned back to his partner and nodded in agreement willing to give up on this one. He knew that he had to be patient with his friend.

"Evil Dead 2." Andy suddenly spoke out to his partner with a smirk. Morris looked towards Andy with a questioning look. "Favourite movie growing up, just for the record." Andy continued, his smirk going bigger smile on his face before he turned to look out of the car window.

Andy's eyes widened ever so slightly when his eyes found the brunette bombshell getting out of her car and passing her keys to the man at the desk. She looked so good in the sliming black dress and beige leather jacket, and if it was possible she looked better than she did last night. Andy found himself watching her, as Prue made her way into the restaurant, oblivious to his partner.

"Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if they…" Morris began to say when he became distracted by his partner getting out of the car. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Morris asked before realization came over him when he realised that Piper Halliwell worked at Quake, Piper Halliwell who was the sister of Prue Halliwell, his friend's newest interest. "Ah, oh, no, no, forget about it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover." Morris reprimanded his friend with irritation.

It was fairly obvious by the looks that Morris was giving him that the man was a little annoyed by what he wanted to do but he had to go and talk to her. His whole entire relationship depended on him talking to Prue and it felt like this would be his last chance.

"Come on, Morris, give me some slack. I have to talk to her." Andy begged his partner and friend with enthusiasm, desperate for the man to let him do this one thing, if only for his peace of mind.

Morris found himself glaring to his partner and friend with irritated annoyance, wanting to just get this whole thing over and done with and to finish this stupid case. Get Andy's mind off of everything paranormal and hopefully have his old partner back with him. He really, really just wanted to get everything back to normal.

Andy again looked to his best friend in desperation in his eyes, wanting desperately to have another chance with Prue. No, he needed to have another chance with Prue.

"Please. Five minutes that's all I need." Andy begged his best friend with all of the hope in the world. He really needed to leave.

*P*P*P*D*S*

Prue walked into the quaint restaurant like a woman on a mission and truly she was after the day that she had had especially in regards of Sam and Andy. Truly tonight she wanted to go to Quake have a drink and drown her sorrows with the voice of reason that was Piper Halliwell.

Looking around the place she frowned a little when she couldn't find her sister when the kitchen doors flew open. "Cindy, come on your salmons up! Hector, come on we're way behind we need clean plates." Piper yelled out to her people with anxiousness and irritation.

Prue glanced to her frazzled sister wondering whether or not to feel sorry for the younger woman. In all honesty if Piper was doing what she thinks she is doing then she didn't feel that sorry for her sister.

Prue grabbed the other woman's hand away from the kitchen door and spun her around to face her as she grabbed a hold of Piper's other arm and shook them forceful. "You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?" Prue asked her sister with all seriousness.

"No, why?" Piper returned to her sister with irritation as she pulled away from Prue and started walking towards the bar with irritation. She really, really wished that she hadn't taken this job right now.

It was then that Dean walked up towards them with a glass of amber liquid in hand. "Hey, I thought you were watching Sam tonight." Dean asked his eldest sister questioningly as he inwardly wondered if he had got the date wrong.

It had been decided since Jeremy that Sam was never to be left in the house on his own and that if he had to be alone then he was to stay with Ronnie and her mother.

Prue glanced to her brother with a frown. "No, not me." She responded to the question knowing that it was Phoebe that was supposed to be keeping an eye on the fifteen year old tonight.

"Remind me, I wanted to do this for a living right." Piper asked her sister with annoyance and she screwed her fist up into a ball while the three walked together towards the bar. Dean laughed at his sister while Prue rolled her eyes, whishing that she herself had a job.

"Looks like you're the only one of us that will be doing anything for a living." Prue spoke with a small bout of agitation in herself. "I think I blew my interview." Prue responded to her sister with total annoyance.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine you were less than stellar."

"I have a job too you know. I'm a mechanic." Dean rebutted to his big sister with hurt.

It was actually really annoying to think that his sister didn't trust him not to lose his job even if he did believe himself that he was more than likely going to lose it.

"For how long?" Prue rebutted as if reading his mind. And right now he was really beginning to wonder if reading minds was apart of the whole witch gig.

Dean glared at his big sister. "I got another chance for saving someone." He argued, thinking that he had to defend himself somehow even though it was probably true.

"And how long is that gonna last?" Prue returned.

"A long time, if my charm has anything to say for it." Dean again rebutted with his natural cocky green eyes and raised eyebrows. If Dean was being honest with himself then he knew that he could keep the job if he just did a few choice things and really, really used his charm especially since he believed that his boss was sweet on his Grams who had gotten Dean the job in the first place.

Prue rolled her eyes again as she looked down in the centre of the room to find her youngest sister sitting at a table with a fairly cute guy. Something was honestly wrong with that picture especially since she knew that the witch sitting at the table was supposed to be at home watching their little brother.

"What is Phoebe doing here? I thought she was meant to be watching Sam." Prue asked the other two with irritation in her voice.

"Flirting." Piper returned.

Prue continued to look at her sister and noticed that she was dressed in a divine black ARMANI dress that probably cost a fair bundle. No way could you get a dress that cute without spending way over your means. "Yeah and she's wearing Armani, where did she get that?" Prue questioned the other two as she glanced to her youngest sister with stormy green eyes.

"Not from my closet." Piper said with a roll of her brown eyes, feeling increasingly more agitated by the second. Someone then yelled out for Piper and she frowned. "Gotta go." Piper yelled out annoyingly as she moved away from Dean and Prue in a rush.

Prue looked to their youngest sister and then started to storm over to the young woman and the man she was with as Dean jumped forward hoping that he could grab his sister before she reached Phoebe. "Prue. Prue!" Dean yelled out trying to be discreet about it.

The two got over to the table as Dean watched his sister and the man beside her laugh. The moment they got to the table Phoebe turned to face her two siblings with her usual mischievous smile. Dean gulped as he looked between his two sisters wishing that he had gone with Piper.

"Prue, Dean, hi," Phoebe spoke to the two with a humoured tone. "This is my other sister and my brother." Phoebe then whispered to Stefan with a slightly bored tone of voice. "Prue, Dean, this is Stefan, the photographer." She introduced as she smiled to the three of them using her Halliwell charm.

Dean blinked cringing a little; he definitely wished he'd gone with Piper now. "Hey, dude." Dean spoke to the man as he started to stand making him glance to Prue.

"Pleasure." Stefan spoke to the two as he put his hand out to shake Prue's hand. "Likewise." Prue said as she returned the handshake just as he moved to shake Dean's hand too. Dean like his sister returned to hand shake with a gulp. He truly wanted to leave right now.

No one wanted to be in the middle of a Halliwell battle especially between the girls.

"I'm gonna go over there. Gorgeous blonde girl with my name on it." Dean quickly decided after spotting a hot blonde nearby, or at least hot enough to get him away from his warring sisters. "Nice meeting you." Dean called out before he retreated with utter happiness to be away from his familiar situation.

Prue watched her brother as he quickly moved away from them and over to a table with a busty blonde and two charming brunettes with his usually Winchester charm. Winchester as it was something she'd noticed his father had done when she was a child.

The oldest witch then turned towards her youngest sister with an eerie glare. "Nice dress." Prue said to her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry, it's not yours." Phoebe quipped out as she couldn't help but put that one in.

"I know, I could never afford it." Prue returned annoyed. She really wanted to speak to Phoebe without the use of an audience, although she would do it if she had too.

"Will you excuse me, for one minute. I'll be right back." Phoebe spoke to the man beside her with a cocky smile circling her lips as she patted the napkin beside him with a smile before standing to leave.

Unaware to the young witches, Stefan was looking rather worryingly towards his hand seeing his skin beginning to age before his eyes, his nails turning murky brown. He flexed his fist and turned to glare towards the two women as he watched the older one grab a hold of the boy and drag him with them both. He knew that he needed to get out of here.

Meanwhile the sisters, alongside Dean all walked towards the kitchen of Quake with annoyance written on all three of their faces for different reasons.

"What do you mean you charged it? How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke." Prue argued with her sister in anger as they all walked through the door. Prue glaring at Phoebe's back the entire time as the younger witch irked her patience to an all time high. She knew that Phoebe could be a bitch but she was being ridiculous now.

Then there was the whole thing with the dress and it didn't help that Phoebe had a record for theft having stolen some shoes just six months ago before Grams had died.

Dean rolled his eyes at the fighting sisters and wouldn't deny that he believed Phoebe had either stolen a wad of money or even the dress. Although he did think that those places usually had good security. Not that he would admit to having stole stuff to his sisters.

"Not for long." Phoebe argued with her sister unable to help herself as he vision stayed stuck in her mind as she turned around to face her brother and sister with a look of ha ha.

Dean and Prue both turned to look at their sister with a look of disbelief. They honestly couldn't believe her words and the first thing that came to Dean's mind was that his sister broke into a bank. "I'm confused." Dean spoke and honestly he was confused.

"What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again." Prue asked her sister with anger.

Dean looked between his sisters feeling a little fearful for whatever Phoebe's answer might be as he'd grown up with these women and knew that they could be scary when they needed to be. Then again he knew Phoebe and she would more than likely use her powers.

"Maybe." Phoebe questioned her eldest sister with irritation in her voice as her brother rolled his eyes at her. Typical Phoebe. "Are you telling me you haven't?" Phoebe continued as she ignored the reactions of her siblings with her ever growing irritation for the two before her. It wasn't as if she had started world war 3 and Prue and Dean had probably used their powers too.

Dean looked away from Phoebe feeling a little sheepish because he had used his powers but it was only to save Ms Tisdale and her outfit and it wasn't as if he had done something really wrong. And looking by the look on his sister's face, it seemed that Prue had also used her powers too.

Turning to look at his sister the look on her face revealed that she had used her powers and she practically said just as much. "No, I'm not telling you that, but we're not talking about me are we?" Prue yelled sternly at the younger woman as Dean inwardly cheered at being right.

Phoebe glared back at Prue and then frowned slightly at their brother. The boy was actually really weird for a nineteen year old.

Phoebe then stepped back a little when Piper pushed in between the three siblings with a stress ridden face.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Piper growled out to her siblings stressfully. Today had been such a nightmare and right now her sisters and brother were not making the day any easier. She just wanted normality back and yet everything was so nuts and totally stressful.

"Checking out this great food, I do love your cooking, Piper." Dean tried to say in order to soften the colossal argument that was going on between his two sisters although Phoebe being Phoebe had to ruin it.

Phoebe turned back to glance at the middle sister before turning back to Prue and Dean. "Same thing we do at home." She returned stated nonchalantly clearly unbothered by the glare that Prue was returning.

"What did you do? Go to the track, play the market, what?" Prue questioned the youngest sister, using every way she knew how to get the truth out of the younger woman and using every method she knew of for getting a load of money.

"The lottery." Phoebe replied smugly.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled at the same time as when Dean yelled "Seriously." Both out of disbelief. None of the two could belief that Phoebe had used her powers for that.

"What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition. Not help a needy family…" Phoebe questioned her siblings with a irritation in her voice as she tried to get her point across to her brother and sisters. It wasn't as if she was just doing this for herself although she did get a lot out of it.

Dean frowned. "Are we the needy family?" Dean asked dumbly but his sisters all ignored him.

"…that's what we're supposed to do right?" Phoebe continued, ignoring her brother as she questioned her eldest sister. Phoebe had read the book of Shadows and it stated that their powers were to protect the innocent and this would help that old couple keep their house. It also gave the house a little more money so it was a win win situation.

What could be better?

Prue however didn't seem to see the situation the same way as her little sister did. Where Phoebe saw the idea of helping someone, Prue also so the idea of personal gain. Having read the book of Shadows as well she knew that personal gain was a big no and Prue said exactly that. "No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain, that is what it said in the Book of Shadows." She argued with her sister in annoyance.

Piper gave a stressed whimper, the stress was seriously starting to get to her. "Not so loud." She begged her sisters as she looked between them both, her fidgeting with her fingers as a way of dealing with the stress of the situation.

Dean smirked at that one. "Yeah, cause any louder and Sam will be able to hear us." He spoke with humour although the smile quickly fell from his lips when he received an evil glare from all three of his sisters. He shut up after that one.

Phoebe turned back to look at the eldest of her sisters with look of entitlement. She knew that what she did could have some ethical issues but Prue had been arguing about money earlier so that's what she did.

"You said we needed money, right? Well I'm getting some." Phoebe argued.

Prue rolled her eyes at her little sister. Trust Phoebe to do something as stupid as that. Then again Phoebe didn't exactly have a brain.

Dean sniggered at that one. Depending on the one you chose from a person could get more than their fair share doing the lottery especially when the person playing the game was a psychic witch with. "And then some. Seriously Phoebe, the lottery, could you get any bigger."

"Come on you guys." Piper yelled out feeling more than a little stressed. She could feel a pressure building within her as she started to panic. The worst part was that she associated the feeling with the time she had used her powers.

Phoebe and Prue ignored their sister. Prue was more than pissed with the younger witch and Phoebe was just as angry with Prue.

"So get a job, like everybody else." Prue yelled out at her sister with irritation. She honestly couldn't believe her sister's logic. It was completely ridiculous. "Even Dean has a job." She continued with even more annoyance.

"Hey!" Dean yelled out with offence. He had had his job since he was fifteen and he had worked very hard in the last four years despite his indiscretions.

The girls yet again ignored the male witch as they continued their argument oblivious to their brother.

"I'm using my mind instead." Phoebe argued as she pointed to her head with anger towards the oldest witch. She really didn't get what the big deal was because they needed money and she was getting the money.

The kitchen door the opened again oblivious to the three woman as Andy walked in and Dean looked over with a small frown on his face. He began hitting at Prue's arm but she ignored him.

"Prue…" Andy voiced out the moment he spotted Dean and the three women as he walked towards them. The younger women turned to look at him with startled looks while Prue turned slightly to look at her little brother with a glare. Dean returned the look with an I told you so look.

Andy walked further into the room and moved to get into Prue's site line just as one of Piper's chef's stepped back with several plates in hand so that he could hand them to the servers. It was then that Piper noticed a little too late that both men were walking into the same space.

"Watch it!" Piper yelled out with a start, putting her hands out as if to try and stop the men from colliding with one another. Just as Dean put out his hands too. Dean and the three women watched as the plates stopped med fall and they looked up to see that the entire kitchen had also been froze into the same temporal status as the fallen plates.

After a second of staring at the scene before her, Piper began going into meltdown mode. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, not again." She repeated over and over again as she felt herself rising with panic. Dean however looked between Piper and his hands with a frown wondering if it was Piper, him or both of them. "Was that you or me?" Dean questioned the freaked witch curiously as Piper continued muttering with panic.

Prue and Phoebe looked at the scene and then back to Dean and Piper with frowns on their faces. They hadn't expected that obviously. They watched as Piper freaked and began walking in circles to calm herself as Dean continued to look between Piper and his hands.

Prue then glanced back to her little sister. "Now look at what you've done." She yelled out to Phoebe with anger and a tiny bit of fear. She didn't know what to do about this situation. This was Piper and Dean's power and she didn't know what to do to help the young witches.

Phoebe returned a glare to her elder sister. "This is my fault." Phoebe yelled with her hands gesturing in anger. She could not believe that Prue had the audacity to blame this situation on her. Then again that was Prue Halliwell all over. She always was first to blame her for almost everything even if she did nothing to provoke the situation.

Meanwhile Dean looked up and between his sisters with a small dose of confusion. He thought that his powers would work on his sisters too. As he wondered, Piper continued to freak out over the situation until she too noticed the ongoing argument between the other two women.

"You guys aren't frozen?" Piper questioned confused.

Prue and Phoebe turned to glance to Piper and Dean with their own confusion. "I guess it doesn't work on witches." Phoebe commented with a small amount of curiosity. She knew that Prue could more than likely use her powers on her siblings and she could assume that she could have visions of her brothers and sisters but it was kind of funny that Piper and Dean were unable to use their own powers on witches.

Piper and Dean looked to one another and then back to their sisters.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled in annoyance. "I was gonna use it to mess with Sammy." He continued with a withdrawn expression while Prue rolled her eyes at her brother. Of course he wanted to use his powers on poor defenceless Sam. "Whatever." Prue growled out to her brother as she clip clopped over to the kitchen door while her sisters continued to talk about the ongoing problem.

Piper and Phoebe themselves chose to ignore Dean and his obvious need to get one up on little Sam despite the fact that the kid had no powers to defend himself.

"How long does it last?" Phoebe asked the time freezing witches with a gesture towards the kitchen and then a hand flick gesture that both Dean and Piper assumed was the small hand gesture that they used whenever they used their powers to freeze things.

Piper looked around the room with panicked brown eyes. "I don't know, not long." She cried out.

Dean nodded his head in agreement with the elder witch. "Yeah, mine last like a minute or something. I haven't really timed it before." He continued on from Piper. Although timing the time freeze thing could make the whole thing easier on both Piper and him.

Dean considered this as Prue opened the doors to see with a more than shocked expression that outside the kitchen everything was still running as normal. The waitresses were still serving drinks and dealing with plates and the customers were still eating, drinking and talking loudly.

Prue stepped back into the kitchen making sure the door was shut behind her as she looked to her three younger siblings. "Well, it doesn't work out here either." She spoke with a slightly more panicked voice. All three of the siblings froze at this revelation.

Dean was the first one to break out of the Halliwell time freeze. "What?" He stuttered out and yeah, he was starting to panic now. Anything could happen, anyone could walk into this room and see this and oh my god this so is not happening.

Another second later and the sisters finally turned towards their eldest sister and finally Piper broke. "Oh, tell me this isn't happening." Piper cried out in panic pulling her hands up to cover her head as she began to pace continuously with a freaked out expression on her face.

Phoebe quickly moved to look at her sister and wanting to help the older panicked witch while Dean looked frozen again.

*P*P*P*D*S*

Meanwhile back in the main room of Quake Morris began to make his way into the quaint restaurant in search of his elusive partner. His thoughts quickly asking himself why he ever let his stupid partner out of his sight. The man had been talking to his girlfriend for longer than what was originally decided but the problem was that they had a job to do.

Morris continued to search the small restaurant unaware that the man behind the rapid disappearance of women was also in the restaurant searching out for his newest possible victim.

Across the main floor of the restaurant Stefan looked around in search of Phoebe only to find a dark skinned man walking into the restaurant in search of someone. His eyes quickly shifted as the man moved his hands into his pockets to reveal a golden police badge. The dark skinned man was an officer of the San Francisco police department.

The San Francisco police was not something that Stefan needed to be. So quickly and quietly Stefan snuck away from the restaurant not wanting to drawn attention to himself. He would call Phoebe later to do the whole apology thing and then hopefully he would be able to take her youth soon after.

*P*P*P*D*S*

Back in the kitchen Piper began showing the signs of a panic attack as she tried her hardest to breathe through her panicked state. Phoebe was clutching onto her sister's shoulders trying to calm the older witch down. It didn't seem to be working however as Piper was growing even more panicked and even more stressed by the time freezing situation that had been caused.

After noticing that Piper wasn't getting any calmer, Phoebe began making small breathing noises to help Piper breathe. "Calm down, its okay. It's all gonna be okay." Phoebe told her sister as she tried to help the older witch the best ways she knew how.

Dean on the other hand seemed to have other days as he broke out of his daze and began glaring darkly to the twenty-three year old. "How can this possibly be okay?" Dean argued with the woman which seemed to make Piper panic even more. Not that Dean really noticed that because he was more concerned with the current temporal status that had been triggered in the kitchen.

"Dean, will you shut up." Phoebe yelled out as she glared at her brother for undoing her work on Piper.

Prue glanced between her siblings with a small roll of her eyes, used to the behaviour of her siblings over the last two decades. Turning away from her siblings Prue looked back out of the kitchen door with a heavy sigh, more than anxious about this situation.

Prue then frowned when she noticed the dark skinned man, that she knew to be Andy's partner walking around the restaurant as she watched him step towards one of the young brunette hostess girls that worked at Quake and watched with frozen horror as the woman directed him towards her and the frozen kitchen. _This is so not good._ She thought.

Prue stepped back into the kitchen with her own panicked look. "Oh, god, Andy's partner just came in and he's coming this way." Prue told her brother and sisters in a rush as her body began to fill with fear that she had never felt before. What would happen if they got caught?

That was not something Prue really wanted to find out.

At hearing that Piper felt the beginning of an aneurism because seriously this could not be happening. "What are we gonna do?" Piper asked her brother and sisters questioningly as she tried to digest what was going to happen to them if they got caught.

Phoebe noting that neither her sisters nor her brother knew what to do of this situation and so decided to take charge. "Stall him." Phoebe yelled out at her sister.

As soon as Prue heard her sister's words she rushed as fast as she could through the kitchen door and rushed across the main room of Quake. "Uh, hey, hey, you're Inspector Morris right." Prue yelled out panicky as she grabbed a hold of Morris' arms in order of hoping to stop him.

Morris nodded his head at Prue as he tried to move out of her way but Prue continued to stop him. "Right, right, is Andy here?" Daryl spoke wanting to find his partner so that they could hurry up and finish the case and find those missing women.

_Damn it_. Prue thought.

Prue shook her head gulping as she tried to think of some way to stall Morris further. "Uh, Andy, I don't know is he." She spoke with a stuttering voice as she continued to move into his way. She needed to do this for Piper and Phoebe and for Dean but especially for Sam.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Piper was beginning to freak out even more as Phoebe grabbed hold of one of the kitchen tray's and began fanning it on Piper hoping to calm her sister. "Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe." Phoebe continued to speak as Piper's breathing became slightly laboured.

Dean watched his sisters as he himself began to panic. He really didn't know who had used that power whether it was Piper or him but either way it didn't matter because they were all in trouble. He wondered what to do as he could hear the sounds of Prue and the police officer coming ever closer and decided to take action.

"I'm gonna go with Prue and stall the nice detective. I'll be good at that." Dean told his sisters and quickly left the kitchen hoping that he could stall the guy, with Prue, until the power shifted.

Dean walked out to see Prue trying to keep Morris at bay but to no prevail. "I… have a… have a..." She spoke as Dean rushed forward to help his big sister with the only way he knew how too.

"Hey, Inspector, I'm Prue's brother, Halliwell. I mean, Dean, its Dean, I…" Dean spoke to the man trying to get him to stop but Morris being the irritation police officer that he just kept moving trying to get by both Prue and Dean, and shifted past them.

"Wait." Prue yelled out in desperation as Dean and she followed Morris through the kitchen doors but as soon as they stepped into the kitchen the plates that had once been frozen into midair smashed to the ground with a welcomed crash.

Piper and Phoebe both screamed as it crashed jumping back as not to get hit by a piece of shard.

Andy shook it off wanting to talk to Prue more than anything as he spoke. "I really think we should…" He paused noting Prue and Dean were no longer before him but where now behind him. Even more was that they were longer the only people in the room but his partner was here too.

"…talk." Andy spoke slowly. Dean and the women all held their breath hoping Andy would not catch the shift that had happened. Andy however looked to his partner with confusion. "What are you doing here; I thought I had five minutes." Andy argued with his partner as he pointed to him with a small bout of laughter.

Dean and the women each silently gave a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Andy seemed to not have truly noticed the shift or else they would be getting put into police cages within a seconds notice.

Morris returned the small bout of laughter with his own as he lifted his suit jacket sleeve up to show his watch off to Andy. "Yeah, I gave you ten." Morris pointed down on the watch as Andy frowned confusion taking hold of him as he lifted the sleeve of his coat up to reveal his own watch.

"What the hell?" Andy spoke with confusion, not understanding what was going on.

Dean laughed rather shakily at that hoping that things wouldn't be destroyed by Piper and his own power. "You know watches, they can never tell time… properly." He spoke trying to move past the situation by installing a slight of humour something he was known all too well for.

Prue and Phoebe responded by giving him a frosty glare. Prue then turned to look at the middle sister and gave her a pointed look.

"Guys, we are really busy in here." Piper responded to her sister's glance as she turned to glare at Andy and Morris while Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. Dean rolled his eyes as he watch Phoebe put her hands on her waist and looking rather smugly towards the men.

Andy nodded his head rather shakily as he continued to twist one hand around his watch and wrist. He didn't understand. "Yeah, sure," Andy nodded to Piper waving his hand out to her in apology and understanding. He had already caused a problem with the smashed plates.

Prue then stepped forward at her brother's nudging and looked over to Andy despite Morris being in the middle of them both. "I'll call you later, I promise." She said with a promise as she looked to him with a gentle smile before grabbing a hold of Morris' arm to push him out the door.

Dean ducked in behind his sister as he gripped Prue's shoulders with a squeeze. "And I'll make sure that she does." He promised Andy while looking to the man as Prue tried to shrug him off of her shoulders.

Andy nodded his head at the two Halliwell siblings with a kind of dazed look. "Okay, good." He responded as Prue and Dean pushed his partner and him towards the door. He stopped for a second and gave a small wave to the other two sisters across for him as he went.

"Bye." Phoebe yelled out breathlessly to the two police officers before moving to look at Prue and Dean. Prue looked a little sheepish with the baggy yellowish jacket and the knee length black dress although she did look a bit lighter now that Andy and Morris were gone.

Dean however was still looking a little sheepish even in his traditional leather jacket. He still looked a little worse for wear.

And then Piper, Piper was looking rather pissed as she stayed still behind Phoebe with a seething anger buried in her because of her power. "I hate being a witch." She hissed into Phoebe's neck with anger before she walked away from Dean and her sisters.

Phoebe, Dean and Prue looked to one another with a small amount of apprehension as Phoebe lifted a hand to her chest in anxiousness for their middle sister. While Dean and Prue shifted closer together.

"Ouch." Dean spoke with apprehension as he began to chew on his bottom lip as he watched Piper walk away from the group with a bitch face that could rival even Sam's bitch faces. He watched as his sister left before turning back to look at Phoebe and Prue with a nervous expression on his face.

Phoebe and Prue both returned his look of apprehension as Phoebe looked down sadly with the believe that this probably had something to do with the half conversation that they had had earlier that day.

Prue nodded her head agreeing with the expressions and thoughts her little brother and sister were having with a blink of her eyes. She hadn't expected this of Piper, but she shouldn't have really been surprised. Piper was a fairly normal person in the world and this must have been torture for her.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Sam looked around himself to find he was standing next to Ronnie and again she was wearing that ACDC band shirt, her mother's earrings, denim skirt, white tights and black shoes. Her hair and make-up was in the exact way that it was in his dream last night.

That weird pain was again in his head, his sense of sound being cut off by a loud buzzing in his left ear. He shook his head in irritation as the sun beated down on him and the grounds of Hyde high school in San Francisco, California.

Instead of the smirk that he had on his face from last night, his mind was stricken. He felt like it was impossible to breathe and again he was gritting his teeth at the intense pain that was filling his head. He heard himself whimpering slightly.

Ronnie kept on talking away, unaware of Sam's fear or misery or pain as Sam continued to wince over the weird pain that surrounded his head.

He could barely think of what was coming next when he heard Ronnie screeched as the jock bumped into her, making her fall into him as the two teens fell to the ground. He winced.

Ronnie yelled the same words as she had before, though he could barely hear them, it felt that his pain was even worse this time. Ronnie got up off of Sam and the ground, helping him to get back on his feet. He tried to talk to her but she blew him off.

Sam struggled to breathe or move as Ronnie began picking up her things, unknowingly she was standing in the middle of the road, a red Cadillac making its way towards her.

The pain inside, Sam's head got increasingly worse as he felt like screaming in agony, it was then that he looked up to see the red Cadillac coming towards Ronnie, the blonde still unaware. Panic seized the brunette's body as he began running without thinking, but he was too late. Same as it was the last time.

The car rushed through Ronnie throwing the blonde over its bumper, before making Ronnie crash back to the ground. Sam screamed, tears running down his eyes as dead blue eyes stared back at him.

He could breathe or think of anything but Ronnie's red blood moving out of her body, a crowd beginning to circle the area with everyone else in shock.

Sam continued to scream and yell, trying to get to Ronnie when he felt the familiar pull. He felt that he was again being pulled away from Ronnie as he tried to move towards her with desperation.

His body seized as he flew up into the air.

Sweat drenched his body, as he again found himself in his bedroom. This time he recognized himself in the room, but then realized that a scream had left his throat. Fortunately unlike last time his brother and sisters were nowhere in sight tonight.

That was more than a good thing, since he didn't want to spoil anything with his family, it was really annoying to have all of those eyes on him; brown, hazel, green. He hated having everyone concerned about him, and they were already over-protective before his nightmare, before they became witches.

Life seemed to permanently suck when it came to him with his nightmares and the heritage that he had never inherited. A witch with no powers, or was he not one at all, the latter seemed more probable to him.

It was then that it hit him. He wasn't a witch because it was not his heritage. The only explanation that Sam could even think of was…

"I'm adopted." He whispered into the quiet blackness of his room, tears beginning to resurface in his mind as he thought about it. It seemed to be the only logical explanation.

His sisters were only his sisters by half, if that was even true, and then he looked nothing like Dean. The pictures that he had seen of his mother, he looked nothing like her even the pictures of her as a child and he was so different from his father and his Grams was the complete opposite of him in every way. There was no possible way that he could be their child, their brother.

Sam looked to his bed side table, to the pictures that lay there.

Ever since his dad had died, his Grams somehow had known that he needed something to remember him by, and his mom, whom he had never known. Whenever he had asked his brother or sisters of their mother; they usually always clammed up, his father too. But after dad died; his Grams had told him a story about his mom and then had given him pictures of her and his dad and he put them at his bedside. He had been barely eight years old and yet it was something that he had kept and added too over the years.

He now had a picture of his mom, his dad, one of both his parents together, his Grams, and then pictures of Dean and his sisters. The first one was of all five of his siblings, the second was of him and Dean taken by Prue and the third was of his three sisters, in one of their happier times.

Grabbing the one of his parents together, he gave a faint smile at the picture. It had been taken during Dean's first birthday, and his mother had looked so incredibly beautiful; her long curly honeycomb locks drifted over her body, highlighting both her face at her gorgeous dark brown doe eyes. She was wearing a sandy coloured dress that made her look like an angel and his mother was an angel. Yet he could see nothing of himself in her, not even a hint.

He couldn't even look at his father as he threw it against the wall with heartache. The picture smashed against the wall on impact with a satisfying crunch.

Sam then threw himself against his bed sobbing his heart out, he couldn't handle anything right now as he continued to sob, his nightmares of Ronnie forgotten, given way to a new nightmare. A nightmare of being a powerless mortal, in a family full of witches. A nightmare of losing his family and himself.

Sam soon ended up crying himself to sleep, unaware that his siblings had returned home. He slept on as his door opened him still unaware as his eldest sister walked into his room.

Prue smiled as she looked to her baby brother, fast asleep on his bed with the blue sheets nearly swallowing him whole and walked over to him sitting on the side of the bed. Gently she moved her fingers to sift through the teen's chestnut brown locks with affection. After having nearly been caught out today, she felt the need to see her brother in all his innocence.

Prue then frowned a little when she noted the tear tracks on her little brother's face. Prue looked around the room and frowned deeper when she found the smashed picture on the ground.

Stepping away from the brunette, Prue walked over to the blue walls, leaned down and picked up the picture. It was of her Mom and John, Sam and Dean's father.

Looking back to her brother, she sighed. Prue went back to her brother's side, leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, like her mother used to do for her. Stepping back up she left the bedroom, taking the picture with her. She would talk to Sammy later about it.

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Prue was standing by the stairs looking between the stairs and her watch with a cup of coffee in her hands. Dean and Piper had already left the house, having to get in early and Prue had no idea where Phoebe was this morning. Then again she never really knew where Phoebe went nowadays.

Prue sighed. She had finished her coffee and had done everything else she had to do and it was twenty-five to eight, meaning that if a little someone didn't move their ass then they would be late.

Prue groaned as she searched her watch again, before looking back up the stairs. "Sam, hurry up." She called out as she quickly stormed into the kitchen to put her coffee cup in the sink. She'd clean that up later.

Glancing at herself in the mirror she noted that the dress pants she had gotten a year ago still fit her and still looked great, the low cut blue top going nicely with the blue jacket that she was wearing. Then again they did come as a set and were apart of her newer collection of clothes bought for her by the boys, or Sam, with Dean being way to cheap to buy them himself yet taking complete credit for.

Prue then made her way back out to the hall to see her baby brother dragging himself down the stairs, Prue looked over the boy seeing him in the creased ripped jeans that had previously belonged to Dean. He was wearing the same brown hoodie he had worn all week and she could barely make out the black long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and his hair looked a bit lax.

Sam never wore t-shirts on their own unless it was summer or he was lazing about the house, something that wasn't very often with his infliction with Ronnie.

Sam walked down the stairs and frowned when he noticed Prue. "I thought Dean was taking me to school?" he responded curiously as he looked around with suspicion and distrust.

Sam may love his brothers and sisters more than anything in the world but he wasn't exactly stupid. He knew that when plans changed suddenly that tended to mean that something was wrong. With the way Prue was looking at him up and down, he was assuming it was something to do with him.

Prue looked to Sam's tired eyes that were a mixture of reds and blacks and hazel. The blacks being from an obvious lack of sleep and the reds being from crying... rubbing. She shrugged.

"Dean had to work and I currently don't have a job." She responded nonchalant. Technically she was telling the truth; Dean did have a job and she currently did not. However Dean wasn't working today having been made to take a mandatory day off and she herself had a date in about an hour and a half.

She turned away from her brother, noting the kid's suspicion, not that she could blame him. With Sam being the baby of the big family, he was always in these types of situations much to the irritation of him. His fault for being the youngest or at least that's what Phoebe said.

At hearing those words Sam's face softened as he looked to his big sister with empathy. "I'm sure you'll get one." he told the older brunette, his tone soft and reassuring, letting his innocence shine through.

Prue looked back to the fifteen year old with soft green eyes nearly identical to Dean's eyes. It was funny how Sam was so innocent in this whole situation. He was just a child that had been through more heartache than Prue cared to admit and yet he was still just Sam. The kid would have made a surprising witch if he had the powers.

Prue began looking the teenager up and down again with curiosity as she ran a hand through her hair to mess up the short black brown locks.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked the child as she grabbed her car keys from the table beside the stairs and began to make her way towards the door with Sam following on her heels, grabbing his bag and jacket while he went.

Sam pulled his jacket on as Prue opened and then locked the door after the two of them were out the Manor as they both walked towards Prue's BMW with Sam looking around to find that both Piper and Dean's cars were gone.

Not wanting Prue to really see his face, he decided to respond now instead of when they were both in the car together. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was a lie, but hopefully Prue wouldn't notice that. "Just tired. Dean's been keeping me up." he continued, needing an excuse for what was going on with him right now. He just hoped that Prue wouldn't get suspicious.

Prue simply nodded her head as she unlocked the car door to allow her and Sam to get into the car as they both got in with Sam throwing his bag into the back to save room despite his small structure. Prue quickly started up the car so she could have a proper conversation with her little brother. She had put the child locks on earlier to make the whole thing easier on Sam. She needed to know what was going on in his little mind and hoped that she could do something to help him. Prue turned to look at her brother with an apprehensive expression on her face. "So do you want to tell me about the picture?" Prue asked taking a deep breath as she spoke, unsure how the fifteen year old would react to her words.

Prue was more than surprised when Sam began to try and open the car doors wanting to get out of the moving car. And he was supposed to be the smart one.

"The doors are locked." Prue confirmed to the teenager.

Sam turned back to look at his sister with a growl of irritation. He really did not want to be locked in a room with Prue on his own, and being in a car didn't help either. Inwardly he was blaming his big brother for this one, Dean was supposed to be taking him to school.

Prue rolled her eyes at her little brother. The kid could honestly be annoying sometimes. "You're the one that likes to talk if Andy's anything to go by." Prue pointed out to her kid brother with raised eyebrows. Ever since Andy came back she had had an inkling that little Sammy had been revealing secrets. Hell, it was only Sam that had the guts to do something like that in the first place.

Sam took a deep breath and looked away from his sister, feeling rather sheepish as he tried to think of a way out of this situation, not that he could.

"I like Andy." He finally said, hoping that would save him.

Prue smiled to her little brother, her smile light and caring. "I like Andy too, but I want to talk about you." She told her brother with care and love. She truly did want to do this for her brother. Prue knew something had to have happened for him to act like that and she wanted to know so that she could help him like he always managed to help her. "What happened, Sam?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sam responded nonchalantly. "Just had a nightmare." He continued keeping his tone sober as not to attract his sister to the fact that something was wrong and it wasn't as if he was lying, I mean he did have nightmares, it just happened to not be his only problem at the moment.

Prue rolled her eyes at the youngster. "Sam." She spoke seriously wanting to know what was going on with her kid brother at the moment. A minute later and Prue was driving out of the neighbourhood on her way to Sam's school as she looked between the boy and the road above her.

"I don't look like her." Sam finally said with a quiet voice as he looked down on his fingers, twisting them in his hand to distract himself. A crease in his mind let him know that Prue was confused and before she went to speak, he did. "Like Mom?" He continued. He knew that he didn't look like his Mom and nothing Prue could say would stop that, but he didn't look like his sisters or brother either which he said. "I don't like her or Dean or you or Dad. I don't look like anyone."

Prue looked to her baby brother with sad green eyes as the kid looked down. She had never known that he had felt that way and it was scary that she hadn't noticed.

"Dean is the one with blonde hair." Sam continued with irritation as he spoke about his brother. "Dean is the one with powers. Not me." He didn't mean to sound jealous but he was truly jealous of his brother because Dean had powers, his sisters had powers and yet he did not.

Prue continued to look at the child wandering how she could things better for Sam. "That's a good thing, Sam. It means that you are still you." Honestly she was happy that Sam didn't have powers. It was bad enough that Dean and Phoebe had powers let alone Sam.

It was just that Sam was just so innocent compared to the rest of them and he was only fifteen years old. The thought of him having powers truly did scare her a little. At least one of them could be kept out of danger and if she had to pick then she was happy that it was Sam.

The two sat in silence for a minute as Prue continued to look between her baby brother and the road with a small bout of agitation.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sam suddenly asked his sister with confusion in his words.

Prue turned back to her brother with a frown. "Tell you what?" She asked the teenager as she put the car into park at the side of the road so that she could talk to the teenager face to face. As soon as the car was stopped she shifted in her seat to give Sam her full attention.

Sam waited until his sister was facing him and looked to her with a face of utter determination in his hazel eyes. "I'm adopted." Sam spoke with a soft heartbreaking voice to his sister.

At hearing those words, Prue started, she was glad that she had parked the car if only for the fact that what her brother had said would have caused her to crash the stupid car. "What? Hey you are not adopted." Prue argued with her brother, not believing that the kid had just said that. He was the last person that she would have accused of being adopted.

God, Prue was there when Sam was born. It didn't make sense.

"I don't look like them Prue." Sam yelled out to his sister. "I don't look like Dean and he is my full brother." He continued with confidence, knowing that he didn't look like Dean and they were both completely biological brothers with the same Mom and Dad supposedly.

"And I'm not your sister." Prue rebutted not believing that Sam was saying this. He was supposed to be the smart one after all.

"I don't know, are you?" Sam returned with anger in his small voice that even made Prue blink. Sam wasn't what you would call an angry teenager, he was more of a happy go lucky kid that most people could easily love. Hell, most people loved Sam.

Prue pulled her fingers through her dark hair with frustration. She really wished that Sam hadn't brought this one up. How do you convince a fifteen year old kid that he wasn't adopted anyway?

She sighed trying to think of what to say and hell, even if he was adopted he was still her brother. "Even if you were adopted, which you aren't by the way, I would still be your sister." She said. Her tone was confident and stormy as she had practically raised Sam alongside her Grams. She was thirteen when he was born, and was eighteen when he was five. If Grams had wanted then she could have raised Sam as her own.

Not that she would do that to her mother's memory.

"A death sentence if you are." Sam whispered with tears in his eyes.

Everyone died on him, a fact that he was starting to learn all too well and the worst part was that he wasn't even their child and they were being punished for being adopted by them.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Prue asked the small boy as she moved towards him and pulled his face up to look her in the eye. "Why did you wreck that picture?" She asked with desperation for her little brother.

Sam glanced into his sister's moss green eyes with tears. "I'm not their son." He cried as the tears came down from his eyes and it truly broke Prue to see someone so strong being that broken by something he couldn't even control.

Prue gasped in agony for the kid, tears in her own eyes as she watched those puppy dog eyes droop. The kid had always managed bring out the maternal side in woman and she was no different. Taking her brother's face in her hands she looked to him desperately.

"You have Piper's hair, my mole on the side of your face." Prue whispered to the boy as she ran a hand through his hair before touching the small spot on his face. "You're eyes are a mix of Dean and Phoebe's eyes." She continued as she looked closely into his little eyes.

Prue's own eyes continued to tear up as she looked to the little boy. He was her brother and anyone could see it except for Sam.

"You look just like Mom, whenever I look for her, I see her in you." Prue finally revealed with total and complete affection. It was more than true. At first glance you would have thought he looked like his Dad, but no he looked the double of their mother.

"I don't look like Mom." Sam argued.

Prue wanted to laugh at that one because Sam had never met their mother and only knew her from photos but he was her double and it had always calmed even as a little girl.

"You don't have Mom's hair colour or even her eyes, but the rest of you, that's Mom." Prue spoke with a small voice, it was the reason why people said he looked like John, because they both had dark hair but when you really looked then you would see that he also had most of Patty's features. He looked just like Patty.

"You have Mom's personality, but John's strength." Prue continued with a panicked voice towards the teen wanting him to desperately believe in what she was saying because it was the truth. John Winchester and Patty Halliwell were Samuel Peregrine Winchester Halliwell's parents. And she would argue anyone that said otherwise. "You are my brother, Sam, inside and out." Prue finished as she put her hand over his heart.

Sam shook his head not wanting to believe it even though his sister seemed determined of the fact that he was truly her brother.

"What about the powers?" Sam argued.

"What about them?" Prue rebutted. She wasn't sure how he could believe that he was adopted just because he didn't have any powers. It made no sense.

"I don't have any but you all do." Sam spoke.

Prue laughed as she wiped her face of tears. "I'm happy you don't have any powers. I'm happy you can be normal." She continued with a strong voice as she looked to her brother with adoration. There was no way that this wasn't a good thing.

For her the fact that Sam didn't have any powers was a god send. She couldn't stand the thought of her little brother having powers and being in danger. Prue couldn't handle her brother being in trouble all because of a power or ability.

"I just want to know why." Sam responded.

"I don't know why, honey, but what I do know is that you are my brother." Prue sniffed loudly, and stroked the back of Sam's head as the anguish of the last few months came pouring out. With everything that she had been worrying about she forgot Sam, a child that had all but convinced himself that he was adopted. He wasn't adopted.

At thirteen she remembered everything about Sam's birth, born on the 2nd of May 1983 in the Halliwell manor, just like Phoebe, according to Grams. Surprisingly Sam was nothing like Phoebe, at least in their teenage years. Although she could admit that Phoebe had actually been a pretty sweet kid.

"Can we go to school please?" Sam responded to his sister quietly. He just wanted to go to school right now and hopefully get away from his sister. He knew that he was adopted and nothing that his sister said could stop him from feeling that way.

Prue sighed, her heart breaking a little as she looked to her baby brother, knowing that he still believed that he was adopted. It was stupid because anyone could tell that Sam was part Halliwell part Winchester and even more was her brother. His vision much be bad if he believed that he wasn't one of them.

"Sure but your my brother, remember that." Prue told the boy as she put her hand over his knee with a light smile on her face. She really wanted her little brother to be alright and to truly know that he was her brother whether he looked like her or not. She wanted her brother to know that she loved him whether he was a witch or not because either way, he was her brother and he always would be.


End file.
